


THE GAME (MDZS Omegaverse AU)

by Blue_Canery1



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Abuse, Bromance, Dark Lan Zhan Weekend (Módào Zǔshī), Modaozushi - Freeform, Modern, Multi, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, WangXian, XiCheng Fest: Dark XiChen, ZhuiYi Week, a.b.o, girl love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 122,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Canery1/pseuds/Blue_Canery1
Summary: Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng refuse to accept that they're both Omegas and don't waste the chance to beat up anyone who says otherwise.After an ugly incident, the Twin pride of Yunmeng finds themselves tied to the two Jades of Lan. In a modern Omega verse AU where the clans still exist, will the four play along with the charade or will they fall when their world is threatened by their union.***********************Trigger Warning and viewer discretion: This book contains adult content, strong language, rape and non-consensual, violence, and abuse. There are some pretty dark stuff in this book so if the above triggers bothers you, I'd advice that you dont read it...Although this is an original story from my imagination, I do not own most of the characters. This is a fanfiction based on the novel Modaozushi. All credit goes to the author.This book is not to be published or shared on any other site or platform without my knowledge and permission. Please respect that.😊😘
Comments: 177
Kudos: 285





	1. Prologue

Late one night at the Jiang Mansion, someone jumped out through a window and landed with a light thud. After skilfully looking left and right, the silhouette motioned for his accomplice to come out.  
"Ouch..." The second person was not so lucky in the fall. "Shhh!..." The first person held his mouth out of reflexes, checking if they were heard by the guards.  
"A'Cheng, the coast is clear." Wei Ying gave the go-ahead and they sneakily moved closer to the walls as they made their way to another side of the huge building. He picked a phone and sent a text. Within seconds they heard the creak of a window above their heads and a young lady climbed out, leaning onto them for support. For some reason, the three wore black jeans and black hoodie sweaters.  
Wei Ying, "Jie You sure no one saw you?"  
YanLi, "Yes, now hurry, we're already late. Is Huaisang here?"  
Wei Ying, "He's waiting outside."  
Without delay, the three siblings secretly made their way past the huge courtyard. "Shit! A guard is coming this way, everyone hide." Wei Ying pushed Jiang Cheng the other way when they got to the garden. 

Jiang YanLi quickly hid behind the lotus-shaped topiary hedge and covered her head with her hoodie. Jiang Cheng was a little unfortunate and had to pose like a tree with branches, behind a very thin tree. Wei Ying just lay down flat on the grass.  
A guard surveyed the area then click on his walkie talkie, "All clear...What? Do you need to tell us about how your piece of shit looks like...Bleh!!Man, you're gross." The man paced around the three unknowingly and nearly stepped on Wei Ying's fingers. Of course, Wei Ying clearly saw the danger but kept very still. Even then, he wanted to laugh at Jiang Cheng who had posed like an ancient drawing with both hands in the air and one leg up in a weird way. 

The three relaxed when the guard left. Jiang Cheng was a little salty because his siblings could not hide their laughter. "Stop it... Why did I even let you two drag me into this." He scoffed. "No more time to waste boys, let's go.", YanLi grabbed her brothers and headed towards the secret tunnel.  
"Woohoo!! Let's go party!!", Wei Ying could not help being over-excited. "Did you bring the clothes.", he raised a brow at Huaisang.  
Huaisang, "Yeah... Let's go already, we're late. You guys can change when we get to the complex.". He started the engine and drove off. Inside the car Wei Ying put his hand around his siblings, feeling ecstatic. "This is going to be the best night of our lives!!" he showed his bunny teeth with joy.

A few hours later...

Wei Ying was exchanging words with Wen Chao at the party and things got heated up. It all started when the latter behaved badly toward MianMian and as if that was not enough to put Wei Ying off, he decided to harass YanLi. Jiang Cheng stood behind him firmly; always letting his elder brother do the dirty work.  
Wen Chao, " I'm just doing my job as an alpha! Now back off before I destroy you and your pretty sister."  
Finally, at his wit's end, Wei Ying grabbed a bottle of vodka and smashed him in the head. Some of the guests tried to separate the two as Wei Ying clang to the other and landed a few more punches.  
"This omega is feisty!", one guest muttered. "Who the hell are you calling an omega!", Jiang Cheng turned to the guest, ready to defend his brother.  
Guest, "Aren't the Twin Pride of Yunmeng omegas? Everybody knows."  
Jiang Cheng, "Will you shut up before I turn your skin inside out! Did we tell you the rumors were true!!" 

YanLi had her hands full. First, it was Wei Ying, now Jiang Cheng is also about to fight. She dug her fingers through her hair in frustration as both brothers refused to listen to her.  
Guest, "It's pretty obvious you're an omega...Chill, there's nothing wrong with that."  
"Oh yeah?!" Jiang Cheng threw three empty glasses at the person, cornering him as the person walked backward. "Just wait...I'll show you if we're really omegas or not.", he picked up a glass filled with red wine and threw it. Already been hit thrice, the guest ducked and the contents hit someone else.  
'Fuck!', Jiang Cheng was shocked at the outcome. The victim was wearing a white blazer and white pants, which made it look worse. "Xichen Ge!" The man beside the victim called out, looking at the drenched man, then at Jiang Cheng with a cold glare. "Do you have a death wish..." this person spoke with authority.  
Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Wei Ying walked to them; he left Wen Chao in a bad state. "Sorry, my brother did not mean to pour wine on you. It was an accident." He bowed respectfully.  
"Nonsense... Is what the person said not true? Are you two not omegas? Pretty despicable ones at that.", the victim's stoic brother spoke calmly.  
Jiang Cheng's eyes raged with anger but Wei Ying held him back. "Relax brother...What am I here for?", he smirked. "Hah..." Wei Ying sighed leisurely as he walked to a table and picked up two bottles of wine. Everyone else including YanLi was tensed up wondering what he was going to do next. Did he plan on hitting the man with the bottles? But no one was prepared for what he was about to do. 

Wei Ying stood in front of the cold-faced man with a menacingly beautiful smile on his face then uncorked both bottles. He lifted the first one and began to pour its contents over the man's head.  
Xichen's eyes widened with shock as he saw the whine pour over his brother. "That's for insulting my brother... Now this, this is for being rude to silly old me who tried to be nice to a stick in the mud." Wei Ying's smile became wider as he raised the second bottle and poured all the contents on the man. He threw the bottles to the side and folded his arms.  
"Wangji...", Xichen muttered with utter disbelieve. Never had anyone dared to treat any of them this way.  
Seeing the other clench his fist looking like he was about to murder him, Wei Ying chuckled and walked closer, "What's wrong pretty boy?....Wanna fight?". He said with a devilish smirk.

Wanna know what happens next?

"The Game (MDZS Omegaverse AU)" kicks off on the 13th of December, 2020. Just a week ;) so please be sure to keep an eye out. ***************


	2. Chapter 1

Author, "Hi, I'm Blue Canery... Today I want to introduce you to another universe out there where almost all the characters you love and hate in MoDaoZuShi are still alive. Some will still die *Fake evil smile* but I can't promise it won't be your favorite character. So..."

Wei Ying, " *Interrupts* Wait a minute... Does that mean my parents will watch me grow?"

Author, " *startled* Wei Wuxian, what are you doing here?"

Wei Ying, "Please, call me Wei Ying *bright smile*... Answer me, will I see my mother?"

Author, "Umm, no... But you will have an adopted mother who loves you... Anyway, dear reader, before you read this chapter, please take a few minutes to read the prologue if you've not read it. It'll get you on page with everything that's about to happen. "

Wei Ying, "*Thinks about it* Really! Who is she..."

Author, "Madam Yu..."

Wei Ying, "What!... Are you on crack or something?"

Author, "Don't be a drama queen, Madam Yu is a great lady...She'll still beat your ass though. *hides face with the book*. Anyway get out of here, the book is about to start."

Jiang Cheng, "Hey! Author, why does he have that look on his face?"

Author, "Great, now he's also here..*Sighs* Just informed him your mother will show him affection in this book."

Jiang Cheng, "What! He steals mother's love too?"

Author, " Huh? No, now both of you scram, chapter one is starting now... Get inside the damn book."

Jiang Cheng, " *Eye roll* Fine but don't give that whole intro about our gender and how modern our world is, we talked about that the other day."

Author, " *fake smile* Okay Cheng Gege... *Watching them leave to do that...*... In a modern world where technology and.. "

Jiang Cheng, "*Peeps* You're not doing what I just talked about are you?!!"

*Author shakes her head clumsily and he leaves.*

Author, "I won't talk anymore, let the book begin!!" *walks out*

***********************************************************************************************

Most kids exhibit traits of their gender during senior high school but only a few show signs in junior high; like in the case of the Jiang brothers. Worried her boys might be harassed, Yu Ziyuan gave them specially made suppressants to delay their reproductive growth. For a while, it was very effective but with time their systems began to fight the drug and they started getting noticed. 

The Jiang boys grew up believing they were dominant alphas and did not take it so lightly when their own friends started sniffing their hair and flirting with them. Soon their patience runs out and their fists did the talking. Almost everyday Madam Yu would be called to their school to settle hospital bills but she defended her children at all cost. 

Soon the names of the three Jiang siblings were all over the media. Thanks to the brothers, YanLi was also dragged into the matter. She was not so innocent-some fights were also triggered by her presence among other alphas. With time, they were tagged 'The Three Lotuses'. Jiang Cheng was called the 'Angry Lotus', Wei Ying was 'Exotic \Wild Lotus', and YanLi was labeled the 'Pure Lotus' based on their nature in the public eye.

Madam Yu was so wrong when she thought her sons would make less trouble if they were sent to The University Of Gusu.

(Fast Track to the party....)

"Wangji...", Xichen muttered with utter disbelieve. Never had anyone dared to treat any of them this way. 

Seeing the other clench his fist looking like he was about to murder him, Wei Ying chuckled and walked closer, "What's wrong pretty boy?....Wanna fight?". He said with a devilish smirk.

"Wangji, let it go...It is not necessary to throw fists.", Xichen reached for his hand in an attempt to calm him down. "Let's head back home.", he added. Lan Wangji controlled himself. After one last look at Wei Ying, he turned to follow Lan Xichen.

" Chicken!*cough* *cough*" Wei Ying mocked his opponent. And it worked! Lan Wangji stopped in his steps and suddenly attacked with his sword, Bichen. Wangji was not a talkative and could barely hold up an argument, but when he meant to do something, he did not waste time. 

The strike was fast and precise but Wei Ying received it with an evil grin on his face. "Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji. Why the rush? Let's fight in the waiting room, wouldn't want to hurt anyone here by accident" he said after their swords clashed. 

It was not allowed for cultivators to just walk around with swords so they had to either keep it in a pouch or hide it in a spirit array when not in a class. To summon one's sword was only allowed in duels and in times of danger but these two decided to do it at the end of year party. "Fine!" Wangji answered and allowed Wei Ying to lead the way. The waiting room was right beside the main hall. It was a place students could sit and wait for lessons within the building, and the walls were made of strong transparent glass, so the students could see them outside.

Once the door was closed, the duel began. Lan Wangji fought well but Wei Ying dodged his attacks with little difficulty. Everyone else outside watched in awe.   
No alpha on campus thought of challenging the two Jades of Lan. This was their sect and they were pretty much the law. Seeing an omega battle one of the Jades without showing signs of strain was truly remarkable.

Wei Ying decided to get crafty and released a few talismans at his opponent. "Wangji!", Xichen became worried but Lan Wangji deflected those easily. Wei Ying somersaulted in the air and landed on a table, escaping another dangerous strike.

"Wow, that omega is amazing!", some of the students muttered amongst themselves, enjoying the show. Jiang Cheng wanted to slap each and every one of them for saying that but he let it go and went to his sister's side.

"Tired already?.", Wei Ying mocked after the tip of his sword cut through Wangji's sleeve.

Wangji, "..."

"Hey look out! Don't let that sword touch you!!" Jiang Cheng screamed behind the glass, waving his hand as the brawl continued fiercely. Unfortunately, Wei Ying paid attention to him and let down his guard.  
Wangji then took the chance to slam him into a wall, his pheromones going wild with rage. His face barely showed any emotions but Xichen could sense that the room would be unbearable for any omega.

YanLi and Huaisang could barely stay still when Wen Qing and Wen Ning squeezed their way to them. "Guys, we have to get A'Ying out of there...Xue Yang is coming... If he sees those two stuck in a room things will definitely get worse." Wen Qing said. "I think you're already late, he's here..." YanLi noticed the crowd begin to give way.

"What's going on here?", Xue Yang asked when he got to them, but it did not take long for him to notice that Wei Ying had been pinned by a dominant alpha. He shot Lan Xichen an angry look for letting it happen, then kicked the glass.

A puzzled look appeared on Lan Xichen's face, "Is Wei Wuxian really not that affected by pheromones?", he knew very well, even suppressants could not stop Wangji at that range. 

Lan Wangji's lips parted slightly as he heaved out short breaths, his golden eyes coldly fixed on Wei Ying. The crowd outside could not take the suspense and many now believed the fight would be over soon. This omega was caught in a dangerous position. 

"This was a good fight, but that omega is gone, Hanguanjun seems to be letting out pheromones in there."

"Yes, he's alpha chow now. I don't see him getting out of that... Wow, I wish I picked cultivation as one of my majors. It's fascinating."

"This is what happens when you battle the Ice Jade. The Wild Lotus was truly a worthy opponent. Too bad he got distracted."

"Oh my God, look!... HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO GET MARKED!!!"

Lan Xichen's mouth dropped as the students behind him kept discussing what was going on right before his eyes. Wangji's eyes narrowed on Wei Ying's neck as he began to smell something sweet. He took a closer look, noting how beautiful this person was. "Hey! Lan Wangji, what the fuck are you staring at." Wei Ying began to feel uncomfortable being pinned against the wall like that. As careless as he was he only wore a simple round neck with a black coat. His neck was pretty much exposed. "Hey, I'm an alpha, don't think of it," he said, panting. Even he had started to feel hot in the cold room.

"...Some alphas... can be marked, temporarily.", Wangji whispered with a rather lustful tone. "You...Crazy...", Wei Ying gasped when he felt something hot against his cheek. Wangji's lips were rubbing on his milky skin, tracing his way toward Wei Ying's neck. Outside, Xue Yang was a little restless.

"We should have never come.", YanLi cupped her face and cried. Wei Ying would be humiliated and possibly raped in public if nothing was done. 

"Hey you, can't you stop your brother!", Xue Yang turned to Xichen but the latter was still dumbfounded, Wangji had never reacted this way before. "Damn it, Wei Ying!!... Are you going to let him treat you like this!!" Xue Yang kicked the glass, drawing the attention of the captured omega who was now confused and on the verge of crying. 

Xue Yang kicked again and again until the omega had an idea. He rolled his eyes toward the door, signaling him to go there. Struggling hard, he managed to straighten out two fingers toward the door. 

Wei Ying shuddered a little when he felt Wangji's lips on his neck. Licking the spot twice, Lan Wangji was ready to sink his teeth into Wei Ying's neck glands when he felt a sharp pain. 

"OOOUU!!!" The crowd outside screamed when the omega gives Wangji a surprise kick in the nut.

"I did not see that coming...", Huaisang's mouth dropped, now feeling a little sorry for the Jade. Lan Xichen closed his eyes and lowered his head feeling overwhelmed by everything. The crowd watched as Lan Wangji loosened his grip and slumped onto the ground, crouching in pain.

While the others focussed on the pathetic scene, Yue Yang was busy kicking down the door. He didn't care if the others were affected by Wangji's pheromones; they had legs to run. Wei Ying wobbled when he stood up and headed for the door. He was about to fall when someone caught him.

"Well done...Took you long enough to figure that out." Xue Yang chuckled as he carried him out. Jiang Cheng and the rest went after them. 

"You really had to fight someone else? I was gone for only twenty minutes.", Xue Yang lowered him onto a lover's bench when they got out of the building. Wei Ying only mumbled some words, pouting like a child. 

The scene made Xue Yang smile, "You're so silly... I told you to keep my necklace around your neck so no alpha can smell you."

"I forgot to take it." Wei Ying muttered, snuggling beside the alpha, who released some pheromones to comfort him... 

*******************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. How did I do for this chapter?...See you soon 😊Chapter two will be published tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hmmm...You smell nice.", Wei Ying clung unto Xue Yang, burying his face in his chest. The difference in their height made him bend his back a little yet as long as he could take in the musk of the alpha, Wei Ying didn't mind his bad posture.

" Easy...Are you feeling better?", Xue Yang stroke his face gently, occasionally shifting a hair strand aside. 

Wen Qing and the gang sat on a bench a little far behind them and looked at the two with many expressions. 

Huaisang, "They look inseparable." He leaned into the bench. 

A'Cheng, " They deny having feelings for each other, yet Wei Ying calms down easily when he's around... This is why we hated the idea of being omegas. What's a clan leader if he can easily be manipulated by an alpha's scent. Tch!"

"So that's why you beat people up for calling you two omegas?", Huaisang turned to look at him. 

YanLi, "Well, Huaisang... that's more of my fault. I was not so lucky with my first heat...Mine occurred at school during class hours and the alphas around went crazy. A'Xian had to fight off about fifty students just to keep me safe. Things went down south when A'Cheng got to the scene and also got affected by the pheromones. It was difficult to protect both of us and it took a while for the teachers to tame the situation...A'Xian sustained some serious wounds when it was over and had to be hospitalized...When he came home, mother scolded and blamed him for what happened... I guess he never got that scene off his mind. If not for Xue Yang, I don't think he would have allowed A 'Qing and other alphas to come closer to us."

A 'Qing, "A'Li, it's not your fault... It was just bad timing."

Wen Ning, "Yeah, don't be sad...Master Wei is the strongest omega I've ever met."

Jiang Cheng frowned at those words, "What do you mean by that... Don't you see me sitting here?"

"Oh, sorry.", Wen Ning hid his face behind his sister and they all laughed. The other two turned their heads when they heard them and slowly separated. Xue Yang was the first to get up and help Wei Ying out of the seat. 

"You three should get home, it's nearly dawn...", he handed Wei Ying over to YanLi. "Thank you A'Yang.", YanLi smiled. Jiang Cheng only bowed swiftly then proceeded to carry his brother. "See you later bro." Wen Qing tapped his shoulder and went with the rest. Yue Yang watched the party slowly disappear into the night before going his own way.

*************************************************************************************

Morning came too soon and the three Lotuses struggled to stay awake through breakfast. "What's wrong with you three...", Madam Yu's voice startled them awake. "Nothing, mother." YanLi put up a sweet smile. 

Fengmian, "You look stressed up, did you three stay up all night again?". "Mnm" The youngest nodded, his eyelids dancing up and down.

Madam Yu, "YanLi, we'll only stay in Gusu for a few more days. I'm going shopping with your father today, wanna tag along?"

YanLi, "Thank you but I have to take care of some school work with my brothers."

Fengmian, "Mnnn, okay."

Madam Yu, "A'Li, your school is on a break..."

YanLi, "It's a project for a foundation, and I have more work to do." 

Done with their food, their parents left the dining area to get ready. YanLi accompanied them to the staircase and leaned against the handrail while her parents went up... A spontaneous bang and the sound of cutlery landing on the floor quickly drew her attention back to the dining area.

Met with a rather amusing sight, she took out her phone and made a small video. YanLi walked around the table, making sure she got a good angle of her brothers sleeping. Wei Ying had dozed off; landing his face into a bowl of rice porridge. His hand hangs loosely by his side with his spoon on the floor. Jiang Cheng had also collapsed into his seat, holding onto his fork and knife like a child eagerly waiting for his food.

YanLi gently pulled Wei Ying's head up, revealing the beard-like decoration of porridge on her brother's face. As if things could not get any messier, Wei Ying scratches his face when he felt a tickle and ended up rubbing the porridge further up. 

Giggling softly, Jiang YanLi lowered his head back down. She then turned the camera to Jiang Cheng and said, "A'Cheng, do you not like your food?...A'Cheng.".She picked up a chopstick and poked him. 

"Wei Wuxian, stop messing with my shampoo...", Jiang Cheng reacted with his eyes still closed. YanLi help her mouth and laughed. As much as she thought it to be funny, she couldn't bring herself to wake them up. So she wiped Wei Ying's face and left them there for a while. 

Five days later**********************************************************

The three lotuses met with Wen Qing and Wen Ning at the mall a day after their parents left. They sat in a restaurant, waiting for Huaisang to show up. The crew met almost on daily basis on campus and did most things together.

Wen Qing, " Should we go watch a movie after this?"

YanLi, "That's not a bad idea...But let's check out some clothes and products first."

Jiang Cheng checked the time on his watch, sipping on his drink. "It's 6: 30 If we should hurry now, we could watch a scary movie."

"Scary movie huh? Are you inviting a girl? Or will you hold my hand when u start screaming.", Wei Ying showed his teeth. "Shut up! Stop talking nonsense.", Jiang Cheng hissed.

"Hahaha...Okay, I won't." Wei Ying slowly raised his hand in surrender. 

"I see the party started without me...What did I miss?", Huaisang adjusted himself beside his Wei Xiong when he arrived. 

"Lady Jiang wants to check out some products, and my sister wants to watch a movie," A'Ning said shyly. 

Wei Ying sighed at him before reprimanding him for being too formal. "She's A'Li, I'm Wei Ying, that guy with the cute cheeks is Huaisang and this one...", his eyes landed on his shidi, "...that one is the Angry Lotus." Wei Ying immediately picked up a laminated menu to block the cutlery being thrown at him.

Wen Qing, "Hey, is that not your brother?". She pointed at a figure behind the glass wall. Everyone else turned their heads to look at the man. Wearing a grey sweater and a pair of black jeans, Nie Minjue's built physique made him stand out. With a body most alphas wished they could conjure, it was no wonder many omegas drooled over him. Huaisang snapped his fingers, "Hello I'm right here, stop making those faces at my brother!"

"What does he even eat to get that body...I bet he has a huge...", Wei Ying's mouth got smothered by a hand. "Wei Xiong, don't joke like that...Ahh, disgusting!". Huaisang withdrew it after feeling a lick in the palm. Wei Ying laughed, feeling satisfied.

"Guys act chill! Don't look but I think Huaisang's handsome brother is headed this way.", YanLi leaned toward the table and whispered. They all stopped messing around and sat up straight after that tiny bit of information, trying to act normal.

"Hi...", a masculine yet smooth voice resounded in their ears. Smiling and nodding, they responded. "Da Ge, you could have called if you needed me?", Huaisang stood up. "No need.", Minjue smiled, taking a few noticeable glances at the exotic lotus. 

Nie Minjie, "Can my friends and I join you guys?"

Huaisang scratched his head at his brother's unusual request but he did not say anything. "We wanted to watch a movie...", Jiang Cheng began but regretted it after someone pinched him hard. "You can join us.", Wen Qing jumped in. "Okay...How about we get a bigger table." Minjue waved his hand at three other people at the entrance and excused himself for a while. 

Wen Qing, "Wey Ying, I think Da Ge wants to eat you up... He kept staring at you."

Huaisaing cringed at those words and massaged his temple, "I'm still here!"

"Pfffft! You want to give our 'Shaker' a heart attack... Hey Huaisang, don't you want me as your inlaw?", Wei Ying poked, making fun of the situation.

"I'm quite surprised you've not flirted with him yet, since you flirt with almost everything in sight.", Jiang Cheng folded his arms. It was true Wei Ying had a habit of flirting and bragging but he slowed down after his first heat passed. 

"Haha! Jealous much?..." Wei Ying stuck out his tongue. 

"No...But you're going to regret saying that when you see who his friends are.", Jiang Cheng frowned as Nie Minjue came back with the said friends. The only problem was that the gang wanted nothing to do with them. "Greetings... Nice to meet you again.", Lan Xichen graced the meeting with his presence and his younger brother stood right beside him.

"Nope, pleasure's not mine... Sorry guys but it's time for me to bounce." Wei Ying wanted out but Huaisang held him back. "Wei Xiong, we already said yes to them...They'll think you're afraid if you leave like this.", He whispered.

The atmosphere gradually turned sour when they got a private room with more space. Nie Minjue did ask to join them but had they known they'd be in the same room with the two Jades of Lan, Wen Qing would have turned him down. After a brief introduction, they found out the third person with them was MengYao, the illegitimate son of the LanlingJin Sect Leader. 

Lan Wangji kept his eyes down and his mouth shut, avoiding Wei Ying. "Wei Xiong...", Huaisang called softly. "No one would try anything in Da Ge's presence so the relax".

During dessert, Jiang Cheng could not stand the sight of Xichen being affectionate towards Meng Yao. For some reason, he found it repulsive just looking at the young man with a perfectly bright smile and charming dimples. Seeing Lan Xichen respond to everything the person did seemed to upset him more. 

"Thanks for dinner, I'll be leaving now.", Wei Ying stood up after quickly finishing his desert." Young master Wei, please have a seat.", Lan Xichen cried out.   
"Wei Xiong, how about I order another round of dessert for you." Huaisang wanted to save the situation and pulled Wei Ying back down. It was now clear why Da Ge wanted to have dinner with them.

Lan Xichen, "Young Master Wei...About what happened the other night, I think we should..."

Wei Ying, "ZewuJun, we are not on school grounds. Just address me as Wei Ying. Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about so goodbye..."

YanLi, "A'Xian, please calm down...ZewuJun, go ahead."

Xichen, "Mn... Wangji wanted to apologize for what he did to Young Master Wei."

Jiang Cheng, "Sorry first young master Lan but my Shixiong does not want to be reminded of the incident... Pretend nothing happened, just like how you stood still and let your brother harass him.". His tone reeked of mockery and growing impatience.

Xichen, "..."

"May I remind young master Jiang of how the fight began?", Lan Wangji raised his head. He preferred to be quiet but he would not let his brother get slandered for his actions.

Wei Ying, "That's interesting, you let your brother apologize for you then get defensive when he gets the heat. I never pictured you to be a hypocrite."

Meng Yao, "Everyone calm down, whatever it is I'm sure it can easily be forgotten.". The gang was taken aback by this person's words and they felt offended.

Jiang Cheng was already irritated by this person's presence, to begin with, "So you're saying attempted rape is something simple... That log would have been thrown into Jail if he were not a clan leader's son. Who the hell asked for your opinion?!". Meng Yao retreated and kept to himself.

Xichen, "Jiang Cheng! Be mindful of your words..."

"Or what? Are you also going to try to rape me in public?... I wonder what your mother would say to that?", A'Cheng struck a chord, banging the table. Nie Minjue was stunned by the building heat in what was to be a conflict resolution. Maybe he should have waited a little longer, he thought.

YanLi was very uncomfortable and tried calming the situation, but again no one listened. "You have no right to bring my parents into this.", Wangji said calmly.  
"Why? Are you afraid of what'll happen if they found out their son was a rapist?", Jiang Cheng spat out. Now even Wei Ying became worried and wanted to end this awkward apology gone wrong. 

"Nonsense." Lan Wangji clenched his fist, hoping he would not have to repeat the same mistake twice.

************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******************************
> 
> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors...See you soon in the next chapter😊


	4. Chapter 3

(Beginning of The Year...)

Lessons had begun after a series of paperwork and tedious registration processes. One had to go the extra mile to get admitted at the University of Gusu. Although there was special enrolment for families of great sects, it was still mandatory for the students to meet the mark.

"Shit, can't believe you made me late to our first cultivation class... I heard the old Lan is pretty strict...", Jiang Cheng sped up after taking an abrupt turn. His white robes flying with the wind. They were too excited to sleep the night before and woke up late. Cultivation lectures mostly began at 7 in the morning for freshmen and it was already 6:58."

"Calm down, we'll only be a little late... Blame these robes for slowing us down.", Wei Ying held his sword in his mouth while fastening his loose belt again. His speech a little impeded. The cultivation block, unlike the other buildings, was built in an old fashioned way to keep the tradition alive. Most things in there were archaic and valuable. Stepping into the infrastructure was like transfiguring into the ancient era.

The boys eased their breath a little when they saw their mates standing through the wooden class window. It would be easier for them to slip in without being noticed. With a little haste, they executed their plan and found a seat at the back.

"You may all take your seat...", a firm yet calm voice sounded in the room and the students obeyed. "Not you two...Yes, both of you at the back. Come forward.", Old Lan stroke his goatee, waiting for them to approach. "Why're you late?" He asked with a little distaste.

Jiang Cheng bowed his head, "Umm..."

"We got lost finding the class.", the taller of the two answered swiftly, smiling. That faded as soon as Lan QiRen asked the next question, "Did you by any chance run in your sorry attempt to get here on time?"

Wei Ying, "...Yes, yes we run as fast as we could to get here.". A small pout could be seen on his face, trying to look like the victim of time. 

"So you broke more than two rules then?", Lan QiRen frowned. Wei Ying was indeed stupefied after hearing that yet his spirit did not waver and he went ahead to seek an explanation of what his crimes were.

Lan QiRen, "Count one: You came to class very late..."

"Huh? But it's 7:03, we were just three minutes late...Two-if you take out the time you called us forward.", Wei Ying said with his head slightly tilted, revealing the red wristwatch beneath his long sleeves. 

Lan QiRen glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Count two: Bringing modern gadgets to class"

Wei Ying, "Wha...!"

Lan QiRen, "Count three: Indecent dressing!". His words were pitched up a notch.

Jiang Cheng tried to shush his brother by pulling slightly on his sleeves. 'Wei Wuxian learn to shut up!', words he could only scream in his mind.

Lan QiRen, "Count four and five: Talking back at your teacher and unreasonable disruption of lessons."

"But you've not even...!", Jiang Cheng pressed his palm on his brother's lips to stop him from doing any more damage. The students were shocked at the drama and Lan QiRen was not even done. He nodded proudly while gently tending to his goatee. "And don't forget count six: Running to my class.", Lan QiRen's frown eased into a satisfied smile. The fact that this man was eager to get him into trouble astonished Wei Ying. His grey eyes widened and his neatly shaped brow went up. 

Lan QiRen, "You are to copy the Lan code of conduct ten times by the end of today and submit it to Lan Wangji." A young man sitting in the first seat bowed his head slightly at the mention of his name. "Now, take your seat..." old QiRen added. 

Noticing how his brother narrowed his eyes at their teacher, Jiang Cheng had to drag Wei Ying to their seat. Throughout that very first lesson, Wei Ying barely paid attention, only glaring at the unreasonable teacher. 

"Aish! My legs hurt!" Wei Ying winced, arching his back as he flung his legs up and down. "Oh, sorry...", he gave way to the man in white robes with a distinctive headband on his forehead. The student averted his eyes as he walked by, showing slight disapproval of the untamed youth with his silence. 

"Wei Xiong, I'm Nie Huaisang... You are my hero. I wish I had that kind of confidence.", a boy with bright eyes approached as he continued shaking his legs. Delivering a near experience of the life of a cultivator, students were required to sit on a mat... Jiang Cheng endured it for the sake of his pride but Wei Ying would whine about such matters and sit anyhow. He loved cultivating but was not fond of being controlled.

Wei Ying, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that's the second master Lan... Word of advice, don't get on his bad side." Huaisang lowered his voice.

Jiang Cheng folded his arms and frowned. He was still braised by how his first lesson went. "Why?" He asked casually.

"Well, aside from being the second nephew of Lan QiRen, Wangji is also his prized pupil." Huaisang took out a wooden fan and made his own breeze.

Wei Ying, "So you're saying he's the teacher's pet?"

"Uhuh, and a big pain in the ass. That guy is like his uncle- maybe even worse...Legend says he will never smile..." Huaisang chipped in and Wei Ying joined the tearful laugh. Jiang Cheng however did not find it funny. Thanks to someone, he got punished on the first day.

"Jiang Cheng, don't be mad at me. How about I carry out your punishment as well?", Wei Ying coaxed his brother, slipping an arm over his shoulder and shaking him twice. "Wei Xiong, have you ever seen the Lan Code of conduct?", Huaisang got curious, thinking that this person is surely crazy if he could get all that done by the end of the day. "No, but I don't think it'll be much.", Wei Ying brushed the tip of his nose with a finger. Huaisang pulled the other two in and whispered some words.

Wei Ying felt his heart skip two beats. "What the hell!", Jiang Cheng fumed. "How can anyone write all those words. Surely that person would ascend to the heavens after enduring that." Wei Ying bit on his lips, scratching his hair. A slightly pained look hangs on his face. "That old man is not human," he muttered.

Huaisang, "Don't worry Wei Xiong, I'll help you out."

Wei Ying, "What's in it for you?"

Huaisang, "You'll find out soon.". The party of three headed out of the block to change into their usual casual wear. Wei Ying was glad to have taken the layers of clothes off and step into the free world of t-shirts and pants.

**************************************************************************************************

The next day came and Old Lan smirked seeing that Wei Ying was already seated in class at 6:30. "Wangji was the punishment carried out." He asked when the man placed some books on the table. Wangji, "Mn."

Lan QiRen nodded approvingly. He was not expecting the boy to follow through with it smoothly. For freshmen, copying Gusu Lan's code of conduct once was quite frustrating and sometimes took days to finish. For some reason, he wished he could make today's lesson miserable for the boy who had the guts to talk back to him.

In the middle of the lessons, his prying eyes were not far from the boy; noting how Wei Ying sat lazily, yawned, and got distracted by Huaisang. Now was his chance to strike. "Can the young Master Wei Share with the class what he was discussing with young Master Nie?", Lan QiRen leisurely walked to the back, gauging Wei Ying's soul out with his gruesome stares.

Wei Ying, "Umm... You see..."

Lan QiRen, "To the front, now!... Sit beside Lan Wangji."

Head hung low, Wei Ying picked up his textbooks, swiftly showing puppy eyes at his new friend before walking to the front. Through the rest of the lesson, QiRen would throw random questions at the young man, desperately wanting any excuse to give him work. Unfortunately, Wei Ying was a prodigy of his time and would answer every heavy round of questions thrown at him. At last, the class ended.

"Hey...Lan Wangji, did you enjoy the lesson?", Wei Ying stretched his neck. Lan Wangji only spied on him at the corners of his eyes, then proceeded to pretend that this person did not exist. "Lan Wangji, don't be a sourpuss, we are classmates after all."

Wangji rose from his seat and left without a single word. "Wow, he completely ignored you.", Huaisang and Jiang Cheng walked to the front. "You wait, he'll come around.", Wei Ying grinned.

Huaisang, "That alpha does not let anyone get close...Rumor has it, he hates omegas... You might really want to back off for your own sake"

Jiang Cheng, "Why?... And Wei Ying, didn't we agree not to befriend any alphas."

Huaisang, "What do you mean why? Are you both not full-blown omegas?"

Jiang Cheng was ready to pounce on him but Wei Ying held him back. "A'Cheng, he's one of us...It's ok."

"Did I say something wrong?" Huaisang seemed lost. "No, we just don't like being reminded of that...Why don't we go for some drinks today after school?" Wei Ying tapped him on the shoulder. "Ok..", Huaisang nodded. He stayed closer to Wei Ying, doing his best to avoid Jiang Cheng's angry eyes.

**************************************************************************************************

That night, the three omegas went to a club with YanLi's permission. They promised to stay clear of the alphas and double-checked on their heat chart. They took some pheromone blockers as well to fully prove their safety before Jiang YanLi allowed them to leave.

The three did not waste time on their expedition. They drank and danced in a club not far from their home. The place was rated safe for omegas and an alpha that went there had to behave or be thrown out. Wei Ying got a little impatient after ordering another round of drinks. The two he came with were already tipsy and under the influence of the alcohol. "I'll be back soon.", Huaisang made his way to the restroom when the drinks arrived- while the other boys received it with much enthusiasm.

"I should go check on him." Wei Ying said after a while of waiting for their friend to come back.

Huaisang finally got up after a painful throw-up. He staggered his way to the tap to wash his face and his mouth. He was not allowed to drink with friends in his sect. 'Da Ge would beat me up for disobeying him.', he chuckled at his own thoughts. He paused when his eyes met his reflection in the mirror. "Huaisang, you have to make Da Ge proud...Even if it makes you unhappy.", A cracked smile appeared on his troubled face. After taking a deep breath he went out the door. 

"Ahhh...Sorry.", Huaisang bumped into an alpha when he tripped. "You sure you're ok?", the person straightened him up. "I'm fine, please let me go, your pheromones are choking me.", Huaisang felt the sudden increase of sweat on his body. "Did you come with anyone, let me take you to them." The person's voice was kind and seemed sincere. "Ok...", Huaisang felt it was reasonable. 

From one point to another, Huaisang felt his body being moved but he had no idea where he was or who he was with. All he could rely on was his senses and right now the only thing his body could feel was the rise in his pheromones. He could not breathe properly. Someone was trying to control him with their scent. "Wei Xiong...Jiang Cheng.", The man vaguely called out but there was no answer. He felt the world was spinning and a heavyweight pressed hard on him. 

"Wei Xiong...He...Hel...Help..", a cry escaped his mouth and he realized his throat was sore. There could be only one reason why he felt his body could not move and the blurry vision of a man was definitely the answer. As the pain grew intense and his body began to succumb to the touch of another, a strained tear escaped from his eyes...

As the pain grew intense and his body began to succumb to the touch of another, a strained tear escaped from his eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ... I'm sorry this came in a little late, and sorry for any grammatical errors. I'll make it up to you. Please leave a review or comment. See you soon dear WangXian Baby :)


	5. Chapter 4

The night was dark in the small ally behind the club. It was not dirty but it was also not a place to be lying on the ground. Huaisang tried to move but it was really hopeless. He now understood why the Jiangs did not like alphas.

His mind searched for his brother, Nie Minjue. Da Ge always protected him with his pheromones and he did not need to be afraid. The thought of his brother seemed to console him, that not every alpha was a monster but then again he remembered how scary his brother became when he threatened to beat him up if he did not do as told. 'It's all a lie, just a lie...', he said repeatedly in his mind. His brother loved him, his brother was the only one he had.

All the thoughts seemed to distract him from the harm being caused to his body at the moment. The Assailant had unzipped Huaisang's pants and grabbed onto his dick. the latter trembled at the touch, his body being seduced by the ferocious alpha. A clear wolf in sheepskin.

He felt his hot tears run down his cheeks when the person sneaked a finger at his back point. As a male omega, his body would react the same as the females. He was dripping wet when two fingers slid in and were forced to enjoy the cruel thing being done to him. It made it worse that his body was not rejecting the fondling. A moan escaped him again when the person bit lightly on his erect nipple, clearly poking at his shirt.

"I don't want this...Stop...Please stop.", he cried. But the alpha went on and on. Satisfied, he readied his erection at the entrance of the omega and was about to push it in when someone grabbed him by the color and shoved him to the other side. "He said he did not want it...Clearly, you're deaf and dumb.", the person said.

Wei Ying was filled with rage when he got to the scene and saw Huaisang in such an awful state. He sat his friend up and put his jacket around him while the other alpha dealt with the rapist.

"Let's hand him over to the police.", Wei Ying said as he pulled Huaisang up. "No, they'll just call it a natural phenomenon and let him go. Got to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.", the alpha continued slamming the other person's face into a wall. Wei Ying did not complain after those words. It was true. Forcing an omega into heat or mating with them without consent was against the law but enforcing that law was but a black wall painted white.

A loud snap was heard and the assailant screamed in pain. "Next time you want to force yourself on anyone, be sure to think of your other leg.", an evil smile appeared on the alpha's face before he turned to Wei Ying.

"Are you not affected by the pheromones?", Wei Ying asked their helper. "Don't worry about me, I have my ways." the person took Huaisang from his hands and gave him a piggyback on their way to the car. "Where to?", the person asked. "The hospital of course.", Wei Ying said between breaths. "No...No hospitals, My brother would kill me," Huaisang said through clenched teeth. He was still suffering from the forced heat.

Wei Ying, "Ok, let's take him to my place...Wait... My brother is still in there."

"Go get him, we'll wait for you."

Wei Ying, ".."

After a few minutes, the Jiang brothers run to the car and drove off. In the car, Jiang Cheng was skeptical about the alpha driving but Wei Ying assured him he was alright.

YanLi quickly called a friend over when they arrived with Huaisang. He grew worse by the minute and they could not take him to the hospital. When Wen Qing arrived with Wen Ning, the boys were a bit cold to them because they were both alphas. But the one that came with them made Wei Ying feel a little safe and YanLi trusted them so they let it be. Wen Qing was a medical student and his brother usually helped her practice at home. It took some time but they managed to put Huaisang to sleep and took care of any bruises.

They left him in the guestroom afterward and YanLi served some tea and biscuits.

"Thanks for your help...Would not have found him if I didn't bump into you...Pardon my manners, I never told you my name. I'm Wei Wuxian, but you can call me Wei Ying."

"My courtesy name is Xue Chengmei but call me Xue Yang."

"Xue Chengmei, thank you for your help.", Wei Ying bowed to him.

Xue Yang, "I don't care for such things...I'll be on my way now."

Wei Ying, "Mn..."

The Jiangs and the two Wens watched the latter leave with nothing but a hand wave. "I've never met an Alpha like him." Wei Ying muttered with admiration.

YanLi and Jiang Cheng turned to their brother with shock on their faces. They indeed owed the alpha many thanks, but they had never seen their brother liven up to another alpha in that manner.

"Save your breath...Xue Chengmei is everything but nice." Wen Qing said coldly as she packed the things she brought.  
"Why say that...Do You know him?", Wei Ying was quick to ask.

"Every student knows Wei Chengmei, he never does favors. I wonder why he helped you in the first place." Wen Qing replied.

YanLi, "Really?"

Jiang Cheng, "Tch! And here we thought he was a saint."

Wei Ying, "A'Cheng, don't be ungrateful...Something worse would have happened to Huaisang if he had not helped. He beat the person to a pulp. If you ask me, I'd say he's what every alpha should be."

Wen Qing, "And what's that?"

Wei Ying, "An alpha who is not ruled by pheromones and greed...If he's a student, then I hope to see him again."

Wei Ying smiled and went back to check on his friend. "YanLi, I think you should get your brother away from Yue Chengmei. He's dangerous.", Wen Qing advised...

For the next few days, Wei Ying searched for Wei Chengmei at school. Huaisang had to miss some classes to rest and the only excuse Wei Ying could give was that he traveled. Had he said Huaisang was sick or had been attacked, his family would have found out for sure.

Back at his place, Huaisang was still dealing with the aftermath of what happened to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone and preferred staying in bed all day. He would send his brother a text message to keep him at bay but never spoke on phone. The Jiangs gave him space but also made sure he had everything he needed while they tried to figure out what to do next.

Days passed and Huaisang began to come around bit by bit. Wei Ying made sure he did not have to worry about school as well; bringing up one excuse after the other. One day after cultivation class, Wei Ying was stopped by someone.

"Where is young master Nie?", Lan Wangji asked indifferently. Wei Ying did not want to answer him and turned to leave but Wangji's words made him halt.

Lan Wangji, "You've been giving excuses for him for the past few weeks. I know you did all his assignments- I know your handwriting. Hiding and fooling around like this could get you into trouble... Where is he?"

Wei Ying turned to him with a sarcastic grin on his face, " Lan Wangji, how do I know if young master Nie is playing games? I sit right by you and he sits way in the back. If you have issues with him, send him a text...Or better still one of your Gusu Lan butterflies...and you studying my handwriting? I guess that uncle of yours put you up to it."

Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying!!"

Wei Ying, "It is 'Wei Wuxian' to you. Now excuse me..."

Wei Ying bowed slightly and walked away. As Wangji watched the person leave, all he could think of was his last statement. Wei Wuxian allowed all his classmates to call him Wei Ying, how come he was not allowed to. Wangji thought he did not care but the more he remembered that the angrier he got. His eyes slowly lingered on the seat beside him when he picked up his books. Lan Wangji had wanted to touch it but he withdrew his hands and soon left.....

*****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I feel bad for Huaisang 😥 ...Is Xue Yang really going to be a better person in this book? And is Wei Ying's love interest going to change? Find out in the next chapters. Sorry for any grammatical errors. See you soon in the next chapter 😊❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 5

Nie Huaisang came out of the shadows with the help of his friends. His incident brought the gang together and they did everything possible to make sure he was in full spirits. Things did not go back to normal and Wei Ying now had another soul he wanted to protect with his life. Nie Huaisang had found a sworn brother. One whom he could share everything with.

One thing that never died was the tension between Wei Ying and his cultivation class lecturer, Lan QiRen. The older man kept looking for reasons to mark the omega down but Wei Ying was too smart for him. The semester soon came to an end and most students returned to their sects for the holidays.

**********************************************************************************************

(Present Day)

Nie Minjue had to step in to stop the fight but the Jiangs were a tough nut to crack. They did not show any signs of weakness at all.   
No one expected Wangji would try to bite Wei Ying again when he was trying to apologize. Wen Qing took YanLi and Wen Ning helped Huaisang out of the room. People outside started to notice the squabble as the place was trashed. "Pull yourself together! We're in a public place.", Minjue yelled at Xichen and Wangji. "When you want someone to forgive you, you don't start another fight with them." He added.

Jiang Cheng stood with his brother all the way until Nie Minjue took them out of the place. "Are you alright?", he asked, noting the cut on Jiang Cheng's lip. "Yes...I'll be ok as long as you tell those animals to stay away from us."

Minjue, "I'm sorry it had to come to this...As future sect leaders you four need to settle your differences...Let me take you home for now."

Wen Qing stepped in, "Sect Leader Nie, I'll take them home. You should go with your friends."

Minjue apologized once more and went back to check on the Jades. Lan Wangji had his head low again. He did not control himself once more and ruined everything. "I'm sorry brother...I don't know what came over me."

"Wangji, tell me the truth. What do you really want from Young Master Wei? Since the beginning of the year, I've watched your mood change easily whenever he's around...Your pheromones also seem to want to dominate him so bad when you get the least chance...I fear you might even go into a rut if nothing is done.", Xichen massaged his temple as he spoke. As an elder brother, he could not let Wangji face this alone. "Maybe it's time we spoke to Father about this," Xichen added. 

Wei Ying hid in his bed when they got home. YanLi went into his room with A'Cheng, holding a big bowl of ice cream and three spoons. "Hey, wild one...don't tell me you're still upset." Jiang Cheng put the ice cream on the side table while YanLi turned on the lights and pulled off the blanket. "I just want to sleep..." Wei Ying struggled to get the blanket back.

YanLi, "A'Xian, have some ice cream...". She strokes his hair as Jiang Cheng set the bowl on the bed. They all dug in.

"A'Xian, I'm sorry you're having troubles with the young master Lan. I know how much you wanted to be his friend."

"Jie, that was at the beginning of the year...Now I'm not so sure it's safe around him."

"Should we tell our parents? Maybe if they came in, there would be a solution." YanLi suggested. "Ha...You know how mother gets, she'll probably skin me alive if she found out." Wei Ying smiled.

Jiang Cheng, "This is the second time he's tried that...Imagine what would happen if you guys were left alone."

'Actually, this was not the second time...He's done it many other times and that's the reason why I stopped being friendly with Wangji', Wei Ying's conscience spoke in his head. All his life he believed he wouldn't need to hide anything from his siblings but this was something he couldn't bring himself to talk about.

"I would have loved to transfer to a different school..." Wei Ying said out of the blue.

YanLi gave a sad smile, clearly understanding how his brother must be feeling. "Maybe the three of us can convince mother. I'm sure she'd agree if it had to do with our safety."

"No Jie, all our friends are here and I've gotten used to the place."

"Wei Ying, we won't lose our friends if we transferred together. Your safety matters most." Jiang Cheng chipped in. The three hugged it out and stayed together the entire night to comfort Wei Ying.

(Two days later...)

Madam Yu and her husband appeared at the mansion without notice  
Madam Yu and her husband appeared at the mansion without notice. Master Jiang wore a worried look on his face while his wife looked as angry as always.

YanLi, "Mother? You didn't tell us you were coming.."

"Where are those two idiots!!", Madam Yu yelled at the top of her voice with a murderous look in her eyes. YanLi flinched and went mute. "They better get out here before I go up there!!"

Master Jiang tried calming her down but she snubbed him. "Mother..."Jiang Cheng came out after hearing the ruckus. He went to hug his mother but Madam Yu forbade him from touching her. "Where is he, where is that bastard!! He's still sleeping by this time, even after what he did?" She moved past everyone and headed upstairs. YanLi hurried to her father's side, "Dad, what's wrong? Why is Mother so angry?". Fengmian could not look his daughter in the eye. He too did not know how to talk about the situation.

Upstairs, Madam Yu stormed into Wei Ying's room and dragged him out of bed by the ear. He was shirtless and sleep was still in his eyes when he was pushed against the couch. "Mother, please...He's not feeling too well.", YanLi defended Wei Ying.

Madam Yu, "How will he feel alright if he's been acting like a whore!! Do you even think when you take some actions?"

Jiang Cheng, "What are you saying mother..."

Madam Yu, "Shut up, you good for nothing. You let that bastard steal your place in your father's heart. He does not even need to try hard to excel and yet you struggle to keep up. This brat has always been better than you and yet you help him drag your family's name in the mud!! What kind of son are you? It's already bad you're both born omegas. Must you let people step over you because of that!"

Wei Ying took the insults without even blinking, he was used to it but wondered what he had done this time. "Mother, whatever it is, it's not right to talk to my brothers this way.", YanLi stood up for them. "...Jiang YanLi, you dare talk back! Aren't you the eldest? Shouldn't you be teaching these two some manners? Yet you let them do as they please.", Madam Yu turned her attention towards her daughter.

Fengmian, "My wife, yelling at the top of your lungs won't solve the problem. Why not listen to what they have to say about it."

The boys were still quiet so YanLi asked, "What did they do...Please tell us first before you draw the conclusion."

Madam Yu, "You want to know?... Fine. Jinzhu, Yinzhu, play what's on the drive."

Jinzhu and Yinzhu were Madam Yu's most trusted maids and they followed her almost everywhere. They were both fierce like their madam and well skilled in the arts. After they did as told, the contents on the drive were revealed.

YanLi covered her mouth when the video began. Wei Ying was indeed the star attraction. As they watched further even Wei Ying could not believe what was going on. He had worked so hard to hide it, who could have leaked such videos. Not only was the incident at the school played out before them but some other videos where Wangji sniffed him out in private showed up. Jiang Cheng and YanLi turned to look at Wei Ying who already had a horrible look in his eyes.

The video did not even end when madam Yu pounced on the boy again. Throwing insults at him. "Now do you see why I'm upset?", Madam Yu asked.

YanLi, "Mother, about the fight at the school, we can explain. A'Xian fought to protect A'Cheng and me, and things got out of hand."

Yu, "Same old excuse!!!... I don't need to hear it... The Gusu Lan Sect Leader called us over to talk about the issue tomorrow... So the three of you should prepare yourselves. No matter what, those boys have to pay the price for humiliating me, especially that brat over there!".

Wei Ying cried silently without uttering another word. Jiang Fengmian wanted to comfort him but doing that in front of Yu Ziyuan might make things worse so he kept his distance until his wife left. 

"A'Xian, why didn't you tell us you were constantly harassed by Lan Wangji?", YanLi sat beside Wei Ying and pulled him in for a hug. Wei Ying sobbed as he held onto her. "I'm sorry, Jie...I didn't want you to worry.". "It's ok, calm down..." YanLi felt there was no need to make him feel worse. Jiang Cheng was upset with himself for not noticing. Now more than ever he hated himself for being weak.

******************************************************************************************   
******************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Madam Yu got her hands on that video...Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. The next update will come in tomorrow or the day after, so see you soon :)


	7. Chapter 6

The following day...

The Jiangs and the Lans were seated in one of the conference rooms at the Cloud Recesses. Qingheng-Jun and Madam Lan exchanged glances as they noted the huge frown on Madam Yu's face. Aside from that, the Jiang Siblings looked like they were in mourning, sitting across the two Jades and Lan QiRen.

Madam Yu, "Well, is anyone going to say something, or do I have to start a war?". Fengmian and his children were not surprised to hear that. Qingheng-Jun cleared his throat and gave the angry woman a soft smile. "There's no need for tension to rise... We've seen the video and my son will take full responsibility for what he did."

Madam Lan, "Sect Leader Jiang, Madam Yu, we are aware Wen Ruohan had already made arrangements to get young master Wei Ying engaged to his eldest son, Wen Xu. Given the current situation, we'd like you to reconsider."

"What else would you have us do? We haven't even settled the arrangement between Lan Xichen and my son, Jiang Cheng...If it were a secret we would have overlooked this blunder but this video came from the media!... I managed to shut them up for now, but we both know that won't last long." Yu Ziyuan said, not giving her husband the chance to speak. Jiang Cheng stiffened upon hearing his mother's words. 'Me and that goodie two shoes, fuck no!', he thought to himself, quickly taking a sip of water and rested the bottle back on the table.

The Lans had already discussed their end result following Lan Wangji's confession the previous night. He admitted wanting to mark the omega on several occasions even when Xichen tried to convince his parents it was not intentional. Being the clan noted for raising gentlemen and great humanitarians, it would wound their reputation if they were branded abusers and probably cause an uproar among the three genders in the lands if Hanguanjun did not fix his mistake.

Madam Lan, "We want our son to get married to Master Wei as soon as possible."

Madam Yu, "It's the right thing to do, however, it cant be before the wedding between Jiang Cheng and Lan Xicheng.". Qingheng Jun and his wife agreed to that and were ready to set up another meeting.

It took a while for Wei Ying to process what he just heard. "I won't do it.", the words seeped out, reminding the adults that he was sitting right there. "What did you just say?", Madam Yu asked with a venomous frown. "Mother, I...I don't want to marry him. Won't that be giving him just what he wanted from the start?", Wei Ying replied.

"You have no say in this matter, Wei Ying. You lost that privilege when I raised you...", Madam Yu gave a taunting smile. Everyone else thought her words were cruel but they dare not interfere between mother and son.

Wei Ying stepped out of his seat and kotowed on the ground before his mother and father, begging them not to accept the marriage but they said nothing even when he began to cry. "Son, it's for your own good. Being an omega is not easy and as a father I have to protect your dignity.", Fengmian tried to make him understand.

Wei Ying, "But I don't care what people will think about me... I don't want to get married and leave home."

Madam Yu, "What home? Have you ever thought of what people will say about your family? Do you know your sister's marriage will take place in a year? What would the family think of her if they find out you nearly got raped on more than three occasions? Won't they think your sister has probably gone through a similar thing? Stop being a brat and get up. How dare you act weak in front of people!! Didn't I teach you better?"

Lan Xichen noticed how much it bothered Wangji to be rejected by Wei Ying. His face did not show but Xichen could tell by the way he clenched his fist and kept his eyes low. He didn't think much about his parent's decision concerning his mate. Xichen was well aware that his parents would choose someone suitable for him. Too bad it was someone with anger issues.

Madam Lan got up from her seat to pull Wei Ying up. "It's alright, come with me...", she embraced him and then took him out of the room. Yu Ziyuan was a little upset by the gesture that made her seem like a bad mother but still held up her fierce nature. The adults continued the discussion without the two since what needed to be said had already been dealt with.

The first thing Lan Wangji did was look for his mother when he got out of the conference room. He found Wei Ying sobbing on the woman's shoulder under the pavilion not far from their main house. "Are you ok?", Xichen joined. "Mn...", Wangji answered.

YanLi and Jiang Cheng walked past them to take Wei Ying from Madam Lan when it was time for them to return home, ignoring the two jades. The ride back was awkward; no one uttered a single word and when they reached home Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng locked themselves in their room.

"Can you believe that woman, acting as if Wei Ying is a child that needs saving... I'm the one that raised him, don't I have a say in his life." Madam Yu complained at dinner. His husband ignored her rants and just kept eating. "Do they plan on starving themselves because they found out about their marriage.", She turned to ask YanLi. The young lady just shrugged with a frown on her face.

Madam Yu, "Well they can starve for all I care!!"

A few moments later...

Madam Yu knocked on Jiang Cheng's door with a tray in hand. "Son it's your mother, open up before I break down the door!", she commanded. Her son did as told upon hearing the threat and was surprised to see her with food. "A'Cheng, take this and finish it! I'll be back in ten minutes and if it's not done by then I'll break those legs with purple lightning.", She shoved the tray into the boy's hands and left.

Sometime later, she approached Wei Ying's room with another tray. She hesitated for a while before knocking on the door. The only kind of parenting Madam Yu was comfortable with was yelling and making orders. She may be a difficult person, but she was always protective of her children and Wei Ying was still hers even if he was born by a woman she learned to hate.

"Wei Wuxian...Hey, Wild one. Open up before I break your head.", She called several times but Wei Ying did not answer. Worried Wei Ying may have hurt himself in protest, Madam Yu forced the door open and entered without further delay. She was relieved to see that Wei Ying had only cried himself to sleep.

Yu Ziyuan set the food on the study table and walked towards the bed. Even in his sleep, Wei Ying continued to sob. In the past, this would have brought her joy but now, it hurt her pride. "Wei Ying...Wei Ying.", She shook him awake. The omega flinched when she saw Madam Yu by his side and naturally backed up. "Why are you running away. Do I look like a fierce corpse?", Madam Yu sneered.

Taking another deep breath, she opened her arms. Wei Ying was not sure what was happening and kept starring like he had seen a ghost. "Get in here, idiot! Don't you know a hug when you see one?"

The young omega went closer and received the hug. All his life this would be the fourth time his foster mother hugged him. She only did so when he was at a breaking point. Like when he caught a fever and could not digest any food, or when he got attacked trying to protect YanLi in her first heat.

Yu Ziyuan patted him on the back, letting Wei Ying cry in his arms. "I know how you feel...I didn't love your father when we got married and he didn't give a shit as well. But we were able to give you siblings, right? Look at me...I'm hard on you because I care. You have to marry Hanguanjun. Take it as doing your mother a favor."

"But mother I..."

"No buts, all these years have you not learned to have tough skin like I and your late mother. If she were here she'd do the same...Now come, eat your food."

Such moments were very rare for Wei Ying and he didn't waste them. It would be hard to give up on his dream because he had to get married. Just when he thought he would give in, he had a terrible idea on how to stop the engagement.

********************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I wanted this chapter to be short so I can put more scenes in the next one. Do you think Wei Ying should be blamed for what happened with the second young master Lan? You can decide after the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Second Semester...

The University sprung back to life when school resumed. For some like Huaisang and Wei Ying, it was a time to have fun and play new tricks but for Jiang Cheng, it was another four months of babysitting the two.

Wei Wuxian was a bit relieved when Lan QiRen introduced his teaching assistant and did not always need to show up for lectures. On such days Wei Ying annoyed Lan Wangji the most and sat with Huaisang. When he found out the T.A was Wangji's elder brother, Lan Xichen, Wei finally understood why they looked like twins. Lan Xichen, unlike his younger brother, was very pleasant and always put on a smile even when someone pulled pranks during class.

"Why is that arrogant prick now showing his face...I was hoping he wouldn't take this class.", Wei Wuxian leaned towards Huaisang.

"Huh? You know Jin Jixuan?", Huaisang hid his face behind his fan. "That peacock is engaged to my Shijie...We've fought a couple of times when his family visited...Every time I see him, I just want to break his jaw.", Wei Ying sneered.

"Quiet you two, the T.A is teaching!!", Jiang Cheng pulled his brother into a proper sitting position and Wei Ying pouted.

"Is Master Jiang alright?", Lan Xichen suddenly asked when he saw them snickering in their seats and Jiang Cheng froze with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, my brother was just talking about how beautiful your smile is.", Wei Ying answered. Jiang Cheng's mouth dropped and he turned to his brother, thinking of how to kill him. Nie Huaisang placed his fan over his lips and muffled the laughter.

"Oh God, it's this clown again...", a man in golden robes with vermilion on his forehead sighed when he looked back. Lan Wangji heard him.

The T.A gave a soft smile, "Young Master Wei, I'm flattered, but I think such matters should be kept away from the class."

Wei Ying pouted, "Why so, I'm just helping my brother out... You're totally his type. Look at how his face turned red when you smiled at him." Now everyone else including Wangji turned to look at them. A'Cheng slowly stood up, his fist tightly clenched. He wanted to strangle his brother to death but at the same time wanted to get away from the embarrassment. Without another word he turned and left the class.

"Tch...ZewuJun, I think you broke his heart with that reply...Now I have to excuse myself to console him.", Wei Ying saw a loophole. He turned back when he reached the door, "Umm, I'll be needing Huaisang as well." he quickly run back and grabbed his partner in crime. Everything happened so fast, Xichen could not say another word as his students left. "Just ignore them..", Lan Wangji commented.

Outside, Wei Ying was chased by Jiang Cheng on sight. Huaisang just laughed at the two until he felt he'd burst. "You two are something else... I don't think you can face ZewuJun again.', he said. At lunch, YanLi and Wen Qing were told about it and they also chipped in on the laugh. As they were eating, Xue Yang approached. "You ready?.."

YanLi, "What's happening?"

Wei Ying, "Oh, he says he has something cool to show me"

Jiang Cheng, "Where?"

Xue Yang smirked, "Don't worry, he'll be in safe hands."

Wen Qing, "Xue Chengmei, I never took you for the friendly type?"

Xue Yang smirked, "Humph, I don't make friends...Wei Ying is different."

Wei Ying got up after shoving another dumpling into his mouth. "Don't stress yourself. I'll treat you to a meal when we're done.", Xue Yang handed him a leather jacket and walked to his motorcycle.

Lan Wangji was with Xichen when he spotted the two. Xue Yang was helping Wei Ying with his helmet and they seemed pretty close. "Wangji, is that not Master Wei?", Xichen asked when he noticed his brother staring intently at the two. Lan Wangji ignored him and focussed on his food. The last thing he wanted was to get upset.

****************************************************************************************************

The following week, Lan Xichen took his students to a simulation class. The goal was to teach them how to function as a group during a night hunt. "Each group must have only three students...", Lan Xichen instructed.

Wei Ying was quick to snatch Jiang Cheng and Huaisang as partners. They wouldn't have it any other way. Lan Wangji was approached by Jin Jixuan and a female named MianMian. The T.A, after giving them some time to get ready inspected each group. He paused when he saw the dynamic trio that loved to cause commotion in class.

T.A, "Young Master Jiang, I think you should switch to another group."

"Aww, Jiang Cheng, he's looking out for you...I bet he thinks I'll use you as bait.", Wei Ying teased, making his brother numb. Lan Xichen sighed with his eyes closed. Suddenly he remembered what his brother once said to him, 'Just ignore him'.

"In that case then Master Wei, I'm changing your group...You'll switch places with Master Jin."

"What?!", the dynamic trio exclaimed.

Wei Ying glanced over at Wangji's blank face and shook his head. "Don't you want your brother to come out of there alive?"

Xichen, "I'm sure he'll survive today."

And so the swap was made. "Before you enter the simulation, I hope you all took your suppressants. Be careful not to trigger anyone and keep a healthy distance so you don't get injured...Break the rules and I'd have to deduct marks.", The T.A opened the gates after each group chose a card.

The simulation room had different compartments that could be accessed with specific cards. Each room leads to a different scene and the students were to solve the mystery as they battled virtual corpses.

While some found themselves in a swamp, others got to fight in plain fields. Jiang Cheng's group got to wonder a thick bamboo forest while Wei Ying felt his group was quite fortunate to get a quest in a simple town setting.

(NB: Jiang Cheng's group would be group A, and Wei Ying's would be group D)

Group A seemed to be ahead of the others. Although Jiang Cheng was not a fan of Jin Jixuan, they managed to pull through the first three clues with ease. Huaisang just trailed behind them, leaning onto Jiang Cheng for protection.

A Cheng, "Hey 'Shaker', it's just a hologram, you don't have to stick to me like glue."

Huaisang, "That's what they want us to think, these things are real as fuck."

Jin Jixuan, "If you're tired, let's go to the hill over there, I'm sure we'll find a checkpoint."

Jiang Cheng, "No need, we can cover more ground. Don't mind this cry baby."

Huaisang, "Aish, I wish brother Wei were here..."

Jin Jixuan, "So you three could fool around..."

"Yes... but not really, we three work best together.", Huaisang smiled as he thought of all the rules they planned to break.

Meanwhile, group D was dragging its feet. Wei Ying and Lan Wangji could not agree on most things and MianMian was stuck between their tantrums. As they walked through the town, Lan Wangji kept his ears focused on the conversation MianMian and Wei Ying were having. 'Instead of working, he decides to flirt.', Wangji shook his head in thought.

"You, Wei Wuxian...Let's all split up.", Lan Wangji could no longer take his team-mates chit-chatting. Seeing Wei Ying interact with others seemed to irritate him. "Why?... Is it that You want to keep MianMian to yourself?", Wei Ying brushed his nose with a finger.

Wangji just glared daggers at him before turning his back to him, "Let's just split up and work faster.".

Wei Ying, "Go alone if you want, I'm staying with MianMian."

"Fine, have it your way.", Wangji answered indifferently. Wei Ying was displeased at how quickly that argument ended. It was not every day he got a reaction from Hanguanjun. With malicious intent, he walked over to the Ice Jade to rekindle it. "Why should I have my way...Are you upset because you're too uptight to talk to a beautiful girl...", Wei Ying teased, poking Wangji on the chest.

"Okay you two, that's enough. I'll go alone, both of you should check the bigger house.", MianMian separated them

"But.."

"But nothing, you two need to work together or we'll lose marks...Just check the place with him, ok.", MianMian played with Wei Ying's cheek and he smiled, "Alright, only for you my lady."

The two did not notice how Wangji clenched his sword tightly, looking at them. Soon MianMian left them to their own fate to investigate. As soon as she left Wangji went back to ignoring Wei Ying and took a different direction as they entered the compound. 'This place seems empty to me.', Wei Ying concluded as he went through three different rooms. After searching for a while an evil grin appeared on his face. 'Time to have fun'

Lan Wangji's eyes grew wide when he met a scary mask and a quick flash lit his face immediately he entered a semi dark room. His fear soon turned into anger when he noticed it was his shameless teammate. "Wei Wuxian!", he gritted his teeth at the man laughing hard at him. "Hahaha...You should have seen your face.", Wangji noticed the small camera in his hands. "You!", he grabbed the other's wrist and struggled hard to take the camera from him. "Hey Wangji, that's mine!... Give it back.", Wei Ying jumped on him, stretching his hand to take the camera.

"Using modern gadgets is against the rules...stop resisting and stay away"

"Not until you give it back!"

"I'm warning you to step back.", Wangji felt a little uncomfortable. 

Wei Ying was unintentionally rubbing his chest against him and he could already smell his sweet pheromones. "Fine. Take it." Wangji gave in. He could feel his own pheromones fighting against him and he didn't want to lose himself. But Wei Ying could not read his actions and rather got curious. 

"Hey Lil Fuddy Duddy, are you alright...Why are you sweating?", Wangji moved back but Wei Ying drew closer. "Stay away...", Wangji glared at him.

"Hey, I'm really worried about you. You don't look so good, let me check you first.", Wei Ying touched Wangji's forehead and then his neck. "You seem to be burning up...I should alert your brother.",

"No...Just get away.", Wangji slumped to the ground, crouching in a corner.

"Lan Wangji, don't be stubborn.", Wei Ying went down to check on him, slapping his face lightly to get him to focus but Wangji was dazed. He swallowed his spit, smelling something delicious. "Ahh", Wei Ying was suddenly pushed onto the ground. Wangji trembled above him, "I told you to...stay away.", he muttered, looking at a confused Wei Ying.

"Hey Wangji, get off...This is weird even for you...Don't tell me you didn't take suppress-mmm.", Wei Ying's words got muffled by the other's mouth. Lan Wangji's grip on his wrist tightened as he deepened the kiss, sucking and licking. Wei Ying tried moving his head away but this alpha was too strong for him and he started to feel out of breath. "Mmmn", Wangji slid his tongue inside and swirled it around his. Wei Ying's eyes widened when he felt the alpha's hardness against him, grinding and rubbing on his groin. 'Thank God robes have layers.', Wei Ying thought to himself. He could now feel the alpha's pheromones boring through his skin and nose. "Mhn...Wait..", he muttered when Wangji left his lips after biting. Wei Ying could clearly see a little blood on those fangs ready to bite into his skin and mark him on the neck.

In the viewing room, Xichen was so occupied with other groups, he hardly checked on group D; he had trust in his brother's skill. When he finally looked over the monitor and saw group D had split up, he got curious. After checking a few slides, he saw MianMian battling with some fierce corpses alone. "Huh? Where's Wangji.", he quickly checked the other cameras. "Oh no...this can't be real.", he quickly took a card and run toward the room.

When the other teams came out, Jiang Cheng was informed that Wei Ying had already left. "Wow, that fast...He must be in the changing room then. He has Architecture lectures afterward.", Huaisang commented as he made his way out with Jiang Cheng.

*****************************************************************************************

Present Day

Wei Ying and his brother decided to set up a private meeting with the two Jades. Xichen and Wangji arrived earlier and waited for them. "You wanted to meet us.", Xichen was polite even as the two men glared holes through their eyes. "Yes, we did...", Jiang Cheng folded his arms. "Ok...What's it about.", Xichen smiled but A'Cheng snorted at him. "Stop smiling, it's obnoxious how you pretend to be a good person."

"Just say what you have to.", Wangji spoke. He was a little curious about Wei Ying's silence. "It's about the wedding...", Jiang Cheng replied to him. He gave Wei Ying a soft smile and then turned back to the Jades with a frown, "We want to make a deal...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical error and the length. I'm also sorry for being a little late with the update. Stay safe and healthy, and see you in the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 8

The gang met at the lotus's mansion when their parents left Gusu to prepare for another meeting. "What?... That's not fair at all!", Huaisang pulled his hair in anguish. "Huaisang, chill...there's not much they can do to stop it.", Wen Qing took the bottle of beer to her lips. YanLi stirred her cocktail with the straw as she watched her brother's downcast look. 

Wen Qing, "Cheer up Wei Ying, being with Lan Wangji is not entirely a bad thing."

YanLi, "A'Qing, brother is not only hurt because of Wangji...In an attempt to stop the union he tried something stupid." The Wens and Huaisang became curious and paid rapt attention. YanLi looked at Jiang Cheng, hoping he would complete her statement.

"This idiot tried to seduce Xue Chengmei and got rejected.", Jiang Cheng said. Everyone else went silent for a while, including Wei Ying who poured another shot for himself and gulped it down. 

"He...He did that? Wei Xiong, what were you thinking?", Huaisang asked with a more confused look. "Why try that when you got into this mess because of it in the first place".

Jiang Cheng, "Apparently our idiot thought getting a temporal marking from another alpha could solve the problem. As if he does not know who our mother is and what she could do to him for that." 

Wen Qing, "Wei Ying, everyone knows you can only succeed with that plan if you get knotted and bond with your mate. Were you really planning to seal your fate with Xue Yang...Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know okay!... I just wanted to be with him because I...But that doesn't matter now, he made it clear he didn't want me that way. He got close to me because I remind him of himself. What does that freaking mean?", Wei Ying got up and kicked the next chair.

"Anyway, we met the two Jades two days ago to make a deal. If we're going to be tied to them now, we need to make sure they don't have the upper hand.", Jiang Cheng massaged his temple. 

Wen Qing crossed her arms and leaned into her chair, "And how did it go?"

Jiang Cheng, "Well..."

(Flashback to the Meeting with the two Jades...)

"Just say what you have to.", Wangji spoke. "It's about the wedding...", Jiang Cheng replied. He gave Wei Ying a soft smile and then turned back to the Jades with a frown, "We want to make a deal...".

The Jades exchanged a look before giving them the go-ahead. Jiang Cheng darkened his face just to make them know how serious he was, "I'll go straight to the point. We hate your guts and don't want to have anything to do with you. If we're going to let this charade happen, we need to set some ground rules...We don't want a grand wedding...We are not going to be your baby factories and don't want to be a part of the 'Real Housewives of Sect Leaders'. We want separate houses and different rooms when we have to be in the same building...." 

Lan Xichen pursed his lips, not sure of how all those demands would be possible. "Zewu-Jun, I get to take any decision I want with my sect and you don't dare use the 'I'm the alpha' tone with me. You can fuck around, just not in our house or public; honestly, I don't give a rat's ass what you do with your thing as long as you keep it away from me...And you, Ice Jade, yours is simple...You'll terminate the marriage with my brother after two years. Make up a flimsy excuse and do it or I swear I'll put poison in your food and kill you myself..." 

Lan Xichen, "Sect Leader Jiang, I understand if you're upset with my brother but why am I included in your plan."

"Because you're both the same...You protected him even when you knew the things he did. Does that not make you his accomplice? So that's it...If you agree to this, we will do our best not to make your lives miserable.", Jiang Cheng scoffed.

All the while, Lan Wangji stole glances at his mate to be. The light in his eyes was dim and he kept his head low the whole time. Wangji hoped Wei Ying would say something but instead, Jiang Cheng layered everything down.

"Wei Wuxian, have you got nothing to say?", Wangji said his thoughts out loud. He wanted to be punished but only by the one, he had hurt most with his actions. The place went quiet again, waiting for the omega to talk.

Wangji, "I'm not agreeing to anything if you don't talk to me. I know the situation is not in our favor but I think..."

"If you don't agree to this then I'll drag you to hell with me when that video gets out...Jiang Cheng, I think we're done here.", Wei Ying spoke in a calm but threatening manner as he got out of his seat, not wanting to look the other in the eye. His brother did as told and followed him but not without throwing the Jades one last glare. 

************

(Flashback ended...)

"Wow!", Huaisang exclaimed when he related with the look on the Wen's faces. YanLi just kept sipping her drink, "Mnn, Wen Ning, you should teach me how to make this.".

"Really Shijie?...Are you seriously enjoying your drink when I'm in a bad mood?!... Give me that!", Wei Ying snatched the glass. He wanted to throw it away but thought he'd take a sip first. "You know what, make me one!", he threw the straw away and gulped everything down. "And add extra rum!", he said to Wen Ning.

YanLi, "A'Xian, I think you need to calm down...Maybe if you let it go, you'd actually find love with Hanguanjun. Face it, the Jades are the number one catch in the cultivation world. Others would die for your place."

Wei Ying, "I don't care about getting tied down. How am I supposed to travel the world and become an infamous cultivator, and build the world's most complicated buildings if I have to stay home and take care of that asshole? I'm not a plushie or a teddy bear meant to be locked up." He slumped back into his seat and took the drink Wen Ning made for him. "If Wangji was someone like Wen Ning or Xue Chengmei, I wouldn't need to worry... But I'm gonna be stuck with a younger version of Lan QiRen." 

The gang tried hard not to laugh at their friend when he made that comment. They now understood Wei Ying more. "What about me?", Wen Qing winked at him but Wei Ying rolled his eyes and enjoyed his drink. "You're a bad bitch with needles, no I'll pass.", he answered and they cracked up in laughter. 

"How about we have a slumber party...Wen Ning could make more cocktails and I'll help you drink it.", Huaisang went behind Wei Ying and wrapped his arms around his neck, pecking his cheeks like a little puppy. "Careful Huaisang, Hanguanjun might feel that where he is.", YanLi mocked, making the others snigger. Wei Ying only shook his head and gave a smile. That day, they all stayed at the lotus' house and had a small party to cheer him up.

*************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji could not sleep. Since the meeting with the omegas, he'd been a little restless. He went downstairs in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and found his brother drinking a cold glass of milk in the kitchen. "Can't sleep?", Xichen asked and Wangji nodded.

After getting the water he sat beside his brother; constantly staring at the clear glass. "What do you think?... Are you okay with their one-sided deal?", Xichen picked up the conversation. Wangji was a little hesitant but later answered, "No...But if that's what he wants, then it's alright."

Xichen, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel about him?... Explaining why your pheromones went berserk around him could clear things up."

Wangji, "Doesn't matter...He hates me."

Xichen, "That's because you let your pheromones do the talking. Wangji, acting like you feel nothing will only make it worse...Maybe if you try courting Wei Ying before the union, he'll warm up to you. I can help if you want."

Wangji's face was as blank as it could be but the tint on his ears and the pause in his breath made his brother feel sorry for him. When Wangji first told him about the Omega who kept making their Uncle's blood pressure go up, Xichen could already tell there was something different about this person.

Wangji never spoke about any of his course mates. The effort this person put in to annoy his brother during lessons as well was not something he believed until he became Lan QiRen's teaching assistant. If not for how Wangji readily accepted the marriage, Xichen would still be deducing theories on why his brother lost his cool easily around Wei Ying. 

"No need, it's just a phase ... It'll pass.", Lan Wangji replied.

Lan Xichen smiled at how naïve his brother can be. He understood that Wangji's stubbornness and denial of what he felt for the omega affected his bodily function as well. How would he put it? It was like the mind saying 'no' when the heart and soul kept saying 'yes'. 

Xichen was surprised his brother had not completely lost his marbles after that many encounters with Wei Ying. 'If you keep this attitude up, you might end up with a painful rut in addition to that broken heart.', he thought.

"Fine...Then I'll call the Jiangs and let them know we're okay with the agreement.", Xichen emptied his glass and stood up. Wangji turned in surprise, "You're going to agree as well?"

Xichen, "Why not?. My future wife just gave me a hall pass to sleep with whomever I want as long as I'm not in his business. I better take the deal before he changes his mind.". He tapped Wangji on the shoulder before leaving, laughing at his own words as he climbed up the stairs.

**********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. See you in the next update.


	10. Chapter 9

*Board meeting with the Mind*

Author👿: Why are there so many flashbacks...Who did this?!*massages temple*

Head of Creative Unit(HCU)🤓: You said you wanted to wow the readers.

Author😒: You're confusing them!

Head of Reader Analysis(HRA)😁: Author, I assure you they are not confused. Everyone likes a good flashback. *Clears throat*

Author👿: Well I don't like it*Plays in her swivel chair* And where are the humor and pranks PRO(HP). They're making me look bad.

Head of Emotions(HE)🥺: They are on it...

Author😤: Fine, and get me some iced coffee!... I don't expect to see any flashbacks in the next update.

HCU😳: *Starts sweating* Actually this chapter is full of....*Cowards when Author lifts an eyebrow🤨* Why don't I just get the iced coffee you love. *Gets up and slowly backs away*

***************************************************************************************************

Xue Yang P.O.V

I've always lived up to the name people gave me  
I've always lived up to the name people gave me. A despicable alpha with zero tolerance. Hehehe...They should really pick better words to flatter me. 

I returned to Gusu to acquire my master's in Electrical Engineering and Chemistry. Like my Great Grandfather, Xue Chonghai, I like blowing things up. I guess evil does run in my genes... I expected my term through the school to be smooth like the first but I met a wild omega that managed to invade my plans. Eyes like a dove and a smile like the blazing sun, Wei Ying is a rare one. 

He earned himself the title of the first student to ever get close enough to come into my house. How we met is not so important, but how I ended up being his source of comfort still intrigues me. Wei Ying is clearly dominant but he struggles with his heat; a side effect of being pumped with strange inhibitors for years. He was a freshman with the guts of a lion and the swiftness of a hare. I'll admit it felt good letting him depend on me when I knew he'd never trusted any alpha before.

A few nights ago, Wei Ying came unannounced- something very unusual of him. Immediately he entered I could sense his restless pheromones, so I took him into my arms and tried to keep him calm like I always did. We sat on the couch, holding onto each other in a light embrace. I worked my magic on him and for a while, I thought it worked. But then his sweet scent only became stronger and stronger, I could feel him tremble a little in my arms. "Mnn..", He let out a soft moan that made my heart thump. His breath on my skin, arms tightening around my neck, I could feel his soft lips on my ear. 

"Wei Ying, are you ok...Should I get you suppressants?", I cupped his face and he slid his cold hands over mine as he shook his head. I admit, at that moment, I could not tear myself away. The way he looked at me with those deceptive grey eyes made me groan in response. "Mnn..", Wei Ying leaned in, rubbing his nose against mine, teasing me to make a move on him. 'Resist...He's messing with your head.', my conscience was loud but my mind was muddled with his aura. 

Kissing Wei Ying when he was aching for it made me wonder why I didn't do it sooner. He was like a snake, drawing me in with every touch and controlling my strength with his venom. If only he knew the kind of power he had. I let him take advantage of me, Hah!... who'd ever imagined such a thing. 

The couch felt big enough for the both of us and he pulled me on top of him, forcing my shirt off. God! He was hot... His skin was smooth and very warm. Wei Ying's hands tugged at my pants while we sucked on our tongues. *slit*, I pulled my lips away and my canines were out and ready to bite and claim him. I could tell he was a bit startled but he closed his eyes and stuck out his neck for me. 

I was going to do it...I was going to make him my property, but that dog had to show up at the house. I could smell his alpha pheromones from a distance and I knew he'd target Wei Ying if he found out I was distracted. Fuck! Wei Ying's pheromones stuffed the air and I wondered if he could already smell it. "Wei Ying, you have to go..", I pulled back and quickly wore my shirt. "Wh...Why, don't you want me?", his words made me feel like a moron. Of course, I wanted him, that's why I have to protect him. He came at the wrong time and I could not explain everything so I chose the easy way out..." Wei Ying, I can't do this...Go home.", I let him down but he kept insisting... I pulled the next pitiful card- telling him he reminded me of myself. Was that really the best I could come up with?!

Eventually, I got him out. Fortunately, he didn't drive his car here and flew away on his sword. I quickly went for my pheromone blockers and sprayed the room to get rid of his scent before the alpha came inside. "Wen Zhuliu, I thought I made it clear not to show up unannounced.", I frowned. This idiot blew my chance. "The master wants you in the capital...Says it's urgent.", the alpha made himself comfortable. I told him I'd go later but he said I was to return with him. Now it would take time to explain to Wei Ying. *Sigh* I hate when things don't go my way. Oh well, better late than never...

(P.O.V ended...)

*********************************************************************************************

The lotuses returned to Yunmeng for the holidays. The disciples gathered around them in excitement, wanting to know how many rules the Wild Lotus had already broken. "Close to a thousand in just a year.", Jiang Cheng announced and they applauded Wei Ying. "Are you kidding me, you're happy he disgraced our sect to the Lans.", A'Cheng frowned.

Wei Ying, " Jiang Cheng, you need to stop messing with my thunder...You know I could have broken a thousand more of those rules if you had not held me back all the time."

"Really, I thought it was Lan Wangji that held you back!", Jiang Cheng poked, knowing very well Wei Ying did not want to hear that name.

"Senior Brother, I heard you two were getting married before Senior Sister...?", the youngest disciple said.

"Yeah, heard you fought with many alphas as well...wow, you're truly an amazing omeg... Aish!", another disciple felt a knock on the head to remind him of the forbidden word at the lotus pier. No one would say the word 'omega' to the lotuses. 

Wei Ying's mood was already spoiled by Jiang Cheng but he forced a smile throughout until he closed the door behind him in his room. Then he began to cuss and call Wangji all the names he could think of while he fought with his pillow.

******************************************************************************************

In Gusu, Lan Wangji knocked on his mother's door. "Come in son.", Madam Lan held up a sweet smile. She was busily engrossed in an embroidery she thought would look good on her soon to be sons-in-law. "You're making new designs?", Wangji commented, seeing how dedicated his mother was. 

"Mn...This is for your brother's bride.", she pointed at the finished product on the side table. "And this...I believe this would be perfect for your bride.", Madam Lan beamed, noting the slight pink on Wangji's ear as she pointed to the one she was currently working on. "Do you think he'll like it?", she added.

Wangji, "Mn." 

A brief period of silence passed but Madam Lan could tell his son had something he wanted to talk about. "Lan Zhan, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Wangji, "..."

Madam Lan, "Do you want to call off the wedding?"

Wangji's eyes widened slightly and the woman chuckled at him, "I'm only kidding...". The Ice Jade's breath steadied. "Mother...Do you think he'll ever forgive me?...", Wangji asked. His mother stopped threading and turned to him.

Madam Lan, "Depends...Why don't you tell me why you attacked him the second time...Clearly he did not provoke you in any way... it'll be between us."

Wangji thought for a while before deciding. He tried to keep his head up but he couldn't look his mother in the eye for what he was about to say. Lan Wangji remembered vividly what happened the time he intentionally tried to mark Wei Ying.

(Note from HCU🤓: Dear reader, to keep my job I won't be showing this 'flashback' now😅...The Author would fire me before killing me if I do that😑...*fast forwards the scene to the end of flashback* I'll save the scene for another day.)

Wangji, "He keeps getting closer to others without being careful...He lets everyone else call him by his birth name, yet says I cant. I wanted him to laugh only for me...In the beginning, I didn't understand why but... " Madam Lan watched her son continue to bare his heart out. "I...I was afraid someone would claim him before I did..." Wangji said. 

"*Sighs* Well, I guess Wei Ying was right to say you wanted this all along...If you're going to win him over, you'll have to be ready to step out of your shell and challenge his heart. Not with pheromones or titles but with patience and understanding...I bet he'd be less upset if you tell him what you just told me.", Wangji's mother stroke his face...

The Ice Jade went in search of Xichen after leaving. 'Mother knows best.', his conscience kept telling him as he walked with his hands behind him. Lost in thought, he did not even realize he had just passed by the one he was looking for.

"Wangji...Hello, calling from earth to Wangji...Lan Wangji! ", Xichen spoke louder, jolting his brother back to reality. "Sorry...I didn't see you.", Wangji walked to him.

Xichen, "That's fine."

Wangji, "Brother, about what you said the other night...I'll take it. Help me win Wei Ying over."

"That's more like it...I'll be the perfect Wingman.", Xichen pathed Wangji's shoulder and invited him for tea.

A few days later...

The lotuses were having a conference call with the Wens and Nie Huaisang in YanLi's room.

Huaisang, "Can't wait to return to school, my brother keeps forcing me to practice with my sword. He's driving me nuts."

Wei Ying, "Huaisang, why don't you just turn your paper fan into a weapon... You seem to love it more than any sword."

Huaisang, "Not bad...Will you teach me how?"

Jiang Cheng, "Go to hell, lazy bones...We've got a wedding to plan."

Wen Qing, "Pffft...He said 'wedding' and Wei Ying's face turned into a blowfish"

YanLi, "Haha...You should see what happens when someone mentions the word 'Jade' or Lan-Wangji!, he turns into a spitting Lama."

Wei Ying's reaction to their words made them crack up more. "Oh look, it's a new one! He's turned red...What animal would that be?", Huaisang teared up. "I don't know, maybe a shrimp or lobster!", Jiang Cheng fuelled. Wei Wuxian pouted in anger at being teased. To him it was not fair, he was the one that usually did the teasing. He could now feel what he put his brother through every time he made fun of him.

"Wen Qionglin don't laugh, back me up!", Wei Ying cried and Wen Ning went quiet.

Wen Qing, "A'Ning, laugh at him or I'll stick needles in your funny bone!"

In the middle of their fun, Wei Ying received a text message that made him scrunch up his face. "How the hell did he get this number?!"

YanLi, "Who is it..." Jiang Cheng stretched his neck to see the true caller. "It's Lan Wangji!", Wei Ying exclaimed. Just then the phone began to ring. "Oh shit, guys he's calling...Wei Ying...Throw that phone away asap."

YanLi, "No, A'Xian, answer it...". Wei Ying kept looking at the name on the screen, contemplating on his next move...

****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Hope you're all safe and healthy. See you in the next update. ❤❤❤


	11. Chapter 10

The three kept staring at the phone with different expressions. "You sure we're seeing the same thing?", Wei Ying whispered. "It's him, idiot, can't you read.", Jiang Cheng cussed. The Wens and Huaisang were also curious about what Wangji wanted just as much as YanLi.

"Pick the damn call and put it on loudspeaker!", Wen Qing yelled at the screen.

*Swipe*, Wei Ying was pressured into answering, doing exactly what A'Qing told him to. He held the phone closer to the screen so the Wens could also eavesdrop on their conversation.

Wei Ying, "Hello..."

Wangji, "..."

Wei Ying, "Heloooo.."

Wangji, "..."

Wei Ying, "No answer...I'm hanging up then."

Wangji, "...Don't...Wei Wuxian, how are you?"

Wei Ying frowned, " Terrible..."

Wangji clenched his fist, feeling nervous, " What's wrong, are you not eating well, sleeping well?... Is your heat period getting close?"

Wei Ying nearly choked at the reply. "Fuc...! Mnn! Mnn!", YanLi quickly held Jiang Cheng's mouth from exposing their presence. "Quiet...", she whispered in her brother's ears.

"Hmph!... Why do you wanna know? Are you planning on coming here to chase me out of my home, tie me up in a forest somewhere and fuck me till I pass out?!!" Wei Ying snorted with a tint of anger.

Wangji was stung by such profanity, and more so embarrassed by the image he painted in his mind after hearing those words. Lan Xichen held his fist on his lips, muffling his laughter. It was pitiful watching his brother suffer. Wangji's face was calm but he could clearly hear the drums in his chest throwing sick beats. He signaled Wangji to keep going as he listened in on the conversation.

"...Is that what you want?", Wangji's voice was firm on the other side.

"Wh...Just tell me why you called, how did you even get this number?!", Wei Ying's face turned red. Jiang Cheng's mouth was still restricted as he tried to speak. He could not believe Wangji would give such a reply.

Wangji, "I took it from the class group...Mother wants you and your brother to come around a month before school resumes. I...She wants to get to know you better."

"Huh?", Wei Ying scratched his head.

"Lies! Mnn! Mnn! *Saying let me go*", Jiang Cheng was still held down by his sister. Wei Ying reasoned for a while before giving his reply. "If madam Lan wants to see us, we'll come. But shouldn't she discuss that with our parents? Why are you the one to tell me this?"

Wangji began to panic and Xichen quickly penned down some words for him. "She will when they meet at the Sect Leaders Union Conference...I just wanted to let you know ahead of time.", Wangji diligently read out loud and got a thumbs up from his wingman.

"Ok...Is that all", Wei Ying asked.

Wangji, "Mn."

Wei Ying, "Ok...Bye then."

He hangs up.

A faint smile appeared on Wangji's face. Lan Xichen was nearly startled, Wangji smiled for no one. "Wangji, are you alright?", he drew closer and cupped his brother's face.

Wangji, "Mn."

Xichen, "Are you really that happy?"

Wangji nodded, lowering his eyes. " He has a beautiful voice.", his words were soft but that smile soon faded, "Brother, what will we do now, I just lied."

"Don't worry Wangji, it's not a lie if mother does it...Leave it to me.", Xichen chuckled at him. It was an interesting sight to see the formidable Hanguanjun behave like a child because of another man.

Back in Yunmeng, the Jiangs, Huaisang and the Wens were still in a daze. "What the heck did we just witness.", Wen Qing broke the silence. "Someone's funeral, that's what", Jiang Cheng folded his arms. Huaisang did not hold back his laughter.

YanLi, "A'Cheng, don't say that."

"Why not! Didn't you hear Lan Wangji...Pray for your ass Wei Ying, cause the moment you step foot in Gusu's Cloud Recesses, it's dead meat!", Jiang Cheng hissed, making his elder brother imagine scary things.

Wei Ying pouted, trying to hide his fear," Hey, don't forget ZewuJun will also be around."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, "Xichen is not capable of harming a fly. It's that brother of his that's turned him into an accomplice."

"Yo, that's enough. We got to go...My Uncle is holding a family dinner and I have to help organize it.", Wen Qing runs her hand through her hair.

"Ouu, take a lot of selfies, maybe get a shot of Wen Xu...Heard I would have been his bride if Lil Fuddy Duddy had not misbehaved.", Wei Ying winked.

Wen Qing, "Don't joke, Wen Xu would have turned you into a sex slave."

"Sister, that sounds like Wen Chao, Master Wen Xu is the overprotective type. He would have locked Wei Ying away from the world since he wouldn't want anyone to see his weakness.", Wen Ning came out of ghost mode.

"Aww, Wen Ning, you're so cute when you speak...Are you saying I'd be his weakness?", Wei Ying gave a wry smile and Wen Ning nodded, "He would have loved you to death and called you Wen Ying, the Phoenix of Qishan Wen and Mother of the Sun.", Wen Ning's additional words made them speechless. It did sound majestic.

*Cough* Wen Qing cleared her throat after giving her brother a serious glare. "We'll talk later guys.", She smiled and ended the video call. Huaisang also said his goodbye and left the screen. 

"Did you hear that? Lan Wangji ruined my chances of being worshiped like a god!", Wei Ying fell on YanLi's bed. "Shut up drama queen. We know you'd run away in less than a month, you're not the type to sit your butt at one place.", Jiang Cheng threw one of YanLi's plushies at him and sat on the bed. "Alright you two, stay here I'll get us lunch.", YanLi wrapped her loose hair in a neat bun. "I want more meat Jie...", Wei Ying added before getting hit again with a pillow by his brother.

A Week Later...

The Sect Leaders Union was formed after a great war that took place hundreds of years ago. Headed by the Qishan Wen Sect, the Union had a major hand in governance across all sects. The Union also fostered peace in society and produced the finest security forces to protect citizens from any spiritual or physical circumstances. In the modern age, not many citizens were bothered about corpses and beasts because of the union and people went about their daily lives with much ease.

Whenever there was an issue to be discussed, a conference was held. This time the conference centered on the separation of power. Some of the Sect Leaders wanted a democratic system and pushed for the agenda in the meeting. Wen Ruohan, the current Sect Leader of the Qishan Wen Sect came across as an autocratic leader with strict principles, and no one dared to question his decisions.

Today, however, he was more cold than usual because a certain Sect Leader's son had robbed him of an arrangement. The meeting was rather lengthy yet their arguments fell on deaf ears. Wen Ruohan made it clear that they had no good reason to take away his authority and any Sect that felt otherwise was free to leave the union. Given the consequences of withdrawing from the union, the opposers became silenced.

After the meeting, Madam Lan and Sect Leader Lan approached the Jiangs to have a brief discussion. Lan Xichen played his game well and convinced his mother that having the two lotuses stay with them until school resumed would be a good move. Madam Lan also wanted her sons to be happy and saw nothing wrong with it. It was difficult convincing Yu Ziyuan to give her consent but she eventually caved in after QinghenJun spoke to her separately.

All the while, Wen Ruohan studied their movements. He felt the Jiangs and the Lans may be part of the sects opposing his rule. 'Have they already figured out the truth about that omega...Is that why they convinced the Jiangs?', Sect Leader Wen kept his thoughts well hidden with a greeting smile as he interacted with his guests.

***********************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************   
Lan Xichen took a trip to the QingheNie sect while his parents were away. Their Uncle was in charge so he didn't need to stick around when Wangji was willing to help him. Nie Minjue was his best friend and confidant. With all that's happened, he thought it would be the perfect time to catch up. 

"Xichen, you're here...Hope you brought the stuff.", Minjue welcomed his sworn brother into the man cave. Xichen handed him a package and slumped into the sofa, "I thought you quit smoking tobacco."

"With a brother like Huaisang, trust me, I need at least three a day to stop myself from losing my mind.", Da Ge took out a stick and sniffed it, "Did you add those crap medicine of yours. I told you to stop messing with it."

Xichen smiled, "Minjue, as long as you ask me to bring you cigars, I'll keep disappointing you."

"Playing dirty huh? Okay...So how did it go with your brother's case.", Sect Leader Nie sat down and picked up the TV remote. "Well, it's kind of settled, Wangji and I are getting engaged to the Jiang boys."

"You're kidding, right? You got punished as well?",

"Not really, my engagement with Jiang Cheng was already decided before that happened."

"Lan Huan, you never told me about it...What will you do about A'Yao?"

"Honestly, I don't know...I guess I'll let you have him.", Xichen smirked.

"Xichen, you bastard...You're going to keep seeing him, aren't you?", Minjue shook his head in amazement. "Don't give me that look man, my future bride said I could do whatever I wanted as long as it's out of his sight.", Xichen seemed like a different person. 

"He said that...Haha...I know you'll make him regret it.", Minjue lighted one of the cigars and took the first puff. "You two are lucky, the Jiang boys are hot, especially Wei Ying. Your brother is a daredevil for snatching that one...Anyway, what do you wanna watch?"

Xichen, "Football will do...Maybe later we can play a game of chess."

Minjue raised a brow, "Nope...Xichen, what are you up to? Anytime you want to play Chess, there's always a catch."

"Haha...Is that so? I never noticed.", Xichen relaxed in the chair and fixed his eyes on the TV screen. Quietly, he massaged his forehead as he thought of what to do next to help himself and his brother, Wangji.

****************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. I wonder what the Lan boys are planning🤔🤕. See you in the next update.♥️♥️♥️


	12. Chapter 11

Huaisang walked to his balcony to get some fresh hair and stretch his fingers after completing another painting. He slightly tilted his head, massaging the nape of his neck in a circular motion. "Aish...", he winced when he heard some 'cracks' as he swayed his neck from side to side.

Looking at the view outside his room, he spotted his brother playing chess with Lan Xichen. Huaisang squinted his eyes, trying to make out where the small puffs of smoke hovering around Minjue came from. "What!", he gasped. Nie Huaisang may be terrified of his brother sometimes but on days like this, he knew how to get revenge when Da Ge picked up a bad habit.

A frown appeared on his face when he had an idea. Briskly walking back into his room he directed his gaze to his small party box. After a little shuffle, he brought out four balloons, and with much deliberation, he decided to fill them with cold water and pink glitter from his art box.

For an ordinary person, taking the shot from such a long distance would be impossible but Huaisang, although uninterested in the field, was still a cultivator. He rolled up the sleeves of his blue sweater and picked one of his weapons. He took the first shot. "Shit!', the cussed when he missed. "Come on Nie Huaisang, focus...Do it just like Wei Ying thought you.", he took a deep breath and walked to the door with another ball. Psyching himself, he runs to the edge and swung his arm with brute force.

Nie Minjue was badly losing in a game of Chess with Xichen. "Why do I even bother playing with you.", he frowned at the friend who refused to show him mercy. Lan Xichen made the next move and smiled innocently, "Checkmate.", .

Minjue shook his head. With the burning cigar still stuck in his mouth, he ruffled his hair and puffed out more smoke. "You're a really shitty person, Lan Huan...", he held the stick.

"Am I not a good guy?", Xichen smirked.

"Hahaha...Yeah.", Minjue was being sarcastic.

Xichen, "Mn...I'll leave this evening, I promised A'Yao I'd go over."

Minjue, "Cool, cool...It would be a good time to tell him you can't be entirely his. He'll probably kill you but at least...."

*Splash*

The water balloon landed on his head, bursting the water all over him. Pink glitter got in his hair. The cigar was put out and Xichen suffered a little splash as well. Minjue stood tall like a giant, knowing exactly where the water came from.

"HUAISANG!!", he yelled at the huge building.

"SORRY, NOT SORRY!! YOU SAID TO REMIND YOU WHEN YOU'RE MESSING UP OR GO BACK ON YOUR WORDS...I JUST DID!!!", Huaisang shouted on top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

"YOU SHOULD ASK THAT CIGAR IN YOUR HAND!!", Huaisang replied.

"WHAT THE...YOU EVEN GOT WATER ON XICHEN!", Minjue pointed a finger.

"SORRY ZEWU-JUN...STILL NOT SORRY BROTHER!", the echo reached Da Ge.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

"HAHAHA...I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER." Another water ball hit the table and they jumped. The last one came flying in no time, hitting another bull's eye on Minjue's face.

Xichen massaged his temple as he laughed, " Interesting...Your brother's gotten better and bolder."

Minjue only shot him a glare and stomped inside with a serious frown. "NICE SHOT NIE HUAISANG!", Xichen shouted. It was until he got to the entrance when he heard a loud, "THANK YOU!!" and he shook his head.

**********************************************************************************************

It was a hot day at the pier and the boys felt a good dip in the lake would be a great idea. YanLi packed up a lunch box and they went to a private lake with a few disciples. They set up a small picnic table before getting ready for a dip in the water. "How about a little competition.", Wei Ying raised a brow at the disciples.

"Hah! And who's the competition?", Jiang Cheng scoffed. "Me of course.", Wei Ying smirked.

"You two should stop arguing and get it over with...We have only a few hours to spare.", the youngest amongst them pouted. The lotuses were very competitive and always tried to outshine each other in the name of good sportsmanship. Yes, Wei Ying was clearly the strongest and cleverest but when it came to swimming, Jiang Cheng was the king.

YanLi cheered them on as they raced to the end of the small lake and back. "In your face Wei Ying!", Jiang Cheng won again. "Alright you two, come let's eat, I'm starving.", the youngest frowned and they all laughed.

On their way home YanLi asked if Wangji had called again but Wei Ying only shook his head and changed the subject into a more amusing one. Their laughter ended abruptly when they met Madam Lan's death glared at the entrance to the Lotus Cove. "I leave you for a few days and you still act like kids.", she tried not to blow up, which surprised them a lot.

YanLi stepped forward with a soft smile. "Mother, did the meeting end early this time?"

Jiang YanLi was the apple of her mother's eye. Madam Yu was very lenient when it came to her, "Yes A'Li... Your father and I decided to return right away."

Her smile disappeared immediately she set eyes on her sons. "Why are you two dressed like this, exposing your necks when your heat could be near. Need I remind you that you're engaged and have to act more decently...You- Wild one, what kind of example are you setting for your brother!", She let go of YanLi and walked towards them. "Better go change before I break your necks!! And prepare yourself, Madam Lan wants you two to spend a month at Gusu before your school resumes. You'll be leaving in two weeks."

Madam Yu was quite surprised her boys did not throw any tantrums. They bowed and walked past her with their heads hung low. "Mother, do they really have to go?", YanLi was concerned. "A'Li, it was their In-law's request...It'll be their home soon, so there's nothing to worry about.", Madam Yu kissed her on the forehead. "Ok", YanLi warmed up to her mother's love and let it go.

********************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************   
🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞

Lan Xichen was greeted with a warm smile and a hug. "Hi love, I've missed you so much.", Meng Yao put his arms around his waist. The jade kissed him on the neck and then his exposed dimples; adoring the beautiful man before him. "Mn...More than you think.", Xichen gently rubbed his nose against his as he slid his hands around the omega's neck and cautiously tugged him closer. The kiss was slow but affectionate and the other reciprocated.

"Zewu-Jun, don't you want dinner first?", Meng Yao smirked seductively.

"Pfft...You want me to have dinner before this?", Xichen chuckled. The omega shook his head, giggling at the expression on Xichen's face before jumping into the Alpha's arms, wrapping his legs around him. Lan Xichen held onto him and walked past the living room. He sniffed the other's neck, taking in the sweet pheromones being released. 

A'Yao was lowered unto the bed and kissed with hot lips. The television was left on in the living room and the soft tune on the other side lightened the mood. "Can I rip this off, it seems to be getting in my way...", Xichen's breath became shallow as he nibbled on the other's ear. Meng Yao chuckled, "You've always been a little impatient...Do what makes you happy."

"I hope you don't regret that...", Xichen looked into his eyes with a dangerous grin. He sat up and pulled off his top. His chest now bare, he proceeded to rip A'Yao's clothes off. The omega moaned when strong hands locked fingers with him and licked the flesh on his neck. "Mnn...Xichen, I hate it when you tease me."

"I love it when you beg for it.", the alpha kept sucking on his lips, drawing him out of his senses. Lan Xichen was a gentleman but he barely held back his primitive instincts when making love to him. After a few twists and turns, they got rid of their clothes and lay skin to skin.

In this state, it was easier for them to bear out their hearts and desires. Xichen forced two fingers into the wet hole. "Did your heat just pass? I see you've been pleasuring yourself lately."

"What else can I... do when you're... not here to do your job as my mate...Please, deeper.", A'Yao grabbed his hand, shoving the fingers further. 

"I'm sorry...Let me make it up to you.", Xichen hovered over him, taunting him with his pheromones. *Slit*, he let out his canines and lowered his breath on the omega's neck.

"Damn it Xichen, dig in already!", Meng Yao's pheromones diffused into the atmosphere. The alpha sank his teeth into his neck glands and entered below. He licked away the blood and planted another bite in a different spot. The omega moaned and stuttered beneath him; sliding his hands on the alpha's butt cheeks, guiding him to go deeper and harder.

"Hah...Ahn...Mn!..More, please.", his moans became overshadowed by his breaths. 

More than anything MengYao wanted to belong to this man and be called his wife someday. "Mhmm...A'Yao, don't let me in there...You could get pregnant... I...nearly knotted you... the last time.", Xichen had to fight the intense pleasure when A'Yao opened up his inner canal.

"Hah!...Do it, I am already yours.", A'Yao whispered with a lewd tone. Xichen lifted him and squeezed his glutes as he dug deeper, filling every space left with his massive length. "ZewuJun...Right there...!", A'Yao moved his hips to meet the thrust. Their minds became muddled and their senses only recognized the pleasure brewing in their groins. "Damn it!", Xichen moaned with a hoarse voice as he played with the other's dripping erection till it exploded with cum. He recited the clan rules in his head, reminding himself of how many he'd already broken.

He quickly withdrew when he felt his own release approach and came on the omega's chest, much to the other's disappointment... They lay in the aftermath and waited for their breaths to steady before taking a shower together.

After dinner, Xichen sat on the couch to watch TV with A'Yao. "Where's Coco", he asked of the dog. "I took him over to my mum's place. She loves having him around."

"Ok...A'Yao, there's something I need to tell you...But I don't know how to begin."

"My love, it's been a while since I had you to myself...If it's something I won't want to hear, then let's save it for another day... Just hold me now.", A'Yao relaxed in his bosom and closed his eyes. He had long gotten used to Xichen confiding in him when there was an issue in the sect or with his family. "...Mn...", Xichen played with his hair. He was content with this man and did not intend to let go any time soon.

A Week Later...

The Jiangs arrived at the Cloud Recesses with their boys. Again they were ushered in and greeted by the Sect Leader, his wife, and two sons. The parents conversed for a while, leaving the young ones to themselves. While the lotuses kept a fierce appearance, the Jades were their usual selves. One wore a cold expression and the other kept up a refreshing smile. 

When the lotuses saw their parents' car drive out the gates of the Cloud Recesses, they had to swallow their tears. "Wei Wuxian, we're officially in the lion's den. What do we do now...", Jiang Cheng whispered as they stared at the empty road. 

"Don't worry, we'll survive it...At least your lion has not tried to eat you yet... The one in need of protection is me.", Wei Ying pouted. Simultaneously they turned to look at the Jades behind them with a frown and then back at the gate with nostalgia. They had just arrived but they already wished they could leave.

******************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length...See you in the next update ❤❤❤


	13. Chapter 12

Qishan Wen: Nightless city...

It was a windy night. Traces of yellow lightning lit up the sky like seizures but no thunder was heard. People outside knew very well it was one of those terrifying nights and took precautions. The smell of the earth lingered sweetly but the rustling of the leaves and the small drops that fell after clouds gathered made things clear; a storm was coming.

Inside the grand palace, was a man scheming and reflecting on his mistakes along the way. "Cangse Sanren...You could have prevented the bloodshed from coming if only you'd agreed to my proposal...Too bad you could not take your only child with you to the grave. Now I have another chance to achieve what many great men before me couldn't.", Wen Ruohan said his thoughts out loud.

The door to his throne room opened and he lifted his head. "Master...", a muscular alpha with a confident look knelt a few feet away. "What is it?", the Sect Leader played with his mustache.

"We found the next yin metal...Yue Yang is also done with the experiments. It was a success but he needs more test subjects to conclude.", Wen Zhuliu was fluent and brief. The man on the throne was pleased. "Good...Bring him to me and send for my eldest son. There's someone I need to claim."

His loyal servant nodded without question and excused himself. Left alone once again to his thoughts and his iron throne, Wen Ruohan rose to his feet and kept his hands behind him. "Soon...Soon I will have my golden goose...HAHAHAHA...", he let out a horrifying laugh.

****************************************************************************************

"Yish!", Wei Ying suddenly shuddered, feeling goosebumps. "What's wrong?", Jiang Cheng raised a brow at him. "Nothing just felt a terrible chill...Like someone bad had eyes on me", Wei Ying massaged his chest. Jiang Wanyin rolled his eyes, "Of course someone bad has eyes on you...Look behind you!".

Wei Ying turned and found someone looking elsewhere. "Lan Wangji?", Wei Ying had a whimsical look on his face. "Yes, that evil Jade...He's been staring at you the whole time. We should probably leave before he makes you pregnant with his hungry glares." the Angry Lotus gritted his teeth.

"Pfffft! He wishes! Hahaha...", Wei Ying laughed. Their first week had already gone by without stress. Gusu was indeed calm and peaceful but there were too many rules. They were subjected to waking up at exactly 5 a.m. and had to pay respects to the Sect Leader and his wife almost every day. That part was not annoying but having breakfast in white robes with the family was. The food was bland and mostly made of vegetables. To top that, they had to eat with Lan QiRen's frown starring at them all the time. Not only were they denied anything else, but they also had to finish everything on their plate out of reverence, 'It's against the rules to waste food'.

What surprised them the most in their stay was how friendly the Jades behaved towards them. When the Lotuses found out they would be sharing the Jades' mansion on the south wing, Wei Ying set up spiritual barriers and made several talismans to protect himself and his shidi. Their rooms were not far from one another.

Wei Ying, "Jiang Cheng, I think Wangji is remorseful...Maybe I should stop being hard on him."

Jiang Cheng gave his brother a knock on the head, "Idiot, can't you see it's a trick...They're only being nice so we lower our guard."

"Huh?... But we can't be hostile when they're being hospitable. Look, a whole Lan Wangji did not scold me when I decided to run around the house yesterday. That is a big deal. He didn't even complain when a guard sneaked in with last night's drinks. This same person fought me the first time I brought alcohol to class.", Wei Ying scratched his chin.

"Wei Wuxian...I couldn't care less if he bought you a little Pony!... I can't stand it when ZewuJun acts like an angel when he's definitely banging some hoe on the side", Jiang Cheng looked over at the Jades, playing chess not far from them.

Wei Ying held back a laugh. It sounded like Wanyin was jealous someone was stealing his cabbage behind his back. "Errm...Is it about that guy he was with the day they tried to apologize? I thought you said you didn't care about that?"

"Well I don't!!!", Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw, a sinister look graced his face. "You know what, we're going to expose those two...They want to be nice right, let's see how long that lasts...Wei Wuxian, how about breaking another thousand rules before our visit ends?... I'll help you.", he leaned into the bench and folded his arms.

Wei Ying's eyes grew wide and so did the evil grin on his face. "Brother...Welcome to the dark side."

"Shut up!", Jiang Cheng threw a chess piece on their table at him. The other just blocked it and laughed.

***

"Brother, if you keep smiling like that they might think you're going crazy.", Lan Xichen held a fist to his lips. Wangji got his head back in the game and moved a piece, "Sorry, I heard him laugh...I couldn't help it."

"It's ok Wangji...I think we're making progress. Master Wei no longer frowns when he sees you...I on the other hand seem to be having bad luck with Master Jiang. He's a hard nut to crack."

"Is brother trying to woo Master Jiang?", Wangji's face was serene but his tone held some doubt.

"Not really, I'm just trying to get along with him...It's your turn to play."

"Mn."

*********************************************************************************

A few days later...

It was another morning and Wei Ying had to literally be dragged out of bed by his brother. "Get it together! You're the elder, you should be leading the attack so wake the hell up.", Jiang Cheng kept pouring water over him until he responded to stimuli.

On their way to breakfast with the Lans, Wei Ying took a detour into the kitchen. Each tray that entered the dining area had a tag to it and the servants served in that order. Wei Ying realized this when he sneaked into the kitchen with his brother once.

"Sect Leader Lan...Madam Lan...Lan QiRen...Lan QiRen, huh?", he flicked the tip of his nose with a finger. His demons wanted to punish his lecturer but that would be another time. After going through a few other names, he found what he was looking for. "...ZewuJun...Hanguanjun.", Wei Ying smiled as he searched his robes for the substance. "Let's see if you like this.", he distributed the contents, making sure Lan Xichen got more than enough per Jiang Cheng's request. Once again, he slid out unnoticed.

Meanwhile, at the dining hall, everyone except Wei Wuxian was seated. Lan QiRen once again frowned at this, stating it was against the rules. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. He was not in the best mood this morning.", Jiang Cheng bowed.

"Is my boy not alright?", Madam Lan asked, her facial expression showed how much she adored her son in law. "It's a minor headache, he'll be fine...Oh, there he is."

"Forgive me for being late.", Wei Ying bowed but was stopped by Madam Lan. "Come my child, you shouldn't stress yourself. If you're not feeling well, you should rest. I'll send the food to your room."

"No mother, I'm ok. I wouldn't want to miss having breakfast with the...family.", He looked over at Wangji with a smile that made the other's heart lurch.

Soon Wei Ying also took his seat and breakfast was served. The lotuses cunningly observed as the Jades took the first and second spoonful of soup before the hot contents kicked in.

*Cough* Wangji was the first to react before Lan Xichen. The two quickly opted for water, drinking an entire glass in one gulp. It was not enough. "Wangji, Xichen, are you ok? Is something wrong with the food?"

Xichen, "*Cough* No mother...It's just."

Jiang Cheng tasted his soup and acted surprised, "That's odd...I asked the servants to add a bit of pepper to my food...Did they by any chance..."

"Mine too...Could they have...", Wei Ying also got into action. Wangji's eyes popped out slightly and he clenched his fist as if to fight the numbness in his tongue. Lan Xichen's eyes teared up from the unacceptable amount of pepper in his bowl of soup.

Madam Lan, "Should we get you two another bowl of soup?"

Jiang Cheng quickly cut in, least his plans dissolved easily. "I'm sorry mother, this is my fault.", he dropped his spoon and lowered his head. Wei Ying followed suit, almost tearing up.

Madam Lan, "Oh no my dear ones, it's not your fault the food got mixed up."

Jiang Cheng, "But, mother, our actions have caused the future Sect Leader of Gusu and Hanguanjun to break the sacred clan rules of Gusu."

Wei Ying, "We have been thought well by our Great Lan QiRen that wasting food is against the rules. Instead of going for another soup, they could just swap with us."

Jiang Cheng came in again, "But brother, it'll also be bad table manners, which is also against the rules."

Madam Lan smiled at how considerate her sons in law were toward the clan rules. "Don't be sad...As your future husbands, they should also learn to like some of the things you're used to. My sons are strong, they can handle a little pepper in their soup..."

Lan Xichen sharply turned to his mother; a terrified look in his golden eyes. His mouth opens slightly from shock. Wangji's face was still the same but his neck turned beet red and his mouth took in short breaths. He looked in Wei Ying's direction with dilated eyes. The innocent pout on the omega's face made him dismiss any suspicion. 'He couldn't have done this on purpose. It was a mistake.', he reasoned with himself.

'They totally did this on purpose!!', Lan Xichen's mind was clear. There was no way the servants would make such a mistake.

With great pleasure the Lotuses watched the Jades finish a hot bowl of soup filled with pepper. Something that barely entered the Lan kitchen...At some point, they had to fight back their laughs when Xichen's eyes started pouring out tears and Wangji got a runny nose. For the jades, it was pure torture but they could not escape it.

That night the Lotuses met up in Wei Ying's room to celebrate their first success. They would mimic the polished Jades and laugh at their defeat. "Did you see how much ZewuJun cried...Hahaha, Oh my god and Wangji...That one was just too pitiful... it was better than I imagined.", they rolled on the floor, holding onto their tummies.

******************************

The following days came with new pranks and new mishaps like; Jiang Cheng mixing the white robes of the jades with purple socks, making their clothes come out of the machine as either pink or white with purple patches. It was pure horror. They also glued Wangji's shoes to the floor and put mice in Xichen's wardrobe when he was not around. Again and again, they broke other rules of the sect, sneaking out in the night, playing loud music, and walked around in skimpy clothes-exposing their necks. Anything they could think of just to upset the Jades.

"I can't take this anymore...Those two are demons...", Xichen paced Wangji's room. His pulse racing. "Brother, please calm down. It must have been an accident.", Wangji was seated on his bed, his eyes following his brother's rash movements.

Xichen stopped, "Did you just say ACCIDENT!!!...LAN ZHAN! LOOK AT MY FACE!.... THEY SHAVED OFF MY EYEBROWS!! HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO EVEN DO THAT!! AT LEAST THEY LEFT YOU ONE FULL BROW BUT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!! I LOOK LIKE FREAKEN ET!!"

Wangji flinched, Xichen had never raised his voice before. "Brother, you dont look like E.T, you still have your hair...And we don't have enough proof it's them."

Xichen took a deep breath as he massaged his temple, trying to gather himself. He never meant to pour his anger on his beloved brother but Wangji was blinded by love. "Wangji, I know you love Wei Ying, but you have to snap out of this daydream and help me retaliate. In fact, a new plan...if those two are going to play tricks, we need to outsmart them."

Lan Wangji was not sure of what his brother meant but if he could still win Wei Ying's love in the end he would do it.

"Brother, I hope it won't hurt them.", Wangji's words were solemn. "No, we won't harm them in any way...So don't worry and back me up.", Xichen smiled with malicious intent. He would have raised a brow if he had any at that given time.

*************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Honestly, I support the Lotuses but do the Jades really deserve this?.... See you in the next update😂❤❤❤


	14. Chapter 13

Getting back at the Lotuses was easier said than done. Not only did they overcome the traps set for them but also got away with everything they did. Lan Xichen found out the hard way that the lotuses had a secret weapon in Gusu's Cloud Recesses- his mother, Madam Lan.

Madam Lan drew the Twin Pride of Yunmeng closer and nurtured them with love and acceptance. Her presence alone destroyed every evil her Jades had against the Lotuses. After many failed attempts the Jades appeared to have lost until they saw a silver lining. There was only one person their mother could barely refuse.

On a peaceful morning, they approached her with warmth in their eyes. Talking about their brides intrigued the woman so much and Xichen took his time to stir her up. Once the Lady Lan was distracted from her usual covering, they asked for permission to tag the Lotuses along to the annual seniors' appreciation day event. Madam Lan was skeptical about making her favorite duo attend but once Lan Xichen mentioned her husband's hand in the decision, she allowed it.

Later that day...

"Something does not feel right...", Jiang Cheng said to Wei Ying when they stepped out of the Bentley. They were told they'd be attending an important event in Gusu and make donations to the senior homes on behalf of Madam Lan, but upon reaching the venue they found out that their would-be husbands were out of sight. "It's just spending a day with some seniors...Old people are adorable, I'm sure it'll be fun.", Wei Ying saw nothing wrong with their surroundings. 

"Welcome...I'll be your guide for today", a plump lady stepped out of the quiet building to greet and usher them into the Facility. "We're highly honored to receive the representatives of the Gusu clan. It's been a while since we had such dignified guests.", the woman was bashful and covered her flushed cheeks from time to time. Wei Ying thought it was rather cute. "Bai Su...Lovely name.", he took a sneak peek at the name tag resting on the woman's breast. The nurse bowed her head shyly. 'There he goes; flirting with everything he sees.', someone shook his head.

"What the...", Jiang Cheng muttered under his breath when they finally got into the meeting room. There were fliers and images of them plastered all over the walls. 'Welcome Royal CareGivers', boldly written at the base of each poster and banner. "What's happening here?", Jiang Cheng furrowed his brow. 

"How come you're asking this, are you not Young Master Jiang and Master Wei?", the nurse queried.

" Yes but why are all these posters here?", Jiang Cheng's senses tingled in his stomach yet he kept his tone as composed as possible.

"That doesn't matter...Today it's all about our seniors. They may not be cultivators but they did their part in society and deserve all the respect and care needed...Every year, the clan sends professionals over to examine and take care of their needs for the entire day."

"What do you mean by needs?", Jiang Cheng was more confused.

"Needs...You know; checking their prostate, dental health, cleaning up after them and making sure they are well cared for, for the entire day", the nurse ended her statement with a smile.

"Isn't that the work of doctors and nurses...", Wei Ying chuckled.

"Yes...That's the two of you..."

"WHAT?!", the Lotuses exclaimed at the same time 

"Shhh!...No shouting here... You don't want to get lectured by these old folks... Listen, personally, I thought the work would be too hard on the both of you but we were assured that you two had magic hands and could get it done. So that's that."

"Wait...What about you, what will you be doing?", Wei Ying kept his eyes up.

"Oh, haha, I have the day off just like the other nurses and doctors...We're grateful for the Jades of Lan. They always look out for our interest... Well then, everything you need to know is in the files set on the counter. Please go through them thoroughly." 

"But...You can't.", Wei Ying tried stopping her but she was already out of their grasp. The look on Jiang Cheng's face was that of denial and for a moment he was silent. "A'Cheng, there must be a mistake...The driver is outside, let's go back to the Cloud Recesses.", Wei Ying suggested, stepping back with a few smiles when they got noticed by some of the seniors. 

"Where is the driver?", Wei Ying run around trying to find their ride. "Where's your phone, I left mine in the car.", he added. 

The horrible truth began to sink in as they moved into the second phase, 'anger'. They were trapped in a place they did not know, with about a hundred seniors and they had no phones to communicate. The Landline had also been disconnected.

"Don't worry Jiang Cheng...It's only old people. Let's just feed them and give them sleeping pills. Hopefully, they'll wake up in the evening. How bad could it be?", Wei Ying draped his hand over the other's shoulder and shook him a few times. 

*********************

Meanwhile, Lan Xichen went to a different event with Wangji and made the necessary donations. Once they were done they sat in their car and ordered the driver to take them somewhere else. The vehicle was parked a few miles from the Seniors Home while they monitored what went on from an iPad. 

Wangji, "Brother, have we not punished them enough?"

Xichen, "No."

"But Wei Ying's hair is already a mess. What if they get sick.", Wangji was terrible at hiding his emotions from his brother. 

"Wangji, they are the feistiest omegas I've ever known, they can handle a few old men...Or maybe not...", ZewuJun retracted that statement when something spontaneous happened and he laughed. Revenge was sweet but Wangji's poker face made him alert. "Don't you dare touch that gate...You promised to help me teach those two a lesson, so stick to it.", his smile turned into a suspicious glare. He knew exactly what Wangji was thinking.

Hours Later...

Jiang Cheng, "L-A-N Xichen!!"

Wei Ying, "L-A-N Wangji!!"

The brothers looked absolutely abysmal as they gritted their teeth. They had already planned their retaliation against the ones that set them up. Their bright clothes were now stained with all sorts of things so they settled for some of the staff uniforms. Even Wei Ying could not dismiss the fact that the smell was more than just puke and piss. Taking care of the seniors was a living nightmare. Not only did they have to feed toothless people food that needed to be mashed but had to wash and dress them as well. Wei Ying finally gave up when some seniors refused to share him with the others and kept dragging him back and forth.

"He's mine!", one senior began as Wei was tugged by people he assumed would be too weak to argue.

"Over my dead body will I let you have him...He's my nurse!", another shouted

"That's not a problem, you don't have much time left anyway."

"Look at him well, that's my wife, he can never be your nurse."

"If you want him, I'm taking the lower part, you can have the top." 

Wei Ying's mouth dropped at the comments being tossed around. Jiang Cheng had to rip him out of the crowd. "Can you stop fooling around and actually help me take care of them!"

"But, I'm the one being abused here!! How many diapers did you change?!", Wei Ying could feel his own endurance collapse. "Stop whining, I got vomit on my face and one old man placed his fake teeth in my hand...I have it worse! Now go get more wheelchairs, the file says we need to take them to the garden for animal therapy- I wonder how that even works.", Jiang Cheng kept turning the file. 

"Pease don't tell me we have to clean up after the animals as well...", Wei Ying huffed.

"No, they left someone there to do that. Nurse Wei, get moving!...", Jiang Cheng said with his nose in the air. Wei Ying played along; saluting before walking away. A small smile lingered on his brother's face.

*****

Somewhere outside, a certain future sect leader's plans were about to be squashed by his partner in crime. Lan Wangji could not take it any longer and wanted to get his bride out of there. "Wangji! Just a few more hours...I'm your senior brother, don't defy me.", Xichen fought hard to hold him down.

"But they are touching my Wei Ying...He needs me!", Wangji was determined to break free. There was no way he'd calm down after seeing that.

"No one's going to mark your omega now sit still, damn it!..", Lan Xichen had his arm around Wangji's neck.

"It's against the rules to swear.", Wangji paused to scold Xichen before continuing with the struggle. The two panted hard after a while but none of them were willing to give in.

"We're not in the Cloud Recesses, doesn't count!"

"Mn.", Wangji hit him with the back of his head, making the other loosen his grip. Quickly he unlocked the door and fell to the ground when Xichen grabbed him by the foot. He kicked with the other leg until that hand came off, then took to his heels. "Lan Zhan! GET BACK HERE!!!", ZewuJun quickly gathered himself and run after him.

***********

Wei Ying did as told and got more wheelchairs. As silly as he was, he sat in a few and played around some more before getting serious. Once he'd had his fun, the old people were taken to the garden. "Alright, seems old people really love cats...Go bring the animals.", Jiang Cheng flipped a few pages. Wei Ying laughed at him for taking the role too seriously but obeyed anyway.

"Hey old man, don't touch that...", Jiang Cheng was distracted all over again and skipped a few names. After some time when we revisited the list of animals and the seniors they'd be assigned to for the day, he found something unsettling. "How could I have been this careless!", he tugged at his own hair when his eyes flashed past the next column. He placed the file down and run out. 

It was not long until he bumped into a tall person and fell. "You!! I'm going to kill you for this!", He pounced on Xichen once they made eye contact. His grip on the man's robes was strong enough to shake him but Xichen only laughed seeing that he at least managed to do some damage. 

"Jiang Cheng, you started this..."

"You...Wait till I get out of here and...Wei Wuxian!", the angry Lotus was drawn back to his original mission when he heard a loud shriek followed by barking. The figure of a slender man wearing a blue uniform runs past him like lightning. "DOG!!! AHHH...JIANG WANYIN, HELP ME!!", Wei Ying run towards the garden. Jiang Cheng quickly got up and went after him. 

Wei Ying had run for what seemed to be like forever. He jumped over a few hedges and ventured into the garden where the old people were waiting for the animals. "Young man, he's not going to harm you. Just throw the toy!!", one of the seniors said out loud.

"Forget it, he'll probably think you're another dog barking... Just enjoy the show.", a shorter senior beside him commented.

Wei Wuxian run faster when he spotted another person heading his way. "SAVE ME! PLEASE SAVE ME!", his legs refused to slow down. He jumped into the man's arms and clung to him like a bear, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "Don't let it bite me, please!", Wei Ying cried. His body tensed up and he kept pushing himself as if he could climb further up this man like a tree. 

Wei Ying's grip was almost suffocating the more he heard the dog barking and panting. The man holding him had to take a few steps back to steady himself before pulling something squishy hooked onto Wei Ying's uniform. With a slight throw, the toy was flung far off and the canine followed it.

"It's gone now, you can get down.", a deep voice rung by Wei Ying's ears.

"No, no, no...it's not, don't let me go!", the omega pleaded, burying his face in the man's shoulder.

"Mn, I won't."

Wei Ying blinked his eyes open when he heard the 'Mn'. He pulled his head back to look at his savior. "Lan Wang-Ji...", the name slid out of his mouth as he peered at the alpha. His anger was now subjected to an upsetting dilemma. Should he demand Wangji let him down when the dog could still be around?

***********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. What do you think Wei Ying should do? Do you think Xichen should be satisfied with how his plan turned out? Don't forget to comment and like. See you in the next update ♥️♥️♥️


	15. Chapter 14

Lan Wangji was on top of the world, holding onto the person he wanted to keep for the rest of his life. He would be sure to reward the dog with a truckload of snacks and more toys for landing him this opportunity. He didn't expect Wei Ying to coward in his arms because of a dog who merely got excited because its toy was clinging to his clothes.

"This does not...Make us...okay. I still hate you!", Wei Ying stammered, stabbing Wangji right in the heart.

"I didn't mean to upset you, let me put you down.", Wangji was straight forward.

"No no no, I didn't say you could do that! You're the reason why I'm in this mess so you have to take responsibility.", he frowned.

Jiang Cheng wheezed when he saw Wangji holding onto his senior brother. He was prepared to charge but someone caught him before he could take another step.

"Mnnf! Mnnnnnh!", Xichen held onto his lips and dragged him away until they were out of sight. He had the omega against the wall. "Listen...You should let them have their moment."

"Mfff! Mnn! *Trying to say let go.*", Jiang Cheng stepped on Xichen's foot and he retracted his hand. "Are you trying to kill me?!", A'Cheng massaged his jaw with a pained look on his face.

"Sorry...", Xichen took a step back to let him catch his breath.

"I don't care who you and Lan Wangji think you are, I'm not letting him manipulate my brother."

"Jiang Cheng, Wangji loves Wei Ying...If you could just give him a chance to win him over, we could end this madness."

"Liar!... That guy is not staying anywhere near Wei Ying.", Jiang was up in arms. Why would he accept such a thing when the jades could not even handle a few pranks. He tried to escape but ZewuJun pulled him back, slamming him against the hard wall again.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go there."

"And what are you gonna do, silence me?", Jiang Cheng scoffed. Lan Xichen massaged his temple. How could he have forgotten about this in his hour of need? "Great idea...How odd of me to let this slip my mind.", he chuckled.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and pursed his lips to speak but something strange happened. No matter how much he tried, his lips could not part. They were stuck together. "Mnnn!!", he stared at the enemy who was holding up a bright smile.

"Don't bother trying...I used the silencing spell. I'm sure you know by now that the more you struggle, the longer those pretty lips will remain sealed. Now, be a dear and calm down.", he pulled Jiang Cheng's cheeks. Without further delay, he hurled the Angry Lotus over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and looked for a different way out.

Meanwhile, Lan Wangji walked into the building carrying Wei Ying in his arms. He had no other option since the omega refused to get down. Frankly, he also didn't want to let go. Wei Ying was so close he could feel his breath on his fair skin.

"Lan Wangji, why does it feel like your hands are grabbing my butt so tight...We're not even friends", Wei Ying looked at him with a frown.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable, I could just let you down...", Wangji loosened his grip.

"No! I-I didn't mean it...Hehe, we're good friends, we're buddies. Wangji my man, please don't put me down.", Wei Ying panicked. He latched onto Hanguanjun like glue and that melted the alpha's senses. He'd do this every day if it would make Wei Ying call him his man. "Hey, why are your ears turning red?", Wei Ying studied the change.

"It's nothing...", Wangji's face was blank. In no time they were at the reception area and heading towards the door.

"Wangji, we can't leave the seniors alone..."

"Don't worry, the staff never left, they're on the third floor having a party. You two were being monitored by those on duty the entire time...They know what to do."

"Huh?! So you two made us suffer for nothing?", Wei Ying looked at him.

"...", Wangji averted his gaze. He was afraid he'd steal a kiss and mess everything up again with how close the other's lips were. 'Pink and soft...Cute and ripe...Wangji focus!', he locked his thoughts away and continued walking.

"Well played Wangji, well played...", Wei Ying praised him with a blinding smile. The Jade looked away again. Everything thing inside him kept beeping, 'Code red! Code red! Don't smile Wangji...I repeat, DONT SMILE!"

Jiang Cheng was placed in the car, his face scrunched up in anger and his lips still sealed. "Driver, please take us home" Xichen instructed. If looks could kill, Lan Xichen's body would have been cremated by the death glares the Lotus gave him.

"I've notified your driver to pick my brother up, he's just around the corner...Stop twitching your brows like that, you'll get wrinkles", ZewuJun reached forward and rubbed Jiang Cheng's face with his fingers. "Don't worry, you'll get the chance to scold me later, my angry bride.", he smiled. Jiang Cheng pulled his face away and began to kick the Jade.

"Future Madam Lan...Behave yourself.", He left Jiang Cheng alone. "What a crazy day it's been because of you two.", he grinned before turning his attention back to his phone.

****************************************************************************************************

Jiang Cheng was on edge. They've been home for more than two hours, yet Wei Ying had not returned. "What if that Jade does unthinkable things to him!", he gasped while staring at the glassed window.

"Relax, they may just be stuck in traffic.", the other jade let himself fall into a couch with a lollipop in his mouth. Jiang Cheng shuddered at the several unhealthy thoughts rushing through his mind.

"I can't wait any longer, he's not picking up his phone...Maybe I should call your mother."

"Hey, don't do that you'll get all of us in trouble. I give you my word that Wangji will return your 'Baby' without a single scratch.", Xichen mocked.

The Lotus stared at the alpha comfortably fidgeting with his phone. A'Cheng runs his hand through his hair, his eyes craned toward the window and then occasionally back at the other Jade who seemed unbothered. "Xichen, are you serious about what you said...Does Wangji really love my brother?", he blurted out his thoughts.

Lan Xichen tossed in a casual, "Mn".

"If that's the case, why not just act like a normal person and court him from the beginning?", Jiang Cheng folded his arms, his face was nearly blank so Xichen could not figure out what went through his mind.

Lan Xichen sighed, putting his phone aside. "Jiang Cheng, Wangji grew up bottling up his emotions so much that it's hard for him to express them. You can blame the Lan rules but my Uncle had a hand in it as well. It's true what happened was not fair to Master Wei but think of it this way; If you had the chance to keep the one you love, wouldn't you take it?"

Jiang Cheng kept his gaze on the world behind the frame, "I would...But you need to understand that not everyone wants to be caged. Take you, for instance, I gave you the freedom to do what you want because I know you already have someone else..." He took a long glance at the alpha. " Xichen, I don't plan on being the cage you'll want to run from someday."

Lan Xichen was lost for words. A feeling that he may have underestimated Jiang Cheng's reason for being hard to approach. "They're here...", the omega quickly rushed out when their car entered the compound. He halted as Wangji came out carrying a sleeping Wei Ying in his arms. The omega was wearing new clothes and did not budge from the movements.

"What happened to him...give him to me.", his instincts kicked in again but Wangji was adamant. "He's only sleeping because he ate too much... I'll take him to his room.", Wangji replied. Xichen heaved a sigh of relief when he joined them.

"Jiang Cheng, just allow him...Trust me this time.", he pulled the worried Lotus aside and offered comforting words. For a moment Xichen thought he saw the omega's eyes soften but Jiang Cheng hissed at him immediately Wangji climbed upstairs.

*****************************************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************************************  
Wen Qing was on her way to restock her personal lab when she spotted some familiar faces. As much as she revered her Uncle, Wen Ruohan, she could not deny the fact that he was a dangerous person and nothing he did was without ulterior motives. Seeing Yue Chengmei with Wen Zhuliu meant only one thing; they were conducting more inhumane experiments.

Wen Qing was her Uncle's favorite when it came to his nieces and nephews. It earned her a higher rank and her Uncle's trust. For the sake of her brother, she dare not betray him.

"A'Qing...Are you looking for Father?", Wen Xu's voice was deep and intimidating.

"Cousin...I was just going for more herbs and chemicals.", Wen Qing gave a faint smile.

"Oh, I should accompany you then. You and Wen Ning barely hang out with me these days.", he tilted his head and the female sighed. "Cousin, you're hardly around...How about we go out for dinner on the 15th of this month."

Wen Xu hesitated for a while before nodding his head. "Shall we?", he folded his hand and Wen Qing slid her arm in. As they walked the majestic grounds surrounded by red and gold buildings, marking the Sect's supremacy, Wen Xu picked up the conversation. They spoke about many things from school to politics, his younger brother Wen Chao's unbearable behaviors, then their discussion took another turn.

"A'Qing, I'm told you're friends with the omega I should have been wedded to...Is it true what father says about him, that he's a prodigy of his time, a rare gem?"

"Cousin, Wei Ying is an idiot...", the female alpha spoke without blinking. "He sees danger and runs towards it all in the name of family. If you ask me I'd say he's too good for this world... So yes, what you've heard is true."

"Haha, you're still as cold as the day we met, cousin...Do you think he would have been the perfect 'Mother of the Sun'".

"Wen Xu, Wei Ying is a man..."

"Doesn't matter...Do you know if he's happy with his current arrangement? Would it be wrong to claim him?", the handsome man chuckled. 

"Cousin, are you planning to fight against the Lan Clan for him?", Wen Qing stopped and faced her cousin. Wen Xu was a handsome man with powerful features. Thick eyebrows and a refined face that reeked of masculinity. His smile could make one weak in the knees and above all, he was a saint compared to his father's brutal ways. 

"Isn't it fair I claim back what they took from me before its too late?", he sighed. Wen Qing was silent.

"This is where I'll leave you, cousin...Don't forget, you said on the 15th.", Wen Xu waved as he walked away, leaving the female alpha to her own thoughts. 

'Why is Uncle so interested in Wei Ying? Even Wen Xu is smitten by him...I have to find out.', she locked her fingers and stared in the direction of her future Sect Leader with sharp eyes.

*********************************************************************************************

The following day, when Wei Ying woke up, Jiang Cheng was already glaring at him by his bed. He nearly jumped out of his skin thinking it was Madam Lan, ready to drag him out by the ear. "Jiang Wanyin, you scared the shit out of me.", Wei Ying placed a hand on his chest.

"And I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't tell me what happened between you and flower boy, Wangji.", Jiang Cheng sounded exactly like their mother. 

" 'Flower boy Wangji'? haha...Jiang Cheng, when did you give him that name?", Wei Ying chuckled even as Jiang's frown turned scarier. 

"Look to your left..."

"Ahhhh!!!", Wei Ying screamed. The mere sight of his own bedroom left him google-eyed. Someone had filled half the space with different kinds of flowers; each carrying a note that read "I'm sorry."

"So...are you going to talk, or do I have to drown you in the bathtub?", Jiang Cheng cracked his knuckles and clenched his jaw, waiting for an explanation he'd want to hear.

********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter served...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Again, I love interacting with you through your comments and look forward to them. See you in the next update ❤❤❤


	16. Chapter 15

Jiang Cheng kept his eyes strictly on Wei Ying as he narrated his ordeal with the Ice Jade. Bobbing his head at vantage points, he hummed along to the tale. It was like listening to a ward narrate how long it took for the teacher to leave when he clearly took many detours before coming home. 

"So you're telling me Lan Wangji bought you new clothes, took you to a hotel to freshen up, had dinner with you before getting here...And he didn't try anything funny?", Jiang Cheng raised a scrutinizing brow. 

"No, he didn't.", Wei Ying smiled, squinting his eyes after that blatant lie. Wei Wuxian picked up one of the bouquets and took a whiff. He didn't realize the smile creeping upon his face. Jiang Cheng cringed watching him act smitten. 

"Get it together...You're not thinking of becoming actual friends with him are you?", Jiang Cheng hit him on the shoulder. "Aish, Wanyin that hurts...I swear, he didn't try anything.", Wei Wuxian shifted away from him and continued admiring the flowers.

'Lan Wangji, you're so cliché.', He thought as he took his nose closer to the delicate petals. 

Lan Wangji was in his room all morning in the lotus position. With his eyes closed, he heaved out silent breaths. 'Must clear my mind', he tried to keep from reminiscing about what went on the previous day over and over again...

********************************************************************************************

Wei Ying did tell the truth about Wangji buying him new clothes and changing in a hotel room. He was also not lying about Wangji buying him dinner. What he left out was that the Ice Jade did do something else to him. 

The exotic lotus suddenly had an idea after they were done with diner. "Lan Wangji, I want ice cream...Let's get some at the mart across the road.", he frowned. 

Wangji did not refuse him. It was difficult getting Wei Ying to agree with the change of clothes and Food. If ice cream would make Wei Ying Happy, he'd get some. He'd even buy the entire store at the snap of Wei Ying's fingers.

Entering the mart, Wei Ying runs toward the huge fridge like a toddler. His grey eyes sparkled when he sighted his favorite. "Mhnn Choooocolate...", he drooled. Lan Wangji picked a cart and walked closely beside him. He took a few bars but stopped when Wei Ying pouted; his eyes aiming for the grand price- a huge bucket of chocolate ice cream. Lan Wangji gently put back the small ones. Lifting his hand far above Wei Ying's limit, he picked one bucket and placed it in the cart. 

Wei Wuxian's face lit up as he took off- hopping along. Wangji observed how Wei Ying would pause when he saw something sweet or delicious, look at his flat tummy then keep moving. To Wangji it was an order from above. Everything Wei Ying set eyes on, he had to buy. 

On their way to the cashier with so many snacks and the bucket of ice cream, he saw the man's face shine again, staring at a few headbands with different types of animal ears. Once again the omega walked away. Lan Wangji took a good look at them and selected one with white bunny ears. 

"Wei Wuxian..." 

" Huh?... Wangji, you got me this?", Wei Ying's face was not as cheerful as he hoped. The omega saw Wangji lower his eyes and concluded the jade was upset.

"Lan Zhan...I'm waiting for you to put it on.", Wei Wuxian giggled. Lan Wangji's eyes glowed on his perfectly plain face. Carefully, he slid the headband on the Lotus's head. Wei Wuxian thought he caught the glimpse of a slight curve on Wangji's lips. 

"Lan Wangji, does it look good...why bunny ears?", Wei Ying traced the long tip with his fingers.

"I...I Like rabbits.", the alpha replied. 

When Wangji turned to pay for the items Wei Ying run off and came back in a few seconds. "There...I like cats. It could be a lion, tiger, or panther. As long as it's a cat, I purr.", he chuckled after putting the band with cat ears over the alpha's head. Wangji was lost for words. He only took the things they bought and walked out with his bunny. 

They got into the car. Wei Ying rummaged through the stuff they bought. First, he attacked the chips and onion rings. Then the doughnuts and candy bar. Finally, the main event; a giant bucket of ice cream.

"Wei Wuxian, do you want to sit somewhere and eat this?"

"Depends, as long as it's not somewhere sneaky.", Wei Ying searched for the big spoon. 

With the tap of a few words on his phone, the driver received his message. Cool music played in the background as the car moved faster. The driver parked some distance away while Wangji leads the Lotus further up the hill. 

Wei Ying's lips parted when he got to the lover's bench. There were lights all around him and the scene of the beautiful city of Caiyi in his view at a hilltop. Without giving it much thought he sat down. At his command, Wangji took off the lid and he dug into the ice cream.

"Mnn...Lan Zhan is this your way of fattening me ahead of the wedding...Don't you want me to fit in my dress.", The omega teased.

"..."

Hanguanjun watched as Wei Ying stuffed his mouth full of cold chocolate goodness. He quickly recited the clan rules in his head when the omega moaned in satisfaction, catching him off guard. His heart thundered so loud he thought the other could hear it. 

Clenching his fist hard on his knees, Wangji turned his face to the exotic man staring at the lighted city. His lips parted, but he held his breath looking for more courage. He may be a promising cultivator but Wangji has never wanted to own someone before. He had to make use of this chance when Wei Ying had let his guard down. Everything in him screamed, 'Mark that bunny!'. He shook his head.

"Wei Wuxian..."

The omega turned his neck. 

"I...I'm sorry for attacking you all those times. It was never my intention to harm you. I was blinded by instinct and...Can you ever forgive me and start over again, as friends?", he took the bull by the horn.

Wei Ying was stunned by the sincere look in his golden eyes. There was silence. Wei Wuxian could have just used words but he felt the moment didn't need any. Lazily he scooped some of the ice cream and pointed it at Wangji, nodding his head once. 

Lan Wangji was stiff. Wei Ying drew nearer and the jade had no choice but to open his mouth and eat it.

"There, now don't mess up again and call me Wei Ying...Aish, brain freeze!!", Wei Ying winced after taking in another scoop. Worried, Wangji suddenly held his head, massaging his temple; spreading his fingers over his forehead to his ears. 

Wei Wuxian hitched when he saw Wangji so close to him, peering into his soul. Likewise, Wangji was stuck in the view and couldn't pull away. His eyes spotted the melted chocolate just on the Wild flower's lower lip. 

Not holding back, he lowered his face and kissed the spot, sucking gently like his love would run away if he went into beast mode. 

Wei Ying shuddered at the frozen breath on his lip. For another minute, Wangji held unto his face and undid the apology. When he let go Wei Ying was speechless. He simply stood up and walked toward the car.

"Wei Ying, I didn't mean to...Please wait.", Wangji chased after him...

***********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************

A few days later...

Madam Lan hosted her sons and the Lotuses at Lunchtime. After one more week, the lotuses would return to their apartment in Gusu but she wished to extend their stay in the Cloud Recesses. They sat at the Gazebo in her garden afterward to have tea after eating.

"...Why not live here for a few more days, I'd be lonely without your company.", She began.

"Mother...We'll visit often.", Jiang Cheng was polite in declining her offer. The woman sighed. 

"Maybe you could move in with Wangji and Xichen at their place closer to the school. You're growing more gorgeous every day. I'm worried it won't be safe for only omegas to live alone.", The woman caressed Wei Ying's face. 

"Mother, we won't be alone, many Beta Guards are protecting the house.", Jiang Cheng replied.

"Very well then...Has Xichen informed you about the Gala you'll be attending at the Nie Sect?... It'll take place two days before your departure so there shouldn't be a problem attending."

The Lotuses exchanged looks and then nodded to the woman. Wangji and his brother sipped on their drink, listening to the Omegas converse like they were not needed. For the Gala, it was a prestigious event organized by the cultivation community so all the important Sect Leaders and personalities were sure to attend. 

***********************************************************************************************

Qishan Wen Sect...

Wen Ruohan summoned Xue Yang to his throne room to brief him on the mission ahead. "There's a Gala coming off in a few days. I want you to infiltrate the place and retrieve someone. An omega engaged to the Second son of QinghenJun, Lan Wangji."

Hands folded on his chest, Xue Chengmei smirked. "Wangji's engaged? Haha, I wonder what kind of Omega can put up with that guy..."

"Who that is, is not important...The omega is valuable and needs to be secured here in my sect."

"Is she our next test subject?", the alpha was not intimidated by his superior.

"You'll find out soon...Be sure to get the job done. Zhuliu will be at your assistance."

To Xue Yang, this was just one of those missions but for Sect Leader Wen this was a golden task. He put Xue Yang in charge of it because he trusted the alpha's born instincts. Xue Chengmei had never failed him before. If he did he would have long lost his life.

After paying his respects, Xue Yang left Wen Ruohan. He halted when he saw a figure walking towards him. A wicked smile graced his face, eyes full of dread, he bowed his head slightly, "Lady Wen Qing, how fortunate of me to meet you again..."

*********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length...I hope you're safe and healthy dear reader. See you in the next update.😊❤❤❤


	17. Chapter 16

It is common for alphas to not get along quite well, like Wen Qing and Xue Yang. However, instead of battling it out with suffocating pheromones like other alphas, these two only needed eye contact and smug looks to make a room uncomfortable.

"Xue Chengmei...", Wen Qing held her head high. " I see you've had a lot to discuss with Uncle of late.", She sharpened her dark eyes.

"Nothing fancy, just usual business.", Xue Yang showed his teeth.

"Hm, I see...I'll get out of your way then.", the female alpha brushed past him with a straight face. 

"By the way, have you heard from Wei Ying? I've been cooped here for so long, he must be wondering where I am.", Xue Yang fixed one hand in his back pocket.

"You still want to know after blowing your chance?", Wen Qing sized him up. Xue Yang chuckled; his tongue swiftly brushed over his lips as he averted his gaze briefly. "Did it shock you that much?... Don't worry, I'll get him back."

A short curve appeared at the side of Wen Qing's lips. "I'm counting on it.", she said, knowing very well there was no way her cousin or Wangji would let that happen. It was obvious that this alpha was still in the dark about Wei Ying's current situation. She only wished to be there when Xue Yang found out about it.

"Good luck...", her last words to the alpha as she walked away...

**************************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji could not concentrate. His mother had once again stolen Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng for almost an entire day and he was already feeling nostalgic. Lan Xichen on the other hand was glad his mother took his wife. He wanted to talk with his lover freely on phone.

Wangji watched from the garden with a book on his lap as his elder brother paced the living room, smiling and laughing like a hyaena. He shook his head lightly and checked the time on his phone. "It's already 3 pm...", Wangji wanted to spend time with his omega so bad he was starting to feel jealous.

Exhausted, he dialed Madam Lan's number. After a few beeps, she picked up.

"Hello, mother."

"Yes, is everything alright? You never call me on phone.", Madam Lan's voice was a little clouded by the noise on her end of the Line. Lan Wangji sat up properly. "Mother, where did you take Wei Ying?", he didn't need to beat about the bush.

"Oh, so you only called to ask of your bride?... Lan Zhan, I carried you for nine solid months and you hardly call me. Why do you even have a phone.", Madam Lan nagged.

Wangji cleared his throat. "Mother, I see you every morning."

"So what!! Call me, I also need to be pampered you know!", the voice on the other side was shaky but Wangji could picture his mother frowning.

"Mother, I'm calling because of my mate. Tell father to call you if you need attention.", Wangji sighed hearing his mother nag more and louder afterward.

"Done? Now tell me where you took Wei Ying, it's already getting late.", Lan Wangji's voice was calm but his face wasn't this time around.

"We're at the amusement park...", His mother yelled from the noisy background.

"What! Which one, tell me. I'm coming to get him.", Wangji finally lost it.

"Don't worry, they are safe with me. You should see Wei Ying going up the slide of doom.", I must say he's very agile, even when he's soaking wet.", Madam Lan added.

Lan Wangji was stoned and went completely pale. "Mother... you let him get into the slide?!. What is he wearing?...Is his neck covered. What if his scent gets picked up by another alpha... Don't let Wei Ying out of your sight.". He stammered. Wangji had never said so many words at a time.

"Oh, that? You know how he is. He slipped out of sight just now...Have you seen Wei Ying.", Madam Lan asked someone on the other side. Wangji jolted out of his seat.

"MOTHER!!"

The woman laughed hard at her frightened Jade. "Hahaha...That's what you get for not pampering your mother. We only went shopping. We'll be home in thirty minutes...Byeee." She hangs up before Wangji could say another word. For a minute Wangji could not bring himself to sit down.

Lan Xichen made his way to the garden after ending his phone call. "Wangji, I need your help!", he pursed his lips waiting for his brother to come back to earth. "Huh?", he finally returned.

Xichen, "A'Yao will be at the coming Gala...I've not told him about Jiang Cheng yet, so I have to find a way to bail. Help me come up with an excuse."

Wangji, "No, Jiang Cheng would become the third wheel if that happens. You could tell Meng Yao at the Gala..."

"No! I want to prevent any unpleasant scenes. There's no way I can juggle two dates at a ball. Mother would skewer me alive if she finds out.", Xichen massaged his temple. Wangji went back to his seat and picked up the book, ignoring his elder brother to solve his own problems...  
********************************************************************************************************

About an hour later, Lan Wangji raised his head to the sound of a voice. His eyes drowned at the moment and his lips fought hard from curving when he saw someone.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for?...", Wei Ying had a single white rose in his hand as he sang with a goofy smile on his face, striding his way toward the Ice Jade.

"I can see it in your eyes... I can see it in your smile....", the wild lotus went behind the jade and pulled his lips up.

" Cause you know just what to say... and you know just what yo do...", Wei Ying placed the flower over Wangji's ear as he kept singing and wrapped his arms around his neck. The Jade became stiff with the omega's hand lying on his chest. His flirty voice making him feel lost and found at the same time.

Lan Wangji's neck turned crimson and his heart began to hurt from too much closure. 'We're doomed!!... He's too close...Shift away you idiot, don't lean back!... It's no use boys, we're almost at full capacity, if Wei Ying keeps going, the Central Processing Unit will not be able to handle it!!', the voices in Wangji's head went haywire.

Wei Ying on the other hand had a few more words to say. "And I want to tell you so much...", the wildflower pressed soft lips on Wangji's pale cheek.

'Farewell men, it's about to blow...We had a good run pretending to hate this guy...', Wangji's mind and heartfelt a grand explosion within.

"Hanguanjun...You were on the loudspeaker the entire time."

Lan Wangji's neck slowly turned to the side where Wei Ying held a waggish smile; moving his brow up and down. Lan Wangji needed his brain to reboot from the embarrassment.

"I...I..."

"You were looking out for me...How sweet...Since you're being a nicer person today, how about you grant me a wish.", Wei Ying was very sly with words and Wangji knew that all too well. But what could he say? At that moment he was at the point of no return.

"Mn", He jumped right into the rabbit's hole.

'Good, l hope you don't regret it...hehehe', Wei Ying's mind felt superior.

"Lan Wangji, you can't go back on your words now...", Wei Ying went around and squatted in front of him. Pouting ever so cutely Wangji was truly helpless.

************************************************************************************************

"Jiang Cheng!...Jiang Wanyin!!!...Get ready!!!!", Wei Ying runs upstairs shouting his brother's name. Jiang Cheng was lying on his bed face down when his crazy brother jumped on him and shook him until he responded.

"What the hell are you doing, I'm trying to rest!"

"Haha, don't like the taste of your own medicine?..."

"Shut up, what do you want now?"

"Club...We-are-going-to-the-club-with-Lan-Wangji-and-Your futureeee-husband.", Wei Ying bounced himself some more, making Jiang Cheng whelp.

Wanyin struggled to flip him over, but Wei Ying was onto him and stayed alert.

"What makes you think that'll even happen...This is the Jades we're talking about!"

"Leave it to me and just get ready...I already picked out what we're gonna wear so rest till it's time, okay?", Wei Ying ruffled Jiang Cheng's hair and got up. "It's gonna be awesome, whooo!!" Wei Ying hopped out feeling great...

11:30 PM After Curfew...

They got ready. Lan Xichen could not believe what he had to do to get Wangji to help him with his problem. In exchange for Wangji's aid in missing the Gala, he agreed to break rules and sneak out at night. It wasn't really a difficult thing, they had enough entrances to sneak out unnoticed.

Wei Ying would take note of all of them for future exploits.

The 'Red Vape' was clammed with a lot of people on a Friday. Lan Wangji was never a fan of being in a crowd so ideally, Wei Ying knew the private booth was perfect. So he was quick to order liquor. The Jades however refused to have anything that contained alcohol.

"Live a little, it's just liquor...How will you know you hate it if you don't try it?", Wei Ying took his first few shots. 

"No...Not interested.", Wangji looked over at the people dancing their stress away on the dancefloor.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at Xichen whenever he checked his watch for the time. "Checking the time won't speed it up, you know.", he put the glass down with a little bang to make the other aware of his displeasure. 

Xichen showed his palms in surrender and leaned into the seat.  
"Come Wanyin, let's get them some juice since they won't take any liquor.", Wei Ying got up and waited for his brother.

Lan Wangji wanted to follow but Wei Yiny assured him they were only going to the bar. A few unsettling moments later, Wangji spotted them returning. He sighed in relief.

As the drinks were placed before the Jades the DJ turned up the heat with another song the Lotuses knew too well.

*Don't hate me, give love a chance  
Don't need your heart, just need your hands  
Knew from the start that this won't end  
Don't you tease me, baby, please*

"Wow!!! Jiang Cheng let's dance." Wei Ying was ecstatic. "Come on, forget these two and dance with me!", the wildflower hopped to the beat. Jiang Cheng's smile turned into a light laugh when Wei Ying grabbed his hand and spin him around. 

*Pretty please, pretty please...*

"Let's dance!!!", Wei furrowed his brow and Jiang Cheng nodded with a serious look, completely ignoring the Jades to have fun.

Wangji and Xichen gaped at the Lotuses as they danced in a synchronized manner, swinging their hips and pointing hands at them.  
They picked up the drinks and started gulping them down without thinking.  
Wei Wuxian kept his sight on Wangi with a satisfied look. But that disappeared as soon as the two men collapsed into the long seat.

"Are they seriously asleep...", Wei Ying dropped Wangji's hand.  
"Did you tell the mixologist to add only one shot of emperor smile..." Jiang Cheng poked Xichen in the face and Wei Ying nodded.

"Just let them rest, let's have more fun! Pretty please...wow!! Jackson Wang is awesome. Haha...", Wei Ying continued dancing his way back to the bar with Jiang Cheng.

Twenty minutes later...

The Lotuses were distracted by the crowd circling the dance floor.

"You should come see this, four guys are battling it out on the dancefloor.", one of the Waiters informed the Bartender.

"Really, who's winning?", the Bartender wiped a few glasses.  
"There are two men who look really alike like they were twins or brothers. Tall, handsome alphas with...."

The Lotuses tuned their ears to the conversation.  
Wei Ying, "It can't be them right?"  
Jiang Cheng, "Certainly not..."

The brothers exchanged a glance.  
"SHIT!!!"  
They run to the dance floor.

"Oh my god...Lan Wangji and Xichen can... dance?...", Wei Ying gawked at the two showing a lot of skills.  
"This is the end of us...let's get them out of here before people realize who they are.", Jiang Cheng shook his head.

"Wait a sec...I need this.", the wild one searched for his phone and took a short video.

Wanyin hit his head after a few minutes, "Idiot, stop watching them, your nose is already bleeding."

"Let it bleed Wanyin, I just saw the impossible happen....", Wei Ying wiped the blood and continued filming.

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and went ahead of his brother to drag the Jades out of the place. The Wild one joined him later...  
***********************************

It was a struggle getting the Jades back to their house. The Lotuses had to chase them around when they broke free after entering the Cloud Recesses. No one would think they were drunk with the way they walked. But their words would definitely give them away.

Wangji refused to let Jiang Cheng help him inside, and clung to a tree until Wei Ying came for him.

"Aish...How could you become like this after just one drink.", Wei Ying tried to support his weight as they made it inside and climbed the stairs.

*Thud*  
Lan Wangji was dropped on his bed. His betrothed removed his shoes and pulled him up to take off his coat. Wangji's lips brushed against his cheeks as he took off the black coat.  
The Jade let out a groan feeling soft skin, and Wei Ying was startled by the musk leaking out.

"Wangji, control your pheromones.", The omega was not scared this time around. For some reason, he wanted to tease Wangji.  
"You can smell me all you want as long as you promise not to bite.", the words slipped out of his lips as he waved two fingers over Wangji's face. The alpha followed it like a cat spotting a red dot.

"Mn...I promise.", his voice was deep and soothing.

Effortlessly Wei Ying lowered himself on top of him and Wangji touched him softly; capturing him in a warm embrace as they smelled each other.

Lan Wangji turned this man to his side and took in the tropical scent of wildflowers just after the morning dew. It was a fragrance he could not explain or break down and he craved for it.

Wei Ying could not stop a moan either. All he could think of was the lingering smell of Sandalwood engulfing him. His body heat rose when the other's breath played around his skin.

'Did Wangji always smell like this?... I want more...His thoughts became muddled. And when their nose brushed, he moved his face closer so their lips could also meet...

Meanwhile, Lan Xichen refused to let Wanyin leave his room. When it came to their composure, Wangji was far better than his elder brother.

"Pull yourself together and get off!!", Jiang Cheng kicked him and tried to make it to the exit but Xichen was swift and pulled the door closed, trapping the omega against it.

"Why would I let you go ?", Xichen's words startled Wanyin. His golden eyes seemed to sparkle but his smile was a little evil.

"Because I'll tear your throat out if you don't...", the Lotus frowned. Lan Xichen may be drunk but he still had the upper hand.

"I'd love to see you try.", he stuck his neck out for him. Wanyin could no longer hold his breath. His body was already reacting to the strong pheromones the alpha let out.

"Nothing yet?... Too bad, guess it's my turn now...", Xichen slid a hand through the omega's hair. Gently feeling out his soft hair, making the other tingle from the sensation.

"Ahh!", Wanyin cried when the hands that massaged his scalp gripped his hair with brute force and exposed his neck.

"L...Let me go, you crazy fuck!!...Ahh!", Jiang Cheng was unsuccessful in pulling the hand off. Behind his hard shell was an omega who feared giving in.

Lan Xichen was not being gentle. An angelic grin on his face. The beautiful smell of lavender and lotus petals connived with the liquor to make him feel more liberated.  
He peered at Jiang Cheng with only two words in mind.  
"Beg me...."

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. This chapter may be very long but I hope you still enjoyed it. See you in the next update❤❤❤😊


	18. Chapter 17

Lan Wangji's heart nearly stopped when he opened his eyes to Wei Wuxian sleeping on his chest. Luckily they both had their pants on so he heaved a breath of relief. He could not recall what happened after the Lotuses got them a drink.

'Was it really non-alcoholic?', Wangji asked the voice in his head.

'Nope, you've been bamboozled.', the tiny voice was very audible.

Wangji sighed again with a soft smile. How could he think Wei Ying would not pull some kind of stunt. Wangji was glad he did that anyway, cause he got a chance to experience first hand what it would feel like to wake up next to Wei Ying. And it was nothing short of magnificent. Glorious even...

He lay there a few more minutes, relishing the exotic beauty. So what if he was a little behind time?... Long lashes on delicate eyelids, a fine pale skin soft to touch, rosy Lips that could lead one to their death. If only Wangji could remember how fortunate he got the previous night. To be sniffed and kissed and rubbed by the omega who's head refused to budge; his legs over Wangji's like he was hugging his sister's plushie or suffocating a pillow...

When Wei Ying finally woke up he checked for any marks. "I guess he kept his promise.", He chuckled. There was no sign of Wangji so he assumed he already left for breakfast. 'Last night was...something else.', he blushed lying back on the bed. Wei Ying stretched himself and sniffed the sheets that reeked of Wangji's presence, now finding it soothing. "Wait...Did I really make out with Lil Fuddy Duddy?!", he sat up abruptly and got down from the bed. "I better get out of here before Jiang Cheng finds out.", He rushed for his shirt lazily lying on the floor and rushed to the door.

The polished wood creaked as the lotus pushed it slowly, sticking his head out first to make sure the coast was clear. He tiptoed to his door once the checked the hallway was empty. With careful movements, he slid into his room and closed his door. "Phew, that was scary.", He wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Ahhh!!", Wei Ying jumped out of his skin when he was met by Jiang Cheng's cold glares. His brother was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and arms folded. "Where did you sleep last night?", the Angry Lotus gritted his teeth.

"Haha...Umm, I umm... Nothing happened...", Wei Ying let out a nervous laugh, his words very unconvincing. Jiang Cheng got up and the other quickly took to his heels.

"I swear nothing happened, I just slept in his room!", Wei Ying tried not to get caught.

"Liar!! How long has this been going on, don't tell me you were drunk...You two fucking already and UNDER MY NOSE?!! Get back here Wei Wuxian...", Wanyin yelled.

They run around the center table a few more times before Wei Ying was caught and pinned on the ground. He shields his head as his younger brother rained harmless hits at him. "Wanyin, how can you treat your elder brother like this...Aish!"

"I wouldn't have to if my brother acted as the elder...Now confess your sins!", Jiang Cheng was really his mother's son.

"I'm telling you the truth, nothing happened...Wangji fell asleep right away when I took him to his room."

"Then why didn't you come back here, and why is your shirt unbuttoned?!"

"Well...I'd tell you if you stop acting like Mother! Geez!"

Jiang Cheng stopped and helped his brother up. The Wild one chuckled at his brother's frustration. "I'm sorry if I made you worry...Wangji was actually really tamed last night, he didn't try anything weird so I decided to stay with him longer.", He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor as if it had not suffered enough. Jiang Cheng calmed down and sat back on the bed.

"I'll take a shower real quick, hope you've not had breakfast without me.", Wei Ying took off his long pants and went to the bathroom.

"So Lan Wangji behaved huh?!", Jiang Cheng asked and his brother yapped from the other side, "Mhm!, He's like a cute kitty when he sleeps. I should have taken a picture. Haha."

"I guess that's good then...", Jiang Cheng leaned into the big bed with his arms spread on both sides. He sighed.

Last night was not easy for him. He'd never been manhandled like that before. How he even got out of that situation seemed like a miracle. Maybe he became smarter after his elder brother's unwanted encounters with the Ice Jade...

"Beg me...", Xichen's voice was taunting. The alpha tightened his grip the more Jiang Cheng frowned and refused to bend. "Argh...Huff...Huff...", Wanyin's neck was grabbed.

"Say 'please' and I might let you go...", Lan Xichen played with his ears and sniffed him. The Lotus was terrified when the hand around his neck kept squeezing like a snake but he refused to give in. Xichen peered into his stubborn soul and continued strangling him until he felt a spark. His omega had stopped fighting back, and his eyes were turning white.

"Don't faint yet..."

Xichen jerked him, making the other lean his head backward. Jiang Cheng was at his breaking point but his nature would not let him accept defeat. When Xichen's mouth crush into his, he felt a rush in his spine. A tingle in his bones. The arm around his neck loosened and he forced out breaths. Out of nowhere, he found the strength to bite Xichen's lips.

"Shhh!", The Alpha hissed and released more pheromones to tame him. "You're stubborn...Unfortunately for you, I'm very patient.", Xichen grinned. The desire to crush Jiang Cheng was exciting. He kissed him again, pulling the omega's hair while choking him. Jiang Wanyin was flooded with juices. It was an overwhelming power he'd never felt before. His breath hitched roughly as Xichen rubbed his bulge against him and he could feel his body getting hornier by the second. Slime dripping from behind. His body was giving in to the seduction.

Xichen was caught off guard when the omega reciprocated; licking and pulling onto his lips aggressively, sucking on his tongue with greed. Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around him and squeezed his ass. He stopped to look at the eyes that were now filled with want.

Jiang Cheng took bold steps forward and Xichen moved. The tables seemed to have turned on him. Once he saw the alpha lower his guard, he pulled off his hand and pushed him onto the bed. His chest heaving and panting. Xichen was mesmerized.

"You're full of shit, Lan Xichen...", Jiang Cheng wiped his lips and staggered away from him. It'd take a strong omega to resist after going so deep. Everything was spinning once he got out of the room in one piece.

"Jiang Cheng...Helloooo", Wei Ying waved his hands. He snapped his fingers a few times before his brother was drawn back to earth. Wanyin pulled up his turtle neck to make sure the fingerprints were well hidden. "What are you thinking about.", Wei Ying wore a T-shirt.

"Nothing...", Jiang Cheng replied with a smile. Wei Ying raised a brow at his brother's reaction but said nothing. "Come, let's get some grub.", he pathed Jiang Cheng and took the lead...

***********************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************  
Huaisang was painting when his elder brother barged in. "There's something called 'knocking' Ge!", He put up a fake smile. Minjue ignored him and grabbed another chair. Da Ge runs his hand through his hair then scratched his neatly shaved jaw.

Huaisang blinked twice, waiting for his brother to say something but the older man just sat there making faces at him.

"Da Ge...Speak up."

"Hmmm...How would you feel about getting married?", Minjue asked. Huaisang was taken aback by the subject. For a moment he's eyes wandered off and he lowered his paintbrush.

"Are you...planning to get rid of me soon?", His eyes softened.

"No, why would you even say that?... Huaisang, I know I'm always hard on you but that's because you're all I have. You grow more beautiful every day and people notice you.", Minjue's statement was surprisingly candid. He'd already received proposals from prominent alphas across the sects. Personally, he wanted to get his brother married to someone within so he could keep protecting him. But he worried Huaisang might not like the idea.

Nie Huaisang sighed, "Well, I'm not interested in getting married. I'm still too young."

"Huaisang, you're 19... mum and dad would have married you off as soon as you got your first heat.", Minjue replied.

"Ge, I don't want to... Cant I just stay here forever?", the omega fidgeted with his fingers. Minjue stretched a hand to caress his face, simpering at his brother. Huaisang may be silly at times, but he was innocent and pure. "Forget it...Let me take you shopping. I'm done with preparations for this year's Gala and I want to flaunt my gorgeous brother to the world. It's been a while since I broke legs for chasing after you.", Minjue said sternly, making his brother laugh.

"Ge, you're such a bully..."

"Yes, it's mandatory for an elder brother.", Minjue stood up and kissed his brother's head before heading to the door. "Be ready in twenty minutes.", He winked before closing it.

Shopping with his brother was frustrating at times. Minjue would bark at Huaisang if he felt the clothes were too revealing or exposed his curves. "Da Ge, I'm a man for crying out loud, who'll think about such things."

"You're not just a man, you're a beautiful omega with a banging body! Now go get something more appropriate!", Minjue was not having it.

"Then why don't you wrap me in a piece of cloth! Maybe you want me to dress like a nun!", Huaisang pouted.

"Well maybe I do want you to dress like a nun, so go pick something else...You know what let's just get home. I'll call the designer over."

"But that guy only makes clothes you like!", Huaisang pitched.

"THAT'S THE POINT!!", Minjue raised his voice.

"Argh! You are so annoying!!", Huaisang stormed off with knitted brows. In his rampage, he smashed the tinted glass door into a stranger's face. The stranger got splattered by the hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"What the heck!!", The young man was displeased when the omega walked off without apologizing. Minjue who saw what happened rushed out and pleaded on his behalf. 

"Huaisang, don't be crazy. Get back here!", Minjue then shouted. The omega whirled around, staring daggers at him as he held up his middle finger.

Minjue shook his head and chased after him. The stranger looked in their direction for a while with tenderness in his expression. His eyes then fell on the paper fan that fell out of Huaisang's back pocket and he picked it up to read the initials 'NH'. "Huaisang...What a lovely name.", he groaned.

"Brother, what happened to you?", a young lady rushed to his side. "Peng, I just got assaulted by an angel", the alpha chuckled. "Huh?...", his sister was confused. "Never mind, let's go.", he hid the fan and continued walking.

***********************************************************************************************

Four days to the Gala, Jiang Cheng was under the weather. His temperature went up and he was a little slow. After some time his symptoms changed. His temperature went back to normal but he became grumpier and withdrawn. Wei Ying understood what was happening when he saw his brother nesting in his bed.

"A'Cheng, it's come pretty early this month. Didn't you take enough suppressants?", Wei Ying brought him a bowl of soup and some snacks. Jiang Cheng always craved chips and sweets when he was nesting.

"Just give me the chips, I don't need that soup!", Wanyin hissed. Wei Ying handed the snacks over; careful not to get scratched by the monster. Jiang Cheng was actually scarier in his heat period.

"Are you sure you can make it to the Gala in this condition...Seems like your wave is about to hit the shore.", Wei Ying sat beside Wanyin; stroking his hair as he ate the snacks. "I'll tell other(Madam Lan) you can't make it.", Wei Ying got up to massage his brother's feet. "Don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know about this...", Jiang Cheng curled his toes.

The Lotuses never showed anyone else their weakest moments-when they were begging to be ravished and matted. A lot of things run through the omega's mind; only one person was responsible for inducing his heat and this person had no memory of what he did to him when he became sober. Jiang Cheng crushed crispy chips in his mouth, refraining from cussing Lan Xichen out loud.

Later that evening Wei Ying made sure his brother was comfortable with all the snacks he could eat stuffed under his bed. Wanyin preferred it that way. Lan Wangji waited for him downstairs before getting into the car. "We'll take the jet at the airport...Brother has to take care of a few things first, I hope Jiang Cheng won't mind.", Wangji explained as they drove out of the compound.

"Actually, my brother is not feeling well...I don't think he can come with us. Can you not tell mother about it?", Wei Ying looked at him.

"Mn...I hope it's nothing serious."

"He'll be fine by the time we get back."

*****************************************************************************************************

Meng Yao was done packing when he got a phone call from Xichen. A smile crept upon his face. "Hey, love...I'm done packing," he answered. MengYao could not miss the Gala because of his father but he did make plans to spend the next day with Xichen after the party. When the alpha finally told him he couldn't make it, he became upset. A'Yao was not one to throw tantrums so he just went with it. "I'll make it up to you.", Lan Xichen assured him on the other side.

When the call ended he picked up his dog. "Coco, your father is a big-time jerk sometimes...But let's not tell him that yet.", he giggled and planted a kiss on the furry animal.

***

Lan Xichen hid in his study the entire time until it was ten in the evening and he was certain there was no one at home. He went to the kitchen first for a glass of water then headed back upstairs. Reaching his door his senses picked up a scent. The Jade thought he'd smelled it somewhere before but could not put a pin on it. At last, he followed its trail and it led him to Jiang Cheng's room.

'That's odd, Master Jiang should have left already...', Just to be sure he turned the doorknob and pushed it open. A rush of sweet lavender and lotus petals nearly blew him off his feet. Xichen was taken aback by how strong the smell was. He stepped inside when he heard someone whimper and noticed a faint light emanating from the inner chamber. Jiang Cheng must have left his lamp on.

Lan Xichen leered at the erotic scene in the translucent room. Jiang Cheng was in a pretty sticky situation. Crouched on his bed with his butt in the air, the omega was forcing two fingers inside his hole. The alpha gulped, his instincts already picking up the hint- this omega was in heat.

'I should leave.', Xichen ogled at the sight. His blood began to gather below. 'I should really leave before I do something stupid.', he schooled his thoughts and mumbled his clan rules when his member swelled.

Lan Xichen turned slowly like a zombie, determined not to take advantage of his bride.

"Lan Huan..."

The Jade stopped abruptly and retraced his steps when he heard the lotus call out his name. Worried the omega had caught him peeking, he was ready to explain himself. But that was not the case; the Lotus was in the same position. Xichen tugged his hair to the temptation when he realized what was really going on. Jiang Cheng was calling out his name while playing with himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng was calling out his name while playing with himself  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammatical errors. That was pretty something😳🤭. Hope you liked this chapter dear Reader...See you in the next update❤❤❤


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert...You can skip the first part if you're uncomfortable with it...Happy Reading💖

Left alone in the mansion, Jiang Cheng laid back and snacked on some chips and cranberry juice. Bittersweet, just the way he liked it. At times like these, he tagged Wei Ying 'Brother of the Month.'. Even his sister YanLi did not always get things right but Wei Ying was always on point.

Bloating, restlessness, nesting, mood swings, and the strong demand for an alpha's touch. These are some of the things an omega has to face in every heat. For male omegas, it was usually unbearable and this would go on for three days, or even more. Hours into the night Jiang Cheng began to feel another wave. He winced; his swollen nipples hurt each time he felt his pajamas rub against them and his body had started lubricating.

"Damn it!", He prudently unbuttoned the shirt to reduce the friction against his erect teats. It was irritating enough his body had begun to burn and he was losing control. The stronger the urge the more pheromones his body would produce- inviting any alpha nearby to mate him.

Unable to hold in much longer, he gave in to his urges and sneaked a hand into his pants. His thing was up at the first stroke and he huffed as he kept going. It was not enough; his body needed more. Jiang Cheng tossed and turned, searching for a better angle. Finally, he ended up crouching on his knees.

Wanyin began to search for something to help him in his hour of need yet his hand was all he had. With his back arched he invaded his leaking hole with a finger. Immediately he felt small bouts of pleasure tickle his behind, a memory flashed before his eyes. It was of the lecherous moment where an alpha squeezed his neck and pulled his hair. The Lotus trembled as he slid the second finger in.

His senses went up the clouds and his body kept bending like a cat in heat. Jiang Cheng's obscene thinking was getting to him. For a split second he could smell Lan Xichen's pheromones again; the one that induced his heat. And his body reacted so shamelessly he could not stop himself from calling out the alpha's name.

"Lan Huan..."

Wanyin bit on his tongue. The more he thought of Lan Xichen doing immoral things to him, the stronger the scented mirage became. He shuddered when he felt a hand glide over his and pull out his fingers. A hoarse grunt reaching his ears, Jiang Cheng gulped. He never knew his wild fantasy could feel so physical.

Lan Xichen had replaced Wanyin's fingers with his and loved the reaction. How the omega's moans hitched and his body quaked each time he grazed the insides. The room was lucid but he could still see Jiang Cheng curl his toes.

"Xi-Chen.", The Lotus called out again with a slightly nasal tone. The alpha took his head closer to the other's ear and let out a pleased grunt. It was intense when Wanyin relaxed after the Jade wrapped one hand around his neck while fingering him dedicatedly with the other.

The Louts got greedy; plucking off the hands holding his glossy arched neck. The other tried to pull away when Jiang Cheng captures two of his fingers in his mouth; sucking gingerly on them.

"Jiang Wanyin, don't do that.", Xichen pursed his lips, holding on to the last line of restraining he had. But the omega wanted more from his impeccable imagination and teased them further with his tongue.

Something snapped within ZewuJun and he pulled his fingers from the hole. The Lotus moaned in displeasure when his fingers left his ass but soon he felt strong hands wrap around him and flip him over. Jiang Cheng's eyes widened when he felt that harsh pull. There was no way that was an illusion.

"Lan Xichen, what the heck are you doing?!", The omega was startled but ZewuJun kept going and lay by his side. Pulling Jiang Cheng's glutes toward him, he grabbed the male omega's prick and began stroking at a steady pace.

Jiang Cheng choked at the sensation and his mind traveled far as Xichen's huge wood rubbed against his butt cheeks. "Are you crazy...Let me go!", Wanyin played innocent but Xichen was not letting him off the hook after being teased to this extent.

"You're the one that seduced me.", Xichen's voice was rough with a deep tone. "No, I didn't! Now let go before I...Ahh!", Jiang Cheng shut his eyes when the dick was forced into him. His arms instantly grabbed Lan Huan's and he threw his head back onto the alpha's chest. The Lotus's legs shivered while his insides tightened around the schlong.

"Fuck! No, don't move; don't you dare move!!", Wanyin was afraid something had been torn.

"Try to relax, I'll be gentle..."

"No don't fucken do it!! Damn it, he did it...I'm gonna kill you!", Wanyin wailed as the object began to move slowly, smoothly-sensually. Lan Xichen was indeed careful in the beginning, noting it was the omega's first time. His insides were warm and slippery but locked Xichen's member so tight he felt suffocated.

Lan Huan overpowered Wanyin with his pheromones and he, in turn, was also enticed by the omega's scent. He began to increase his pace, enjoying the change in the Lotus's tune with each thrust. The rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for air. The silkiness of the omega's shiny hair when he sank his fingers into them.

"Wanyin, you look ravishing."

"Shut up!"

ZewuJun chuckled.

"Hah, that hurts!", Jiang Cheng flinched when Xichen pinched the swollen point on his chest. "Say sorry you piece of shit!"

"Sorry...", Xichen said and deviously pinched the other nipple till he heard Wanyin sob. Amused by how soft the feisty omega was he pulled out and climbed on top. Wanyin turned his face away and Xichen smirked. He thought it was rather cute.

The Jade lowered his head to the painful spot on the Lotus' breast and engulfed it with his breath, treating it with the utmost care and tenderness. The one beneath him sucked in a breath. It was still raw but now the pain was followed by sweet bliss even when Xichen bit slightly at the small pores at the center. Jiang Cheng's hands found their way into the jade's hair and dragged it to the other one, asking to be gratified there as well.

Xichen crouched slightly to find his way below and pushed his member back inside Wanyin. Sinking his fingers into the Lotus's thigh, he dug in again while teasing his buds. Wanyin sighed contently, giving in to the pleasure. After some time he felt the alpha's tongue climbing up his chest. Instinctively, he arched his neck for him. There was great satisfaction when the Jade sank his teeth into his neck glands and poured in his pheromones. Wanyin's mind was turned to mush; lust building up on both ends.

Xichen did not complain when he entered the inner walls assessed by an omega's will. He hoped his pheromones were not overdoing it but he couldn't think straight. No matter what Jiang Cheng would become his, so he was not afraid to venture there.

It hurt at first, but Jiang Wanyin got comfortable in no time. His moans grew louder as he felt his first peak approach. When it drew nearer he grabbed the alpha and forced his lips onto his, kissing and sucking salaciously.

"Mnn...Wanyin...I'm almost there.", the Jade groaned.

"Fuck, I can't..."

"Don't cuss.", Xichen wrapped his hand around the other's throb.

"Shut up...Hah...Ngh...It's...Ahhh."

Jiang Cheng quivered beneath him as he came inside, pouring every drop into the omega. The lotus jerked a few more times before calming down and Xichen fell on top of him, kissing and licking the mark he made...

******************************************************************************************************

It took a whole day to get to the QingheNie sect and once Wei Ying's feet touched the ground he jumped for joy seeing his best friend.

"Hey Shaker! I've missed you so much...", He caught Huaisang in a bear hug. Lan Wangji knew very well who Second Master Nie was to Wei Ying but he was still jealous. Only he was allowed to make Wei Ying that excited.

"Wei Xiong, I'm glad you're alive...Muah! muah! muah!", He gingered his friend with kisses. Lan Wangji was outraged and stood iced in his stead. Huaisang whispered something into Wei Ying's ear and they both burst into unbridled laughter.

"Da Ge had to greet other guests so he couldn't come and greet you and... ", Huaisang finally noticed the number was not up. "Where's the Angry Lotus and ZewuJun?", He stretched his neck; arms around Wei Ying's.

"A'Cheng went into heat, so he couldn't make it.", Wei Ying explained.

"And Zewu-Jun?", Huaisang gazed at Wangji while the Wild one shot him up to support his healthy weight.

"Wangji said he had to tend to some boring sect issues.". Wei Wuxian continued walking with his friend in his arms, ignoring the one he came with. Lan Wangji was boiling but could not utter a word in protest.

"Don't you think it'll be dangerous?"

"Huh?.... Naaaaa, ZewuJun is a true gentleman, unlike the one behind me!" Wei Ying lauded. "...Is he glaring at us like he wants to throw a tantrum?", he whispered to Huaisang. "Yes, very much", The latter murmured back and they snickered.

Wei Wuxian quickly took the keys to Huaisang's Maserati and drove off without Wangji. Of course, there was a whole entourage waiting to pick HanguanJun but in that instant, he wished he could murder Huaisang.

It was a fast smooth ride into the Nie Palace. "Go left, I reserved a special place for my friends at the 'Dragon Hall'...Sounds terrifying huh?", the Shaker lifted his brows with a goofy smile on his face.

"I suppose it's another building named after one of your extravagant paper fans", Wei Ying took the next road.

"Yes, yes, yes...Hurry, YanLi and the Wens are waiting for us. We have a few more hours to mess around before the party."

"That's awesome. But what do I do with Lil Fuddy Duddy?"

"Oh, his room's right next to yours, so you should be fine.", Huaisang took a quick peek at the side mirror while the Wild one accelerated.

Stepping down from the car, Wei Ying was greeted with luxury. "Hurry, I think they're already in the pool.", Huaisang dragged him inside the estate. Later Wangji would pop a marble seeing a half-naked Wei Ying around two alphas when he finally settled down. That was more than he could handle for the day. Clothed in his robes when everyone else had on skimpy shirts, shorts, or swimwear, he approached the pool area not hiding how displeased he was. 

"Wei Wuxian, get out of the water.", Wangji got to the sidewalk closer to Wei Ying.

Wei Ying, "Why? I'm having fun with my friends."

The omega was intentionally provoking him again knowing very well the others had eyes on them.

"My money is on Wei Ying.", Huaisang whispered to the crew.

"I'll bet on Hanguanjun.", The Pure Lotus spoke undertone. Wen Qing and Wen Ning also placed their odds on Wangji and Wei Wuxian respectively as they watched the drama unfold.

"Lan Zhan, I'm a free man and I can do whatever I want.", The Wild one flapped his legs in the water, floating effortlessly in a backstroke.

Wangji, "You're betrodden to me. Even if you don't like it, you have to be decent. This is not Yunmeng or Gusu."

Wei Ying frowned at his words, "Fine! I'm getting out but don't ever stop me if I decide to go skinny dipping at Gusu or Yunmeng!", He swam toward Wangji and pulled himself onto the sidewalk. Sunlight glittering on the droplet of water sliding down his skin, the omega took the towel in Wangji's hand and ruffled his hair. As he passed by the jade, the crew was ready to declare the winner when Wei Ying did something spontaneous.

*Splash!*

Lan Wangji was pushed into the pool. Wei Ying jumped in after and pressed him down like he wanted to drown him. The crew got up from the trill to get a better look. Just then Nie Minjue walked in and got shushed. 

"Da Ge, We're in the middle of an epic bet, so please be quiet.", Huaisang pulled his brother closer and pointed at the water. Haven had enough buffoonery, the Lotus swam to the sides and climbed out again feeling superior. The Cinnamon Roll and The Shaker kept giving him a sign but he was not catching on. 

*Thud*

Wangji jumped on him; eyes glaring with rage, clothes, and hair completely drenched. The Jade was a mess. He aimed to scare Wei Ying; show him who's boss but after one look, the omega mocked him in laughter. Minjue wanted to step in seeing Wei Ying pinned to the floor but he was stopped. "Da Ge! We have to know who won first!", Huaisang pulled his brother back.

"When will you stop playing your silly games?", Hanguanjun huffed. Lan Wangji wanted to subdue the Untamed one but the minute Wei Ying forced his head up and pecked Wangji on the lips right before everyone, he was stupefied. 

"You..."

"You...I...Me. Hanguanjun, speak simple sentences.", Wei Ying pecked him again and he blinked. "HanguanJun, the longer you stay above me, the naughtier I'll get.", Wangji quickly rushed off him when he felt a knee press his prick. 

Wei Ying found his footing and grinned down at the confused alpha. "I'm beat, I want to lie down before the party. It was fun playing with you.", He picked up the towel and put it over his head as he walked to his crew.

"Alright, pay up I don't want excuses... Yo Cinnamon, we're saving the money for a hot pot.", Huaisang stretched his hands gleefully and the girls hissed for losing the bet. Minjue did not know what to do with Wangji who was pretty embarrassed.

*******************************************************************************************

When the moon came out, the Gala commenced. People from different sects and continents started pulling in. It was a grand celebration not short of the splendor that came with it. Nie Minjue waited for his brother to get ready while Hanguanjun kept wondering what was keeping Wei Ying so long.

"You'd think only females would show up late for such an event.", Minjue shook his head as he offered Wangji a bottle of sparkling water. The Jade nodded faintly and took the first sip. Nie Minjue was fully aware of why his best friend did not show up for the party so he didn't need to talk of it. There was an awkward moment of silence before the laughter of the crew resounded from above their heads. They were finally out of their rooms. 

Lan Wangji did not hold back his smile as Wei Ying walked down the stairs with his friends; looking like a beautiful pearl. The closer Wei Ying got to him, the brighter he grinned. He was blinded by the beauty.

"Lan Zhan, am I too late?", Wei Ying pouted.

"You look lovely, Wei Ying.", Wangji revealed coupled broaches. Hands grazing over the chest as he pinned the prominent one on Wei Ying's attire, the omega blushed. Everyone kept their gaze on them, shocked by Wei Ying's reaction. 

"Wangji, let me help you with that...You look dashing, my Hanguanjun.", Wei Wuxian locked the other broach on Wangji's clothes and smoothened out the edges. Lan Wangji felt bolder at that moment and didn't care that people were watching. He lifted the omega's face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Huaisang's mouth dropped when his friend's face turned red like a tomato. Even make-up could not hide it.

"Shall we?"

"Yes...", Wei Ying wrapped an arm around Wangji's as they walked out into their own world. 

******************************************************************************************

The party was lit. Some performances blew the guest off their feet. The food, drinks, and mingling were unifying. It was one huge hall of colorful success. The Jade sat quietly while his omega roamed around with his friends freely. He knew better not to take a drink from Wei Ying or stop him from having fun. 

"Greetings, Hanguanjun.", A man approached the Jade; his face, gorgeous.

"Master Wen Xu...", Wangji recognized him and also paid respects.

"May I sit at your table for a quick chat?"

"Mn..."

Wei Wuxian wandered off at some point after having too many drinks with Huaisang. He decided to explore the place on his own since he could easily find the banquet hall from the loud music. After going through an exit, he came across a maze just outside. For some reason, he was drawn to the trimmed bushes. Maybe it was the alcohol but he thought he smelled someone familiar as he drew closer. 

'Guys, I'm in the maze. Come with bottles of champagne!...', he sent a text to the group chat and went in. The maze was dark at night but he didn't need much to see. Wei Ying heard a shuffle at some point and he followed the sound thinking it was his friends.

"Guys, I'm over here...Hellooo!", He called out. Hatching a plan, he tiptoed closer to the noise but he immediately took a pace back when he saw two guests going at it by the bush.

He held his mouth and chuckled. Wei Wuxian stopped when he bumped into broad chests. Before he could turn to see who it was he was grabbed and pulled away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammatical errors. I love interacting with you through your comments. It helps me know if I'm doing it right so don't forget to leave one behind. See you in the next update.😘☺❤❤❤


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut ahead...🔞🔞🔞

The Party was still ongoing, with guest performances from different genres of music and arts. A little bit of old school, new school, and something for the daredevils like the 'Crew'.

Lan Wangji would tune himself off when he heard something he did not like. For a person such as he who learned the art of cultivating with music, every strained note or beat was torture. Thus the use of earplugs was sometimes necessary. When Young Master Wen Xu approached him, he received him politely.

Wen Xu, "I heard you got engaged. At such an early age?"

Hanguanjun, "Mn. It was necessary."

Wen Xu nodded, "Very well...Hanguanjun, would you be willing to offer some advice?"

Hanguanjun, " Mn, I'd be honored to."

Wen Xu grinned, "My father and I made an investment and drew out a contract to buy some shares. Years later when the asset matured and it was time to claim the profit, we were told it's been given to another- taken by force or stollen. Do you think I should forgive the offender and let go of this asset when the future of my clan depends on it, or should I take back what belongs to me?"

Lan Wangji narrowed his view. Such a question was easy to answer, but given who was asking he believed there must be something else.

"Ok, let me put it in another context. I'm told you're already fond of your fiancee. From one dominant alpha to another, if anyone tried to steal your mate, would you allow it for the sake of tolerance?", Wen Xu rephrased his statement.

"Impossible.", Lan Wangji did not want to imagine it. He'd rather lose his life than give up Wei Ying.

"Oh? That settles it then, I guess I don't need to be gentle with the thief either...I'll take leave then, enjoy the party.", Wen Xu got up.

"Master Wen Xu, you seem very knowledgeable about my affairs.", Wangji lifted his eyes.

"Why not, we're both at the peak of society. As a Sect Leader's son, your every whim is always made bare to the world beneath us. Nothing else, Hanguanjun.", Wen Xu smirked and left. Lan Wangji watched as he mixed with the excited crowd...

Wei Ying was being crushed and he could not free himself no matter the effort he made. It was futile, this alpha had him bound and he was being subdued by his pheromones. Suddenly, *thud*, the bulky man loosened his grip and fell. Wei Wuxian's legs also gave out but he was caught by a familiar aura.

"Don't look at him", The person turned his face to him. Due to neon bulbs and party lights, the maze gave off different shades of colors. It was not entirely dark.

"Xue...Yang?", the omega exhaled short breaths. How come this person had not contacted him for months since their last encounter.

"Try and catch your breath. I'll take you somewhere safe...

*****************************************************************************************

Gusu...

Another day went by too fast for the first Jade and his betrothed. During an omega's heat, the alpha's job was to mate as many times as he could. Throughout the entire heat period; all day and night, he would mount his omega and protect him or her from other alphas. The only time the alpha came out was to get his mate food and water.

Lan Xichen did his job skillfully. Fortunately for him, the Jade Mansion had a kitchen stuffed with anything he'd need. And he had many trustworthy servants he could call. After their first entanglement, Wanyin did not refuse his advances; their pheromones were still in effect. The omega was still feisty but Xichen had started to like it. It made teasing the Lotus more fun.

"Wanyin, time for your bath.", He carried the sleeping omega, walked into the bathroom, and kicked the door closed. Jiang Cheng jumped like a frightened kitty when Xichen accidentally poured cold water on him.

"Do you wanna die!", He hissed.

Lan Xichen laughed lightly and picked up the sponge. Wanyin was scrubbed squeaky clean by his alpha. "Hey Xichen, where are you sending those fingers."

"Nowhere, just washing the soap off."

"In my ass? Take that out."

"It's not enough? Okay..." *Xichen Points something else there*

"Hah!...Argh! What the...Take it out!! Take it out!!... This is freaking rape Lan Huan!"

"Are you sure? *Steamy breath* Your body seems to be moving on its own...Alright, I'm taking it out."

"Don't you dare do that!!"...Pull my hair!"

"Like this?"

"Ahhh! It hurts..."

"Where?", Xichen kept biting and banging.

"Everywhere you moron!! *Grits his teeth.*"

Lan Xichen chuckled, "So should I stop?"

"Mnn! No...Wait, my body won't bend that way... Lan Huan, huff huff...*Squeals*"

(Author's reaction😳😨😰😱: What the hell !!)

****************************************************************************************

The Crew got Wei Ying's message and proceed to the exit one by one. Huaisang had a difficult time getting away from his brother. Minjue indeed flaunted his brother to his guests, just as he said he would.

Nie Huasaing was sneaking out of the ballroom when he bumped into someone. "Sorry.", He bowed and brushed past this person but his hand was caught. "It's you, the one from the Store.".

"Excuse me but I don't know you. Now please let go before I call my big brother.", Huaisang gave a wry smile.

"Pardon my rudeness...You dropped something that day. I expected to see you here, Huaisang.", The dashing alpha smiled but Huaisang had learned the hard way never to trust alphas with a smile as kind as this one. "Look, whatever you're playing at, I'm not interested. So get out of my way.", he pulled his hand away and walked off.

It took some time for Wei Ying to regain his composure. "Xue Yang!", he embraced the alpha without thinking twice.

"So, you're engaged to Lan Wangji, and you never thought of telling me?", Xue Yang pulled him off.

"No, I tried to tell you the last time but you sent me away.", Wei Ying fought his way back in his arms, holding on tight. "Is that why you wanted me to mate with you...Was that your way of crying for help? Is that what I was to you?", The alpha did not have his usual smile.

" Why do you blame me?... You, you rejected me and all I wanted was to be yours. I didn't just come because you could help! I wanted you, not Wangji!", Wei Ying was saying so many things in a panic. Having Xue Chengmei close again, everything else seemed unimportant.

"Wei Ying, calm down...That day I had to stop myself because I sensed the presence of another alpha. I didn't want to put you in danger because that person was stronger than me.", Xue Yang explained.

"You could have told me...My family wants me to marry Wangji. He agreed to annul the marriage after some years.", Wei Ying sobbed.

"It's alright. I should have claimed you a long time ago...I wanted you to come willingly yet I blew it when you did.", The alpha comforted the lotus. "Has he touched you yet?", Xue Yang questioned and the other shook his head.

"Good...Wei Ying, do you trust me?", The man gave that taunting smile Wei Ying missed. "Yes", the wild one nodded like a puppet.

"I can't explain things right now but I have to do this for your own good.", Xue Chengmei pulled Wei Ying's color and let out his canines...

The Crew met at the entrance of the maze. "Wei Ying is not answering his phone.", YanLi kept dialing his brother's number. "Don't worry, we can just track him.", Wen Qing took a few steps forward and sniffed the air.

"Is it possible to find him with all these people around?", Huaisang was skeptical about it.

"Yes, I know what he smells like...A'Ning, I can't seem to find Wei Ying. Your senses are sharper, so give it a go.". The Cinamon roll did as told but there was still nothing.

"Wait, Wei Xiong set up a tracker on my phone so he would always know where I was. Let's see if that works...Yes! I'm in, this way guys.", Huaisang leads the way.

Lan Wangji checked for the time. Wei Ying had been gone for hours. Whether he was with friends or not Lan Wangji could not wait any longer. So he got up to look for him.

"Hanguanjun, pleasure meeting you here.", MengYao greeted and Wangji nodded. "Did you really come alone, I thought I saw you with the one you had an issue with months ago.", the omega poked.

"Wei Ying, he's my betrothed.", Wangji answered.

"Oh, good. Do you have any idea what Zewujun might be up to? Lately, he seems a bit distant."

Wangji, "My brother is busy with his responsibilities."

"Yes, but I'm his mate, it's only right he gives me a bit more time.", MengYao slid a hair strand behind his ear.

Lan Wangji edged his eyes, not knowing what reply to give the omega. " Jin Guanyao, I'll let my brother know you asked of him...", He bowed slightly and left.

The omega turned his eyes toward Nie Minjue and gulped down a glass of champagne...

Lan Wangji frowned when he spotted Xue Yang come out from the maze outside. His instincts kept tingling and he grew distressed. He was aware of how much Wei Ying admired the alpha. Xue Yang's roots may be unknown but he was recognized everywhere he went. He was a gifted man with the ability to make things happen.

"Oh no, I think something happened to Wei Ying.", YanLi clutched her dress when Wen Qing picked the omega's phone from the floor.

Wen Qing, "He couldn't have gone far."

Huaisang, "Wen Qing, the maze is huge."

Wen Ning, "Then let's send out a talisman..."

"You're right...I'll take care of it.", Wen Qing used a technique Wei Ying showed the crew for emergency purposes. In no time a flying paper leads them to their friend. The first thing the alphas noticed was the change in Wei Ying's smell. Once an alpha marked an omega, his smell would repel other alphas.

"A' Ying! What happened...Are you drunk?", Yanli runs to his side; shaking him awake. "YanLi, be gentle...He's not drunk, he has been marked by an alpha...Luckily the person didn't do anything else", Wen Qing pulled her aside while the boys helped their friend up. Just when they turned, they were intercepted by Lan Wangji. He flinched. Wei Ying reeked of another alpha and it was unbearable.

"Hanguanjun, before you do anything rash, know that it was an attack.", Wen Qing said in Wei Ying's defense.

"Take him to his chambers, I'll follow later.", Wangji's expression was cold. He drew out his sword and flew away.

"Huaisang, you can't sense the change so you need to carry Wei Ying. If we get too close we'll be tempted to mark him to cover the smell.", Wen Qing explained.

"Ok", the Shaker agreed and carried his best friend...

*********************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji knew exactly how to find the culprit. Xue Yang was still lurking around somewhere. After flying for some time he landed in the middle of the road leading to the main entrance of the QinHeNie Estate.

"You're pretty sharp.", Xue Yang stepped down from his motorcycle.

"How dare you touch what's mine?", Lan Wangji's eyes glowed darkly with anger.

"Haha...Hanguanjun, arent you being greedy? Cant you tell when you can't have something, no matter how hard you try to pull it with your power?", Xue Yang snickered.

"Wei Ying is my betrothed, you have no business with him.", Wangji unsheathed his sword.

"Then why did he come running to me, begging me to mate with him the moment he was forced into your so-called betrothal...", Xue Yang pulled out a spirit gun; one of his own inventions.

"Lies! If that was the case, why didn't you do it?", Wangji's frown was now evident and his veins popped out.

"Ha! Believe me when I say I'd have done it if I knew back then...Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian hates the very idea of being owned by an alpha. You should know first hand that he'd fight tooth and nail to keep it from happening...", Xue Chengmei scratched his temple and continued.

" ...Yet tonight he allowed me to sink my teeth into his flesh without lifting a finger... I guess that means he still wants me... Bummer, Hehehe!", Xue Yang lifted the gun and pointed it at Lan Wangji. His menacing smile growing wider as he mocked the Second Jade.  
************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I think I may have underestimated Xue Yang😶. I hope you liked this chapter😊. Please don't forget to leave a comment, I love interacting with you. See you in the next update.😎💖💖💖


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut ahead🙈😅🙏 thread softly.

The fight lasted for nearly thirty minutes but it was not a pretty sight. Both parties suffered some injuries when it was over. Wangji's Bichen, unleashing light blue glares, slashed across Xue Chengmei's back with ease in close combat. And Xue Yang's lethal Spirit gun, Fuchou-zhe, kept Hanguanjun on his feet. Its metal stones, sharper than a dagger traveled almost as fast as the speed of light. In the end, the Jade could not stop a bullet from piercing through his right arm.

Xue Yang wiped the blood off his mouth. Spotting a vehicle heading their way, he threw a small pebble at the Jade; white smoke blinded Wangji's view and when it cleared, both the alpha and his motorcycle had disappeared.

*********************************************************************************************

Back at the Dragon Hall, Wei Wuxian was laid on his bed and fed suppressants to prevent him from going into an early heat. The omega was still dazed by the enormous amount of pheromones poured into him from just one bite.

"I'll have the CCTV checked to find the culprit. I can't believe someone would do such a thing at a time like this.", Huaisang pressed some numbers on his phone.

"That's enough. I'm fine, so stop worrying.", Wei Ying mumbled. 

"A'Xian, you're not fine. Whoever did this needs to be handed to the police. I know what you're concerned about; We'll make sure it's handled discreetly.", 

"This is bad, his temperature is rising.", Wen Qing sprayed pheromone blockers so she could get a better look at Wei Ying's state of mind. Just then the doorknob turned.

"Hanguanjun!", The atmosphere turned sour when the Jade entered the room with a scowl on his face. His clothes dyed red with blood left YanLi aghast. Wei Ying covered the bare spot, flinching slightly from the sting. He could not bring himself to look the other in the eye.

"Lan Zhan...", He gulped.

"...", Lan Wangji let out his canines- marching toward the omega with one goal in mind. Wen Qing rushed in front of the bed; blocking his way. "Hanguanjun! Please control your rage. If you come at Wei Ying like this, you'll end up hurting him!"

But Wangji did not want to listen. He went around Wen Qing only to meet another barrier- Wen Ning. All the while Wei Ying lowered his head. The female alpha stood by her friend, this time ready to fight the Jade. "Lan Wangji, your mate was attacked but not fucked, so get your shit together. Royalty or not I won't allow you to misbehave.", She narrowed her eyes.

Hanguanjun gripped his sword tightly, the seethe of rage choking him made his breath stutter. How is he the one misbehaving when it was Wei Ying himself that allowed another man to mark him.

"Are you going to tell them, or do I have to force it out of you?", Wangji steeled himself. YanLi felt there was something amiss when her brother sharply looked up, his eyes now widening. It was as if he'd realized something important. 

YanLi, "A'Xian..."

Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan, why are your clothes bloody? What did you do?!". He found the strength to sit up. Wen Qing gazed at her friend, then back at Hanguanjun. "Wei Wuxian, do you know the person that did this to you?".

"He must have had a reason. I was ambushed and, and he came to my rescue; Xue Yang would never do anything to hurt me!!", Wei Ying channeled energy into his limbs so he could stand on his feet. Huaisang hurried to his side. 

"Brother...", YanLi cupped her mouth from the shock. "Lan Zhan, tell me you didn't kill him. You're not bloody because you, you fought with him, right? Say something!!", Wei Ying screamed. His heart pounding. 

"No, I didn't kill him... But when I do see him again, I will.", Wangji intoned and watched as Wei Ying processed the threat with fear. Hearing Wei Ying defends his rival was a blow to Wangji's pride. He could not stay in the room any longer. So he retreated with his broken heart, shutting out Wei Ying's cries for him to come back.

****************************************************************************************

Moments later, Lan Wangji heard a knock at his door. "Hanguanjun, I'm here to treat your wounds.", Wen Qing entered without permission. "Lady Wen, there's no need."

"I wasn't asking. Xue Chengmei is a good swordsman but barely touches his sword. So I know he injured you with his gun.", She set her sterilized equipment on the center table. "Believe it or not, that gun shoots poisoned bullets that weaken a cultivator's abilities. The longer it stays in your body, the more spiritual energy will leak out.", Wen Qing tapped the table and waited for the Jade to sit.

After removing the black bullet, Wen Qing poured alcohol on it. Wangji's poker face did not show any signs of pain. "Did Wei Ying... really try to mate with Yue Yang?", It was against the rules to talk behind one's back but Lan Wangji could not help it.

Wen Qing paused with a sigh, "Wei Wuxian acts foolishly sometimes. Hanguanjun, rest assured that the mark on his neck is temporal. It will fade. "

Wangji, "..."

Wen Qing, "All done, I'll take my leave..No need to see me off." She cleaned up and got set to leave. "Thank you.", Wangji said as the door closed.

Morning came. The party was over; now the mass crowd from yesterday reduced to nothing. Huaisang went to check on his brother since he left the party without his notice. He was sure Minjue would be angry so he prepared breakfast to apologize.

"Ge, Da Ge...are you awake?", He knocked on Minjue's door. "Come on Da Ge, I know I did not stay by you last night but it was for a good cause. Gege, I'm coming in if you don't open up...", Huaisang kept trying. In a few seconds, he went into Minjue's room. "Ge...", He placed the food on the table and marched into the inner bedroom like a child. A thousand fortune tellers could never have prepared him for the surprise waiting inside Minjue's room.

Nie Minjue murmured from the distant call. He knew it was his annoying little brother trying to appease him for bailing on the party yet he was not moved to open his eyes. Even when he heard his door creak open and the footsteps get closer, Minjue wanted to keep sleeping. That was until he realized a weight resting on his chest. He opens his eyes and jolted, startling the omega beside him. "Auch!", Mengyao touched his forehead; feeling a little woozy. The next thing Minjue's eyes met was his brother gawking at him with his mouth wide open. Jin Guanyao opened his eyes moments later and gasped, covering his face with the sheets.

"Hu, Huaisang...Wait, it's not.", Minjue and MengYao fumbled, trying to explain themselves. Second Young Master Nie just folded his arms and kept listening to both sides compete; nodding his head like what they said made any sense.

"I mean, Zewujun is already engaged to someone so it's not really a crime but...*Sighs* You'll still be fucked up if he finds out. ", Huaisang added, showing his brother he now had leverage against him. "Da Ge, don't mind me... Go back to banging your sworn brother's side piece.Byeeeee.", Huaisang smirked and twirled around, then carried on.

"What?", MengYao was confused. He looked at the alpha burying his face in his palm. "Is what he said true? Is my Xichen getting married to another?!!", Minjue peeped through his flawed blindfolded and nodded. JinGuanyao held tightly to the sheets; his face twitching while tears began to form in his eyes.

***********************************************************************************

Wei Ying starred at the mirror, surveying the mark on his neck. He smiled. There was a time he imagined what being marked by Xue Yang would feel like. But that thought got invaded by Lan Wangji's reaction and he sighed helplessly. The suppressants worked so he didn't need to worry about going to a rushed heat. 

"A'Xian...", He turned when he heard his sister's tender voice. "Jie...", Wei Ying forced a smile as YanLi embraced him. Stroking his head lovingly, the Pure Lotus asked her brother to tell her the truth.

"There's nothing to tell Jie, I had no idea Xue Yang would be at the event. But I'm glad he was, I forgot how much I missed him.", Wei Ying tilted his head in YanLi's hand. 

"Wei Ying isn't that because Hanguanjun was always by your side?... You said so yourself in our chats that Wangji was like a shadow that refused to disappear even in the dark."

"I'll go talk to him now..."

"A'Xian, Hanguanjun left two hours ago...Do you want to leave with me tomorrow?", She asked.

"No, I'll wait for you and Jiang Cheng at our place in Gusu. I can't return to the Cloud Recesses like this. I'm not ready to face them.", He rested his head on YanLi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

********************************************************************************************

"Wanyin, you need to finish your food.", Xichen stretched his neck, trying to escape Jiang Cheng's kisses. "I don't need food right now.", The Lotus fought hard to reach his neck.

"You need your strength, Wanyin.", Xichen reached over the side table and picked the plate of 'shrimp lo mein'( steamed noodles prepared with shrimp and vegetables.)

"I won't do anything if you don't finish this. Here, I'll feed you.", Lan Xichen clicked the chopsticks and picked some noodles. The lotus growled at him and he laughed. "You only look cuter with that frown on your face. Now say ahhh..."

Jiang Cheng glared at him as he opened his mouth to eat. His grey eyes capturing the light gold in the other iris. He was annoyed while Lan Xichen forced him to eat all the vegetables on the plate.

Halfway through, Jiang Cheng tempted the alpha again; pecking his chin and running his hands over his abs but Lan Xichen persevered till the last shrimp, noodle, and vegetable was gone. "Ok, I'm done now."

"No, let the food settle for a while...", Xichen pulled him off his chest. 

"Lan Huan!!"

"Okay, okay, fine." 

Xichen gave him the freedom to express himself for a while. The Jade lay the lotus on his back and kissed his way to his loins. "Hey, don't put that in your mouth."

"Don't be shy...", Xichen winked and lowered his head. This was the first fellatio the omega had received and his reaction was priceless. Lan Xichen crept over him again after Wanyin peaked. "Wanyin, do you want to try the floor."

"What am I, an animal?..." 

Zewujun shook his head in amusement. "Let's just continue with baby steps then."

"You call all you did to me baby steps? Lan Xichen what are you made of?", The omega was marveled. "Never mind, carry on.", He wrapped his arms around the alpha. The two did many wonderful things on the bed, then at long last, they were on the floor with the sheets.

"Wanyin, can I...", streaks of pleasure building up made the alpha more primitive. This possibly being the last day of Jiang Cheng's heat period, he put his all into it and crossed the point of no return. 

Jiang Cheng opened up and Xichen entered the second hole within. He kissed the Lotus, paying attention to his every response. All his life, Zewujun had kept to his limit but being locked between this omega's legs was overpowering. 

"Lan Huan, it hurts...wait, it's growing even bigger. Stop...", The Jade knew he was being teased. The Lotus had asked him to stop, yet wrapped his legs tightly around his waist and pressed him down- deeper inside.

"Fuck!", Jiang Cheng cried, arching his back while the other dug his canines into his meat, pushing his insane length all the way in. "Sorry...", the Jade wiped a tear and sucked on his lips as he began to bulb inside the omega. 'No way, I cant seem to stop myself.', Xichen said in his mind as the knot was almost complete. Jiang Cheng had not realized what was happening to him until it was done and the male was stuck inside.

"Did you just...", His eyes did not leave Xichen's...

******************************************************************************************

Wen Zhuliu attended to Xue Yang when he made it to their hideout. Given the circumstances, he did not doubt his partner when he suggested Lan Wangji may have come to Wei Ying's rescue. 

"It's strange, I couldn't smell him out again after I regained consciousness...", The muscular man said. Xue Yang smirked, "Don't tell me your senses are already dead from starving yourself for so long."

"My sex life is not a problem...He must have left the sect in the night."

"You may have a point, I fought with the Second Jade of Gusu near the entrance after tracing him. We'll catch that omega some other time. It'll be easier once they return to school, don't you think so?", the smaller man flinched when the medicine touched his back. Wen Zhuliu nodded. The news would enrage his Master but he agreed with Xue Yang.

'Wen Ruohan, I guess our partnership will be coming to an end soon. But first I must know why you need Wei Ying so badly.' The latter winced as he brooded over his thoughts.

********************************************************************************************

The following day in Gusu's Cloud Recesses...

Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen leaned against the bed. Nothing but the sheets covering their nakedness on the floor. The heat was finally over and both men had regained full control of their senses. They were quiet; each one left in their thoughts. 

"We fucked up, didn't we?", The Lotus sulked. Lan Xichen was careful not to nod his head but his body did sway back and forth until he took a deep breath.

"Jiang Wanyin, it's my fault. Don't be hard on yourself."

"Of course it's your fault, you knotted me, you idiot!! Do you know what that means for me?... I'm doomed!", The lotus sobbed, inclining his face on his knees. Now grasping the consequences of being reckless in his heat.

Xichen turned to him and rubbed the omega's back. The bite marks seemed to be everywhere. "Wanyin, we're bound to get married soon. Our families will understand."

"Don't you see that you have nothing to lose!! I'm the one that's tied to a man who will not love me?!... What have I done to myself.", Jiang Cheng ruffled his hair in despair. 

"Hey, that's not true...The past three days may seem like an illusion but I believe it was more than...Wanyin, taking care of you is quite amazing. And I think I want to keep doing it even when you're not in heat."

"You pity me, don't you?... Hah.", 

"No...That's not it.", Lan Xichen took the omega's hands and lifted his chin. "Wanyin, I want to have a proper relationship with you before we get married. So, will you please go out with me.", Xichen said sternly. 

Jiang Cheng did not know what to say but his sulking was reduced within seconds. "Do you mean it?"

"Mn, I do.", The Jade brushed his Lotus' hair aside and pecked those teary eyes. "I don't want to see you like this again, Wanyin.", he pressed his lips softly on Jiang Cheng's and embraced him till he stopped crying...

The sound of Wangji's car entering the Jade Mansion made Jiang Cheng come out of his room. Lan Xichen was already downstairs learning how to make spring rolls in the kitchen. Lan Wangji looked twice when he saw his brother come out in an apron, coated in flour. 

Xichen, "Brother, welcome. How was the party?"

Wangji, "..."

Xichen was sure his brother looked angry and that was unusual. He looked behind to see if Wei Ying was also moody but there was no sign of him. "Wangji, where is Master Wei?", he asked.

"I left him behind.", Lan Wangji said. He walked inside and was taken aback when Jiang Cheng came down the stairs. Lan Xichen pursed his lips, waiting to be scolded by Wangji. Jiang Cheng on the other hand forgot himself and walked down unbothered by the silence. 

"Where's my crazy brother?", he asked after some time.

"QinHeNie...", Lan Wangji was still processing the difference in Jiang Cheng's aura. 

"Why, did you two fight again? I thought I told you to stop pestering my..."

"Wei Ying let another alpha mark him." Lan Wangji disclosed, his face heavy with grief. Jiang Cheng nearly choked and Xichen pats him at the back. 

"Wangji...Wait, don't leave...", Lan Xichen called out. Jiang Cheng went mute afterward. Watching Lan Xichen follow Wangji, he wondered how his brother was doing. Jiang Cheng hoped Wei Ying didn't land himself into something more bizarre than he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked this. It means a lot to me when you read, like and comment on each chapter. See you in the next update.😊❤❤❤


	22. Chapter 21

It was time to leave. Jiang Cheng had to make up an excuse for Madam Lan. Only an omega would understand another omega's needs, hence, convincing her was not hard. Before getting in the car, he walked up to the Second Jade's room and knocked on the door. Lan Xichen was right behind him. "It's ok Wanyin, you can enter.", he held his shoulders.

Inside, the Second Jade was sitting behind the Zither. His hands rested on the strings but the was no sound. He had a stack of books to play from but nothing mattered, Wangji could not find his tune. Every time he plucked a chord, his heart ached and his mind was not in the right place.

"Lan Wangji.", Jiang Cheng walked in with Xichen. Wangji sat in the same spot, refusing to look at them. "I'm leaving.", The lotus had to start somewhere. 

"Hanguanjun, will you call off your engagement to Wei Wuxian?", Wangji's fingers circled the strings on his spiritual instrument, pulling them so hard Xichen thought they would snap; hearing that name was pure torture.

Lan Wangji, "..."

Jiang Cheng, "Hanguanjun..."

Lan Wangji, " Future Sect Leader Jiang, goodbye."

Jiang Cheng froze for a second. Looking at his alpha with a weary expression, Xichen wanted to take him away. It was still a bad time, yet Jiang Wanyin took his hand off and advanced towards Lan Wangji.

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself for failing to protect your mate?... My brother may be a powerful idiot capable of defending himself but it doesn't mean he's immune to pheromones!!", Jiang Cheng trying to calm things turned into something else. Lan Wangji raised his head.

"Wanyin, that's a bit...", Xichen was given a frightening glare when he dared to get close. "Wei Wuxian became your responsibility the day you arranged with my family. He left Gusu with you... You should have kept an eye on him the entire time or given him something bearing your smell to ward off his pheromones but you didnt!", Jiang Cheng did not sugarcoat it. " I know Wei Ying is a nut case, that's why I never leave his side... Hanguanjun, my brother played a major role in this story but you also had a part in it." 

"Jiang Wanyin, that's enough!", Zewujun could not bear the crumbling look in his brother's eyes. But Jiang Cheng had said what he wanted to and had no regrets. "Stop sweating, I'm already on my way...", the Lotus frowned and stomped out of the room. Lan Xichen caught up to him downstairs and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry Lan Huan, I know it was harsh but I must support my own, no matter what.", Jiang Cheng sighed. "I understand, Wangji did let his guard down. Aside from Xue Chengmei, the place would be teeming with dominant alphas that could harm your brother. But..."

"But my brother was at fault for being careless. Lan Huan, I'm positive Wei Ying likes Wangji... His obsession with another man has him confused.", The lotus turned.

"Dont worry, Wangji is not one to give up so easily. Just give it some time. Right now, let's focus on something else. How about dinner next Tuesday?", Xichen stuck his face in the other's neck, sniffing the fusion of their pheromones. 

"Let me get home first and think about it.", Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes when the other pouted. He shook his head. "Alright, see me off?".

"Yeah.", Lan Xichen smiled.

**********************************************************************************************

School resumed once more and students began pouring into campus. Just a few months into the new year was enough to make some lazy but that would soon vanish when lectures became more demanding. Incomplete rumors began to circulate when some alphas noticed that the Wild Lotus everyone was drooling over from afar had a change of smell. Soon it was established that Wei Wuxian was off the market temporarily or maybe even permanently.

On many occasions, Wei Wuxian had a tough time avoiding Lan QiRen. So he often missed some classes. Jiang Cheng and Huaisang had to bail him out then. Lan QiRen showed more interest in controlling the omega's affairs since he would be a Lan soon

The Lotus tried his best to hide the mark wherever he went. Xue Yang had not approached him again after the incident and he was worried stiff. But above everything else, Lan Wangji had been avoiding him. 

The silent weeks turned to two whole months. During that period Wen Ruohan's minions were continuously deceived by Xue Yang. Xue Chengmei seeped the truth out of his Master and blocked his chances of getting what he wanted. 

The young alpha was impressed by how long such a big secret could be hidden under the noses of the other Sect Leaders. In a dog eat dog world cloaked with fake freedom and figureheads to distract the simple-minded, what man wouldn't want to rule with a celestial by his side? 

Even though Xue Yang was in his own way ruthless like the Master that raised him behind closed doors, he was never interested in amassing power or becoming the ruler of the world. He only wants to destroy some people and blow things up. Finding out all he needed to know, he made up his mind; he was going to hide Wei Ying somewhere no one could reach him. 

***************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji increased his pace when he spotted Wei Ying at the end of the Hallway. "Lan Zhan, wait!", the omega run. Wei Wuxian was having sleepless nights and a part of it was because no matter what he did the Jade spared him no glance, refusing to be in the same room as him. 

Unyielding this time around, Wei Ying shot out a talisman, limiting the alpha's steps to five paces. Hanguanjun could no longer run away from him. "Lan Zhan, are you this difficult to appease?", Wei Ying wanted to catch his breath. Wangji frowned the moment he got closer.

"Lan Wangji, how long do you plan on staying away. I was wrong, can't we put it behind us?"

Hanguanjun glared daggers at him. "Ok, what do you want me to do to earn your forgiveness? Do you also want to bite me, will that be enough?", Wei Ying spoke foolishly.

Lan Wangji felt more insulted by his words said so casually like they meant nothing. Judiciously he took Wei Ying up on his offer; grabbing his hand violently Wangji dragged him to an empty class and slammed him against the wall. Wei Ying yelped. "Lan Zhan...Wait.", Wei Ying waved his hand. The Jade caught it and locked it behind him; pressing Wei Ying's face into the wall like an apprehended criminal. 

With the other hand, he forced down the blue-black turtle neck and looked for the mark that refused to fade. The slit sound of his canines popping out made the omega flinch. 

Wei Ying's panic button was pushed. Wangji on the other end grew more furious by the minute. If Wei Ying had only been marked temporarily, then that mark should have disappeared long ago. As repulsive as it was, he still took his face closer to the spot, not overlooking how the omega shook in his boots. "I thought you'd lock yourself up until that mark was gone, yet you flaunt it proudly...Wei Wuxian, you disgust me.", Lan Wangji voiced cruelly then let go of him. Wei Ying held his breath as the Jade disappeared from his sight. He gulped; eyes twitching slightly as he swallowed his tears. 

********************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji P.O.V

I walked away from him boldly but I could feel my feet drag on the floor; aching to go back. Maybe force me on my knees as well. Jiang Cheng was right, I was careless. Hearing that scoundrel gloat about accomplishing what I couldn't makes my blood boil.

Am I being too hard on Wei Ying? He has been apologizing for more than a month now. Every day he waits for me to come out of the library or class when lectures are over. I admit most times I went to the library often to make it easier to find me.

I miss him so much it hurts but I hate him for having another man's scent. My mind is clogged by weightless memories and my eyes punish me with Wei Ying's face every time I close them. I dont want to love him anymore, but my heart won't let me. 

Making it to the car, I was approached by Lady Wen Qing. I accepted her greeting politely with a slight nod. "Hanguanjun, there's something I need to show you.", She said. I wanted to decline but she sounded serious, so I followed her to the Medical Department. 

Wen Qing took me to one of the labs and pointed at a microscope, motioning me to take a look. After lowering my eyes I still had no idea what she was getting at. "Hanguanjun, this is a fraction of the metal bullet I removed from your arm...Please, take a look at the next microscope, I've already adjusted it."

Again, I peeped through the ocular lens. The second subject was colored but the particles reacted almost the same as the first. I raised my head when I was done. Wen Qing handed me a file. 

"In the past few weeks I've witnessed Wei Ying's energy fluctuate from time to time and it had me curious. Aside from this, Hanguanjun will agree with me that Wei Ying's marking is not healing as it should.".

I nodded, agreeing with the last part. "I took a sample of Wei Ying's blood around the mark and sample B is the result.", she added.

I was smart enough to catch on to what this was about. "How?", Was the word that slipped out in my surprise. 

"Honestly, I dont know how he did it but Xue Yang managed to get the same substance from that bullet into Wei Ying's blood. That substance is preventing the mark from healing...On the night you fought with Chengmei, did you notice anything unusual?", Her eyes were keen on my reaction.

Recalling what happened, there really was something. "The night we fought he bled from his mouth. I never touched his face and the incision at his back could not have caused it instantly."

"Did he seem to be holding back?"

"Mn."

"Then that's why he didnt even bother to pull out his sword. He had also digested it. Hah, I guess that's how he did it."

At that moment I forgot about my anger and did the next thing- ask for the solution. "My Wei Ying needs to be free from that mark before the Founder's week."

"Your Wei Ying?", Wen Qing raised a brow. Too late, I had stupidly blurted out my thoughts. She chuckled lightly. "It's alright. Must be a nice thing falling madly in love with an idiot. But then again, considering how cold you've been to 'That Idiot', you must be dying internally.", She hit too close to home.

"I want to cure him but I need your help to do it.", She narrows her eyes at me. I told her she didnt need my permission. I'd do anything to save Wei Ying even if it meant becoming her lab rat. 

*********************************************************************************************

Zewujun was very discrete with the location he picked. Taking off his jacket when he entered the rented apartment he grinned at the omega sitting on the couch. Meng Yao was in his favorite yellow sweater; his legs crossed in a lotus position on the couch. Xichen didnt make anything of it that the usually clingy omega just watched TV without giving his traditional welcome hug. 

He showered and got into something comfortable then joined him. "Were you with him?", MengYao said; switching the channel. "Yes...", Xichen answered. He put the remote down and got up in a fit. "Hey, calm down. We talked about this...", Xichen caught him before he could go far.

"Lan Xichen, you're giving him all the attention while I rot away in this place.", A'Yao was vulnerable. 

"A'Yao, be reasonable...I may be close to Wanyin but you're the first person I fell in love with.", Xichen said. 

"First? Huan, are you also in love with that vile beast? I can't tolerate you wanting him more than me!!", MengYao yelled.

"Dont say such things...It's not the case.", 

"Then prove it! Make me yours completely; I want you to knott me.", MengYao demanded.

"A'Yao, I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to tie you to me like this." The alpha got up, playing coy

" I see, then it's clear we don't have a future together... Leave.", The omega sulked. Lan Xichen sunk into the couch for some time, thinking. Once he got up, he changed and walked out the door. MengYao put up a tough skin for a minute but scurried after Xichen the moment he left.

"Are you really giving up so easily... Did my love mean nothing to you at all?", He cried, grabbing Lan Xichen tightly. The taller man was distraught but he'd already accepted that this was for the best. Xichen balked, taking a final look at the one he was about to hurt unjustly... 

**********************************************************************************************

Wen Zhuliu reported back to his Master without Xue Yang. There had been some new findings regarding the omega they were after.

When notified that Wei Wuxian had been marked, Wen Ruohan was amused it was not done by the one that stole him in the first place. He was not alarmed until he was told Wei Ying's mark was not fading.

The meaning he read into it was that the omega was being marked constantly. "The Jade is more dormant than I thought; allowing another alpha to mark such a precious omega. Hahaha.", Wen Ruohan jeered."How is Xue Yang.", he leaned forward. 

"His recovery is rather slow...Master, what do I do when we find the alpha mating Master Wei?", Zhuliu inquired.

"Do you need to ask...Kill him. If there's any kind of bond it will disappear without a trace.", The Sect Leader leaned back into his seat and tapped his feet...

***********************************************************************************

Wei Wuxian sat on a lovers bench not far from the Library block. Lan Wangji may have hurt his pride with words the other day but the omega was here anyway. Huaisang was the only one that knew of it. Today Hanguanjun kept longer. Wei Ying felt weak that afternoon but he was not one who dwelled on his pain so much. So he rested his head on his lap and dozed off after a while.

"Wei Ying."

A deep voice stirred him up. His eyes still woozy, Wei Ying wiped his face. Eyelids dangling up and down he slowly looked up. Wei Wuxian snapped out of the daze when he laid eyes on the person. He gasped breathlessly.

"Lan Zhan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I love interacting with you through your comments so dont forget to let me know how you feel about the chapter. See you in the next update💖💖💖🐢😊


	23. Chapter 22

A gentle smile lingered on the omega's face when he saw the Ice Jade. Wei Ying stood up; everything thing inside wanted him to keep his distance but that was just the aftermath of being marked. "Lan Zhan.", He wiped the small drool on the corners of his mouth. This was the first time Lan Wangji came to him since the incident and it made Wei Ying hopeful. 

With one hand firmly behind him and the other clinging to his book, the Jade came closer. "Wei Ying, sit.", his voice was void of emotions and it made Wei Ying shrink. 

"Don't misunderstand this, I only want to help you get that mark off before Founders Day.", Wangji explained after taking a seat.

"Oh...that.", Wei Ying's lips curved, an attempt to hide his pensive mood. "Wen Qing will come to you this evening and I have to be there to see how her solution works.", Wangji said. 

"Oh...right.", The Lotus was uncertain of what else to say... "I will keep my distance if you don't want me there.", Wangji stood up. In the heat of the moment, Wei Ying grabbed his hand, "No, I want you to come...I want to be able to smell you again.", he blurted out without thinking.

Wangji's brows furrowed with a questionable look on his face. "What are you talking about?", he sounded angry. "Nothing, it's nothing...", Wei Ying shook his head- taking Wangji's blackout to be him just being mean.

"I'll be at your end at six so hurry home.", The Jade looked down at him. With much difficulty and precision, he took Wei Ying's hand off and left. The lotus gulped as he watched him go. Xue Yang's well-being was of greater concern to him then, but when he looked at Wangji the only word he could put on how he felt was 'melancholy'.

*********************************************************************************************

The crew was at the Lotus's house when the Jades arrived. Even though their clothes were not traditional ones, their aura still reeked of it. Huaisang raised his fan higher when Xichen's eyes fell on him. The glass of Muscato on ice resting on the table was a good reason for Minjue to flare up if he ever found out. The first Jade smiled, "Huaisang, what happens in Gusu stays in Gusu."

Huaisang chuckled nervously and picked up the drink as Xichen sat next to Cheng. 

"What is it?", Jiang Cheng was very prickly. Xichen was always impressed at how this omega did not bend even after their unforgettable encounters. "Wanyin, don't you miss me a tiny bit?", Zewujun was very gentle and it made everyone else at the table cringe.

"Xichen, why would I miss you when I get to see you almost every day?", Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue. Zewujun was unperturbed. He reached out for the other's hand and drew his head closer to the Angry Lotus. Wen Qing quickly covered YanLi and Huaisang's face, "Zewujun, maybe you and Jiang Cheng need a moment alone.".

"What! No, Wen Qing! I wanna see too.", Huaisang could not pull her hand off and it made him more anxious. Jiang Cheng's face was flushed with embarrassment. "Are you kidding me...Come, let's leave here before you ruin my image the more.", Wanyin pushed his chair back and picked up his phone. Lan Xichen bowed slightly to the rest and followed.

"Hanguanjun, Wei Ying should be ready. Shall we?", Wen Qing released the omegas and pulled up her weight. Lan Wangji was on his feet in no time and they entered the house. 

Reaching Wei Ying's door, Wen Qing blocked the entrance. "Hanguanjun, before we go in I need you to have full control of your senses. He may resist at some point.", She cautioned and the Jade had no objections.

As they walked inside, Lan Wangji could not help feeling light-hearted. Being inside Wei Ying's room made him a little fuzzy. It was good to know Wei Ying was not as messy as he thought. "You're here.", Wei Wuxian stepped out of the bathroom in his pajama pants. 

Lan Wangji thought he understood Wen Qing's warning but that was only half of it. Moments later he would have to hold Wei Ying down to receive a needle... 

"You said it was going to be pills!... Wen Qing!", The Lotus struggled in Wangji's grasp."

"Stop acting like a cry baby.", Wen Qing took her time to make sure he felt the pinch.

"Lan Zhan, you cant let her stick that in me...Ahhhh!", He pleaded but the Jade said nothing. He had his own instincts to worry about...

************

Lan Xichen was taken to the TV room on the ground floor and offered a seat. Jiang Cheng sat beside him after putting something on for them to watch. "What's this for?", Xichen asked frivolously. "Don't get any ideas...This is a measure to prevent my sister and Huaisang from eavesdropping. Now out with it, I don't have all night.", Jiang Cheng folded his arms and leaned into the seat. 

The Jade sighed; sniffing the Lotus before he said anything. He brought out a small package and placed it on Wanyin's lap. "I want you to wear this for the Founders Day event."

"Lan Xichen, why give me this when the event will take place in three weeks...Oh, is it...", Wanyin looked at him when he realized it was a formal way of asking him to be his date. He blushed. 

"Before you say yes, I should let you know that mother wants the four of us at the Cloud Recesses a week before. She's having a small get together-just for family. So, do you want to go with me?". The rays from the projector shed a bit more highlight on Xichen's light gold. 

Wanyin nodded quietly with a small smile. "But what about Wei Ying, would your brother be okay around him?"

"Wangji will be fine...I'm positive Lady Wen Qing will succeed in getting rid of the mark."

"And if they don't?", Jiang Cheng sounded pessimistic. "Wanyin, they will...Now why don't we make good use of the moment before my brother comes calling.", Xichen was being sneaky again and Jiang Cheng pushed his head. "Let go you pervert!"

"Come on Wanyin, do you really not miss me?", Xichen did not back down.

"I'm not your slave, Xichen."

"I always assumed I was the slave, Wanyin."

"Bullshit! I'm gonna scream."

"Why don't I turn up the volume then..." 

"Don't, you'll make it obvious..." 

Meanwhile, YanLi and Huaisang glanced at each other behind the door. "A'Li, what do you think is going on in there?"

"I don't know Huaisang, but they sure did crank up the volume.", YanLi answered.

"Let me try, I can pick soundwaves.", Wen Ning put his ear on the door... "Guys, I think we should leave.", The alpha could not un-hear what he picked up with his senses.

"A'Ning, your cheeks are turning red. What did they say?", Huaisang began. 

"Nothing, they were only talking bout the movie...Yes, the movie.", Wen Ning stammered.

"That can't be right.", YanLi wanted to try again but Wen Ning did his job and grabbed them before they could go any closer to the door.

An hour later, Wei Ying was fast asleep. The first trial went well and Wen Qing was sure the mark would be gone in no time. Looking over at how attentive the Jade was, she gave Wangji a light smile to confirm it.

"How long will it take?", Wangji draped the sheets over the omega. Earlier, Wei Ying's struggle earned him a small cut on his hand but he was unbothered. 

"About a week... The metal will seep out before it does. Let me treat your hand."

"No, I'm alright... It's late and my brother must be waiting.", Wangji wiped the blood.

"I doubt it.", Wen Qing closed the door behind her once they were out.

*****************************************************************************************

Xue Yang was in pain. He knew drawing out the metal from his blood would hurt but he took the risk anyway. Channeling his core he managed to coagulate the scattered fragments until they became one metal ball. Once it was done he could shoot it out of his body like a gun. The wound would take a few more days to heal but it was worth it.

During those days Zhuliu was not around, he made his preparations and drafted a new identity for Wei Ying. The plan was to go east and leave their world by sea. Since Gusu was the safest route to escape, he was sure it would go well.

"Just a few more days Wei Ying...I'll keep you away from this madness.", Xue Yang finished wrapping the wound with a bandage and sat in his chair...

******************

Huaisang picked up breakfast from their favorite coffee shop. A donut in his mouth, hot latte and cappuccino packaged nicely, and one iced coffee. The weather was nice but getting to his car in a crowded parking lot wasn't. 

"Why, why, why!!!", He flared up when a car nearly hit him. The driver stepped out, noting the delicious pastry that fell from the omega's mouth.

"Pardon my recklessness, are you alright.", a man in a blue jacket walked up to him.   
"Yeah yeah, I'm alright....wait, you? Are you stalking me?!", Huaisang recognized the stranger from before. His forgiving face turned cold.   
"Young Master Nie, it's not what you think. I'm just here to buy like everyone else.", the young man remained polite.

Huaisang on the other hand was not convinced and snorted; his lovely eyes narrowed with a tint of displeasure. "Like I've not heard such a thing before.", he said. The alpha wanted to help him with his items but Master Nie jerked his hand. "Just stay out of my way!", he warned while going around the alpha. 

Judging by how quirky the omega was about their unplanned rendezvous, the alpha understood Huaisang was the unapproachable kind. Later he drew more conclusions that Huaisang's social circle also had something to do with it. The sharp sound of a car horn drew him back to his senses. 

"Sorry!", He bowed intermittently to the traffic behind him as he went into his car.

********************************************************************************************

A few days later...

It was yet another weekend and the Crew gathered at the Jiang Mansion. Today they were having fun outside. "Wei Xiong, don't keep too long or I'll eat all the meat!", Huaisang extended his plate to the guard grilling some barbeque. 

"Relax, I'm just changing into something more comfortable.", Wei Ying replied before finally disappearing. Not long after he left for his room the twin Jades of Gusu arrived. Naturally, Lan Wangji asked of the omega and got the needed reply.

Wei Wuxian splashed cold water on his face when he entered the bathroom. He then changed his shirt for a loose one. The buzzing of his phone made him stretch his neck in hopes to see the caller. Lazily he went to pick it up. Wei Ying's fingers pressed the screen quickly when he saw the name, 'Xue'. 

It was a great relief hearing the other's voice. All the 'how are you' and 'where are you' was said within a brief moment. Over the line, Xue Yang was not in a rush.

Xue, "Wei Ying, I acted in a haste the last time we met. But I had to do it, forgive me."

Wei Ying, "I'm not upset. Tell me where you are so I come to you!"

Xue, "There's no need for that...Wei Ying, I need you to get ready. In a few days, I'll take you away."

"What?...", Wei Ying strolled to his window quietly; his mind muddled by what he's been told.

"We're leaving Gusu before Founders Day. Everyone will be busy then, so we can leave easily.", Xue Yang explained over the phone. 

"O, but...okay...I...."

"Wei Ying...", Lan Wangji's voice resounded behind him and he nearly dropped his phone. "Whom are you talking to?", The Jade asked calmly. 

"It's...It's my Father, he was just checking up.", Wei Ying forced a smile. Over the phone, the alpha realized Wei Ying was not paying attention after a few sentences. With time, Lan Wangji's voice could be heard and he was surprised. 

"Wei Ying, isn't it rude to keep Sect Leader Jiang Waiting on the line?", Wangji drew close; eyeing the phone in Wei Ying's hands. 

"Oh! He hanged up already.", Wei Ying kept going as he hid the small gadget behind him and pressed a button on the side.

"Mn...", Lan Wangji looked over at the mark that was almost faded. He was happy with the progress. He could now enjoy the fragrance he loved. "Wei Ying, can you smell me now?", Wangji could not keep his hands to himself.

"Huh?", Wei Ying was still trying to catch his breath. 

"You said you wanted to smell me again.", Wangji inched too close. Lashes fluttering nervously, Wei Ying lowered his eyes as Wangji's cold hands touched his face. With the tip of Wangji's nose lying next to his, he could feel their breaths closing in. 

"Lan Zhan, I...I cant smell a thing. Not yet." Wei Ying turned his head to the side; rejecting Wangji's kiss. With a torn in his heart, the Jade did not push further. "Mn... Will wait for you downstairs.", He painfully took a pace back.

"Okay...", Wei Ying nodded and waited for him to exit. 

******************************************************************************************

Qishan Wen Sect...

Wen Rouhan was not expecting his loyal disciple to return so soon but he had no complaints about a job done sooner. Cloaked in the Qishan Wen Sect sun robes, his audience with his Master was never refused. 

"Why so soon?", The Sect Leader climbed up to his seat. Zhuliu waited until he was seated before presenting what he had.

"We found the alpha that marked Master Wei...", Wen Ruohan observed the hesitation in the disciple's voice. Zhuliu was bold enough to walk up to his Master this time and drop the evidence in his hands. 

The older alpha's eyes widened as he scanned through the pictures. "Just when you think you've raised your dogs right, they turn around and bite you...Wen Zhuliu, return to Gusu and do what you have to.", Sect Leader Wen handed the file back. 

Zhuliu could tell the revelation made his Master disappointed. He had always compared Xue Yang to his own, and on a level treated him like one of them. But Wen Ruohan would not compromise his plans for anyone. Not even for the son he proudly mentored in secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope I didn't take too long to update. I'll do my best to make sure the next one comes pretty soon.😊💖💖💖


	24. Chapter 23

The lonesome sound of the zither drew him closer to his baby brother's room. "Wangji, are you alright?", Lan Xichen could not bear keeping quiet any longer. Since their last meeting with the Jiangs, his brother has been this way; locked up in his room playing 'Clarity' on repeat. 

Lan Wangji stilled his guqin with his palm, lips parting slightly as he raised his head with a downcast look. Wangji was never good at hiding his true feelings from Xichen. "My mind is filled with evil thoughts.", He said timidly.

"Is that why you've refused to come out of your room?... Can I know what the problem is?", Xichen found himself a seat before the other.

"I overheard them talking on the phone the other day. He wants to take Wei Ying away.", Wangji said. ZewuJun was speechless for a while. His brother doting on Master Wei was something he could not control. 

"Brother, I...I don't want to act on my instincts. It goes against everything I've been thought.", The strain in his voice was taunting. 

Lan Xichen sighed "Wangji, listen to me. Jiang Cheng said Master Wei is confused about what he feels for you. If it were up to me I'd bring mother into this, she has a way of calming Wei Ying."

"But..."

"But nothing! It's not okay for you to have unsettling thoughts. You've been holding yourself back for so long, I'm worried you might go into a bad rut and do something extreme. We have to get the elders involved before it gets too late.", Lan Xichen was no longer calm about his brother's anguish. 

"...Please let me think about it.", Lan Wangji said.

"Okay, but you have to stop moping and get out of your room. It's time you learned how to guard your own.", Lan Xichen was persistent...

***************************************************************************************

Madam Lan was overly excited to meet Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng again. She made sure the omegas would be more comfortable this time and waited for them in her garden. When they arrived, she locked them in her embrace. Madam Lan would have wanted female omegas for her sons but these too had already won her heart. 

She admired the fact that Wei Ying was a natural trouble maker that brought out the soft side in her second son and Jiang Wanyin's serious and cautious nature could counter Xichen's overly understanding attitude. To her, they made the right choice. 

"Wei Ying, you've lost a lot of weight.", Madam Lan played with the Wild one's hair. "Mother, Wei Ying storms the kitchen more than he should.", Jiang Cheng ratted his brother out. The brothers' quarrel made Madam Lan giggle. 

"Mother...", Lan Xichen and Wangji joined them sooner. "Is father coming?", Xichen settled down with his brother by his side. 

"Yes, son. He should be back from the Board Meeting in no time.", Madam Lan kept the Jiang boys close. "Wangji, I was just telling Wei Ying he's lost a lot of weight. You should take better care of him."

"Mn.", Wei Ying's face changed after the Second Jade's reply. "Mother, I think Master Wei and Master Jiang should rest. We will return in the evening to meet father formally.", Xichen said with a warm smile. Only then did Madam Lan release them.

Going into the Jade Palace, everything in their room was kept spotless. Their clothes were kept in the closet and everything else was arranged in an orderly manner. "Look Jiang Cheng, we forgot to take these with us the last time.", Wei Ying picked one of the tiny paper balls lying in an ornamental bowl on the side table. It was a special talisman he made to alert each other when they needed help-That was when Jiang Cheng was worried Lan Wangji would attack Wei Ying in his sleep.

"I guess we don't need them anymore?", a small grin crept up Wanyin's lips and Wei Ying nodded. 

"I'll throw them out later.", the Wild one jumped on his bed. 

"Don't waste your talents, save it for something else. You don't know when I might have to rescue you from a dog in the streets."

"Pffft! Not in Gusu, I hardly see any of those monsters around here.", Wei Ying shuddered at the thought.

"We'll see about that.", Jiang Cheng folded his arms and sat by his side...

***************************************************************************************

"Founders Day is celebrated in honor of Lan An, the founder of the Gusu clan...I'm sure you've heard of his adventures.", Qinghenjun mentioned at the family gathering, starring at all the beautiful old and young faces that surrounded him in the room. The Jades were seated with their destined partners and so were the other members of the family present.

"Dear, for the sake of our soon to be in-laws, I think you should tell the story of Lan An. I'm sure it would encourage them on their journey.", Madam Lan leaned toward her husband and the crowd murmured in small laughs at the sitting ducks in their mist. It was normal for incoming family members to get teased on such occasions.

Wei Ying was not easily moved in such situations but Jiang Cheng was on pins and needles. He wanted the family to accept him now more than ever. 

"Our great ancestor Lan An, born in a temple, became a famous monk at a young age. With ears sensitive to sound, he chose to cultivate as a musician. Our Ancestor established the Gusu Lan Clan after finding his fated bond and became cultivational partners. Some say he created this place just for his beloved, so they could share their love with the family they build. For many years they nurtured that family and it flourished. But when the love of his life died, Lan An returned to the temple and stayed there until his final breath.", Sect Leader Lan told the story with admiration. 

"Others may believe our sect rules are made just to enforce discipline and paint a perfect picture. But that's not the case. Lan An made it clear that a Lan was allowed to let go of all those rules only when they found their fated bond. That is why we wear the sacred forehead ribbons, meant to be touched by no one except our spouse and children.", Qinghenjun added after sipping some tea.

Jiang Cheng's heart skipped a beat when he felt Xichens hand grab his; tightening its grip slowly. His eyes fell from the warm fuzzy feeling in his gut. Madam Lan caught Wei Ying and Wangji sharing a short glance and it made her excited. Surely everything was going on smoothly. 

"Father, there is something I wish to ask of you and the family.", Lan Xichen bowed his head slightly, capturing the attention of everyone else. He stood to his feet when his father gave the approving nod. 

Lan Xichen, "If it's okay with you Father, I want to make a plea concerning my engagement to Future Sect Leader Jiang."

The room went mute. Everyone wondered if Zewujun was having second thoughts. Jiang Cheng became so stiff, Wei Ying could tell he was about to have a panic attack.

'What are you up to, Lan Huan?... Or are you already fed up with me?..', Jiang Wanyin's thoughts made his eyes tear up from the fright. 

Madam Lan, "Son..."

Xichen, "Mother, Father...I've brooded over this decision for long. I cant...I can't wait any longer. I wish to get married to Future Sect Leader Lan sooner than the intended time so I can take better care of him.", Xichen smiled at his mate whose face was already about to leak. Madam Lan sighed in relief. "If my bride will agree, I want us to reach out to Sect Leader Jiang and set the date to a month.", the first Jade added. 

The crowd was now fixed on Jiang Cheng's reply. He stuttered. His cheeks turned crimson from all the stares. Finally, he managed to nod once and everyone cheered.

"Qinghenjun, your son is a true descendant of Lan An!", one of the relatives said aloud and they all laughed. 

" Wanyin, now you know how much I want you by my side.", Xichen whispered to Jiang Cheng when he sat down. The latter was too happy and embarrassed to even look at him.

************

Lan Qiren was approached by Wei Wuxian at the end of the gathering on the Senior's orders. "You've been absent a lot these days...", the older Lan started after the greeting. Wei Ying said nothing. 

"I only wanted to ask of your health...But young Master Wei, you might want to limit your shameless acts and prevent your numerous lovers from marking you in your escapades. The only reason why I've not told my brother is that Lan Wangji claims he's responsible for that mark you acquired months ago...As for me I'm convinced my nephew would not do such a thing, yet I understand a scandal would have an impact on the Gusu clan's image as well as disturb the good relations between our sects.", Lan Qiren frowned.

The omega gave him a faint grin, "Lan Qiren, I know you remember on what terms I got engaged to your honorable nephew in the first place? I may be wild and adventurous but it doesn't make me dirty."

Lan Qiren was about to huff at him when Wangji stepped in and took him away, leaving Jiang Cheng and Xichen with the rest of the family. 

"Lan Wangji, I can fight my own battles.", Wei Ying snapped at the alpha when they got out of the car at the Jade mansion. Wangji did not mind him and continued walking. "Is that why you took a liking to me? Because I tried to pull your forehead ribbon a few times, it's just a stupid story!!", Wei Ying put more fuel in an almost quenched flame. Wangji turned to look at him.

"I never asked you to choose me! I would have pulled it anyway if I knew; I mean come on it's a silly rule. Anyone could have pulled your ribbon before me.", the lotus said whatever came to mind, trying to push aside the painful throb in his chest.

"Wei Ying...Goodnight."

"I don't love you Lan Wangji! I...I don't know if I ever will...", Wei Ying tugged his own hair. He was a confusing mess. Lan Wangji blinked twice and headed inside.

"Lan Zhan!... Lan Wangji, wait...", Wei Ying came to his senses and chased after him but the Jade was swift this time and locked his door. The omega kept banging for him to open up but soon the sound of the Zither made it clear Wangji was not going to come out again. Wei Ying sat by Wangji's door for a while longer before retiring to his room...

******************************************************

The night was still young when Zewujun returned with a happy Jiang Cheng and said goodnight. "Lan Huan...you can come inside", Jiang Cheng said after what was meant to be a goodnight kiss. 

"Wanyin, is a month too far for you? I could go back and ask father to make it a week.", The alpha raised a brow. Xichen laughed when his mate's face became twisted. "You know what, forget it!!", the omega turned the doorknob but Xichen caught him before he could go inside. "I was just joking. You cant go back on your words now.", He forced his kisses on the Angry Lotus and made his way into the room.

A few hours into the night...

Lan Wangji could not sleep. He tossed and turned on his bed-something which was uncommon of him. In time, he could not stand the heat radiating from his own skin. Wangji ripped off his shirt, rolled off of the bed, and found his way to the bathroom. When he felt the heat reduce a bit after a cold shower he wore his pants and fell on the soft mattress again. 

"Mnn..", His lowly growls kept him awake in the end. Wangji was not himself. Soon he felt a strong urge and his scenes picked up a sweet smell; faint but present. "Wei Ying.", He muttered when he opened his door and sniffed the air for the trail. 

The door did not creak when Wangji entered and took careful steps into the room. The place was dim; Wei Ying forgot to close the curtains completely. Lan Wangji let his nose guide him to the smell. Inside, Wei Wuxian was fast asleep. Being a deep sleeper he did not pay much attention to his surroundings when he felt he was in a safe place. He did not budge or move when the alpha climbed up his bed and turned him in his terrible sleeping position.

"Wei Ying...", Wangji called out. His pheromones reacting to the omega's smell as he sniffed him some more and licked his neck a few times. 

Wei Ying slowly woke up after feeling a weight above him. It took a while to recollect himself due to the change in the atmosphere but he managed to reach the lamp on the side table. "Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying squinted his eyes slightly as he looked up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. What do you think about Lan Xichen's change of heart? Do you think Wangji should let go of Wei Ying? Looking forward to knowing what you think... See you in the next update😊💖💖💖


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞 Please thread carefully.(Dont know how else to put it without giving a complete spoiler.). Forgive me for what you're about to read....that is if you get offended by it😶❤❤❤

Wei Wuxian pushed up a notch, supporting himself with his elbow. "Lan Zhan, you came...Look, I didn't mean what I said earlier. A lot has happened in the past few months and I'm, I'm..."

"Confused." Lan Wangji completed the statement, looking at the other like a daydream. 

"Yes, that word..." Wei Ying sighed. "...And I don't think your ancestor is crazy for tieing your life to a small fabric."

Wangji, "Lies."

"Pfff, ok maybe I still do but only a little. I'm glad we had this talk." Wei Ying smiled. He was down in the dumps after his tantrum earlier. 

"Mn." Lan Wangji closed marking and kissed him; letting his musk seep out patiently. The Lotus was not paying attention and let the alpha swing his wet tongue in his mouth. "Hah, Wangji...Wait..." Wei Wuxian pulled away and felt Wangji's face with his palm. "Lan Zhan, your body is on fire."

Lan Wangji grabbed the wrist and stole another kiss. This time his scent was stronger and Wei Ying could feel it. The omega hissed when a bite pierced his lower flesh. "Lan Zhan, that's enough. You should rest in your room now." Wei Ying tried pushing him off but it only made things worse. Wangji grabbed his other hand and pinned him down.

"Hey, this is not funny...my wrists hurt!"

"Mine.", Wangji declared.

"What?", Wei Ying did not understand him.

"No one takes... what's mine.", Wangji let out his canines. Only then did Wei Ying grasp what was really going on. "Haha, Wangji please let go...I, I promise to behave.", Wei Wuxian was nervous. The moment the Jade released his hands he planned an attack. But Lan Wangji's pheromones exploded in his face in a flash and he became numb instantly.

"No...!", He watched helplessly as Wangji ripped his pajama shirt open in one tear, his will surrendering to the overwhelming smell of Sandalwood. As the alpha nuzzled against his exposed skin, Wei Ying's eyes searched the room.  
His sight falling on the lamp, Wei Ying saw a ray of hope; the tiny paper balls he left behind. It was hard but he channeled his strength and lighted them up. The Lotus only needed one to alert his brother. Now he would wait for Jiang Cheng to come to his rescue.

Meanwhile in Wanyin's room...

Lan Xichen worshiped the man in his arms. His initiative earned him a ticket to pleasure land and he took it. They did it many times and opted for a different place to spice things up. "Do not break my back.", Jiang Cheng warned as he was pressed on the sofa. "I can't promise anything my love.", Xichen chuckled and continued...

Wei Wuxian was on edge when three talismans burned out and there was still no sign of his brother. He tried to shout but Lan Wangji used the silencing spell on him. He could not take it any longer and needed to find another way. Out of nowhere, he gained the strength to punch the assailant and push him off. Hanguanjun relaxed as he was aware he held the upper hand. The pheromones he released was more than enough to trigger the omega's heat. Wei Ying's legs gave out once they touched the ground. His body was lubricating and the slick added more sweetness to his pheromones. 

Crawling on all fours trying to escape, he felt a finger trace his spine and it made him shudder. Wei Ying's body quickly obeyed Wangji's command when his hands were bound behind him with the Jade's sacred ribbon and his neck was pressed down; leaving his ass higher up. 

"Mmm..mmmm....!" He kept groaning as Wangji calmly pulled down his pants and stimulated the small spot between his buttcheeks with the tongue; causing sweet juices to trickle down the omega's thigh. The shame of his body wanting more made Wei Ying wish for death.

Wangji grew harder when his exposed length rubbed against the slimy slick dripping out of the omega's back door. With his lips sealed tight, Wei Ying's screams and cries were all stuck in his throat as his hole was forced open by Wangji's shaft. His toes curled, heels kicking against the cold floor, the lotus' tears ran down when more inches went inside him. 

'It hurts so much.', Wei Ying cried within. But Wangji could never hear them. His dick was squeezed hard by the one beneath as he slowly moved his hips. Wangji now welcomed the euphoria of being inside an omega and his body grew hungrier the more he kept pulling in and out of the tight place. 

Wei Wuxian was also feeling the pleasures of the flesh but with how his pride was taken, he could not enjoy it fully. He was living the nightmare he feared most- to be mounted without consent. He was not even allowed the decency of fighting or pleading his way out of it. 

Wei Wuxian's breath hitched when a hand stroke his erect penis while the other fondled his chest. His eyes shut tightly with Wangji's body crouched over his. The alpha's deep husky groans; singing lewd hymns in his ears. "Mmm!", He winced as Wangji ruthlessly sank his canines into his neck; growling and panting like a beast while he pushed himself further and a bit faster.

After a long while of being fucked this way, the alpha pulled out to let him breathe for a second. 

Lan Wangji went in again soon, this time trying to hit the walls at different angles. Wei Ying broke out of his silence with an "Ahh" when Wangji's crouch hit a certain spot inside. The alpha instinctively knew to keep grinding in that place. Wei Wuxian's mind went black. He no longer found the strength to scream for help. All he did was tremble and push his ass to meet the thrust. 

The alpha was sucking on his ear and rubbing the spot with his rod when the orgasm hit and the omega squirmed; gasping for air. His body felt hotter by the second. The currents surging through him was electrifying.

Suddenly, Hanguanjun gave a statement that made Wei Ying snap out of the trance and turn his neck in terror. "Wei Ying, open your tract.", He said in a hoarse whisper.

"No...no...Hangguanjun, have mercy.", The omega understood he had no power here. He had already been defeated. Yet Lan Wangji seemed to grow bigger inside him the more he pleaded. "Huff...Ahhhn...Mmmh! Please!", he sobbed as the alpha took the time to look into his eyes. The expressions the Lotus made fuelled Wangji's desires to knot him. Wei Ying wailed from the excess pheromones being poured into the command after his hesitation.

This alpha marveled at every detail on the omega's face and kissed his tears when his tip felt the opening inside. Lan Wangji muffled the cries by sticking two fingers in Wei Ying's mouth; taking his time to move in a circular motion to announce his presence below before charging in. Wei Ying bit hard on his fingers, twitching, and sobbing. 

"Wei Ying...Mnn, calm down...", Wangji could feel the walls clasp as he kept pumping and grinding. Skin slapping against skin and the sound of his thrusts now gliding in the sweet slime heightened their senses to the act. He searched for Wei Ying's nipples again with his hand and bit everywhere his teeth landed on the smooth back. When his penis bulbed inside the tract, Wei Wuxian thought his insides were being ripped apart by the twist and build. Finally, Wangji was locked inside him, unable to move. 

The Wild Lotus was now bound to this alpha for the rest of his life whether it was his choice or not...

*********************************************************************************************** 

Lan Xichen was up at exactly five but Jiang Cheng forbade him from moving. So they continued to cuddle in the sheets on the floor. At six he tried again and it was still the same. In the end Wanyin agreed to let him go if he carried him to the bed at seven. 

When the clock stroke seven, Zewujun did as told but his omega did not fulfill his part of the deal and locked him down for a quickie he couldn't refuse. "Jiang Cheng, I've already broken several rules this morning. Wangji must be waiting for me downstairs.", Xichen was buried beneath Jiang Cheng. 

"Do I look like I care...Besides, aren't you free from those rules once I'm here? Call me when it's eight.", The Lotus snickered.

"Eight! Wanyin, it is almost eight-thirty.", Lan Xichen rested his head on the pillow. 

"What! You Lans exaggerate too much, I'll only believe you if my phone confirms it!", Jiang Cheng giraffe at the side table. He flinched when he saw that all the ten tiny paper talismans had turned black. 

"Wanyin, what's wrong?", Lan Xichen came down when his mate wore his pajamas in a haste and run for the door. Puzzled, he also put on his robes and chased after him. 

Jiang Cheng prayed the alarm he missed was a false one. Right now all he wanted was this to be another one of Wei Ying's pranks. "Please be a prank, please be a prank...", He mumbled when he barged into the room; pushing the door so hard it did not shut properly. 

"Wei Wuxian...", He called out but there was no answer. "Wei...", he stumbled back, dumbfounded by the scene; Lan Wangji was on the floor with a naked, unconscious, Wei Ying in his arms. his eyes slowly moved from the silent tears on the Jade's face to Wei Ying's lifeless looking body; hands hanging loosely by the side.

"Wanyin, what's the matter...", Lan Xichen halted abruptly when he entered Master Wei's inner room. His jaw dropped at the sight. "Wangji...", his brother's name croaked out of his throat. The second Jade kept shaking the Lotus from time to time; afraid his love may not open his eyes... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading, and sorry for any grammatical errors...Please pardon me if this chapter made you uncomfortable in any way🙏...I know this chapter was short but I hope it shook you a little. I hope you look forward to the next update💖💖💖


	26. Chapter 25

Jiang Wanyin slumped to the ground and pulled his elder brother from the Jade's grasp. The bite marks and bruises on Wei Ying's upper body made him scared to look below. 

"Wei Wuxian! Wei Ying!... Come on, open your eyes!" He tapped the omega's cheeks a couple of times but still, nothing. Xichen was stuck in his spot watching the horrifying show play out. His baby brother was kneeling ruefully and his mate panicked the more he looked at his unconscious senior brother.

"Xichen...Lan Xichen! Call the ambulance!", Zewujun was shaken back to reality. "Wh, What?", he stuttered. 

"An ambulance! He needs to go to the hospital!!", Jiang Cheng pitched. Lan Wangji tried to touch Wei Ying and got yelled at.

Xichen, " Wanyin...Let me call the family doctor."

"Doctor?! Call the driver if we can't get an ambulance!!", Jiang Cheng was losing it. "Why are you still here!", his eyes peered at Xichen.

"Wanyin, we cant take Wei Ying to the hospital...", Zewujun mastered courage not to break away from his gaze. 

"Why?... Huh!", Jiang Cheng gasped in amazement. How blind could he have been not to see this? "You're joking right?... Haha.", he laughed sarcastically at the man who ranked first in cultivation in their era. Without saying another word Jiang Cheng got up and pulled the bedsheet to cover his brother's nakedness, then doubled out for his phone. Lan Xichen went after him, trying to convince him not to call anyone.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!... YOU'RE BOTH WOLVES IN SHEEPSKIN!!", Wanyin threw his hands when Xichen tried to grab him.

"Wanyin, you can't let this get out...", Lan Xichen followed his every move.

" You want to shield that animal at the expense of my brother's life?!... I don't care if this breeds war between our clans. I won't sit quietly on this.", Jiang Cheng called for a driver as he walked back to the room. Lan Wangji was back at Wei Ying's side when he entered.

"Have you not done enough already!!!", He pushed Wangji off and proceeded to carry Wei Ying on his back.

"Wanyin, let me take him.", Lan Xichen was caught in the crossfire and made the wrong call. His omega spared him no glance and carefully walked down the stairs. The moment the driver saw Jiang Cheng come out, he went to help. "Open the door and start the car!", Wanyin was not going to waste any more time. Once Wei Ying was positioned in the backseat, he sat by him, leaning Wei Ying's head on his shoulders. The driver stepped on the gas before Lan Xichen could stop them.

After he watched the car disappear in the distance, Xichen ran back upstairs to Wei Ying's room. Wangji was still there; starring at the floor. Evidence of their struggle was almost gone except for the small drops of blood and the smell of pheromones. 

"Was it a rut?", Xichen sat next to him.

"Mn.", Wangji's voice sank.

Xichen wrapped a hand around his brother's broad shoulder and held him close. "It's okay...It's okay, Wangji.", he stroke his brother's hair and let him grief for as long as he needed to...

***********************************************************************************************

Wen Qing and the rest reached the hospital a few minutes after Wei Ying was admitted. YanLi hugged Wanyin and cupped his face as he asked of Wei Ying. "The doctor has not come out to say anything yet.", Jiang Cheng panted.

"A'Cheng, it's not your fault...Breathe.", The Pure Lotus rubbed the other's back, trying to soothe him. "No, if I had not gotten carried away I would have known he needed my help.", Jiang Cheng was glum. Huaisang and the Wens gathered around him when he broke into tears. 

The more he thought of it, Jiang Cheng felt his situation with Zewujun was not too different from Wei Ying's. What if Xichen dated him just to cover up for what happened between them. He felt stupid. 

The circle was disconnected when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Your brother is dehydrated and suffered a lot of bruises and tears. We've stitched him up and put him on an IV and oxygen. He will be monitored in the next few hours.", The doctor gave them the news. 

"Doctor, is it ok to ask why he fell unconscious?", Wen Qing wanted to be sure her drug earlier did not have a side effect she didn't notice.

"Oh, the omega was underweight and was pushed beyond his limit. Luckily he is no longer in any danger. He will be weak for some time but he should be fine.", The beta added. 

"Thank you, may we see him now?", YanLi asked.

"Sure, go ahead but he can only see two visitors at a time and he needs to rest... Let me know if you want me to prepare a medical report for the police. Whoever did this is needs to be apprehended.", The man commented. 

The five exchanged looks. Yanli, "Doctor, actually..."

"Yes, prepare a report. Such monsters don't deserve to walk freely...But before anything else, can you tell us if he...if he.", Jiang Wanyin gritted his teeth. The physician nodded attentively. 

"If he was knotted?", the doctor took off his glasses and sighed. "I'm afraid he is. We managed to force some of the semen out but there's still a lot inside him."  
Everyone went quiet until the doctor left. 

"A'Cheng, why did you say that?", YanLi tugged her brother's arm. "Shijie, would brother fold his arms and sit quietly if any of us were ever caught in such a situation?", Jiang Cheng's words made his sister speechless. She remembered all the times Wei Ying was there to protect her pride. Not only hers but Wanyin and Huaisang's as well.

"Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji is engaged to Wei Ying; Such a case would not go anywhere.", Wen Qing poured water on the flame. 

Huaisang, "I disagree...There are more ways to make one pay for their acts. Hanguanjun is not bigger than all the laws in Gusu and the other Sects."

"I know exactly whom to tell about this.", Jiang Cheng turned his gaze to Jiang YanLi. 

Huaisang, "Who?"

"My Mother...", Jiang Wanyin took a deep breath and held it briefly...

**********************************************************************************************   
Lan Xichen had no choice but to notify his parents about what ensued. Indeed Qinghenjun and Madam Lan were deeply upset. "We have to go to Yunmeng to properly speak about the matter.", Sect Leader Lan massaged his temple.

"Where is Lan Zhan?", Madam Lan asked Xichen.

"He's locked himself in his room.", Lan Xichen spoke with his head bowed low.

"And Wei Ying, have you even bothered to find out where he is?", Xichen's silence was not received well by Madam Lan. "Send for Wangji, I want to see him this instant!", His mother frowned.

Xichen obeyed and instructed a servant to bring his brother over. In their wait, Lan Xichen was nerved by the looks on his parent's faces. The moment his baby brother entered all heads turned. 

The Second Jade could barely keep his composure as he walked to them. The tears he shed in his room was faintly hidden by his chilling aura. "Father...Mother...", He curtseyed to his parents. 

Madam Lan gracefully stood up. As she slowly marched to her last born, she wondered what could have eaten Wangji up to make him do such a thing. Being an omega herself, her heart cried out to the mistreated Lotus she had come to love. 

Wangji lifted his eyes to his mother's pained look. No one had to confirm that the woman was disappointed in him. 

*Slap*

The left cheek received the first hit, then his right. Madam Lan made sure to claw his face with her nude polished nails in the second. A silent tear slid down Wangji's scratched face as he swallowed the pain. For the first time, the woman that gave birth to him raised her hand against him. All the things his mother wanted to say went with her when she could no longer stand being next to him.

Lan Xichen closed his eyes shortly; his mind was scattered looking for a solution to calm the situation. But such a solution would not be effective now. Best to let time do its job.

Indeed Jiang Wanyin informed his parents the following day that Wei Ying had been raped. The Purple Spider made it know to him that the Lans have already contacted her. She assured Jiang Cheng she would be in Gusu a day before the Founder's Day event with Fenmiang.

YanLi and Wen Qing came to relieve Jiang Cheng of his duties. "Go home and take a bath. We'll take care of XianXian.", YanLi insisted. Huaisang was there to drive him home and make sure he rested for a while.

"A'Qing, I'm worried about Wanyin...He appears to be furious with the entire Gusu Lan Clan.", YanLi placed the food flask on a table in the private room. Earlier Wen Ning brought some fresh flowers and put them in a vase. It would be the first thing Wei Ying saw, had he opens his eyes that day.

"What will happen to A'Xian when he finally wakes up?", YanLi massaged the swollen area around the cannula then placed Wei Ying's purple wrist back down. 

Wen Qing pulled YanLi away and hugged her affectionately. "A'Li, I'm sorry you had to see your brother go through this.", the female alpha pecked the pure one on the forehead. 

"A'Qing...I've been thinking...why don't we tell our parents now? I don't want to end up like my brothers; to be forced to love someone else. They got the most polished bachelors in the cultivation world and I... I am paired with a peacock. ", The omega buried her face in the alpha's chest; inhaling the comforting smell. 

"A'Li, I won't let that happen to you. I promise...", Wen Qing smiled for her; eyes narrowing at the beautiful grey in the Lotus'... Just then, the door creaked and they separated.

"I was told Wei Ying was here...", A tall woman in a white dress stepped in. YanLi recognized her right away and ushered her to Wei Ying's bedside.

"Has he waken up?", Madam Lan caressed Wei Ying's hand and straightened the sheets over his chest. 

"No, not yet...", YanLi brought the woman a chair to sit on and gave her some time alone with her brother.

***********************************************************************************************   
Lan Wangji was dying to see Wei Ying; to know if he was recovering and hold to hold his hand. But he was forbidden by his mother. Madam Lan had a point: why would Wei Ying want to see him now? 

Lan Xichen did not know how to approach Jiang Wanyin either. Knowing the omega in this short period, he was sure Jiang Cheng blamed him as well for his brother's actions. To make matters worse, he tried to hide the incident from everyone else. 

It's been three days now and there was still no better news about Wei Ying or Jiang Cheng. And now they had to brace themselves for the Jiangs. Feeling pressed at all sides, Xichen confided in Nie Minjue. "Xichen, I will be around for Founder's Day...Let's hope the dark clouds clear then.", Minjue said to him before their conversation ended...

Xue Chengmei escaped by a hair's breadth. He found out in no time that Wen Zhuliu was onto him and relocated. He could have fought the alpha longer but Zhuliu's core melting abilities were nothing to joke about. Any least mistake could cost him his core and ability to cultivate naturally. Luckily he was perfectly fit to move out on his own. 

Taking everything he needed he lay low in a hideout only he knew of. If he was going to get Wen Ruohan off his back he needed to convince him of his death...

*******************************************************************************************

In the middle of the night, way past his bedtime, Lan Zhan sneaked out of the Cloud Recesses. He could not sleep on his restlessness any longer. He needed to see for himself that Wei Wuxian was alright.

It was roughly 1 AM when he reached the hospital. The chances that Wei Ying would be alone at that time was pretty high. Wearing blue skinny jeans, a light blue shirt, and a hat to hide his face, Wangji slipped into the hospital.   
Finding Wei Ying in the huge establishment was not that difficult for him. This omega bore his mark; he could smell him within miles. 

Wangji sighed when he entered the room and there was nobody else. After taking off his hat and ruffling his hair lightly, he carefully drew close to his mate. He sat by the bed; staring at the pale beauty. 

Hanguanjun was conflicted by what he felt at that moment. On one end he was bitter and angry with himself for causing the other person to feel pain. But on the other side of the coin, Wei Ying was his. He can now shield him completely as his own and no one can take him away.

Wangji noticed Wei Ying's neck was in an uncomfortable position and decided to fluff the hospital pillow. Cautiously, he lifted the omega's head and placed the softness back the right way. The Jade did not realize how close he was to the omega until he felt his tongue licking Wei Ying's neck. He groaned a little; pleased with the mark. 

Just when he lifted his head, his eyes landed on Wei Ying's gaze. The omega was awake. Wangji sucked in a breath, fearing the other's reaction. Wei Ying's eyes roamed the room hastily and Wangji thought he would scream for help. 

"Wei Ying, I...", Wangji's heart plunged when the omega blinked; a single tear streaming down his face with a gentle fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Don't forget to let me know how you feel about this chapter, it helps me know if I'm on the right path. See you in the next update💖💖💖


	27. Chapter 26

Second Young Master Lan was climbing up the stairs when he sensed Xichen's presence. The first Jade waited for him at the top, one hand on his forehead while the other remained restless by his side. 

"You went to see him...", Xichen was not asking- he knew. Wangji's steps became stunted; taking all the time in the world to move. He did not want to find his brother's eyes as he knew they may not be the gentle ones that always supported him. Even his tone made it obvious.

"Wangji, you've always been the best at avoiding people and keeping to yourself. A few days...Mother only asked you to stay away from him for a few days and you still sneak out?", Xichen corked the urge to raise his voice. But Lan Wangji was already beating himself up for going to the hospital. It is true, he made another mistake.

"Sorry.", Wangji said as he walked past his brother. It was only one word, but the heaviness that came with it made Xichen's anger crumble. "Brother, what happened...Was he awake, did he see you?", Xichen went after him. Lan Wangji only stopped when he reached his door to answer with an 'Mn'. He was not ready to give out any details and Xichen had to accept that and let him be. 

Just after the door was shut behind him, Wangji allowed despair to completely drown him. His omega did not say anything even as he pressed his forehead on his and begged for forgiveness. What he got was unbridled tears and the small wheezing sound Wei Ying made with every breath he took. 

Lan Wangji panicked. Wei Ying did not look angry, or pained-that emotion did not show on his face. As if there was nothing left to fight for, Wei Ying was stiff like a vegetable. For the entire sixty minutes he spent in that hospital room, the Jade could not keep his eyes straight up or get the omega to stop staring. And the moment Wei Ying closed his eyes, Wangji knew he had to slip away before the others came.

********************************************************************************************* 

Meng Yao dropped the call after listening to his father's insults and complaints. Jin Guangshan was known to be a very promiscuous man in all the sects; spreading his genes wherever he went with whoever caught his eye. He was worse than a dog. 

Being one of the many children that got rejected in the beginning, Meng Yao resorted to kissing his father's feet and endured every humiliation his father and his wife caused him. Luckily he captured the heart of an important personality; the future sect leader of Gusu. That earned him an audience with his father for the first time in his life. Now that Xichen broke up with him, he knew he would be subjected to all the things he took in the past again. He could not let that happen. 

Xichen was not giving him attention and refused to pick his calls. If things went on any longer then he would be left with no choice but to find another person or force his way back into Xichen's life. The omega flinched after recalling the one night stand he had with Sect Leader Nie. "Minjue...", He touched his lips as he hatched a plan.

****

YanLi and Jiang Cheng were disturbed when they saw nurses leave Wei Ying's room at their arrival. "Doctor, is there a problem?", Wanyin stopped the man in a lab coat as soon as he stepped out of the room. The two gasped cheerfully when they got the news; Wei Ying had woken up. Jiang Cheng tapped the man's shoulder and thanked him roughly. "A'Cheng, let's go; A'Xian must be waiting for us.", Yanli grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him away to let the doctor attend to his duties.

"XianXian!", YanLi cried out when she entered the room and found Wei Ying sitting up. Wei Ying was startled by the noise, turning his neck sharply. Seeing that his ears did not deceive him, he instantly felt ashamed. How could he face his sister after what happened to him? Would Yanli's feelings truly reflect the obvious words of encouragement and pity that would eventually be said?... The brother that promised to protect her with his life could not even stop the violation meted on him.

"A'Xian...", YanLi's smile died down when her brother sank into the bed; pulling the cover cloth over his head. "XianXian...", The Pure Lotus was by his side in less than a second, trying to take the cover off. YanLi turned on the waterworks while listening to Wei Ying's whimpering. "A'Xian, please look at me.

Wei Ying shut his eyes tightly and struggled with her. "A'Xian, I'm sorry you had that awful experience, but know that you're not alone. You're the strongest amongst us...You have to pull through. Please XianXian.", YanLi latched on to the Wild one, hugging him tightly. 

"Forgive me for not being there when you needed me...I dont deserve to have you as my Shixiong. I failed you and our brotherhood.", Jiang Cheng knelt right by the bed. Wei Wuxian was bitter hearing those words. His throat was dry and his tongue, very heavy but he needed to say something. Blaming himself for what occurred in the Jade Mansion was enough, he didn't want his family to feel guilty; especially not Jiang Cheng. 

"No...my...fault.", He looked at his younger brother and forced a smile. It did not hold for long but he needed them to know he was not letting them carry his burden.

***********************************************************************************************

Nie Huaisang admires his image before stepping out of his room. The moment he sees his car, he sighed. "I thought you'd come in the evening.", He said to the alpha standing ten feet away. "Doesn't matter...", The other male took more steps toward him. "Let's skip any formalities, where is Wei Ying?..."

"You're too late, you cant have him now.", Huaisang fixed a hand in his pocket and leaned on his right foot. 

"Why?", the person's expression changed. Closing the gap between them, the omega said what he had to. "Look, I rooted for you because you're the only alpha that made him feel safe. I want Wei Xiong to be free and happy, but you took too long to act."

"Get to the point Huaisang."

"Hahh...Xue Chengmei, Wei Ying has already been marked and bonded."

"That's not possible, he still has my mark.", Xue Yang's brows furrowed. For a brief moment, Master Nie felt sorry for the alpha. "Wen Qing found a way to cure it, whatever it was that you did to stop that mark from fading..." 

"So, is Lan Wangji responsible for this.", Xue Yang glowed with anger. His veins popping out as he clenched his fist.

"Yes... But it was not consensual."

"Of course it's not consensual!", Xue Yang cupped the omegas face, his lips trembled in the beginning but he regained stamina. "Wei Ying cannot stay here... His life is in danger and I'm the only one who knows how to save him.", Xue Chengmei was terrifyingly close and a bone-chilling fear rushed through Huaisang... 

***********************************************************************************************

Days Later...

Sect Leader Jiang and his wife finally arrived. Wei Ying was uncomfortable at the hospital so they took him home. Madam Yu did scold her sons for hours before switching to comfort the Wild one. Gusu's Founders day event was already here and they already agreed to meet the Lans after the festivities. 

"Wei Ying, what do you want me to do to Lan Wangji? Just say it and I'll make sure it's done- forget the consequences.", Madam Yu stroke the omega's hair, trying to get him to talk. But Wei Ying only shook his head. What could he possibly want to be done to the Jade since every action would humiliate his family and himself the more? His fate was sealed.

Later that evening The Wens and Nie Huaisang showed up at the Lotus Mansion to pick up YanLi and Jiang Cheng. Initially, they refused to be at the black-tie event but Wei Ying insisted they attended. Madam Yu and Sect Leader Jiang did not oppose it either since Yanli had an honorary presentation to give at the occasion.

Huaisang stayed longer in Wei Ying's room while the others went downstairs. The Lotis had taken some pills to help him rest and they were already in effect. "Wei Xiong, I've unlocked your windows. Someone you miss will be coming to you tonight.", Huaisang smiled at his sleeping friend before leaving him alone...

The opening ceremony was very simple and elegant. Although a long list of mentions and items were said, there was still enough humor and entertainment to prevent this year's gathering from being boring. Sect Leader Lan and His family gave their speech and thanks for the support and dedication to the Sect. 

After the important things were done with, the adults left the place for the younger ones to enjoy the evening. YanLi and Jiang Cheng were already heading toward the door when Lan Xichen intercepted, trying to get a few minutes with Jiang Cheng. Wen Qing slipped away with YanLi then so they could talk.

*********************************************************************************************

Wei Ying opened his eyes once he felt a hand on his cheek. "Xue..", He sat up when he saw the alpha's face and hastily wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "You came..."Wei Ying forced the words out of his throat; leaning his body closer.

Yue Yang rushed for his face and checked for the marks. He could already smell the difference but still wanted to see it. " Wei Ying, we need to leave now.", Xue Yang said. 

"But I'm..."

"You're not staying here any longer!... Wei Wuxian, remember what you told me- about the dogs that attacked and took your mother away?" Wei Ying nodded slowly at the other's serious expressions.

"They are coming for you this time around. If I dont take you now you won't be able to escape them when they strike."

"Xue, I cant... Wangji...", Wei Ying lowered his eyes as the memories reined in tears that needed to be wiped. Xue Yang was exasperated. "Is it because of the bond he made against your will?"

Again, Wei Ying nodded. "Alright, I'll take care of it then; right now.", Xue Yang stood up and was heading for the entrance he used.

"Wait, where are you...going.", Wei Ying got out of bed. 

"Where else? I'm going to free you from this bondage. The Jade dies tonight..." Xue Yang's frown eased into a frightening smirk. Wei Ying was confused at the moment. Before he could say another word the person had already leaped out of the window and he was once again alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know this chapter may be a bit depressing but I hope it was ok. Another chapter will be in soon 💖💖💖


	28. Chapter 27

"Wanyin, wait...Can we just focus on ourselves right now? I'm sorry I disappointed you but wouldn't you have reacted the same had you been in my shoes.", Xichen was on Jiang Cheng's tail. 

"If that's where you're going with this then you will do worse if you were me!", Jiang Cheng snapped. 

"Tell me what to do to make it up to you... There's no need to go back and forth on this. Have you ever thought about why Wangji loses himself around your brother? Jiang Cheng..."

Lan Xichen doubled up and swooped the person from below and onto his shoulders like a sack of yam. Future Sect Leader Lan hit the Jade a few times to be let down but that did not happen. Lan Xichen overlooked the prying eyes and shoved the man into the front seat and bound him with the seat belt. The chauffer understood right away his boss wanted to drive and handed him the keys. Jiang Cheng banged his head a few times in his seat but it was useless; the car had already moved...

"A'Li, have some water...", Wen Qing sat by YanLi. Nie Huaisang was sipping on champagne, wondering what was happening at the Jiang Mansion. "A'Cheng is taking too long", the lotus set the glass down. "YanLi, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about. I can take you home if you're tired.", the female alpha smiled.

"Excuse me."

Heads turned when Master Jin stood at their table. "I'd be happy if Lady Jiang grants me a dance.", Jixuan was not asking. Wen Qing pursed her lips with her head down. She said nothing but YanLi could tell she was uncomfortable by the way the alpha tapped her feet in secret: The Lotus' hand was on her lap. 

YanLi, "Master Jin, sorry but I'll have to...."

"Just one dance, it won't take long.", Jixuan said almost authoritatively.

"Oh, ok...", YanLi was never the rude type. She gave her hand to the man and was lead away from the table.

Huaisang also noticed the 'Savage' Wen Qing was restraining herself from scratching someone's eyes out. To some extent, it was amusing and cute. He always pictured the female being interested in Jiang Cheng, not YanLi.

'Whoever's making the match up there must have a knack for tragic love stories...Hah, they better not have a match for me cause I'm flying solo.', Huaisang emptied his glass and turned to Wen Ning-he would know what to do with it. 

Lan Wangji wanted an audience with Jiang YanLi but Jin Jixuan had her occupied. With nothing else in mind, he sat nearby- waiting. His countenance was broken when a server slipped a note on his table. Wangji stared at it for sometime before picking it up.

'I'm at the parking garage, fifth floor. Don't waste my time.', Wangji's brow knitted when he came across the name written at the end of the note. 

Not thinking twice he stood up and exited the main hall. 

"I don't like the way you stay close to the Wens.", Jin Jixuan said sternly while holding onto YanLi. The Lotus averted her gaze timidly; taking a quick glance at her table. "Master Jin, A'Qing, and A'Ning are my friends."

"I know that but I'm not willing to take any more risks. Not after what happened with your brother."

"What do you mean?", YanLi looked at the alpha, her feet nearly stopping. "It's not my place to say this but as a Sect Leader's Son, Wei Wuxian has the tendency to stir up trouble...Word on campus is that he was marked by multiple men and was even hospitalized after one of his many encounters...You being around the Wens will incur more suspicion." 

YanLi halted. "Master Jin, I'll be going back to my seat now."

"But the music is not yet over..."

"It's not necessary, you asked for a dance and I gave you one."

"Lady Jiang."

"I dont associate with people that talk dirty about my brothers...", YanLi bowed slightly and left Jixuan on the dance floor.

*********************************************************************************************

The parking garage was not so far from the main building. Lan Wangji did not exert too much energy getting there; he needed it for what he was about to do. Bichen was already unsheathed by the time he spotted his rival. 

"I was beginning to think you did not get the message.", Xue Yang smirked. 

"It came a little late.", Wangji answered.

"Haha...Hanguan-jun, my sword has been dying to cut you.", Xue Yang drew out his sword and picked a pace. 

*Shing*

Bichen and Jiangzhai clashed. Sparkes of ice and steel screeching against each other. Lan Wangji was quite taken aback. There was surely a difference in Yue Yang's agility and strength, unlike the last time. Yue Chengmei was not trying to run away today.

****

Jiang Wanyin punched his mate in the face the moment he was freed. "You're crazy if you think I'll forgive you for this.", the lotus massaged his knuckles as he searched for direction. "Where is this place?!", he turned to Xichen once confusion set in. 

"Wanyin...", Xichen lifted his head to stop the flow of blood until it healed quickly. "I dont want you to stay angry with me. What happened between my brother and yours should not affect us to this extent. Wangji and Wei Ying can take care of it; just like you and me."

"That's a load of crap! Xichen, your actions make me question your motives. What if I was the one your brother did that to, would you hide it as well?...You only accepted this relationship because we made a mistake ourselves."

Once again Lan Xichen was silenced by Wanyin's words. Zewujun had always been good at providing solutions but this time he couldn't think of any.

"I love you Wanyin...What happened between us is not a mistake. If you want me to stand against my brother, I cant but it does not mean I won't stand by you as well. You're my responsibility and you should come first. And Wei Ying is Wangji's so let it be that way...Meddling will only breed misunderstanding between us.", Xichen surrendered himself to subjection. He knew Jiang Cheng would not be moved by mere words so he went on his knees and kotowed on the dusty road. His clothes will be sullied but it was the only thing he could do in that instant. It is rare for an alpha to do such a thing for his mate or any other omega. 

Jiang Wanyin let him stay on the ground for ten more minutes before going to him. "Lan Huan, it's getting late...Take me back.", The lotus stretched his hand with a frown. Xichen smiled as he got up and embraced him; Wanyin was never one to say he forgave someone openly. Xichen knew right away because his mate called him by his birth name. Jiang Cheng only said that name when he was being affectionate.

***********

The fifth floor had a few cars, which made it a conducive place to vent out. The duel had gone on for forty minutes and no one was ready to back down.

"For someone who claims to be a gentleman, you're pretty desperate... Marking someone who does not belong to you." Xue Yang's Jiangzhai did not leave any gap when it flew in the air. 

"Lies.", Wangji responded fiercely. 

"haha, you won't even accept the truth. How can you be the Light Bearing Jade when you're this shady... I swear I'll make you pay for touching Wei Ying!"

Wangji's shifted his neck as the opponent's sword reeled before his eyes. Sharply, the Jade countered the attack by grabbing the other's hand and flinging him against a car. Xue Yang landed on the wagon with his back and dropped to the ground. He stood up with a devious grin. Lan Wangji felt a sting on his cheek and then there was wetness. JiangZhai was so swift it took a moment for the cut to bleed. 

"Take it easy JiangZhai, we have enough time to cut him into itsy bitsy parts...", Xue played with his sword. Inclining his head at Wangji, thinking of all the places he wanted to cut. He charged at the Jade again and they fought with brute force. Wangji got five more incisions on his body; three on his back, one on his chest, and another on his arm. But the Jade also gave the other some wounds, although they were internal ones. 

The Jade's icy sword aimed for the other's heart when a strange substance was thrown at his face and he stumbled backward. He shook his head a few times to shake off the burn but it remained.

"People like you make me laugh. Acting so wise and pure yet you can't take a little heartbreak... All those years spent in cultivation and yet you can't even tell when your opponent has a trick up his sleeves.", the alpha had it easier with the Jade's senses blocked. "You should be thanking me for saving Wei Ying from the likes of you and the other geezers out there looking for a slave."

"No.", Wangji's skill was truly remarkable in his comeback. "No? Do you even know what you're doing by clipping that omega's wings and forcing him to be yours?"

"Wei Ying is safe with me.", Lan Wangji did not stay down.

"Haha...Is he? I would love to help you out but I can't, not when his life is in danger here. Actually, your entire civilization will be in crisis now that you've taken what the devil wants...So I'll be a hero once I kill you.", Xue Yang widened his eyes with anger and excitement. He pranced backward to get the full view of Wangji on a knee.

"JiangZhai, I think we should limit the cuts; we must not always play with food. Let's finish this quickly.", Xue threw his sword with precision; his eyes on the Jade's long neck. Just as it neared the target he got startled and had to command his sword to stop abruptly.

"..."

Wangji was numbed by the figure shielding him. "Both of you need to stop trying to kill each other. You're not animals!", Wei Ying was the wall between the two alphas. 

"Wei Ying, step aside...", Lan Wangji forced himself up.

"Look at yourself, are you in a position to say that?", Wei Ying kept his eyes on Xue Chengmei.

"What is this Wei Ying... let me kill this idiot so we can leave. There's no time for this!", Yue Yang's smile was disappearing.

Wei Ying, "..."

Xue Yang, "You're not thinking about staying with that Jade, are you? Am I not the one you want?"

Wangji could not feel his heart as his mate walked closer to Xue Yang and let him hold him in his arms.

Wei Ying's lashes fluttered as his eyes went low; he didn't need tears now. "Wei Ying, if you stay here with him, I won't be able to protect you from what's coming. I can't save you from the dogs if you dont disappear with me.", Chengmei cupped his face. The worry behind the fading grin was transparent. 

"If anyone should die here, it should be me... I am the greedy one that cannot choose between the two of you.", Wei Ying briefly turned to look at the Jade. "So I'm choosing my family...They want me here.", he sighed as a drop escaped his eyes. 

"Wei Ying now is the time to chose yourself, not family."

"...I just did...", the omega said under his breath; pulling back from the other's grasp to stand by the Jade. Xue Chengmei gulped the bitterness and conflict down his throat. He did not want to accept it but he never believed in using force on Wei Ying. To him, the omega was a bud that appeared rough on the surface but inside was soft and delicate. 

"If I give you three more days, will you change your mind?.", Xue Yang asked in a jovial tone. Wei Ying gasped with a grin on his face. Wanting to hug the man once more he stepped forward but Wangji's pheromones forced him to stop. His patience was on thin ice. 

"No...Dont worry about me anymore.", Wei Ying wiped his face...They were stuck in each other's view for a moment.

*Pah* *Pah* 

Wei Ying was disoriented by the sound of gunshots. By the time he looked up again, he was stupefied by the blood on Chengmei's hand. Xue Yang took out his second spirit weapon and shot once. Wangji called for Wei Ying to come to him but he would not budge. 

"Get him out of here!!!", Xue Yang yelled at the Jade. Lan Wangji was pumped with adrenaline when he forcefully snatched Wei Ying and flew away on his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Do you want me to update sooner? Let me know in the comments.💖💖💖😘 


	29. Chapter 28

"Let me go!", Wei Ying fell out of his arms as soon as their feet touched the ground. Up in the sky, the omega scuffled with Wangji when he saw Xue Chengmei get shot over the building. The Jade held on tighter and whooshed out of sight. Lan Wangji was reminded he was a monster to this person as the omega kept moving away, shuddering from being so close. "...He was bleeding and all you could think of was yourself...I need to be with him now!", Wei Ying panicked. His plan to prevent both men from killing each other was incomplete if one still got hurt in the end. The Jade's lips did not move but his mind was crammed with thoughts.

"Wei Ying, I'll take you home.", Lan Wangji placed a foot on his sword hoping the man he cared about would give him the benefit of the doubt. But instead of walking towards him, Wei Wuxian took to his heels in the other direction. 

"Wei Wuxian!", Lan Zhan chased after him with intense speed. As an alpha, he was built up to be faster, stronger, and better but Wei Wuxian did not let that stop him from trying. When he tripped from exhaustion, his alpha was right there to catch him even if they would both crash into the ground. 

"No, get off now! Hah!", the ground was the better place to hold his omega down and try to calm him. Lan Wangji did not want to use force, neither did he want to overpower Wei Ying but he did. He might regret it again later but his priority now was getting his mate home. Perhaps if he was lucky enough, Xue Chengmei would already be wiped off the surface of the earth. Hanguanjun was not bothered that the alpha was attacked and it was not wrong for him to feel that way. This person had once defiled his most holy sanctuary with a disgusting mark...

*************************************************************************************

Wen Zhuliu looked over at the stiff body on the ground, peering at those eyes long enough to figure out if the alpha was truly dead. He didn't expect Xue Yang to let his guard down, he should have sensed their presence even if they used the special blockers- he designed it himself. Six bullets fixed in his chest, his body lying in a contorted manner and his eyes wide open still brought a suspicious look on Zhuliu's face.

Wen Zhuliu, "The body is going home with us."

"Master Wen, we found this unsheathed sword on the ground. Is it the dead man's sword?", one of the henchmen walked forth holding an unfamiliar blade?

"Suibian"

Wen Zhuliu read the inscription on the sword with a serious look. It was a weird name to give a spiritual weapon. Moreover, he was surprised none of Xue Yang's spiritual weapons were in sight when he clearly used them right before their eyes. "Bag him up and let's move." he went ahead with the sword in hand.

Jiang Cheng walked away from Xichen without another word when they got back to the venue. Zewujun was not surprised to see a middle finger in the air once Wanyin was closer to the hall. He entered as well in search of his brother but there was no sign of him. 'Maybe Wangji left without me.', He thought after some time. 

"Where's my sister?", The angry Lotus tucked in his seat beside Huaisang. "Oh, A'Li is with the Savage...", Huaisang gulped down another drink and looked at Wen Ning with a smirk. "Did they say where they were going?", Jiang Cheng also took a glass from a server passing by. 

"No...Jiang Cheng, you kept too long. You missed quite a moment here. Jin Jixuan had a dance with your sister and the Savage got angry."

"...", Jiang Cheng searched the crowd for any signs of Yanli but there was still nothing. "Huaisang, haven't you had too much to drink...", he raised a brow.

"Haha, Jiang Wanyinnnn, I'm alright. Dont forget I have an alpha by my side.", Master Nie grabbed onto Wen Ning's arm.

Jiang Cheng, "Hey, hey, let go of Cinnamon Roll. Just because he's meek does not mean he's not a threat. He can tear that ass if he wants to."

"Noooo!", Huaisang gasped dramatically and laughed. Wen Ning closed his eyes when the omega drew nearer and shifted his color; swinging his neck in the alpha's view.

"Huaisang! People are watching...", Jiang Cheng pulled him back into his seat while Wen Ning kept his eyes down. "Come on, our Wen Ning is not a two-timing Jade with a two-timing lover, neither is he an aggressive person. I think I'll be fine.", Huaisang replied with a wide grin.

Jiang Cheng knew his friend was drunk and would pretend he never said such words if he was confronted about it the next day, so he held himself back from blowing over.

Jiang YanLi followed Wen Qing into the washroom, overlooking the fact that it could be full of alphas.

"A'Qing..."

"..."

"A'Qing, it was just a dance, it meant nothing..."

"..."

"Please dont ignore me, I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I just..."

"He said you should stay away from us after you plainly told him we were just friends.", Wen Qing ripped some tissues and wiped her hands roughly. Her expression was cold even as she patted her face in the mirror.

"A'Qing, I'm not going to stay away just because he asked me to. I love you and..."

"Look at what loving someone else did to Wei Ying... YanLi, I understand Master Jin's concern; I would have done the same."

"Then why are you angry with me?", Yanli was unsure of what to say.

"Because..because I'm an alpha and I can't stand another alpha being so close to you YanLi. It's a basic instinct.", Wen Qing took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Lady Jiang stood behind her, confused and worried. 

Wen Qing had goosebumps when the Lotus slid her hands around her from behind, pressing her body on her back, "A'Qing, you said we'd find a way...". The alpha turned gently with a soft smile, her eyes edged like a bird. "A'Li, I'm not a future Sect Leader. Madam Yu won't agree to it so easily."

"It doesn't matter, Mother cares more about my happiness and I'm sure Father will agree to it. You're of a very high rank in Qishan Wen. You are the perfect mate.", Yanli looked up with a convincing grin. Wen Qing guided her chin further up and planted a soft kiss on her lady's lips. The pure lotus did not pull away even when the other wanted to and grabbed on to her clothes, creasing the side of the alpha's suit with delicate hands. When their lips parted, Wen Qing brushed a stubborn hair strand on the omega's face to the side and pecked her forehead.

"A'Qing, will you dance with me?", Jiang YanLi asked boldly. 

"Yes, my lady.", Wen Qing's walls melted at the other's command. The doorknob creaked and the two were suddenly apart again. The man that entered was surprised to find an omega in a place meant for only alphas but kept his mouth shut when Wen Qing made eye contact.

******************

The night grew louder and more cheerful as the celebration went on. Future Sect Leader Lan did not leave since he was waiting for his best friend to arrive. It was also an excuse to keep a close eye on his mate. Jiang Wanyin on the other hand endeavored to keep his mind off what Huaisang said. 

Another interesting scene caught his eye. His sister dancing with another alpha was sure to raise heads if Master Jin was still around. A part of him was glad to see YanLi's face glow in Wen Qing's arm yet the more rational side of him knew it was not going to last. 'Oh Jie, you're also going to get hurt.', Jiang Cheng shook his head. He quickly sat up after taking a glance in Zewujun's direction.

"Huaisang...Hey Shaker! You need to get out of here now!", Jiang Cheng stood behind his friend to shield him. "Huh, what?", Huisang's head hang in different directions. The moment he heard the name 'Minjue', half the sleep was slapped out of him. 

"Where?!", he foolishly searched the place with unsteady eyes. 

"With Xichen...Wen Ning, take him out of here. He can't drive, I'll order an Uber... Go, I'll send the details."

"ChengCheng, I owe you one.", Nie Huaisang gave a goofy smile once Wen Ning helped him out of his seat. Luckily for them, there was a ride nearby so it didn't take long for Jiang Cheng to send the location.

Handling a drunk Huaisang was nothing short of looking after a sleepy toddler. Wen Ning was too gentle with him and got distracted from time to time. "Ahhh, that's my ride.", Huaisang hicked when they reached the driveway. "Master Jiang says your driver is taking a quick leak... I'll wait until he comes.", Wen Ning opened the backseat and lowered the omega in. 

"No no no, go on inside...That Lotus needs you more than I do. I'll be fine on my own.", The shaker insisted and shooed his friend away. He closed the door and shifted to the other end, leaning onto the tinted glass...

As suspected Nie Minjue did come around their table in search of his brother. He sighed in relief when Jiang Cheng mentioned that Huaisang left earlier to rest. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. I'm sure Master Jiang understands how important he is to me.", Minjue was polite. The Lotus nodded and took a glance at his sister.

"How is Master Wei's health?", Nie Minjue wanted to show his concern as well. "Just a minute", Wanyin picked up a phone call from an unknown caller. "What do you mean he has not arrived!...I'll be right out.", he hangs up and stared silently at Sect Leader Nie. 

"Is everything alright?", Minjue asked.

"Yes...my brother is doing better. Master Nie, you'll have to excuse me.", Jiang Cheng was up in a jiffy. He paid respects and dragged Wen Ning with him... 

***********************************************************************************************

Madam Yu awoke from a terrible nightmare in the middle of the night alone on her bed. She need not look for Jiang Fengmian since they slept in separate rooms. Maybe it was her anxiety that manifested in her sleep, either way, she felt something bad was going to happen to one of her children if not all of them. Yu Ziyuan put on a gown and stepped out of her room. Checking the time, she expected Jiang Cheng and YanLi to be on their way home. 

After surveying some parts of the house to make sure the guards were not slacking, she headed toward Wei Ying's room. Madam Yu turned the knob and entered. The sound of the wind ruffling the curtains could not be missed as she got closer to the inner room. When her eyes landed on the bed, she quickened her pace. Draping the blanket further up to cover Wei Ying, she smirked. Never had she seen this crazy son of hers sleep in a normal position for an entire night before. Wei Ying was bound to turn at some point.

Yu Ziyuan rubbed the ring on her finger discreetly, releasing purple lightning. And when she turned and swung her hand it grabbed her target's neck firmly.

"Lan Wangji! did you think you could break into my house and sneak into my son's room without getting noticed by me?!..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh someone's in trouble again🤦♀️😮 Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Will do my best to update whenever I can. See you soon😊❤❤❤


	30. Chapter 29

Done with his mission at the Gusu's Founder's day event, Bo Zhen got into his car. "Wow, I almost forgot...I better get a souvenir for A'Peng.", The alpha rushed back inside, forgetting to lock his car. He didnt take long to return and was on his way in no time. The mild scent of alcohol escaped him but halfway home, Bo Zhen stopped his car in search of an alluring smell. A constant murmur drew his attention as he turned down the radio. "Are we there yet?... How much do I owe you?", the voice was audible the third time. 

"Young Master Nie?", The alpha turned in awe. 'How did I not notice a person was in the back seat', he was surprised. "You're an awesome driver, I enjoyed the ride.", Huaisang slurred as he fidgetted with the door. "Aha!", He let out a joyful cry when the door finally opened.

"Hey, wait. This is not your home.", Bo Zhen stepped out in pursuit of the omega. "Dont worry you'll have your five stars when I get inside.", Huaisang waved two fingers in the air.

"No, Huaisang, that's the middle of the road!", Bo Zhen crouched to pick him up with strong hands when the omega laid his coat on the tarred road in the blue of the night.

"Aish! Let me sleep already!!!" Huaisang flipped a switch, throwing his legs hysterically. "Master Nie, give me your house address so I can take you home.", The alpha managed to lure him closer to the car. 

"My house?...Ummm 33...3...Didnt Jiang Cheng give you that. I dont know, check the app or something. Or better still let me sleep here, the bed is so soft.... or hard. Yes, it's hard.", Huaisang rattled on as Bo Zhen got him back inside and closed the gate. The alpha locked all the doors to restrict the drunk man before stepping on the gas...

**********************************************************************************************

P.O.V

*Lowly grunts and dragging of the feet*

Hey, it's me again. *Snickers* Did you really think I'd go down so easily? Sorry to disappoint you, Xue Chengmei is not expendable. Dont sweat it, I'm not the body they dragged away... Years ago in one of my many experiments hidden from Wen Ruohan, I had an epiphany. Created a mask that could perfect a disguise and named it 'snake-skin'. The downside is that once it is attached to a body, it will never get detached. Unless a man was willing to cut his face off, hehe...It's still a work in progress but I knew it would come in handy. Zhuliu was bound to find me sooner or later.

My escape, simple...All I had to do was kill one of my test subjects with a similar height and body structure; dont fret he died with a smile on his face. Tasking, but necessary. A spirit pouch can carry just about anything; even a well-preserved body. I jumped off the building when I had my chance, leaving them with a dead Xue Yang. Wish I could laugh in their face when the dummy cannot carry out simple commands as a fierce corpse. 

Sneaking out of there was not the hard part. Finding a way to stop the bleeding was the headache. Those goons used weapons that I designed- weapons like my gun, Fuchou-ze. Had they been of any quality as my baby, I wouldn't have to kick the bucket; the damn bucket would have kicked me. Haha, enough with the dead man jokes...But Wei Ying, I can't leave that one behind. He will understand that in the coming days...Perhaps I should let the Wens deal with the jade then make another move...

**********************************************************************************************

Daybreak arrived in a flash. The Lotus mansion did not have a peaceful morning with Madam Yu's anger flaring in everyone's face, not even her husband was spared.

"Yu Ziyuan! It is not your place to punish the Young Master Lan.", Fenmiang raised his voice when persuading his wife fell on deaf ears. Lan Wangji did not put up a fight when his soon to be Mother in law disciplined him with a spirit weapon, Zidian. 

Kneeling in the middle of the family with some of the servants in their mists was not befitting of a Lan. That fact alone made Madam Yu ginger the abuse with insults. "Sect Leader Jiang, you always make a fuss when I scold that boy! And now that I defend him as his mother, you also want to oppose my authority?... I should have never given my children away to the Lans. Jiang Cheng is not married, yet he already has a mark that we never speak of...And Lan Wangji had the audacity to touch a child that I raised!... Dont expect me to let it slide."

Sitting on the right side of his sister, Jiang Cheng held himself together. He supported his mother's actions regardless that her words made him feel guilty. Lan Wangji kept his head low in reverence. His palm was sweaty from clenching his fist too tight and his white coat was now decolored. There were no tears in his eyes but his heart was bleeding. His family would arrive soon to take him but he wished to stay in this place longer. Perhaps Kissing Madam Yu's feet and showing sincere remorse will dissolve her anger. 

Upstairs Wei Wuxian was wide awake. His ears could not shut out the sound of Madam Yu's voice and purple lightning despite plugging his entire face with a pillow. Brooding over what occurred to the alpha he admired had him broken in two. His sixth sense refuted the possibility of Xue Yang dying last night. 

The Omega tossed and turned; his body still held a reflection of the pain. Atlas Wei Ying threw the pillow off and toughened up. He took his time to dress and walked out of the room with a thick face...

There was a brief distraction as Sect Leader Lan's presence was announced. Madam Lan wore a solemn look, upset by the state her son was in. She assumed Madam Yu was also responsible for the cuts and bruises on her son's face but Wangji already had them.

Madam Lan, "What is the meaning of this Madam Yu..."

Madam Yu, "This is what happens when you dont train your sons properly!"

Qinghenjun, "Sect Leader Lan, did we not agree to settle things after the Festivities?"

Madam Yu, "Good question Qinghenjun, so tell me what was your son doing in Wei Ying's room after 12: 30 am?"

Lan Wangji picked up his mate's smell as soon as he turned the doorknob and walked the bright hallway, leaning on the walls and handrail for support. Wei Ying was at the base of the stairs when the others noticed his presence. 

"A'Xian...You should stay in bed.", YanLi was up on her feet to lead her brother back up. Wei Ying forced a smile, "Jie, I'm fine...I just want to have a word with Mother."

"Come sit with me.", Jiang Cheng joined them; taking the other hand. The wild one shook his head at their request. "I want to sit by Hanguanjun.", Wei Ying had the people in the room stunned. Madam Yu stayed mute as her adopted son made his way beside the alpha. His siblings were rooted in the spot, speechless. 

"Lan Zhan...why didn't you tell them the truth. You're only here because I came to you...It's my fault you're being treated this way.", Lan Wangji looked up at the omega humbly. Madam Yu inclined her head with furrowed brows. Had she heard wrong? Her son was the one that sought out the Jade?

"Mother, do not listen to him...Wei Ying, you dont have to protect him!", Jiang Cheng was outraged. 

"Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji brought me home last night...And there is nothing wrong with defending someone I'm bound to. Please let him be and punish me instead.", Wei Ying dared not look his mother in the eye.

"Wei Ying, your brother is right. Wangji should take responsibility for his actions and pay the price...I will personally make sure he is dealt with.", Madam Lan vowed to stand by what is right and just.

"You want me to believe what you're saying after what Lan Wangji did to you!!", Madam Yu tightened her hold on the whip, striking Zidian on the marbled floor.

Wei Ying's heart jumps in fright but he stayed strong. "Actually, Lan Wangji did not take me against my will...", Wei Ying gulped; His heart did not side with his choice. "I was the one that invited Hanguanjun to my room. I lashed out at him that evening... and thought I'd make it up to him. Things just got out of hands... and we could not stop ourselves."

Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying..."

Wei Wuxian turned to the man beside him. Lan Wangji eyes widened like he'd seen a ghost. "Lan Zhan, I'm sorry for the humiliation you suffered because of me. You did nothing wrong...I lead you on."

Jiang Cheng clenched his fists, the hairs on his skin stood upright. Was he the only one seeing his brother bury his fingers in the flesh on his thigh. Wei Ying was sacrificing his dignity again. Wanyin gritted his teeth in disbelieve when the Wild one finally addressed the elders. 

"Mother, Father...please forgive me for causing a terrible misunderstanding between YunmengJiang and the Gusu Lan Clan. I am happy with the person you chose for me. I...I love Lan Wangji...If anything happens to him, I will be hurt the most. So please, no more arguments.", the omega shut his eyes and sucked in air. 

YanLi held Jiang Cheng back when she saw him grit his teeth. If there was anyone who could spoil Wei Ying's plans it was Jiang Wanyin. YanLi had already caught on to what her little brother was up to. "A'Cheng, not now...We have to get A'Xian upstairs before Mother goes apeshit...", She whispered to her brother. 

Yu Ziyuan was astonished. She knew Wei Ying was lying through his teeth- she had witnessed this attitude of his countless times. 

Madam Yu, "Wei Wuxian!!"

Fengmian, "Yu Ziyuan, that's enough for today...If Wei Ying says it's a misunderstanding then it is and you need to apologize to the Lans."

"Am I a joke to you? An alpha puts your son in the hospital and you call it a misunderstanding?!!"

"Madam Yu, my son has little to no experience with mating. We all know the first time can sometimes go wrong...Please accept our humble apologies and let's focus on officiating the union. My eldest son desires to set his wedding to an earlier date. Wangji's could follow exactly two weeks after.", Sect Leader Lan tried to smoothen things over. 

"Sect Leader Lan, Madam Lan, I also apologize for laying a hand on your son. You can take him home for now...We will pay a proper visit to discuss what you've just said.", Jiang Fengmian replied politely. Madam Yu could not take her eyes off Wei Ying. 

"Father, can I take brother back to his room.", YanLi stepped forward. After a simple nod from Sect Leader Jiang, she signaled Wanyin to help her. Wangji's gaze followed them as they took his omega away. He had no words to describe the turmoil in his bones. Why would Wei Ying wish to cover everything up when he made it obvious the previous night that he loathed him. Wei Ying's declaration made him conclude- he was a jerk.

Madam Lan waited for his son to get in the car before joining him. Sect Leader Lan took a different ride after a brief chit chat with his fellow Sect Leader. Qinghenjun would return to his home, looking forward to the Jiangs' visit...

*********************************************************************************************

"Mnn", Huaisang curled in the bed, squeezing the soft pillow by his side. He turned a few more times before finding another sweet spot with the right amount of warmth and cold before agreeing to open his eyes. A satisfying yawn did not throw off the headache, but with the amount of alcohol he consumed the previous night, he sure had a good night's rest.

The Younger Nie slid out of bed, scratching a butt cheek with a hand, while the other tended to his head. The bathroom being in a different spot did not cross his mind. He needed to pee and everything was spinning a little. At least he flushed the toilet the usual way; pressing a button at the center of the reservoir. 

His toothbrush looked different and was damp but he overlooked it as well and got the paste. "Yuk! Who switched my sweet toothpaste. Must be the maid. The hell!", he held his cheek- his brush was oddly hard. 

After admiring his face, he stepped out of the bathroom and leaped face down onto the bed. One leg hanging on the edge and another resting on the duvet, he cried out, "Where's my food..."

Moments Later

"You're awake...I made brunch."

"Huh!", Huaisang's eyes popped. Startled by the deep male voice in his room he fell off the bed. His jaw dropped when his eye lens sorted out the haze to give him a crystal clear image of the man from head to toe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I am torn, why would Wei Ying deny it? What could be his motive?... See you in the next update😘💖💖💖


	31. Chapter 30

Wei Ying P.O.V

Not long after I came up, the sound of engines resounded in my ears. It made my heart thump nervously but YanLi's worried smile had me calm on the outside.  
There is no use in fighting...How will it benefit anyone if I create a bigger rift than I already have? Xue Yang's carefree life, my family's reputation, that of the Lans- all that has changed because of my carelessness.   
Jiang Cheng's union with Lan Xichen and YanLi's future. All of that rests in my silence. If I condone the messy rumors in the air by voicing out, I could be the source of my siblings being unhappy.   
So I'll be a good son and shut up. I already made my choice...and should live according to it. 

"A'Xian, I'll get you something to eat.", YanLi's care was leaving me soon after feeling it engulf me. The disapproving look on Jiang Cheng's face was the next thing to catch my eye. I admire how strong he is, to defend me even when he needs this union more than anyone else.   
Truth is that Jiang Cheng's position as sect leader would be threatened if he does not stay with an alpha. In the long line of the Jiang's, there was never an omega that became a Sect Leader. 'Omegas are weak' is what they say. To let one rule without an alpha was seen as a dangerous game that could cause havoc. Imagine every alpha with power going after Wanyin... Zewujun is the stronghold Jiang Cheng needs to keep YunmengJiang Sect.

"Are you satisfied letting that jade off the hook?", My brother finally said something after Sister left. I chose not to answer him. 

"I never thought I'd see the day where you become a coward. Where is that brother of mine who refused to bend the knee?... Look, I believed Xichen when he said Wangji cared about you. I even thought I could keep you by my side if you truly find respect in Wangji's eyes but he is still nothing but a greedy monster and you have to let him pay!!" his eyes glowed red in anger. Knowing Jiang Cheng tries not to be disappointed in me hurts because he's doing a bad job at hiding it. 

'No time to cry over spilled milk, no need to look for my tears when the river carried it away. I am strong. I am Wei Wuxian.' Keeping such thoughts afloat grew harder by the day. Like holding a load in your hands; the weight does not change but the strain and pain grow by the minute. It didnt dawn on me that I was biting my tongue bloody in an attempt to keep mute. Not until Wanyin rushed to my end and forced my teeth to release my flesh. 

In that instant, I felt warmth again. Jiang Cheng's arms were stronger and held me down as I wept. I hate myself... I hate everything about me. I wish I could disappear into thin air, yet I dont want to die. 

******************************************************************************************** 

"Ahhh, what the hell are you doing in my house!... And who changed my clothes?!"

"Your house? Master Nie, you're in my apartment and I did change your clothes.", Bo Zhen lifted his palms to show that he was harmless. Huaisang now scanned the room properly with his eyes. Bo Zhen expected it to calm him but Huaisang was not convinced the alpha was a saint. He picked up the lamp by the bed.

"Woah!", Zhen swerved the hit and caught his hand. Yanked into the alpha's arms, the omega was restricted. 

"Nie Huaisang, you got drunk and mistook my car for your ride. I could not leave you in the middle of the night and you could not tell me where you lived, so I brought you here.", Bo Zhen explained; gripping the other tighter when he tried to get free. Huaisang's pheromones were not too loud. It had a mild sweetness to it when he was angry. Zhen was very polite even when he was getting turned on. 

"Get your hands off me...", Young Master Nie winced from the suffocating squeeze.

"I will if you dont leave...Brunch. Just have brunch, then you can leave.", Bo Zhen grinned.

The omega gave up after a few more tries and fails. This alpha was almost as tall as his brother. In terms of structure, he could even match up to Da Ge's ripped body and sturdy voice. Aside from that, the grumbling of his tummy made the alpha laugh at him. "Fine!... But I'll leave right after!", Huaisang pitched...

Zhen lead the way like a butler and pulled out a chair when they got to the dining table. "For you my beautiful league.", his face curved at the dumb look on Huaisang's. Everything on the table was mouth-watering. The quantity of food before him could satisfy four people. 

"Are you expecting any guests?", the chair was pushed forward a bit as the omega was about to sit. 

"No, I made them just for you.", Bo Zhen picked a bowl and started dishing some rice. 

"You prepared all this for me?", Huaisang was stunned.

"Yeah...go on, eat.", the alpha appeared blissful. Huaisang's eyes widened after the first bite. "Is something wrong...you dont like it?", Zhen pursed his lips, waiting for Huaisang to find the need to swallow. 

'Where did he learn how to make this?... This is one of the best meals I've had in a long time. God, I'm gonna grow fat if I have this every day. Mnnn', Huasang's tastebuds tingled. However, as his eyes found the alpha staring in anticipation, he snorted and said, "You're a really shitty cook!"

Moments Later...

The table was almost empty and an overfed omega rubbed his protruding stomach. "Bleh! This proves nothing. I was already starving!", Huaisang belched. Zhen looked over at the empty bowls and plates on the dining table and shook his head...

Zhen, "I'll get you a cab right away."

"Nope...I can't go out looking like this.", Huaisang's hand went round his belly in circles. "You know what, I'm going back to bed. Do not disturb me and dont try anything funny. My brother would rip your head off if you lay a finger on me."

"Huaisang, I would never touch you against your will."

"Bulshit! Like I've not heard it before.", Master Nie dragged himself out of the chair and towards the room he came out of. 

"Can I at least get some clothes for later?"

"No!", the door slammed shut in Zhen's face. "Spoiling my diet with delicious food. Sheesh. who does he think he is?", Huaisang fell on the bed and drifted off again.

********************************************************************************************

Lan Xichen rushed to the Cloud Recesses as soon as his parents called him. His brother had acted irrationally again. Even if he thought Wangji was becoming a train wreck he had to stand by him. His parent's rebuke would be painful for Wangji. 

"Wangji!", Xichen checked the nearly invisible marks on his brother's body. "Did Madam Yu do this?". A simple 'no' and a stare was enough for Xichen to deduce the next possible person.

"Xue Chengmei?"

"Mn, we fought last night...Brother, I broke Wei Ying with my selfish acts. He took the fall for my mistakes and...", Lan Wangji gulped.

Xichen, "...Wangji, Wei Ying will come around." 

"I am evil for doing this to him. I've taken away his voice and it haunts me.", a strained tear came down silently.

Xichen, "Wangji, Wei Ying will learn to love you."

"What if he never does?...", The ice jade lowered his head. 

"Lan Wangji, give him some time to recover.", Zewujun tapped his brother on the shoulder and faked a smile...

***********************************************************************************************

Qishan Wen Sect...

"How many times do we have to give that damn corpse a simple command!!!", Wen Ruohan was fed up. He wondered if Xue Yang fried his brain in oil before getting killed; This corpse did nothing but bang his head against the wall like a demented prisoner. Going to the underground lab meant for his dark experiments, his second son tagged along.

"That's enough...Wen Zhuliu, make sure you capture that omega this time around or you'll be the next fierce corpse I make!", Sect Leader Wen barked. Wen Chao was the most pleased about Xue Yang's death. Always jealous of the kind of relationship the deceased alpha had with his father, he refused to see that Xue Chengmei was a rare gem that shaped his father's experiments. But he was a little lost, why did his father want to keep that good for nothing orphan anyway? 

Since Xue Yang was out of the picture, this was his chance to show his father he could be trusted. "Father, pardon my interaction."

Wen Ruohan, "Speak."

"If you want to capture Wei Wuxian, why not do it in a way that would silence his family and the Lan Clan.", Wen Chao kept his head low respectfully, taking peeks at the majestic cultivator from time to time. 

Wen Ruohan raised a brow, "Go on..."

Wen Chao, "It's simple......"

***********************************************************************************************

Days Later...

Sect Leader Jiang and his wife were in the garden having a cup of tea. These days they had more than enough to talk about. Madam Yu wanted Wei Ying with them at Yunmeng for a couple of days but Fengmian felt otherwise.

"For someone who claims to love that boy above your own, you sure know nothing about supporting him.", The mistress bared her teeth with a cunning smile.

"Ziyuan, I want what's best for all my children.", Fengmian was passive like always. 

"Oh please, you let another man walk all over Wei Ying like he was property. How can you even be at peace when that boy does not have his smile. I try to annoy him and he even puts up with it!", Madam Yu massaged her temple.

The two changed the topic when they sensed the lotuses coming their way. Jiang Cheng and Yanli waited for their brother to take a seat before settling down. 

"Hey Wild one, did you get any sleep last night?", Madam Yu curved her lips slightly. Wei Ying nodded with a fake smile that stung Sect Leader Jiang. His wife staring at him afterward was only of mockery. Fengmian's relationship with Madam Yu had always been on eggshells so it was not shocking when the kids noticed the rising tension. 

"Who could that be?", the hotting of a car horn startled Wei Ying. "Must be the Lans", Fengmian answered as they stood up waiting for the vehicle to drive in.

"But we do not have a meeting with them and...", Madam Yu was the first to stand as three cars trooped in. One security truck followed by two cars belonging to the QishanWen Sect Law enforcers. 

"Greetings.", An older man stepped forward on behalf of the team and greeted politely. Madam Yu narrowed her eyes at them without a reply. Fengmian motioned his children to remain seated as he joined his wife.

"We're from the Special Force of the QishanWen Sect...And we have a warrant to take Master Wei Wuxian of Yunmeng to QishanWen for questioning.", the man lifted a document affirming his statement. Wei Ying was taken aback, what has he done now?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me even though my updates have been slow of late. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you for the support.💖💖💖😊


	32. Chapter 31

"What?", Lan Wangji bolted out of meditation to look at his brother, praying he heard wrong. "Wei Ying is innocent of whatever those people accuse him of.", he was up in the next second, picking up Bichen. 

"Wangji, where are you going?", Xichen was not ready to hear that answer but needed to be sure he was not being delusional.   
"I'm getting him out of there.", Wangji replied without looking back. 

"Dont be rash, let the adults deal with this...Mother and Father are going to see Wen Ruohan with the Jiangs. Let it rest until then." Xichen said, holding on to his calm countenance. Sidelined by his younger brother, he rushed towards Wangji, pulling him back.   
The anger seeping through the second jade's broken heart was uncanny. Even after everything that's happened, Lan Wangji was still at his omega's mercy. 

"Brother, out of my way."

"Wangji, there is nothing you can do to help him now. If he's innocent, they'll release him..."

"You dont believe he is innocent?", Wangji glared at his brother. Xichen flinched; he may have insinuated something else by his actions. 

"Lan Zhan!"

"Do you have any idea what those Wens do to their prisoners? The rumors of barbaric experimentation performed on convicts? How can you tell me to stand by and watch my soulmate get tortured for such a ridiculous accusation.", Wangji's clenched jaw denoted how serious he was.

"Soulmate...h...how do you know?", Xichen missed a breath. Those words were too heavy to be said so easily. Yet Lan Wangji's eyes peaked with emotions his face could not process. Just one look and Xichen knew it was no joke. Wangji had found his 'one'. But what do you do when the person who's meant for only you keeps slipping away? Chaos. At least nothing short of it. 

"Wangji, listen to me...You'll make things worse for everyone if you march to QishanWen demanding his release.", Lan Xichen fumbles.

The ice jade let out a strained breath; gripping his sword tightly, like his poor heart being squeezed over and over again. He knew his brother had a point. But how does he tame this restlessness...

************************************  
Being dragged away like a criminal for an unknown crime was not the painful part. It was staining the Jiang family name that had him in the dumps. Even if he was freed he could never face them again. 

After many transits and transfers, the omega was hauled into the place he would lie for the next few days. The clanking sound of a pace stick hitting against the bars, constant murmuring and withdrawal as an officer leads the way, two more behind him rushing his steps when he was too slow. The restriction spell pressed against his back made him feel numb. Wei Ying walked in obediently then sat on the small bed while the cuffs on his wrist were removed. His eyes brushed over the dirty sink and a small toilet on the left end. 

"Get ready for supper.", the guard's tone was authoritative. The omega remained sober, quiet, staring at the dark grey walls sullied with tiny cracks. It was clear that these gloomy walls nursed the depressed and angry, the fearful and meek, the guilty....and the innocent. 

The murmuring continues. Some even turn into shouts and complaints; probably some prisoners arguing, the omega thought.   
He blinked twice and his eyes poured out in the silence. It burned. Wei Ying ebbed into the crevice of the shakey bunk bed, holding on to his knees.   
What's the use of worrying about supper when it was not food prepared by his sister...

Jiang YanLi's first step after her brother was taken away was to call the love of her life. Jiang Cheng remained by her side, listening in on their conversation. "A'Qing, I need you to help A'Xian. Your Uncle may listen to you.", said YanLi. 

"Cool down. I'm leaving for QishanWen this instant. Whatever it is, I will do anything I can to protect Wei Ying." The other woman on the line sounded reassuring. YanLi broke out a smile, peering at Jiang Cheng in anticipation. Now that Wen Qing had given her word, she could simmer down a bit. 

  
"A'Ning, stay here while I go to Uncle.", Wen Qing wore her coat in haste and picked up her car keys. "Sister, I made lunch.", The oblivious Wen Ning began to set the table. Judging by how the winds were blowing, the female alpha could tell that her Uncle would never set Wei Ying free. If YanLi were to discover that she knew of her Uncle's interest in Wei Wuxian, their relationship would also be marred. And worst of all, standing against Sect Leader Wen could put her brother, Wen Ning at risk. It was a situation that needed a ton of precautions and thinking through. 

**********************************************************************************************

Days later...

Sect Leader Lan and Sect Leader Jiang, along with their wives traveled to the QishanWen Sect holding their son hostage. They refused the guest rooms offered them, stating they were not there for a fancy sleepover. Wen Ruohan however, gave a flimsy excuse not to show up and forced them to spend the night. 

The next morning was the same old story; that Sect Leader Wen was indisposed and would join them later in the day. It was awkward having the wives of the respective sect leaders sitting in the same space for a long period. 

At last, they received notice in the evening that Wen Ruohan was ready for them. As they walked into the study room to meet the alpha, Yu Ziyuan was on the lookout for anything suspicious. 

"Qingheng-Jun, Jiang Fengmian, my apologies for keeping you waiting. There were urgent matters that needed my presence. Do have a seat.", Ruohan extended his hand, gesturing them to settle down. As he waved his hands for the servants present to leave, Madam Yu still kept her gaze as sharp as a hawk. Her sixth sense tingled- something was not quite right. 

"I'm humbled by your visit. How may I be of assistance?", Ruohan stuck to his act.

Fengmian, "Sect Leader Wen, a few days ago your men barged into my house and took one of my sons...We're here to find out how he may have offended your clan."

"Husband, please cut to the chase and stop with the bootlicking. Tell him to return Wei Ying. If any Sect is to punish him, it should be YunmengJiang, not QishanWen!", Madam Yu was not here to play. Wen Ruohan met her gaze with a smile. He always admired the strong nature of the Purple Spider. If only the mother of his children had been this strong. 

The rest of the guests were startled by the omega's bluntness in front of a man that could very well punish her for it. 

Wen Ruohan, "Purple Spider, your bravery is definitely something to write about...*Sighs* Unfortunately I can't return your son to you."

Madam Lan Knitted her brow, "What do you mean...What right do you have to hold that boy hostage?"

Qingheng-Jun, "Calm down dear, I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

Wen Ruohan, "It is not I that is keeping your son. He was an accomplice to a terrible crime and the severity of it prevents me from handing him over to you." He picked up the folders prepared beforehand and gave one each to the party of four. 

"This is outrageous! Anyone could have made this up.", Madam Yu flung the folder back at him, scattering the neatly arranged papers and pictures. The two alphas that came with her backed her up this time, refusing to accept it. In that seeing is believing, Wen Ruohan picked up the telephone resting on the table and instructed more concrete evidence be brought to him. Moments later a gentleman entered holding in his hand four tablets.

"Take a look at the videos."

Madam Yu was rendered speechless. A clear video of her adopted son throwing explosive devices into a distance. Aside from that, there were snippets of compromising encounters as well as the video of Lan Wangji fighting with Xue Chengmei at the parking lot and Wei Ying's interception. All to prove that Wei Wuxian was the lover and accomplice of a dangerous terrorist that used biochemical weapons.

Madam Yu, "Enough with the lies!... Wei Ying may be reckless and carefree but he would never indulge in terrorism. What at all did he destroy in your sect!!"

"Yu Ziyuan, where and those he attacked are all included in the folder. I suggest you stop calling your disciple the victim.", Wen Ruohan said without a sweat. 

Madam Lan, "My son in law is pure-hearted and cannot do such a thing!"

"Haha, is that so? Why dont you ask your son who bonded with his omega.", Sect Leader Wen mocked. 

"To that, I can confirm it myself that Wangji is the one only man in Wei Ying's life. Their very first encounter even proves they are soul bonds and no one is to tear them apart.", Madam Lan stood from her seat; her vibrant face now shrouded with a frown. 

Wen Ruohan narrowed his sight after those words. The Lan Clan are very particular about lying. 

"Jiang Fengmian, do you and Qinghenjun not have anything to say but eat those lies printed on a piece of paper?", Madam Yu was riled up by the alphas who were supposed to be standing their grounds. 

QinghenJun, "Wen Ruohan...If what you say about Wei Ying is true, then allow us to carry out our own investigation. Like the Purple spider said before, this is not something one clan handles. Give us a few days to find out the truth and release the omega to us."

Nodding his head as if to agree with the other, Sect Leader Wen cleared his throat. "Qinghenjun, as much as I wish I could help, there is nothing I can do. You can go ahead with the investigation but I'll only release Wei Wuxian when you prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he has nothing to do with Xue Chengmei.", a barely noticeable smirk hid at the corners of his mouth.

He knew it was useless arguing. There was no way these people could find evidence to prove Wei Ying's innocence. And once that is concluded, the omega will automatically become his prisoner. His golden goose will finally be his to keep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors... See you in the next update💖💖💖


	33. 32

Wen Ruohan P.O.V

My ancestors before me strived to reach where I am now. I must say that their efforts inspired me to find my way. As a Wen, it is my duty to get to the pinnacle. Ordinary people call it greed, I call it growth and hard work. Why settle for less when I am born to have it all. Even the heavens. Haha...

When I read about the legend of Yanling Daoren, the firstborn son of a celestial known as the mother of cultivation, Baoshan Sanren. I was captivated. It is said that she has the power to create and destroy spiritual energy.

Daoren left his home to live in the mortal world with the pure aim of helping humanity get better. After many years he came to terms that the darkness in this world won't go away just because he was a light bearer. So he began to use his given ability to absorb the negative energy and created the Yin iron to contain it. Little did he know that he was exposing himself for what he truly was; a beacon of unimaginable power. Long story short, he disappeared when the world turned more destructive in its desire to possess him. 

I continued the hunt for the Yin iron when I took after my father... Who would have thought that in my time another offspring of the immortal Grandmaster would descend? Cangse Sanren's appearance was proof that the universe was on my side. And I had the means to control that power. Make her my concubine.

She eloped with a mere servant. That coward Fengmian had gold in his house and could not even see it. 

I for one could not let her get away so I searched for her. Years later I saw her with that servant and they had a child with them. A child born of a Celestial. Imagine my own bloodline carrying those genes. They could be gods on the earth. Wei Cangze was of no use to me but his wife and son were. 

My men attacked in the middle of the night. They managed to capture her because of that which makes one weak- love. But that child I saw was not with them. I was told he fell off a cliff after being chased by the dogs. 

Cangse was showing great promise. The more pain I put her through mentally, the easier her abilities manifested. Unfortunately, she was also not up to the task. 

When Fengmian introduced his adopted son in a meeting at Yunmeng, the agenda was back on. If that child survived a cliff, then he is his mother's son. This time I did not want to scare my goose away, and made my interest in getting him engaged to my first son known beforehand. 

After laboring for more than a decade, monitoring that boy's growth, the Lans think I'll let them steal him...Not a chance...

**********************************************************************************************

"Wei Wuxian! You have a visitor.", the cells slid open. Two more bangs from the stick and the omega is startled out of his thoughts. It had only been twenty days since he was locked up but no one had come to see him and he was not allowed to make a phone call. In a way, the omega felt it was for the best but he missed his siblings terribly. There was no angry lotus to wake him up in the morning, only the rowdy sounds of guards and inmates. The lotus pork rib soup he was used to was now replaced with mushy unpalatable food and water that made his insides churn. Not to mention the other inmates trying to intimidate and provoke him without cause. 

Wei Ying knew little about the place but one thing was for sure, that was not the visiting hall. Many ideas slipped through his head. Who is here to see him, his family? The lotus paused when he reached the warden's office. If Sect Leader Jiang and Madam Yu were behind that door, then he didnt want to enter. 

"Move!", the escort shoved him. After a glance at the person, the omega stepped forward and turned the knob. Going inside, what met him was silence and the faint smell of Sandalwood. He hesitated once more to take a deep breath before taking another step.

"XianXian!", the feminine voice stirred Wei Ying's heart and soul. His face immediately lit up with a crescent smile. "XianXian...I've been worried sick. You've lost more weight. What are they feeding you? Come, I brought you soup.", YanLi wiped her eyes and pulled him further into the room. 

The entire crew was there under disguise. "Wei Xiong let's swap places, I need to lose a few pounds.", Huaisang teased playfully. Wei Ying chuckled, "Hey Shaker, you wouldn't last a day in this shit hole even if I let you."

"Jiang Cheng, it took you long enough to come to scold me.", his smirk was devoid of the usual fullness in his cheeks. "At least you know you're going to get scolded for not breaking out of this place already! At this rate I'm going to get a notification of your demise pretty soon, come here!", the angry one snatched him in a tight hug. "That bastard is lucky he passed away...I would have had Xichen kill him...And you, how come you get mixed up with dangerous men! Just when you think they're different or kind, they turn out to be real scums."

"A'Cheng! Dont talk like that. It is not polite.", YanLi hit him hard on the shoulder reminding him there was someone else in their midst. 

"Jie, Lan Wangji knows I dont give a rat's ass about his presence. To me, he's the worst. An alpha that cant keep this monkey from getting into trouble is not worthy of him.", Wanyin spied on that someone at the corner of the room. 

"Hanguanjun, pay no attention to him.", Wen Qing got down from the warden's table. Only then did Wei Ying find where that faint sandalwood scent came from. With a hand on Wei Ying's shoulder, Wen Qing leaned in to whisper something. 

" Lan Wangji has never rested since you got taken. He's been out every day in search of evidence to free you. I know you two have serious issues to resolve but now is the time to try and talk it out. You need more people on your side."

Lan Wangji was not in his usual executive clothing or robes. Simple casual wear made him look like a normal man even if his handsome face and stature gave him away. Wei Ying gulped as their eyes met. The room became quiet again when Wangji took the initiative, walking to his omega. Three feet away, he stopped. All eyes were on them, waiting for the final reaction. The wild lotus took a step back when Wangji inched forward again. It hurt, but the jade endured the outright rejection, finding solace in the fact that he could at least see this person.

"A'Xian, he won't bite.", YanLi gave her brother a gentle push. Lan Wangji caught him as soon as the featherweight man bumped into his chest. Showing her teeth, YanLi pulled the rest of the gang to the other side to give them some privacy. Jiang Cheng was the only one that openly objected to that idea.

"Sorry.", Wei Ying tried to steady himself. 

"No need.", The atmosphere was not friendly or hostile, just straight out odd. Wei Ying could not look the man in the eye and neither could Wangji. Yet someone had to say something. 

"Wei Ying, your heat cycle is... do you get enough suppressants..."

" Huh, that's what you came for? Dont you want to mock me even a little bit...", Wangji's heart stopped when those words entered his ears. 

"Wei Ying..."

"I already said it was my fault you did what you did, there's no need to focus on water that is already under the bridge."

"Do you really forgive me?", Lan Wangji found the courage to go closer, taking Wei Ying's hand again. The lotus' lips curved as he inclined his head to look at the man. "Yes Hanguanjun, I forgive you completely....is what I will say when the nightmares from that day stop." the omega pulled his hand from the grip.

"I love you, Wei Ying...I always have and always will.", Wangji's lips parted, finally emptying the air in his thorax. 

Wei Ying stared at the jade while a restless hand found his face. Wangji's intentions were always like a fairytale to him. Hearing the long-awaited confession at a time like this did not ease his conscience. 

"It was cruel of me to choose for you... I may never be able to win your heart, but no matter how much you hate me for it, I will never abandon you. And I'll wait for my punishment, you have...You have to let me suffer for failing you." Lan Wangji continued anyway.

"Lan Zhan, I dont hate you...I only hate myself for being weak and vulnerable.", Wei Ying was nervous about the closure yet he did not cower this time around. 

"You're not weak, Wei Ying.", Wangji added the other hand, craning the omega's head upward.

"But I am vulnerable. That fact you can't deny... Hanguanjun, I dont have the energy to fight you today.", Wei Ying's eyes watered.

"I dont want to fight...I only want you to lean on me...", He pressed his forehead against Wei Ying's 

Wei Ying closed his eyes and accepted the pheromones and spiritual energy softly pouring into him. Naturally, his body is now more connected to the jade.

On the crew's side of the view, Jiang Cheng could not stop giving the couple the stink eye. "Just when you think Lan Wangji would have a little decency to stay away.", he snorted. 

"Come on, cut him some slack. Lan Wangji is also a victim...A rut is a rut, Jiang Cheng, he has proven that he wants and cares for your brother.", Wen Qing hit the nail on the head. 

"Guys isn't Hanguanjun acting possessive again?", Huaisang shook his head in disbelief. Lan Wangji was so close to Wei Ying. YanLi's eyes found Wen Qing's and Jiang Cheng, well, he turned red with anger. 

Wen Qing held Wanyin back when he tried to interrupt. "Stop it.", she warned. 

YanLi, "A'Cheng, let it rest."

Huaisang, "Shh guys, they can hear us."

They turned their focus back to the jade and his wild lotus. Lan Wangji ached to hold and shower this person with all his love but at the same time, he needed to be considerate and not overdo it. So instead of a kiss on the lips, he pecks Wei Ying on the forehead and buries him in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope this scene brings a little comfort for the hurdles ahead. The next few chapters may be a little painful but I hope you stay with me through it to the end... See you in the next update💖💖💖.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I hope you had a good day. Thank you for reading my story. This book like my first will not be rushed and may take a lot of chapters. I know this story is very dark and not perfect but I'm grateful you took a chance on it. If you have any concerns, questions, problems, you can let me know in the comments. I will try my best to address them(Please be a little polite when you do)...and happy reading.

*Distant Barking of dogs* 

The boy is too terrified to let go of his mother; clinging on like a leach, pulling her hand and clutching onto her jeans with his growing weight when she tries to leave.

"A'Ying, look at me...I have to help your father. I will come back for you, I promise.", the woman tried to calm him, planting rushed kisses all over his sweaty face with a pretentious smile.

But the boy knows it's an act. His mother and father would never let him go out on his own if everything was all right. They were happy a moment ago; having a family movie night with popcorn and a big bottle of soda.

*Dogs' barking gets louder.*

Cangse shifts her head in the direction of the noise. It was dark in the woods and the next house was miles away. Her son knew nothing about his gifts, neither did he have a flying sword, to begin with. She could also not leave her husband to his peril. Wei Changze was a skilled cultivator but there was no guarantee he could survive that many people at a time.

With a brave front, she turned to her trembling boy and gave an order in all seriousness.

"Go to the river down the hill. If I'm not there by the time you reach...You have to keep moving. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Wei Ying!!" She shakes the boy.

"But..."

"But what!! I need you to stay alive no matter what. Promise your mother you will stay alive at all cost!!... Now go, and dont look back!", She pitched.

Dusting off his clothes, Cangse pushes her son to run as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The little boy did as told in the long run but when he heard the ferocious barks so close accompanied by his mother's voice, he twirled around again.

"Mother!...", the lad was in tears seeing the only woman he loves being dragged by a dog twice his size.

Her eyes grew wide when the vision of her boy running back to her caught her sight. Quickly, Cangse channeled her strength and punched the canine in the face; cracking its jaw.   
As the animal yelps to its demise, she stands to her feet and yells at her boy in anger.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LOOK BACK!!!"

"Mother...", the little boy halts abruptly, conflicted and afraid.

Ignoring the chaos surrounding her...Cangse lighted her worn-out face with a smile more sincere than the first. She stands tall, pretending to have a bow and arrow in hand   
(NB: It is a game they play. She teaches him about archery and always lets him fetch the arrow after a shot...)

Pulling the imaginary arrow further in its bow, she aims for the highlands and releases her shot.

Wei Ying understands right away. If he could find that spot, then his mother would surely be right behind him like she always was.

So he ran without stopping, sprinting faster as three dogs were on his tail.   
When overtaken by one of the canines at the path going downhill to the river, basic instincts lead him on a different way and he goes up.

"Hah!", there was no time to stop when he scrapes his knee against a rock. Little Wei Ying keeps going until he suddenly meets a dead end.

Three black beasts staring down at him with red eyes, jaws that could snap his bones in seconds like a twig... the boy was deterred from moving. He was stuck at the edge of a cliff.

'Mother...Father...Save me.', Wei Ying sobs in the face of death.

'Go to the river down the hill.', his mother's words rang in his mind over and over again. With fear and trembling, he looked down at the said river that sat below the height.

"Over there, I hear them barking!!"

Wei Ying's heart thuds when he hears male voices. They had to be amongst the men that brought the dogs.

The boy shudders when he sees them in a distance. They calm the animals down and try to coax him; saying they would take him to his parents. But all Wei Ying could think of was his mother telling him to stay alive at all cost. He knew he could not keep that promise... so he found his own loophole.

"Mother, I'm going to the river." Wei Ying mutters to himself as his heel shifts closer to the edge. Thinking of his mother's serene face when he closed his eyes, the little boy leans backward, allowing his body to succumb to the free fall... 

*Slash*

Wei Ying's eyes shoot open in a dark place. The room was at the mercy of a small lamp and his body lay on a proper bed. This was not the place he fell asleep. His eyes wander the ceiling above him; his mind blurred when he can't seem to figure out where he was. Well, not until he hears the creepy creaking sound of a door being opened.

"Mhh!", His mouth won't open as a silhouette walks in like a ghost.   
Paralyzed from head to toe, Wei Ying recognizes this scene. He sees it almost every night in the past few weeks and became conscious of the next thing that happens.

First it was his body being stripped of clothes, then the grin on Lan Wangji's face when he says with a ghastly voice,

"Mine."

Then....then...

************

"*Loud wheezing sounds* Huff!... Huff!", Wei Wuxian grabs his chest in fright, tapping his body to be still.   
''A dream...It was just another dream, Wei Ying...'' he whispers under his breath; taking precaution to still his aching heart.

As he moves closer to the wall, he rubs the goosebumps that plague his smooth skin. Today's nightmare held something else. How long had it been since he recalled the last time he saw his parents?... How did he manage to lock away those nightmares before Lan Wangji happened?

The deafening silence in the prison halls was a clear sign that it was either midnight or a few hours past it. The omega was never a fan of meditation, yet these days it was the only way to kill the sleepless nights. It hardly works but doing nothing only to get eaten up by nightmares and anxiety was far worse.

***********************************************************************************************

News of the YunmengJiang Sect leader's adopted son tagged a terrorist spread like wildfire. The Lotus Plier was flooded with journalists and paparazzi from many places; all hoping to get a piece of the cake. The Jiangs issued a press conference to declare that news as false. Madam Yu spared no chance in dragging anyone that overstepped their bounds and called out the Wens for not following standard procedure or letting them see Wei Ying. 

It was a similar case with the Lan Clan. The difference was Lan QiRen laying out any dirty laundry he had on the omega to convince some family members that Wei Ying was fit to be a Lan...Of course, Madam Lan and her sons were always on Wei Ying's side. Asking Lan Wangji to give up on Wei Ying was a clear death sentence and Madam Lan did not forget to mention it. 

Both Clans filed a series of complaints concerning QishanWen's conduct. With Wen Ruohan standing as the head of all the Sects, it was a bold gamble. A few others, especially QingheNie, stood with the Lans and Jiangs but the rest coward when Wen Ruohan was mentioned. 

"It is only one omega...A boy who's not even related to them by blood. Do you plan on turning the Cultivational world upside down for him?", Some remarked when they were asked for support. 

Those Clans included the LanLingJin Sect... Jin Guanshan was a lustful man that chased anything edible. He once drooled over the omega's beauty and had harbored the idea of making him one of his many mistresses under his wife's nose. But that could certainly not happen if one of his sons was engaged to Jiang YanLi. It was not his choice; he too like Fiangmian had a tiger for a wife...Jin Guanshan went as far as to remind the Jiangs why he had not canceled the engagement between his heir and their daughter and made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the scandal.

********************************************************************************************* 

In the pink of the night, Lan Xichen locked himself in his study to review papers concerning the Sect and its affairs. Not to talk of how to aid his brother in his investigation.

Suddenly, a chain of messages came pouring in, making his phone vibrate over and over again. Thinking it was urgent he picks the device to see what was happening. Indeed it did sound urgent. He put down the papers and walks out without making anyone aware.

Two Hours Later...

"Are you okay?", Xichen asked as soon as he got to the Vet. Meng Yao rushed into his arms, sobbing. The jade pulled him off to get a better look at him. The omega had cuts and purple bruises on his face. 

"Why didnt you go to the hospital.", Xichen asked, checking for other signs of discomfort but the man lowers his head, shuddering until the alpha cups his face. "A'Yao...I'm here. You can tell me what happened."

"He...He hurt Coco... I took him for an evening stroll like we used to. I had no idea we were being followed...He tried to take me by force and...and Coco came to my rescue.", The tears kept gushing out like a fountain. 

(Coco is the dog Xichen gifted to MengYao on their second anniversary.😁) 

Lan Xichen engulfed him in a warm embrace. He still cared deeply for this person even though they had broken up. The omega stayed there quietly, enjoying the comfort of Xichen's hands lightly brushing through his hair and his broad chest serving as the best cushion; strong and firm. 

"Excuse me, Jin Guanyao?"

The embrace was broken when the Vet approached. Hearing that the dog had only broken a limb and would be okay after it heals generated a sigh of relief from the two. "He is still sedated so you can come for him tomorrow.", the woman said with a reassuring smile. 

After settling the bill, Lan Xichen made his intentions of taking the omega to the hospital clear. MengYao refused; stating that he only got hit a few times and needed just a pack of ice. Hence Zewujun drove him home.

Once they reached the apartment, the omega thanked the alpha for being there in his hour of need, and politely asked him to return to the Cloud Recesses. But Lan Xichen felt responsible for the other and insisted on taking care of him. There was no way he would leave MengYao alone in such a state.

"A'Yao, you dont have to act differently with me, not after what you've been through. Come, I'll help you treat those bruises.", Xichen wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him into the house. 

**********************************************************************************************

*Doorbell rings*

It took quite a while for the Shaker to answer the door. He had just unpacked some snacks in preparation for his coming heat. When it arrives, he will lock the house down and prevent anyone from coming in. 

"You again!...", He scowled at the alpha standing at the door.

"Nie Huaisang, I made you another lunch box. Thought you might want home-cooked food today.", Bo Zhen lifted the paper bags in his hands. Huaisang hissed, massaging his temple in frustration. 

"Are you alright?", Zhen tilted his head. He extends his hand to touch the omega's forehead but gets smacked. 

"No, I'm not!!... Because of you, I've gained a lot of pounds in just three weeks...I'm trying to keep fit and here you are stuffing me with delicious food!!... Aish it's so hard to refuse!", Huaisang hits Zhen on the chest. Seeing that the study man is not affected, he does it again and ends up hurting his hand. 

"Careful Huaisang...", Zhen takes the pained hand and massages it gently. Huaisang allowed him with a serious frown on his face. "I'm glad you think the lunch I made yesterday was delicious.", Zhen kissed the person's hand. 

"Of course it's delicious, when have I ever not enjoyed anything you made for me!!"

"But you said the food I make is not to your taste...", Zhen raised a brow, recalling all the times this omega told him his food tasted terrible; that he would rather eat dirt than have it. Huaisang went mute for a second, thinking of how to clean up the mess.

"Me?... I dont remember", He shook his head, quickly playing the offended. "Bo Zhen, dont make up stories just because I let you come here... So what did you make, I'm starving...Ouu Nice.", Huaisang snatched the bags and slammed the door before the alpha could take a single step.

Zhen stood there like a rock, shocked to the core. Sliding both hands into his pocket, he lets out a sad sigh and turns to leave.

"Hey, Uber Driver...You're forgetting you have to feed me after breaking my hand with your metallic chest... What are your muscles made of anyway, Iron?

The alpha smiled, listening to Huaisang yap on and on like a parrot. The view he had before him was enchanting... and he would make a thousand lunch boxes, just to see it every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any grammatical errors. So see you soon in the next update💖💖💖


	35. Chapter 34

"Mnn, more meat.", Huaisang said with a mouth full. Instead, Zhen picks vegetables and riles him up. "You never finish your veggies.", he said. 

"What are you, my brother?", Huaisang swallows the half-chewed food and opens his buccal cave to take in more. Every morsel that enters this place creates a culinary explosion on his tastebuds. Bo Zhen's cooking was the best compared to those prepared by some Master Chefs. 

The omega stays still when Bo sends a tissue his way; wiping the prints on the corners of his lips. "Huaisang, are you going somewhere? Why so many boxes?", Zhen asked.

"Oh, that's just for my coming heat...*Gasps in the realization of his careless mistake*...Why did I just tell you that."

Zhen, "Your heart knows you can trust me to protect you."

The omega cringed at those words. His mouth now felt lazy to continue chewing. "Bo, can you not go a day without saying mushy words. We are both men, you dont have to treat me like a girl.", He chuckles nervously.

*The doorbell rings*

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Nooo...Let me just get it. Dont touch my desert, everything here is rightfully mine.", Huaisang warned playfully as he came down the long chair, ruffling the alpha's neatly cut hair before hopping away.

"Special delivery.", A man in uniform held up a small box. "Please sign here...and here.", He handed the parcel to Huaisang after getting his signature. Briefly exchanging thanks, he kicks the door closed and gets back to the kitchen. 

"Is it from your brother?"

"No idea, but it could be...Let's see.", Huaisang stabs the tape with kitchen scissors before pulling the wraps. The first thing in his view is the pink strips of ribbons hiding the main item. Casually, he digs his hands inside. What he pulled out was wrapped in a blue case with a lock at the end. After scratching an itch on his face, he searches for the key inside the box and opens it. The letters on the first page ruffled the omega's feathers and Zhen sees the change. 

"Huaisang, is everything ok?"

He shakes his head and says "Zhen, I need you to take me somewhere." 

******************************************************************************************

In light of the unsettled issue and the constant intrusion on their privacy, the lotuses had to remain in Gusu. Jiang Cheng suggested putting his wedding with Xichen on hold. Such a moment would not be complete if their union would be overshadowed by Wei Ying's case. Zewujun agreed to this at first but their parents believed it was not necessary. They could have a private ceremony with family, then welcome a grand celebration when the issue with the Wens was closed and Wei Ying came home...Truth be told the adults said that because there was no guarantee of Wei Ying being released soon. Life had to go on regardless.

There were people in charge of the planning, all Jiang Cheng needed to do was show up for his own wedding in a week. For this reason, Xichen was banned from seeing him. 

"A'Cheng, I see the oils and petals are doing their job. You're glowing.", YanLi giggles as she brushes her baby brother's hair. She had to be strong for all of them. Locking her fingers between a few hair strands, she braids across the sides and wraps the end around the ponytail at the center. "You should leave your locks for a while...At least for the wedding. You'll look extra handsome.", Yanli adds some finishing touches. 

Wanyin sighs, "Jie, getting married without that idiot feels wrong."

"Dont say that. XianXian would understand.", YanLi clears the comb of any hairs and sets it in its place when they hear a knock on the door. With enough guards around the premises, they were positive it was one of their friends or perhaps a servant. 

"Huaisang?...Oh, welcome Master Bo.", YanLi let them into her brother's room. "Please call me Zhen.", the alpha said humbly as he walked by. 

Without delay, Huaisang dropped the case on the table. The Lotuses were puzzled. 

"Dont mind me, just take a look at what's in there!", he folded his arms. YanLi exchanged glances with Jiang Cheng, nodding for him to go ahead. Page by page, image by image, a frown began to gather on Jiang Cheng's brow.

"A'Cheng...", YanLi's cry broke his focus. Wanyin lowered the booklet with fire in his eyes. The frown on his face slowly dissipated into a miraculous grin. "YanLi...This is it. We can get Wei Ying home!"

The female flinched, clutching her hands from the sudden news. "Huaisang, where did you get this?", Jiang Cheng stood from his seat. "Huh?", Young Master Nie was startled after the third count. He was aware of it but mentioning names now could arouse a different kind of suspicion. "No, I dont know who sent it.", He shook his head.

"Hey Shaker! Now's not the time to be act dumb. I know you know who sent you this...", Jiang Cheng marched toward him. 

"Jiang Cheng, Huaisang is telling the truth. This was delivered to his doorstep anonymously. I was there when he got the package.", Zhen shielded Master Nie. 

"A'Cheng, dont be rough with Huaisang. We should be grateful to him. I'm sure the person chose him because he is not being stalked by the media.", Jiang YanLi pulled his brother away with good reason. "There, dont frown too much, you'll ruin your beautiful face.", She added. YanLi had not seen the contents yet but she was sure all they needed to do now was inform their parents... 

**********************************************************************************************

Taking a short break from the heat outside, Lan Wangji finds shade under a tree. He rarely stayed home or in school since his mate got taken away from him. There was no room for trivial matters when he could not feel anything but frustration and fear. He did not want to waste a single day resting. In his quest to find freedom for Wei Ying, he had searched through any intelligence he could find. But all the legal means proved useless. So he went down south to the place where things were done underground to meet a private eye. Maybe he could find something there. 

Lan Wangji's countenance turned colder when he looked ahead. In front of a small cafe shop stood the cause of his problems, grinning like a possessed person. He became alert when the man in a black jacket raised one palm, signaling him to enter the shop...

Xue Yang picked up the menu once he sat down. Lan Wangji eased into the opposite seat with a tight face. 

"Can I take your order.", A waitress in a pink uniform asked with a smile. Lan Wangji paid no attention to her, glaring at the man before him. Yue Yang returned the smile with a compliment that made the omega fuzzy. 

"I'll have chocolate milk with a plate of spring rolls...", He squints his eyes at the moderately large letters on the menu.

"What about you Mister?", the female forgoes the jade's indifferent look to ask for his order. She was used to arrogant people giving her a hard time; especially dominant alphas. 

Xue Chengmei inclines his head as he meets Lan Wangji's gaze. "My friend will have a cup of coffee. Make it black; no sweetener or milk. It has to be bitter, just like this person."

"Oh...Ok.", The waitress bows and walks away, creeped out by the tension between the two. Good thing the store had the policy to kick out any alphas that start trouble. 

"You dragged me all the way here for a fight?", Lan Wangji asked. He had come to meet a private eye that called about having intel, only to see a scum. 

"Tsk tsk tsk...Hanguanjun...I'm only here to help.", Xue Yang pouted.

Wangji, "Your actions have landed Wei Ying behind bars. What makes you think I'll let you leave this place and not turn you in?"

"Hah! You still dont get it, do you?... Maybe this will give you some form of an epiphany.", The shorter alpha reached for a backpack resting beside him and brought out two separate files. In one push, he shifted them closer to the jade.

After a little hesitation, Lan Wangji went through them with undivided attention. He looks up at Xue Yang, "You want me to believe this?"

"If you dont then you're more ignorant than I thought...I work for Wen Ruohan, I was raised by him to be precise. You're mistaken if you think he has Wei Ying locked up for a crime he clearly had me do for the sake of science...Not that I count it as a crime; sometimes people have to get blown up. Haha, shit happens.", Xue Chengmei goes off the chart for a split second. "You can ask that bitchy Wen Qing...The bottom line is...Wei Ying is not in Qishan Wen because of me. He is there because of his mother...And there is no way Wen Ruohan will release him."

Lan Wangji was speechless. A dash of anger, reasoning, a little bit of history learned in class, and the thought of someone important made him confused. 

"Why are you showing me this?", Lan Wangji had to know.

"Because you're just like that greedy bastard who has the wild one caged. You only think of what you want over others, over Wei Ying. Wen Ruohan is after his power and god-like genes and you...You're after his heart, body, and soul, even when he does not long to share it with you.", Xue Yang stabbed the jade where it hurts. 

Lan Wangji gulps. The tragic feeling of being told the truth by the worst possible person made him feel crushed. But it is not his nature to show this, so his face of steel remained standing. Suddenly, Wangji's throat felt dry and he wonders where that waitress is. 

She appears in the time and set their orders on the table. Without blinking, Lan Wangji takes the hot mug and takes a big sip. It burned his tongue with an unpleasant bitterness. Xue Yang chuckles lightly as his lips part from the heat.

" You've not answered my question...Why are you showing me this?", Wangji asked again, his voice husky. 

"Hehehe...Dont be so impatient, I was just getting there...Lan Wangji, I want to give you the chance to make things right for everyone...I've already sent a copy of the first folder to someone close to the Jiang siblings...As I said before, Sect Leader Wen will never give him back. But I know that place like the back of my palm. I can take him far from here and he can start over.", Chengmei sat up to take a bite of what he ordered. 

Wangji watched him swallow and take another sip before saying what he really needed to. "I want you to finish what I started some weeks ago...Kill yourself!"

Lan Wangji, "What?"

"You heard me...Kill yourself and I will take Wei Ying away from all this hullabaloo unscathed...", Xue Yang said with an unruly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Wow, Xue Yang can be very manipulative. I know these chapters are painful to read so please thread softly through the heartbreaks, for we've not reached the peak yet🙏😢😥...More chapters will come soon, see you then💖💖💖


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thread softly....❤❤❤

Lan Xichen returned home the next day, all in one piece. He checks to see if Lan Wangji is around but his room is empty. Tired from the day's events, he goes into his room, takes off his clothes, and slips into the shower. As the water washes over him, he leans his hands against the walls. Thinking deeply, he wonders, "How did it get to this"...

(The previous night...)

Xichen flicked the switch and there was light. Walking into the apartment that spelled so many good and bad memories for both men, the alpha felt heavy. They had made a mark on everything in that place. To him, it was home until Jiang Wanyin came into the picture. 

"I'll get the ice.", he sat Meng Yao down and walked to the kitchen. Nothing had changed there as well. He sighed when he saw the bottle of his favorite drink sitting on a special spot the omega always left it. Back then when Lan Xichen was always caught up with his studies and preparing his thesis, MengYao made sure he was never short of it. 

"A'Yao, sit properly.", Xichen joined him on the couch with a pack of ice. Carefully he put the cold compress on the purple spots. moving it in circles to massage the swelling. "Sorry", he said when the omega winced. 

Done with the small area, he reaches for the hem of the t-shirt and slowly draws it up. MengYao lifts his hands to make taking the fabric off easily. Xichen looks up at him with a frown when he discovers more than a few purple spots on his chest. 

"A'Yao, you should see a doctor."

"No, I only need ointment and rest. It's only a bruise. I'll be okay..."

With those words said, Lan Xichen continued his methods. "You should take a bath so I can put ointment on it.", he said. 

The omega did not waste much time and went for a warm bath. Afterward, it was Xichen's turn to do his bidding. 

"Does it hurt?", he pressed a spot at MengYao's back and he moaned. 

"Xichen everywhere hurts.", MengYao replied.

The jade smiled to himself; those words made him remember a feisty omega that loved to complain. He keeps rubbing the ointment on the omega's spine absentmindedly until MengYao turned his chest to him.

Dipping his fingers into the small container, he starts the process over again until a kiss woke him from the daydream. "A'Yao.", Xichen pulled the omega off. 

"Xichen, your body responds to me just like before...You dont have to fight it.", He said with a small smile. Lan Xichen presses two fingers on his temple; how was he to explain it to him that he got a boner thinking of someone else. 

"A'Yao it's not what you...", Xichen was ambushed again with another kiss. This time, the omega made his intentions clear with sweet pheromones. 

Once a bond was formed between alpha and omega, their attraction towards each other would be more than magnetic as compared to any other. Lan Xichen was mainly drawn to Jiang Wanyin but that did not make him immune to another person's pheromones. Especially when he'd had a special relationship with this person for years.

"A'Yao..."

"Xichen..."

The omega poured more energy, forcing the alpha to react. And he did; creeping on top of the receiver while his shirt was tampered with and his buckles loosened. He gasped when warm lips played on his neck. Lan Xichen pulled the flesh beneath him, tearing off the pants blocking his path. Just when his hands feel the other's wetness, he retreated; leaping off a couch like he had touched fire. 

His breathing still harsh, Xichen looks down at his erect member and feels ashamed. He did not come to take advantage of an innocent person. Hands clenched in the air, he tries to steady his breath before looking at the omega. 

"A'Yao, I didnt mean to lead you on. I..."

"You bonded with him, didnt you?", Meng Yao turned his head; his eyes tearing up. Lan Xichen fumbled, unsure of how to say it. 

"It's ok Xichen, it doesn't matter. You're a dominant, you can knot as many omegas as you want. It's not even a soul bond. You and I...We are meant to be Xichen.", the omega sobbed. Lan Xichen pursed his lips, eyes blinking without control. He sighed. 

"A'Yao, I care about Jiang Cheng...I think I love him."

"You think you love him?!... Are you even listening to yourself!.. What about me then, can you look me in the eye and say you only cared about me when we were together- like I was some charity case you could throw away...Do you want me to die? Is that what you want? Cause I swear I will take my life if you do this to me the second time!!", He pointed hands at the man before making a serious move.

"A'Yao!...Stop this...Wait!", Xicehn grabs him when he tries to get to the kitchen. "Let go of me!", the omega wriggled in his arms, angry and hurt. "Please Meng Yao, you have to understand I dont have the choice." 

A hot slap lands on the alpha's face once the omega breaks free; crying loudly with anger plastered on his face. To him, Xichen had no right to say such cruel things to him.

"Of course you have the choice you sorry excuse of a man!... All those years we were together, not once did you ever try to knot and make me yours completely. You always had an excuse...Just one bloody heat with that uncultured animal and you lock him up?!... And you say it's not intentional!!... Save it for all those idiots out there who think that Zewujun is a righteous gentleman! You're a filthy pig and I hate you...But I also love you Lan Huan. I wish I didnt, but I need you like the air I breathe... Is it too much to ask that you stay with me?", Jin Guanyao thugs his hair like a mad man, gasping for the little air gathered in his lungs. 

And when he quiets down a notch he scurries over to a dumbfounded Xichen and touches his face with a pleading voice. "I'll take any time you give...You can keep me on a leash or hide me forever, as long as you dont leave...Just dont leave me Xichen." His voice croaked softly. 

Lan Xichen placed his hand on the heart he broke and he can feel that body trembling. Can he ever tell this person he was getting married secretly in a week? No, that was not possible. He could not stand the idea of this beautiful person hurting himself because of him. 

It was the soft kiss on the lips that made the omega calm down. There was no way in hell he would let this person go. He would fight with the last strength he had. When Xicehen's lips darkened on his and those warm hands held him tighter, MengYao knew he had won more time with the one that rightfully belongs to him. 

********************************************************************************************

The inmates stayed clear of the wild beauty in cell 285. Rumors have it he was a dangerous person and could kill in a split second. In a prison full of omegas, one need not worry about being abused, save the filthy guards meant to keep them in check. But even they knew there was something about this prisoner who's visits were held only in the Warden's office.

A few added that he was the warden's pet, the one he uses to satisfy his 'sexual needs'. With time a more of the guards believed it. 

"I saw him go to the warden's office just now. Must be time for a bang.", one of the men whispered. "Shush, I dont want any trouble. He never speaks to anyone, best not incur his wrath.", another cautioned.

In the Warden's office.

Wei Ying closed the door behind him, thinking it was another visit from Wen Qing but his heart nearly stops when he sees another person.

"How do you do Wei Wuxian...A little bird told me you got yourself in really big trouble.", Wen Chao swayed from side to side in the swivel chair, playing with the Warden's pen. Wei Ying kept mute.

"What's the matter Wei Ying, cat got your tongue?... Haha...Dont be afraid, I am a generous person. I will gladly forgive you if you apologize for humiliating me at the last end of year party and those other times you crossed my path when I was in Gusu for a short course...Give it a try. Go on your knees like a good 'omega'.", Wen Chao smirked, knowing how much the other hated that word.

"Hmph!... If you're done spouting nonsense, then I'm going back to my cell.", Wei Ying turned to leave.

"Oh no Wei Wuxian, my father asked me to fetch you."

"What?", Wei Ying retraced his steps, letting go of the doorknob. If Sect Leader Wen wanted to see him, does that mean his family came through for him? 

"You heard me...You're going to a place worse than this. A place where once you enter, you never come back.", the alpha said with a terrifying grin, his eyes wide and bold to scare the other. But Wei Ying did not show him the meekness he yearned for.

Wen Chao picks up the telephone on the office table and makes a quick call while staring at Wei Ying. Not long after the device was clucked down, two guards entered with heavy shackles. The wild one did not resist as he was cuffed on both legs and arms, an act that was unnecessary since he had no intention of running away. 

"I would have loved to have some fun with you but...", Wen Chao walked to the prisoner to mock him some more.

"Touch me and I swear you would never see the sun rise again.", Wei Ying snapped when the alpha got too close. Wen Chao smirked, acting tough. "Let's see if you still have the strength to talk when we get to our destination...Take him away and dont be gentle with him this time.", He ordered and watched as Wei Ying was dragged away.

*********************************************************************************************

Jiang Cheng had to entrust the information to a servant since he could not leave Gusu. He sent the person off in a private Jet after informing his parents. They had to keep their hands crossed and pray everything went as planned. 

Feeling half the burden lifted off his shoulder, he dialed Xichen's number to let him know of their findings. The call beeps three times before it got answered.

"Hello."

"Lan Huan, I have news. We found something to help Wei Ying."

"That's great, I'll let Wangji know."

"Dont mention that name when I'm hopeful, killjoy!"

"*Chuckles* No my love, he needs to know."

" Meh!... Xichen, are you okay. I can sense you're anxious."

"You can...sense that?... Its nothing, I'm just worried about Wangji."

"Oh...In that case, take care."

"Wanyin."

"Yes, Xichen..."

"*Hesitates*...I miss you. I'm dying to hold you in my arms."

"Dont tell me you're horny from just talking to me...Pervert."

"*Sighs*...For you, I could be worse than a bunny in heat....hahaha...Seriously Wanyin, I miss you badly."

"Tell that to your pillow, I'm going to bed. Fucking perv!"

"I love you Jiang Wanyin..."

"Get off my line Lan Huan...*Cuts the call*"

Tossing his phone on the table, Jiang Cheng tried his best not to turn red. "The hell is wrong with him...Could he not have picked this time to be extra...whatever.", He looks at the small device, contemplating if his reply may have hurt the other person. 'So what if he gets upset, I didnt ask him to say that anyway', he thinks as he bites his fingernail.

"Damn it!", Wanyin gave in and snatched the phone to call again. Again, it takes sometime before Xichen answers.

"Hello, Wanyin."

"I love you too Lan Huan."

" What did you say?", Xichen pretends there's a problem with the line.

"I said I love you too Lan Huan.", Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes.

"Wanyin my dear, please talk louder, I really can't hear you.", Xichen held back his amusement. 

Irritated, Jiang Cheng nearly smashes the phone on the ground. He takes a deep breath and yells into the small device "... I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO LAN HUAN. I-LOVE-YOU!"

"Good. Now you can get off my line.", Lan Xichen hangs up.

"*Gasps* Did this prick just hang up on me!!", the omega's face begins to twitch with shock. Jiang YanLi who happened to hear her brother's confession just outside his door peeped inside to get a better view. 

"That man is soooo dead when I see him!", he scowled. YanLi finally enters to laugh properly even when his brother growls. 

"A'Cheng, you love who? You two are so sweet to each other. Hahaha....", Yanli held her tummy, laughing to the brink of tears.

Just as her brother was about to reply her, he receives three continuous beeps from his phone. It was a message from Lan Xichen. Although he wants to reply harshly, his anger is shut down when Xichen sends a heart warming message.

'It's cold here without you my love.'

Jiang Cheng's heart skips a beat when he loads the first image of Xichen pouting. YanLi melts when she sees her brother's expression and wants to have a look at what's getting him to make that face.

Now smiling, Jiang Cheng clicks on the next image. This time however he chokes on his spit finding out what it was. 

"A'Cheng, you're turning red...Let me see what he sent."

"No!! D...Dont come close!", He quickly runs into the bathroom locks the door. There, he replies his alpha with a flushed face. 

"You dirty dirty dirty man!!"

"What? I'm saving that for the wedding night👌😁... I can't wait to see you in it😜🥵🌶🌶. ", Lan Xichen texted back.

" 😡🤬🖕", the omega replied.

Lan Xichen, "😎"

Author😳😨: Okay who the heck decided to let this two text on phone. I demand to know why their romance is always making me question my love life. Who did this!😠

Head of Emotions(HOE)😶: Sorry Ma'am, it is only necessary for the chapter.

Author: I get it but stop making these two so hot😤!! It's burning my eyes here.

HOE😐: Sorry Ma'am

Author🙄: Whatever! Has the chapter ended

HOE😳: Ummm(Immediately deletes the next lines.)...Yes

Author🥱😒: Good, now get me my iced coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. See you in the next update😚😁❤❤❤


	37. Chapter 36

Lan Wangji P.O.V

"This is the fare thee well gift to you.", was the last thing Xue Yang said to me before we parted. He had many things to say but only a few were relevant to me. The first, 'Wei Ying was taken not because of a crime, but because he exists.' Second, 'I'm the one that let it happen...That if I had any love for him, I would let him go... and kill myself.'

I've never thought of such a thing. I dont want to accept it but a strange feeling in my gut tells me he is right. I let myself get carried away so easily. Maybe Wei Ying also yearns for the day I crawl under a bridge and die...No, I'm overthinking this. Wei Ying is not that kind of a person. 

If he wanted me dead, he would not have saved me from Xue Yang that night. He could even take my life himself. But then again was he there for Xue Chengmei rather? He chose me...No, he said he chose his family. I hate this feeling. 

As soon as I get to the Cloud Recesses, I look for my father to show him everything. About what I was told. The first file contained a confirmation to prove it was a setup. That the evidence against Wei Ying was falsified. Xue Yang did it in such a way that would only implicate him as a jealous friend who aims to drag the innocent omega down with him. It stated nothing about Sect Leader Wen's intentions.

But the second unveiled some of the darkness going on in QishanWen and why Wei Ying is the center of attention. Xue Yang strictly warned that the second file never gets into the ears of other sects, or else the real war will begin before we can even save Wei Ying. My father is the only one I can trust with this revelation. If there is any truth to who Wei Ying is, he will know what to do.

*********************************************************************************************

The truck stopped and so did the omega's brain works. He stares at the three guards inside the enclosed space with him then looks at the door when it snaps open. Wei Ying frowns when Wen Chao is the first he sees after the flora. 

"Hey beautiful, hope you had a very comfy ride.", The man grinned. Wei Ying averts his gaze, restraining from breaking this person's neck. He needed to be on his best behavior to get home.

"Aww dont tell me you're still upset. Dont worry, you'll get the chance to meet my father... but first, you deserve a warm welcome.", right after Wen Chao snaps his fingers, two guards in the van grabs hold of the omega to keep him at a spot. 

"What is this...What are you doing?!!!", Wei Ying coughs when two pills are forced down his throat. The third man covers his head with a piece of black fabric. Introduced to darkness in broad daylight, the omega is dragged on rocky grounds. 

*bang*

The next thing his body recognizes is hard wood as his front brushes against it on his way in. Wei Ying's mind travels far when his hands are hung above his head and his ankles bound together. His body hanged so high only the tip of his toes felt the wooden ground. 

"Tsk Tsk Tsk...Dont struggle too much, what will you do when the aphrodisiac kicks in."

The lotus was petrified, did Wen Chao just say aphrodisiac?

"Wen Chao, get me out of this...Get me out, you coward!!.. Ahhhh!!", He shakes in the air. The alpha is already pleased with the development. There was nothing he wanted more than to see this person suffer from humiliating him before.

"Second Master Wen, he is dominant, you can't stay here when he goes into heat.", One of the men said. 

"So what! Who says I can't handle it?...", Wen Chao frowns at the guard. A cruel thought flashes through his mind and he acts on it. Stepping close to the lotus, he says with a gremlin grin on his face, "How about I let all the men here take care of your slutty little hole. Wouldnt that be a wonderful sight...Fuck, I'm already turned on from just imagining it."

Wei Ying freezes, breathing rashly inside the black mask. His throat tightens when he feels a pinch on a nipple. 'No, not again...not again.', his mind is restless.

"Woah, the drug seems to be kicking in...Well then, have a nice heat. Dont enjoy it too much.", Wen Chao jeers. He takes his hand off and heads out to stop the chances of Wei Ying's pheromones controlling him. The men shut the door, keeping it locked down. Leaving two betas to guard the place, Wen Chao gets into the vehicle and is driven away. 

***********************************************************************************************

A day later...

"They brought evidence?", Wen Ruohan raised a brow at Zhuliu. 

"Yes... And compelling ones too. But they had no mentions of your involvement.", the alpha answered.

"Hmmm...I see, has my goose settled into his chambers?"

"Pardon me my league but...Master Wen Chao insisted on going for the omega himself." Wen Zhuliu lowered his head before continuing. "I'm told he took Master Wei elsewhere."

Wen Ruohan lets out a displeased grunt, "Do I take this as incompetence on your end?...You let an alpha who does not know how to keep his pants zipped near a dominant omega so recklessly because he is my son? Must I tell you everything!!", he kept his voice stern. 

"..."

"I'll handle Qinghen-jun and Fengmian... Make sure Wei Ying is at the right place when I return.", He massages his temple. Zhuliu humbles himself to authority and turns to leave. Just as he reaches the door, Wen Xu crosses him. "Woah, sorry big fella.", the young man hits Zhuliu playfully before going his way.

"Son...How was the trip.", Wen Ruohan stood up to meet him. Giving a warm embrace to the man that took most of his features, Ruohan initiates a pat on the back. 

Wen Xu, "The trip went well...Father, I assumed I would find Master Wei in the West Wing when I returned. Was there a change of plans?" 

Wen Ruohan sighed, "More like your brother playing king in my absence. Zhuliu is going to clean up his mess."

"Oh, in that case, I would like to take my leave. He couldn't have left already.", Master Xu bows hastily and doubles his steps before his father could ask him to tag along.

*********************************************************************************************

The air quickly defused with Sect Leader Wen's presence at the appointment. Qinghen-jun and Fengmian stand when he enters. They still accord him respect even if they were not in good terms. Wen Ruohan returns the same gestures and takes his seat. 

Master Wen crosses his legs as he skims through the documents, occasionally taking glances at the Sect Leaders who made a good choice not showing up with their wives. Fengmian thought he heard the man yawn at some point. They maintain their composure and patiently wait for him to finish.

"These are very strong images and numbers...Too bad it is not legit.", Ruohan relaxed in his seat.

"What do you mean not legit. Everything there is nothing but the truth and you know it.", Qinghen-jun came with a stronger side to him today.

Wen Ruohand chuckled, "You got information that suggests that our intelligence was all fake. If I didnt know better, I'd say these papers show that Xue Chengmei is still alive. But I can take you to where his body lay."

Fengmian, "Wen Ruohan, you asked for evidence and I've given it. You can give it to your law enforcers to crosscheck but give me back my son. He is not a criminal!"

"Calm down Sect Leader Jiang...I too believe Wei Wuxian is too soft to commit such crimes. For your sake, I've decided to take him out of prison. He will be living with me as of now."

"What kind of twisted game are you playing at, Wen Ruohan! That boy is not a commoner you can lay claim to. ", Qinghen-jun stood up. His calm nature begins to peel off with a display of alpha pheromones. 

"Qinghen-jun, I suggest you watch your tone. ", Wen Ruohan received the gesture.

"And I advise you to return that boy to us...You wouldn't want the others finding out about Wei Ying, would you?", Sect Leader Lan spoke words that confused the Sect Leader he came with. 

"Haha, you think I'm afraid of a few old men. What can they do to stop me if I decide to keep one human.", Wen Ruohan was amused. 

"Human? Is that what you call the son of an immortal cultivator?... A disciple of Baoshen Sanren?" Qinghen-jun's words struck a chord. Wen Ruohan's smile transforms into a growing frown and he lets out his energy to show he did not like being threatened in his territory. 

Although he is the boy's guardian, Jiang Fengmian seemed to be lost at sea. Judging by his reaction, he was the only one in the room that had no idea what the Sect Leaders were arguing about. 

***********************************************************************************************

Hanging in the air for hours he could not count did not stop the pain. It only got worse. His body burned with dangerous desire centering around his loins. It was a torture he could not describe. His vision shut off made his senses alert to the slightest sound or movement.

Tired, he wriggles some more, hopelessly squeezing his legs together to give friction to his erection. The slick oozing out of his back point makes him uncomfortable and sticky, yet it tickles his skin; causing shudders and a deep awareness of his arousal. Wei Ying moans and groans as he sobs. His head drops in exhaustion, body unable to stay conscious in this state...

The omega stops. He raises his head to the footsteps approaching hauntingly. "Who...who is there...", He forced words out of his throat. There was no answer, only the clucking sound getting louder and closer. Wei Ying feels his height in the air reduce and his feet now neared the ground.

"Shhhh...Dont ruin the moment.", the confident voice was closer than he thought. Wei Ying stayed dead still when a hand moves over his chest, crossing the borders of his neck to pull off the black material over his head. 

His eyes quiver lightly when it zooms in on the image before him. "Xue...", He calls out in disbelief. How did this person find him? Where has he been, is he insane?... The thoughts could not be blocked.

"Stop asking questions, I can hear you think...I came because you called.", the alpha tilts his head with a frown that lasts two seconds. He licks his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, gremlin smile cuts across his face. For some reason, Wei Ying feels his body producing more heat and slick.

"Wei Ying...Your pheromones could bring down a skyscraper... I won't hold back if you keep looking at me like that.", Xue Yang stretched to meet the omega's face. Wei Ying's lips part slightly when he sees the alpha's gaze locked on them. 

"Mnn.", he moans as Xue Yang kisses him, pulling his lower lips with a sensual bite. "Mhhn...I can tell you want this badly. But I won't touch if you dont ask me..."

"Touch me...", Wei Ying nods without letting him finish. 

"Hah! How impatient...In that case, I have to take this off.", Xue Yang lowers himself and breaks the metal on the omega's ankles with his bare hands. He massages the bruised spot gently before getting back up. 

Setting his feet free, Chengmei grabs hold of the omega's thighs and heaves him up. Wei Ying wraps his legs around the man's waist the instant they reach the air. The alpha chuckles, admiring dilated grey eyes. 

"You look so hot right now." He smirks, ogling at Wei Ying's lips again; this time he presses a thumb on the lower partition and groans when the omega opens his mouth to suck on it.

"Shit..." He takes the finger away to control his urge, making the other grunt. But he has something better for Wei Ying to suck...A pair of hot lips.

(Author😏 : What were you thinking he would suck on... naughties!😂...Carry on...)

The omega takes what he gets with hunger and savors every inch of it. "Mhhh!", He breaks the order when the arms supporting his weight gropes his sensitive ass. Xue Yang focuses on Wei Ying's chin and travels to his neck as he kneads two half moons... His crouch, aligned with the omega's erection rubbed at inconsistent frequencies. Wei Ying grinds his waist to meet him, tightening his legs to capture more bouts of pleasure. 

"Hahh, my hands...the cuffs...I want to touch you.", He says with a nasal tone when the wet tongue on his skin makes him flutter. 

His request causes the alpha to stop and look at him. Face not devoid of that smile Wei Ying adores, he says with a husky voice, "Not yet...But be rest assured that I'm going to fuck you as many times as you want me to...Do it anyhow you want me to.", he defines his intentions with a sealing kiss. Xue Yang's hands grab the upper garment on the lotus's skin by the color and begins to tear it down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. See you in the next update 💖💖💖


	38. Chapter 37

Hi there, before you proceed I would like to point out that I may break a lot of hearts with this chapter, so please forgive this cruel author in advance🙏😅. Secondly, this chapter is mostly light smut(I suck at it 😥), so you can even miss it if you're uncomfortable. (I'm sure everyone wants to find out if XY fks WY so most will proceed.)...All the same, I hope you find some kind of weird comfort in this weird chapter...Please thread softly...

******************************************************************************************** 

*Rip*  
The garment meets a sad end and Xue Yang heaves him up again, a serious look on his face as he studies the omega's transition.   
"...take them off.", Wei Ying whines. He could already feel a load about to explode in his pants from the constant grinding.

Xue Yang listens to his pleas; keeping Wei Ying in place with one hand while the other snaps the rusty metal into pieces with spiritual energy. 

Wei Ying grabs his head the instant his limb falls and initiates the next kiss. His breathing hitched, body pouring out more pheromones. The alpha stumbled backward from the force and has to stem his feet in the ground. This omega was being aggressive. 

"Wei Ying, do you want to tear me apart."

"..."

"Huhuhu...then we have to make you comfortable"  
Wei Ying quickly wraps his arms around the alpha's neck when he is leaned forward.  
Expecting the cold woody floor the wild one is surprised to feel a cushion beneath him. 

"How...", He gapes when he recognizes the changed environment. This was Xue Yang's living room. A finger hushes him.   
"Dont overthink this...just enjoy it.", Xue Yang sits up.   
Wei Ying misses a breath when the shorter man pulls his shirt over his head. His biceps and tight abs flexing as he gets rid of the upper garment makes the lotus drool. 

"What?... You like what you see?", Xue Yang smirks before hovering over the omega.  
While they share another steamy kiss, he snakes a hand into Wei Ying's pants.   
"Damn... it's a river down there.", his tone is almost dreamy.

Wei Ying says nothing but bulks his hips up; a sign that he wanted to be freed of his pants as well.   
Within a few shifts, Chengmei fulfilled that demand and squeezes him. Wei Ying can barely keep his eyes open when a finger teases its way into his backpoint. He groans as a second joins soon enough.

Xue Yang releases his lips to enjoy the expressions on his face. A twist of lust and a dash of pain when he adds a third.

"Hah!!.."

"Here?"

"Mmnnn!." Wei Ying cannot think straight when his sweet spot is touched. Xue Yang kept curling his fingers in that direction; panting in the omega's ears to stimulate his senses over and over again.

"Ahh!", Wei Ying jerks forward; quivering from the second a free hand wraps around his dick and moves in a direction opposite to the thrust in his back point. The contrast keeps him on a tipping scale but his member explodes as soon as someone touched a nipple with the tip of his tongue, slowly circling the pink areola in one suck.

"Wow...so hot...", Chengmei smiles deviously while Wei Ying catches his breath.  
"My turn.", he quickly flips the lotus over and pulls his waist towards him. Wei Ying was still dazed by the first load and let his body be manipulated.

Suddenly the one behind him leaned over, sliding a hand through his armpit to grab his chest. This felt different from the first. It was almost like he was siphoning energy from the heat on his back. Wei Ying places a hand over that which played on his chest and his eyes go wide. These hands are different.

"Mine.", the ghostly whisper rings in his ears.

The lotus turns his head sharply to the face of his alpha. The man that owns his soul and body. 

"No...no, let go of me!" The struggle begins and the couple falls off the couch. They roll under the center table into a different place, (Wei Ying's Room at the jade mansion)

" What's wrong Wei Ying?", Lan Wangji traps him between arms. 

Wei Ying covers his face, already sobbing. "Get the hell off!!".

"Why...is it because I took you by surprise that night?... Did you not want me before that. Were you not in anyway smitten?", Lan Wangji peels his hands off and searched for an ear; tracing the ends with his breath and tongue.

"No, I was not...let me go!", Wei Ying's head falls to the side, and the man gains better access.

"Wei Ying, I know your every thoughts and emotion... I should be offended you managed to get off from that little fantasy...Will you be able to handle such a thing without churning with disgust if it really happened?"

"Shut up...", Wei Ying bites his lip as Wangji's weight pressed down on his loins, causing his dick to spring back to life. 

"Why?... I'm only speaking the truth." The jade rubs a hand over the lotus' chest, brushing over an erect nipple till the one beneath sticks his chest out. " Speaking of truths, when will you stop hiding what you feel for me.", His hands travel further below to the center of pleasure.

"Huff...What?"

Wei Ying pants for air as the heat escalates. His body betrays him when Wangji directs two fingers to the favorite spot in his asshole and puts pressure on it. It was as if this person knew him inside out; orbiting the same spot like the sun and the earth, stimulating his prostate with finesse. 

"How could you confess your love for me at a time I was a complete jerk... Who would believe you were saying your truth on your knees; in front of our family. Even I did not believe it.", Lan Wangji grunts. With his cheek half glued to Wei Ying's, he could spy from the sides and see the lotus lose focus.

"Wh...what nonsense are you spouting? Leave me alone!", His voice hitches when Wangji pulls out those fingers just as he was about to peak. Wei Ying seemed to have regained a little control when the alpha's head hangs over his... There was a lecherous moan stuck in his throat as the jade points his hardness at the slick drenched cave. He does it again; stroking the head of his dick around the hole, summoning more slick out of the place as he eases the lotus. Wangji jolts back anytime Wei Ying moves his hips, trying to catch it. The omega mewls when Wangji generously gives him two inches of his length and grinds. 

"You knew from the very first time I ignored you...You were attracted to my cold nature. To put it right, it was a challenge you wanted to take. A game that went wrong. You provoked me every time because you couldn't resist the urge to do so. Sure, I did stupid things but...you developed a kink for it.", He shoves more meat inside and the omega responds by throwing his head back.

"No, you're lying!"

"The reason why you're like this is that I took the power you had over me that night... I made the final decision for us and ended your little game. You could not stand the idea of me being ruthless just when you try to play fair... Deep down, you knew I had no choice and you knew you were causing me pain over and over again."

"You caused me pain first!... Ahh", Lan Wangji pushes the entire length in and pulls back to the tip then hits it all the way again and again.

"It was a rut, Wei Ying, what did you want me to do?!", He hauls a leg over his shoulder, biting and sucking on the flesh below the ankle with the right amount of effort.

"I wanted you to...to...", Wei Ying stammers, enticed by the sight of a naked Lan Wangji messing up his insides with deep long strokes. 

"Breathe...*Grunt*...You wanted me to be gentle...and screw you just like this. You wanted our first time to be something out of this world...Funny how we both think it still was.", The jade leans forward till his head could almost touch Wei Ying's forehead. So close they could catch eachother's breath. There was music where their bodies conjunct and Wei Ying's voice takes a different crescendo when he is slammed forward. 

"Ahhn, Lan Zhan! Please..."

"Admit it...You feel the bond we share...It drives you crazy and fuels your nightmares...Face it, I'm the only man on the face of the earth you're truly afraid of... At the mention of my name, your knees go weak and your heart trembles...And it gets worse when I'm not there when you wake up."

"Huff...dont...huff...Argh..slow down...please."", His hand loops around the jade's neck. 

"You dont mean that...You're gripping soo tightly. ", Lan Wangji palms the floor. His face wanders around Wei Ying's and he feels the rest of the omega's body quake. The Lotus welcomes another eruption on the way. 

"Lan Wangji..."

"That man may have managed to steal a piece of your heart for a while...but I own the rest... I'll always be the first alpha you laid eyes on....", The jade keeps his lips on the other's head.

"I can't take anymore...", Wei Ying hides his face in the creek of the alpha's neck and secures his grip. At this point, he could not hold back the strange sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Then come...", Wangji's breathy words were short and sharp. Giving a heavenly command to his core.

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Wixian looks at the image. A perfect mirage created by his very own conscience. There was no use in holding back. Rubbing his nose on the alpha's chin, he calls for attention. And when he gets it, Wei Ying locks their lips in a passionate kiss. The final roar before the curtains come down. 

"I love you, Wei Ying..."

In this insane dream, he could not deny that this is what Lan Wangji would say at a moment like this. Even when he had fucked him black and blue the night he lost his right to chose; when he loses himself... When he had suffered several rounds of mating with the alpha on top of him, Lan Wangji did not fail to utter those words at the end of his tribulation. 

"Lan Zhan..."

Wei Ying holds on till everything turns white...

"Mnnn", Wei Wuxian feels a clashing headache that makes him cus. "He's awake.", he hears a male voice, then that of a female. He tried to massage his temple with his left hand but there is something attached to it. The Lotus sighs, closing his eyes for a few more minutes before trying again...

The white and red robes belonging to QishanWen is the first thing in his view when the bright light in his eyes dims down. These have patterns of the blazing sun; must be someone of high rank in the Sect. 

"Wei Ying"

"Wen... Qing.", The lotus said meekly when he turns his head to the left side. He looks down at his palm and finds the thing attached to his wrist; a cannula for an IV. 

"Wei Wuxian.", the strong male voice echoes in his aching head and he reaches for where it hurts most. He turns to the right and someone he was not familiar with was sitting next to the bed, holding his hand. 

Immediately Wei Ying suspects those hands are part of the disturbing feeling in his gut and head. Slowly he retracts them and cusses at Hanguanjun in his mind. "Who...are...you.", He voiced out word by word. His throat was closed and he could not make out the image.

"Wei Ying, this is Master Wen Xu, he brought you from the place Wen Chao hid you.", the female drew closer.

"That piece of...shit!...I'm going to... tear his head off!", Wei Ying growled, wheezing from the pain in his throat. He makes an attempt to get up but Wen Xu stops him and instinctively releases pheromones to calm the omega yet it does the opposite. Wei Ying gulps; a strong urge to vomit washes over his senses. 

"Dont try to get up. The physicians had to put you under heavy sedation before you succumbed. It will take some hours to gain strength."

"Wei Ying, can I call you that?", Wen Xu asks politely, and the omega nods. "Get better and I promise you will have your revenge on my brother. Okay?", there is a sparkle in Wen Xu's eyes when he says those words to the Wildflower he had been waiting for. Wei Ying gives Wen Qing a 'What the fuck is going on' look before turning to the alpha then nods again.

"Cousin, we should let him rest now.", Wen Qing said.

"Oh, that's right...I'll check up on you in the evening.", Wen Xu extends a hand to caress the omega's face but Wei Ying's reflexes make him avert it. The alpha ignores the awkward moment and stands. "I leave him in your care Cousin.", he said before exiting the room.

Wei Wing turns his gaze to the female, waiting for her to say what was relevant. But most importantly, he had questions; about his parents, siblings, and last but not least, his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors...So it was all an illusion😳... Dont worry, it's all just a dream( Can imagine how much you want to egg me for scaring you😶)See you soon


	39. Chapter 38

The next day...

Wen Qing took her time to keep Wei Ying informed of what was happening around him. She could not unfold her Uncle's plot, but she also couldn't let Wei Ying get hurt. 

Wen Qing, "You've been asleep for more than three days...Your body needs food."

"Forget about food, why am I here? How's my family...can I go home?", Wei Ying blocked the morsel coming his way with his palm.

"Wei Ying, I'll tell you what you need to hear when you finish half of what I brought you.", the alpha was not bargaining.

"Ok.", Wei Ying snatched the tray and began to shove food inside his mouth. Before Wen Qing could tell him to slow down, he sets it on his lap and says, "Done, now tell me."

"*Sigh* You were brought here because my Uncle has decided to pardon you.", Wen Qing could not shake off the growing grin on Wei Ying's face. 

"So I'm going home?"

"No, not yet. It may take some time."

"That's okay, no problem. Hah, I was scared that things had gotten worse. When that shitty Wen Chao came for me, I thought I was going to get executed...Hehehe. Thank you, I'll finish my food now.", Wei Ying suddenly felt the need to fill his stomach."By the way, what's up with your cousin? I feel sick around him but it's different with you."

"That's 'cause I'm not flirting or making any advances at you.", Wen Qing folded her arms.  
Wei Ying slowed down to process her statement. "Cant he tells that I am off the market?"

"You forget your mark has healed and the remainingscars hidden. Hanguanjun...I mean, your mate would have to give you another visible mark.", Wen Qing said.

Wei Ying was confused, "But I was knotted."

"And how do you expect him to know that when he has not been inside you and you've also lost your alpha's smell. Now's not the time to be ignorant."

"Then I'll tell him..."

"DONT!...Dont tell him that yet."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say. You cant let Wen Xu know Lan Wangji formed a bond with you...Not yet.", the alpha cleared her throat. It was the least she could do for the jade. Wen Qing had not realized she considered Lan Wangji as a friend until now.   
Finding a distraction to shut out the questions, she averts her gaze for a while, thinking of how to get them out of a situation she saw no way out of. Remembering there was something else Wei Ying needed to know, the alpha took the empty tray and inches closer to the Wild one.   
"Wei Ying, the Angry Lotus is getting married to his jade tomorrow."

"To...tomorrow?.", Wei Ying gulps; his long lashes fall and rise again. Wen Qing watches as his heart squeezes a smile out of him. "That's good news.", he failed to voice out the way he intended. Wen Qing placed a hand on his shoulder, sympathizing with the omega."It's okay to be upset Wei Ying."

"No... it's alright.", The lotus wiped a tear. He would have loved to help his brother get dressed on such an important day. "A'Qing, are you not going?"

"And leave you here alone with Wen Chao? Not a chance...Moreover, wouldn't it raise heads when relatives of the people that stole the bride's brother show up?", Wen Qing caressed the man's hair playfully. 

Wei Ying cringed at the affection. "Urghh, Wen Qing, please stop being nice to me, it feels worse than when your cousin touched me..."

"Idiot!!", Wen Qing poked the man's head and watched him chuckled with his hand pressed on the hurting spot. At least he had two friends in this strange place.

*****************************************************************************************

In light of the ceremony that was about to take place, Fengmian and Qinghenjun told a lie to calm their families, until they could draw out a proper plan. If Wei Ying was who they now presume he was, then he had to be kept away from the tyrant before things get out of hand...YunmengJiang and Gusu Lan alone cannot face Wen Ruohan head-on. But one cannot run before they learn to walk, it would be best to study the issue and get every good man out there involved.

It was difficult getting Jiang Wanyin to accept this. If his brother would be home in a few weeks, then why not wait for him before getting married? It all didnt add up. All the same, the wedding was already too close to cancel.

On his day, Jiang Cheng was pretty much running away from everything. He had been waxed soaked, burned with a curling iron and now they were talking about plucking his eyebrows. How was he going to growl at Xichen if the brows that gave him perfect a scowl were deflowered? 

YanLi, "Come on A'Cheng, it won't hurt at all. Just a slight pinch."

Jiang Cheng, "That's what you also said about getting waxed. Wei Ying would tease me to death if he ever saw my brows plucked. I refuse to do this!"

YanLi's laugh dried up after Wanyin mentioned their brother's name...all that survived was a faint smile. 

"A'Cheng...I miss him too. I know Xianxian would have handled you better. Sorry.", YanLi's eyes dropped. Seeing his sister's wall crumble, Jiang Cheng apologizes for acting childish and unwillingly surrenders his entire body to be beautified

Two hours later...

"Oh my goodness, Master Jiang, you're definitely going to give Zewujun a heart attack!", one of the ladies in the room exclaimed. YanLi smiled.   
Even Jiang Cheng was awed by how delicate he looked. The makeup was very light and of a natural shade.

"I'll tell mother you're ready." YanLi held Wanyin's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Just as she stepped into the hallway, her phone rang and she had to comb through her purse for the device.   
'Savage', a smile graced her face when she read the name but nothing prepared YanLi for what she was about to see...

Taking in the dazzling image in the mirror, Wanyin notices YanLi's return. "Where's Mother. Are you taking a picture?", he stuck two fingers in the air when he sees YanLi holding up her phone at him; trying to get a good shot.

"What do you think?... Beautiful, right?", YanLi asks with tears in her eyes. The angry one tilts his head in confusion, 'is YanLi shooting a video?' He wonders when she drew closer. 

"Yeah, too beautiful for Lan Xichen."

Jiang Wanyin's eyes go wide when his brother's voice echoes through the phone. 

"Wei Wuxian!", He stood up abruptly and the voice in the devices let out a shocked 'Wow!'.   
The Pure one takes the phone closer to Wanyin and shares the screen with him.   
"Wei Wuxian... I won't forgive you for missing this day. Where are you?", Wanyin did not forget to yell. 

"Aish! Wanyin, only you can make jail time sound like a vacation. Dont worry, I'll buy your forgiveness with a wedding gift. The Shaker has it... Now dont cry on me, you'll ruin your beautiful face.", the wild one sobbed. 

"Shut up, you're the one crying not me!", Jiang Cheng raised his head.   
YanLi's hand sway from tiredness but she refused to let the bride hold the phone regardless. 

"You may have a lot of questions but that can be answered another time...Jiang Cheng, what happened to your brows?", Wei Ying tilted his head.

"I told you he would know!" Jiang Cheng pouted and YanLi giggled. 

"Hahaha...How are you going to frown at Xichen when they're so thin and pretty."  
Once again Wanyin turned to give YanLi a look that read, 'I told you so!' His sister gave him a nervous smile.

"I wish you were here brother.", Jiang Cheng sighed.

"Wanyin, I'm with you in spirit...Now hurry up, you're already late for your wedding!!", Wei Ying waved goodbye before handing the phone over to Wen Qing. The siblings felt their fears lesson after talking. If Wei Ying was not in Jail, then Wanyin could be at ease and trust his father's words. 

"Are you ready?", YanLi asked.

" Yeah...I guess.", Jiang Cheng takes a deep breath as the red veil went over his head...

***************************************************************************************

Xue Yang kept himself hidden in the shadows, doing what he did best; being a genius. In no time he had found the perfect place to hide right under Wen Ruohan's nose. One could say he even lived near the Sect Leader's grand palace and had eyes on his movements. How the numerous cameras and machines in every nook and cranny failed to recognize his face was because he once had the entire security system in his hands. Hacking them would be like stealing candy from a baby. 

As he walked into the apartment, a kid bumps into him and falls to the ground. "Watch where you're going Mr!" the lad had had a sassy tone as he dusted himself off and walked past the stranger; tipping his blue cap lower. 

Xue Chengmei makes nothing of it and continues to the elevator. Reaching his room on the eighth floor, the alpha chuckled when he dipped his hand in his pocket for the key. The key was there but his wallet was gone. "How terrifying, I just got robbed...Well, I guess someone has his death day fixed.", He walked into his room and closed the door...

Inside Wen Ruohan's abode, Wei Ying received notice that he would be joining the family for dinner. Along with three maidens sent to wait on him hand and foot, was a robe handpicked by Wen Xu that Wei Ying could not take his eyes off. Wei Wuxian was impressed with the attire blacker than the night. Just a look and the omega purred at the fierce fabric. 

Wei Ying could not reject the pampering and even enjoyed his hair made up. He was also polite and got chatty with the women and they took care of him. "Which color would you prefer.", a servant brought out five different hair ribbons to choose from. Wei Ying glances at each of them and feels the soft fabric in his hands. He bypassed every other and pointed at the red.

When it all came together, the omega thought he looked just as he should; a total badass in an amazing robe. Wei Ying felt untouchable in this outfit and imagining himself beating the crap out of Wen Chao in it made him laugh. There was a car outside waiting to take him to the main banquet hall in the estate.

Driven in the evening, Wei Ying was owed by the lights and well-maintained structures along the way. He could tell this estate could pass for a small city; it took about forty minutes just to get to the banquet hall. 

"We're here." A butler opened the car gate and lead the way. Wei Ying's eyes scaled the building as he climbed the stairs. 'Calm down...it's just a meeting that could take you home or back to jail.', The lotus tapped his chest lightly when the gates begin to creak. Wei Wuxian did not feel his legs walk in even as his body kept moving. The aura in the room was densely filled with dominant alphas and the omega became uneasy. But Wen Ning's smile when he walked by made him relax a little.

There were many other faces Wei Ying had never seen, save for the man at the high table, sitting on an iron throne. This was the face of QishanWen's Wen Ruohan. The lotus cuffed his hands and bowed low in respect of the Sect Leader.

"Welcome my son, we have been expecting you... to take your rightful seat.", Wen Ruohan's hand pointed right to where his eldest son was. Wei Ying's temperature drops seeing that the only empty seat prepared was set up next to Young Master Wen Xu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you soon in the next update😁💖💖💖


	40. Chapter 39

The ceremony went on smoothly. Only family and some close friends to share this special hour. Although the crew was incomplete on such an important day, they didnt forget their gifts to the newlyweds. Everyone present swooned when the bride finally arrived at the hall. Lan Xichen's smile said it all; he was smitten and excited to see his mate. 

On the other hand, the omega could not ward off the butterflies in his stomach. Every inch closer to his betrothed made his body tremble. He loved this alpha more than he thought. Lan Xichen looked like perfection and it made Jiang Cheng's heart flutter thinking he would be with this man for the rest of his life. 

Yes, a lot was said by the elders who had advice, blessings, and congratulations to give but everyone was shut out to the couple and all they could see and think of was red on each other. Performing their vows and bowing to the heavens, Jiang Wanyin thought he would not be able to get up, but he did... Kotowing to their family reminded one of a missing brother and the other of a brother who kept up appearances but had his mind far away. But those sad depressing thoughts vanished as soon as they turned to face each other. It was like heaven touching the earth.

The lotus could see his jade beam with so much affection and the jade knew that behind the veil was a prickly omega that would pick silly fights with him every day; an omega who would tell him he hated his guts but still turn around to see if he was alright. An omega that noticed the little things that made him different from the loveable Zewujun everyone dreamed of. An omega he would fill with adventures far more exciting than hunting demons, teaching, or chasing fierce corpse. 

Lan Wangji's heart sank the deepest as Xichen completed his vows and was officially married. He did his very best to make the day about his elder brother but couldn't help hiding away from the crowd once the event passed its peak. For once Lan Wangji envied Xichen...There he stood in the hall, wishing he could also walk out with his mate wearing his ring; smiling. That charismatic soul the jade could not get past, whispering sweet nothings to him. He missed Wei Wuxian, but the thought that the Wild one may never smile on their special day left him breathless and on the brink of tears...Wangji needed to leave, so he did.

The few guests that gathered enjoyed the dinner party with bountiful food and serenades. Jiang YanLi had her work cut out for her. Even she was feeling the blues. She was stuck with Huaisang and Nie Minjue for the rest of the evening after her baby brother was given away. Soon it would be her turn to leave her father's home. If only a miracle could whisk her into the arms of the one she wanted to be with, then it would have been a day to dream of...

"A'Li, I have to meet Zhen...Da Ge does not know of his existence yet, so please cover for me.", Huaisang stood up minutes after Sect Leader Nie was summoned by Sect Leader Lan and Jiang. 

"Huaisang, take my advice; Tell your brother about Zhen before you're locked in a difficult situation.", YanLi caught his hand. Huaisang lowered himself back into his seat, placing his other hand on the Pure one's. He didnt stare long enough yet a tear heavily tucked in YanLi's ducts freed itself. 

"You miss Wen Qing?", Huaisang's smile went down. With her sobs becoming more obvious, Jiang Yanli nods her head and quickly searches for a handkerchief. As soon as she finds it, Huaisang shifts the chair closer and wraps his arms around her. 

"A'Li, please dont cry...It's the crazy wedding fever affecting all of us, reminding us there has to be someone out there we want just as much as the newlywed...Hah, you should have seen Hanguanjun a while ago. He looked so pale I thought he was going to faint...", Huaisang gave his friend a few pecks on the head and patted her back as she shuddered. " YanLi, how about we ditch this party and hang out with Zhen. The sucker made ice cream.", he pitched with a little flair. 

YanLi lifted her head, peeping around to be sure she was not being watched as she wiped her nose. "Shaker, are you sure it's not a different kind of 'ice cream' Bo Zhen has prepared for you?", YanLi said almost solemnly to break the ice.

"Huh?", Huaisang squinted his eyes ignorantly, trying to understand what the lotus was saying... and when he finally grasped it he held his mouth in surprise. "A'Li, you choose to say naughty things at a time like this?... Yeesh!", Huaisang shook his head.

"You're imagining it, aren't you?", YanLi giggled. 

"A'Li!!.", Huaisang muffled a laugh; his face turning pink. "Come on, we are not needed here tonight.", Huaisang stood again; this time pulling the lady along when he absconded from the event grounds...

******************************************************************************************

Wei Ying remained calm. He could not shake off the thought that all eyes were on him and it made him uncomfortable. Wen Qing starred at her friend, waiting until their eyes met before she could get the signal across. Stealthily flicking a finger on the tip of her nose she then presses it on her lower lip. Wei Ying catches on quickly; he was the master of the codes exclusive to the crew. 'Control your pheromones, relax.' 

The lotus nods unconsciously and averts his gaze not to draw attention but the next person his eyes land on makes him seep out pheromones depicting a state of anger. 

"Wei Ying, your pheromones. Best not to let everyone else know you're upset with my brother.", Wen Xu sneaked a hand on the Lotus' fist. Wei Ying flinched. "Sorry", he mutters under his breath with a faint smile, waiting for the alpha to retract his hand. All the while, Wen Ruohan observed the omega at the corner of his eyes. Wei Ying was strong but lacked insight on what he was truly capable of.

"Master Wei, do you not like the food?", Wen Ruohan's voice resounded in the entire hall. Wei Ying almost shrivelled from the unwanted attention but he was not one to cower in the face of authority as long as that authority was not his mother; Yu Ziyuan.

"No, Sect Leader Wen, this is delicious.", Wei Ying answered loud enough. 

"Father, Master Wei still suffers the effects of Wen Chao's carelessness. Cousin Wen Qing had to take care of his feeding.", Wen Xu said on his behalf. 

Sitting across them was an upset Wen Chao displeased by his father's choice to spoil an enemy. "That's preposterous brother, dont omegas ravage any food on sight when they near their heat cycle?"

"If you had paid attention to your studies, you would know that they become rather restless and lose appetite when the heat sets in. What was your aim Wen Chao, to make him hungry or restless?", Wen Xu glared.

"Enough!", Wen Ruohan put down his cutlery to school his boys with a fearsome gaze. This time Wei Ying did shrivel and kept mute. 

"Wen Xu, you're the eldest. Arguing with your brother is not proper.", The Sect Leader began. " Wen Chao, you should respect your brother at all times...Not to forget, you owe Master Wei an apology."

"But, Father!", Second Master Wen pitched. "I will not stoop low to a mere omega who's only useful for pleasures of the flesh.", the alpha added. Wei Ying bit on his lips, fighting the urge to pound that man's face into the ground.

"Hahaha, is that so?... Then Master Wei...", Ruohan turned to the omega in their midst. "My second son has offended you greatly and caused a blunder in my presence by sexualizing you. I apologize. For the next five days, Wen Chao is all yours. Do with him what you please as long as you dont kill him."

Wen Chao, "W...What? Father, you can't be serious!"

Wei Ying gaped at the man's words. "But..haha(nervous laugh) I couldn't do that.", The lotus gulped. 

"Do not be afraid. You're my guest and I've given you that power. Wen Chao will be your slave for the next five days. And if he tries anything funny or disobeys your orders, make me aware right away.", The Sect Leader smiled at the Wild one. The rest of the family at the table were completely shocked but dare not utter a word.

Wen Xu gasped when Wei Ying bowed; he could see the smirk on the omega's face. If he didnt know any better, he would say his baby brother was surely screwed...

******************************************************************************************  
The newlyweds walked into their room with the groom in the lead; his bride's hand firmly in his grip. A few steps in, Xichen stopped. Jiang Cheng was still trembling and he was worried.   
"Wanyin, do you want to sit. You didnt eat much today, let me fetch get you a plate of fruits.", Zewujun insisted on going to the small table in a common area. 

"No, I'm not hungry... I just can't breathe in this dress.", Jiang Cheng gasped painfully. His eyes comb through the beautiful decorations all around them.

Xichen," Sorry, my love...let's go into the bedroom. I will help you out of it."

"I'm dying here and all you can think of is getting me into that room so you can do unholy things to me, isn't it?", Jiang Cheng snapped. Xichen was taken aback for a second; this time he was truly concerned about his wife more than his little Johnson. The alpha lets out a satisfied breath, at least Wanyin had enough energy to scold him. 

In one heave he takes the omega by surprise when he swoops him from the ground. 

"Lan Xichen!", Wanyin's hand goes over the man's shoulder instantly.

"Its 'husband' or 'Hubby' to you Wanyin.", Xichen smiled.   
Those words made the lotus blush beneath the cover.   
Xichen carrying him like a delicate flower was a bonus. Wanyin could boast to himself that his husband was strong and as tall as a tree; both above and below. The lotus chuckled silently at his thoughts.

When they stepped into the bedroom following the trail of rose petals on the floor, Jiang Cheng buried his face in Lan Xichen's neck and called out his husband's first name, "Lan Huan." The room was red with scented candles, balloons, lanterns and their bed  
...was as a garden.

"Wanyin", Xichen quickened his pace to the bed and sits his wife down. Jiang Cheng's pheromones gave the notion that he was distressed and scared. 

Flinging the red veil over his mate's head, Xichen was worried sick but what he sees when the cloth goes off makes his heart quiver. Wanyin was subtle. The jade wished he had the rarest ways to describe it. How beautiful his bride looked. 

"Wanyin, you are truly a sight to behold. You look breathtaking.", the words slip out without consent.   
"Dont tease me...We...We just got married.", Jiang Cheng's rash breathing did not slow down.   
The jade grabs his hand and rub his cold fingers with tenderness. His lotus had lowered his eyes and he could feel his heart pound. 

"Jiang Cheng, are you nervous because we're going to spend our first night as a married couple?", Zewujun searched for the other's gaze. 

"Shut up...I...I know we've already done this many times but...but it still feels different...I...", Wanyin was breathless.

Xichen inched closer and engulfed his bride, releasing his musk to soothe his mate. " Wanyin...We can just cuddle if you're uncomfortable."

"No...I want this...", the omega let out a short hiccup. 

Xichen pulled him off to look at him. It was cute seeing the other get flustered and shy. Wanyin's face was gradually turning crimson as his lips drew closer. 

*hiccup*

"Wanyin...", Lan Xichen's smile shook the lotus one last time before his eyes shut; waiting for the inevitable kiss. Xichen stayed in the spot drawing the serene imagine in his mind; moist pink lips slightly parted for him, fair skin breathing at his hand's touch. Soft lashes sitting on almond eyes. He wouldn't change a thing.

Curious about the delay, the lotus slowly opens his eyes. He blinks at the view and his husband's lips finally meet his. 

It was softness, sweetness, intoxication. This was the warmth washing over the omega as he was kissed tenderly. Lan Xichen's pheromones diffuse into the atmosphere like the scented candles in the room, making his mate's pores open to his show of affection. Jiang Cheng's rash breathing steeped when a hand crept around his waist but instantly drummed in a safer rhythm when those strong fingers squeeze tentatively. 

Wanyin was so engrossed in the kiss that being pulled away to get his headpiece off nearly upset him. But Xichen was patient.

When the golden objects were set aside, they delved into another lip lock and taste the sweet nectar on their tongues. Caressing each other's skin gracefully, the jade leans his beloved into the bed and continues to adorn him with smooches; sucking on Wanyin's lower lip with desire, then claiming the upper to make it even. Xichen's ears pay more attention to the sounds coming out of his mate. To him, they were not lewd or lustful, but beautiful and pure. 

The jade did not rush it, pulling the other's belt slowly; giving Wanyin enough time to imagine the things he was going to do and what the omega wanted to be done as well. 

The first layer came off the lotus...then the jade. Xichen's hand went underneath in the next move. He was flattered by the bulge in the omega's pants as he made it come undone and lose. 

"Lan Huan", Jiang Cheng could only mutter out the man's name when he felt vulnerable and searched for more warmth. Xichen's kisses were trailing his jawline to an earlobe. "Yes Wanyin, my beautiful bride...My wife, my bond... my love.", Xichen's whisper pierced the omega's soul.

*pant* *grunt* *shuffling and pulling off clothes* *Hitched breaths and gentle shudders*

Xichen, "My love, you're wet..."

"Dont says such things.", Wanyin shied away.

"*Chuckles*...can I taste?", Lan Huan rubs the tip of his nose on the side of his mate's face; teasing the omega, occasionally adding the hotness of his breath and nibbling on the flesh of his cheek. 

Jiang Cheng was far gone to answer with actual words, so he nods. Nothing was blocking Xichen's path now that the clothes had been pushed far away.

Xichen did not just tease his way down the omega's chest, he taunted him. By the time one hand wraps around the penis, Wanyin had some precum sluggishly going down his moderate length. Xichen lowered his head and licked those lazy drops from the centre of the stem back to the tip. 

"Mmmfff, Fuc*!", The lotus covers his mouth to stop from swearing out loud but that does not hold when the alpha's tongue travel further; licking downward again, briefly taking his balls into his mouth then cascading the rest of the way to his back point. It was a slimy waterfall and Xichen was more than delighted to play with it. He loved the responsive moans Wanyin failed to suppress and grabbed two soft butt cheeks to stimulate the area some more. 

Jiang Cheng became a moaning mess when his husband snakes a slick slimed hand around his shaft again and skillfully moves it in a steady motion.   
"Lan Huan, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?", Xichen raised his head to see the special effects but gets slattered on the face with cum. Jiang Cheng's eyes go wide as he pants; It was not intentional to get his husband's face covered in his jizz. 

"Hehe, Wanyin, was it that good?", Zewujun chuckled. His wife slaps a hand on the face and parts two fingers to take a peek. 

The alpha climbs his mate after cleaning the sticky load.   
"Wanyin, remember when you said you didnt want to keep me in a cage?", Xichen pecked the other's lips, rolling a nipple between his fingers, and listening to the response. 

The jade's fingers descend his mate's body and stop at his dripping hole. Jiang Cheng's eyes close in ecstasy, his breath hitch in stanzas as two fingers gingerly enter his ass and probe his insides. 

"Were you saying that offhand...or was it because you considered me worthy of you.", Xichen curled his fingers in a spot he'd come to know. Adding another finger, he hums when Jiang Cheng gapes. Those grey eyes watch him with hunger and lightly fall whenever the jade kneaded the walls.

"I want to know Wanyin..." Xichen removes his fingers when he spots a tear. "You need not worry about keeping me in your cage, Jiang Cheng.", the alpha takes position, hitting his hardness on the starting line.

"Look at me...", He follows Wanyin's unsteady gaze when he pushes the head in and prepares to ride the tempest. "Cause even if you open the cage and tell me to fly off...", Xichen brushes the stray hairs off his mate's face as he is swallowed below. 

"Or kick me out..." he gives his mate time to adjust inch by inch. "I will keep coming back to you...", Xichen says with a shaky voice as he submerges his entire length into the tight warm place and grunt. 

"And I would not rest until you let me back in...", the jade trembles from the unbeatable sensation of pulling back to the starting line, just to get another feel of his rod grazing the soft sensitive insides of his mate.

"Ahhh!...Ngh!", The lotus felt the intensity of the object invading him twitching with every groan that escaped the alpha's throat. He locks his arms around Xichen and closes his eyes to listen to his heartbeat tango with his. 

"So you can lock me up and throw away the key, Wanyin...I surrender myself to you... Only you.", Xichen pulled back to say those last words. He meant every bit of it and needed the other to understand. 

"Xichen, *Sob* I swear I will throw a boulder onto that cage and crush you to bits if you so much as try to run away, or even gaze out the horizon with yearning... I will break every bone in this body if you dont hold me like this forever...I love you, my husband.", Jiang Cheng replied with an innocent look on his face. 

They had just said another sacred vow to each other.

It was indeed an intimate moment, not because of their frolic. But because they had entered into another state of love, where they put the other first and hide no faults. 

Jiang Wanyin kissed his man passionately as their body and soul become one in a way they had never experienced before.

"Wanyin, I want to make love to you...all night long. Is that okay?", Lan Xichen groaned.

"Yes...Anything hubby wants.", Jiang Wanyin said with a light chuckle...

**********************************  
Author🤧🥺: Aww, Xi-cheng, so warm. Whyyyyy

Staff😍: That's our power couple.

Author: Yesss🤧...wait😳, what🤨!... Are you intentionally stalling WangXian moments😡!

Staff😰😬😶: No Ma'am.

Author🧐: Then when are they gonna happen!!

Head Of Creative Unit😨😅: Soon...Here, (has to distract the boss) have an iced coffee- just the way you like it.

Author🤧: What a lovely couple...*Sobs and takes the coffee* Xi-cheng😱☹ (going to hug her pillow and cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length...See you in the next update💖💖💖


	41. Chapter 40

Lan Wangji P.O.V

As the groom's brother, I have to make sure nothing disrupts the ceremony. In my father's time, Uncle QiRen did the same. 

Xichen Ge did not experience any cold feet like couples in movies do; it was the exact opposite. I was there when he told Sect Leader Nie about his ex, Jin Guanyao. Although it was kept from our parents, those two used to be inseparable and I suspected he would not let him go easily... but hearing brother ask for help to deal with it was a clear sign he intends to stick to only Jiang Cheng. 

At last, the wedding was almost over and I could get away from the crowd. I thought I would hide in the secret garden for a while, and even snatched a glass of champagne as I recalled that Wei Ying always wanted me to share a drink with him.

I was happy for my brother but also bitter because I ruined my chances of having anything like this. If only I had taken his advice to get mother involved in the beginning...Too late...My mother is still angry... I found a seat next to the daffodils and get ready to drink. For once I wanted to listen to Wei Ying tell me it was just liquor. 'How will you know you like it if you dont try it.'

The alcohol was reserved for guests but it shouldn't be too strong. Well here goes nothing. *gulp*

*Sigh* I guess it wasn't as strong as what Wei Ying drugged me with. I couldn't feel it. So I went back inside and got another glass. Not long after I emptied the sweet and sour liquid down my throat, my mind started playing cruel tricks on me. It was like a million ants crawling through my veins the more the alcohol sank in. I have no idea how I managed to get to the Jade Mansion but my feet stood in front of my door within the blink of an eye. My body felt as light as a feather and my mind, heavy. 

I stubbed my foot a few times on my way inside but that didnt matter, closing the door was the challenge. You'd think the night couldn't get any worse until...

"Lan Zhan.", I hear his voice vividly like water rushing out of a spring. I turned and there he was; sitting on my bed. I knew instantly that it was a mirage because Wei Ying had on the purest smile. my body sat beside him carefully, afraid this too would disappear. I wanted to call out his name and touch him, but that was not meant to be. My heart races when he leans closer, the small mole beneath his soft lips in my view. My eyes shut in anticipation of a kiss that never came. And when I opened them he was gone...*Sob*He was gone...

**********************************************************************************************

YanLi had a good time with Huaisang and Bo Zhen. Although the alpha had set up a candlelight dinner for two, he did not turn down Jiang YanLi's intrusion at all and put in more effort to cheer her up.

"Wow Zhen, I think you're a tough competition for I and Wen Ning!", the pure lotus could not get enough of the desert. Huaisang had his mouth full but suddenly realized he had forgotten about their Cinamon roll. 

"A'Li, I think you three have your specialty...You are great when it comes to soups and traditional meals. Wen Ning is sick with anything that has to do with liquor and Zhen...He is the adventurous type that loves to cook food that makes me fat.", Master Nie laughed.

"Huaisang, dont you think Zhen looks a lot like Da Ge. I mean, they're both tall and sturdy. No doubt your brother is second to none when it comes to his physique. I mean...Wow!", Yanli sucked on the tiny spoon. 

"A'Li Zhen is the soft version of Da Ge, I see it now.", Huaisang winked at the alpha. "Well, I have to take a leak, dont gossip about me.", he pulled back his chair and left the two alone. There was a brief moment of silence when Master Nie left. Scratching the nape of his head a few times, the alpha kept sighing and looking at the direction Huaisang took. 

"Zhen, how much do you love Huaisang?", YanLi broke the ice. Zhen pursed his lips and broke out into a gentle smile when he thought of it. "Enough to put a ring on it.", he said. YanLi nodded, "That's sweet."

"Lady YanLi, is it okay to ask for suggestions on how to win him over completely...Huaisang is an angel but I dont know how to get through his walls."

YanLi coughed, "Sorry... walls huh."... 

Zhen quickly pours her a glass of water and waits for her to catch her breath. "Zhen, no one apart from the crew knows of this...But I will tell you because you're a nice guy and Huaisang will be safe and happy with you.", Yanli took a calm breath. 

"My friend is difficult because an alpha tried to take advantage of him once. It left him traumatized. He barely ate, talked, or even attended lectures. Growing up in Da Ge's protection, he had never endured such humiliation and pain...Honestly, when I saw you, I believed Huaisang had a brother kink because of your stature. But that is not the issue...Do not ask him for attention, let him willingly give it to you.", Yanli placed a hand over Zhen's. With a smile, the alpha laid his other hand over YanLi's and thanked her for the advice. 

"What's going on?", Huaisang suddenly appeared with a raised brow. "Oh, I was just having a conversation with Lady Jiang.", Zhen sat upright as YanLi pulled away. The shaker took his seat with a faint smile. Hiding any signs of discomfort and confusion, he picks up his spoon then digs into the desert...

********************************************************************************************

Wen Qing and her brother walked toward Wei Ying once they stood from their tables."Master Wen Xu, can I borrow Master Wei?", She bowed politely. 

"Wen Qioling! You look so handsome in your sun robes...How about you make me one of your delicious cocktails.", Wei Ying caught on and rushed to grab Wen Ning's hand. He too was aching to escape the young master. But suddenly a disciple crossed them. "Master Wei, the Sect Leader requests your presence in his study. The chauffeur is waiting to take you to there."

Wei Ying exchanged glances with his friends before nodding slowly at the man with a small smile. "We'll wait for you at your quarters", Wen Ning said. 

"Wei Ying, remember, dont disclose anything personal.", Wen Qing warned before letting the lotus leave...

Wei Wuxian could not believe this grand building was meant to house only one man. The Dragon Hall stood tall with many floors and rooms that could fit a hundred people. Once again Wei Ying's jaw dropped at the interior. He had heard of the Jin Sect having one of the most luxurious settings. He had been there twice but they were nothing compared to this. 

"This way Master Wei...", the servant opened the door for him.

"Oh...thank you.", Wei Ying entered the study filled with books. After sitting a while and playing with the pendulum on the study table, he started sniffing around- sliding his fingers on the edges of the shelf.

"Do you love reading?", Wei Ying flinched when the host's voice echoed in his ears. He turned and bowed respectfully. "I was admiring your library.", said the lotus.

"Have you been to the library at your quarters, it's a lot bigger than this...Have a seat.", Wen Ruohan smiled. 

"Tea?... Or would you prefer the finest liquor?"

"Yes...Ummm...", Wei Ying fumbled at his options. Of course, he preferred liquor over tea.

"I think liquor is best.", the older man pressed a button by his desk and a shelf on the side pushed open, revealing a hidden bar with lots of bottles and glasses. 

"Ice?", Ruohan insisted on serving them both. "Yes, ice...", Wei Ying was amused. How come everyone shook at the sight of this man. Wen Ruohan did not seem like a bad person now that he was alone with him...Indeed the liquor was strong and to his taste.

"Master Wei, pardon me for letting you sleep in those dirty prison cells for days. I must protect my people. I am however disturbed that you keep such friends."

Wei Ying's eyes went low briefly, "Please call me Wei Ying... Xue Chengmei is the most supportive alpha I've ever come across. Sure, he was secretive but I..."

"He deceived you just like he did my people. Forgive me for reminding you of it. How about we talk about something more exciting...I'm told you rank fourth in the cultivation world, right after Lan Wangji." 

"..."

"That's pretty impressive for an omega. If it were up to me, you would rank second or even first."

"Pardon...", Wei Ying raised his eyes. No one had said such a thing to him before.

"You heard me. I believe you have potential. I've heard a lot about you Wei Wuxian, 'The Omega that breaks alphas.'... You were a lot like Yu Ziyuan and Cangse Sanren if I should say...But somehow you've become meek after your engagement to Second Master Lan.", Wen Ruohan poured them another drink.

"You knew my mother?...", Wei Ying did not want to focus on his last statement.

"Of course, the entire cultivational world knew of the carefree wanderer who burned down Lan Qiren's goatee..."

"...Huh! No wonder that man hates me.", the lotus' eyes went wide. A chuckle was muffled under his breath. 

"Wei Ying, what's your take on spiritual energy. As a cultivator, you're taught to grow with the light and work with yang energy but my niece tells me you love inventing new ways. Do you perhaps use other forms?"

Wei Ying gulped down the rest of his drink to clear his throat, "I've gotten into trouble with my lecturer for speaking on such a subject before."

"Please, feel free to express yourself...", the Sect Leader refilled the glass.

"I love my sword but I think a cultivator should have firsthand knowledge about all energy forms. Yes, we work with Yang but Yin is also an energy that needs to be tapped. It would reduce the strain on a cultivator or agent when dealing with resentful energy... I wanted to do more research on it for my thesis someday...Xue...I mean a friend who shared the same thought promised to help me figure it out but that's not going to happen. I'll probably get expelled from school."

'Hmmm, so Xue Yang was grooming him. If only he had told me, I would have let him stay alive a little longer.', the sect leader bobbed his head while listening to the omega. 

"Fascinating... You're a smart one, you dont need Gusu's University to do it... I have something to show you.", Wen Ruohan pressed the fourth button and another shelf creaked. 

'Wow...He is a collector.', Wei Ying's mind kept getting blown away with another secret room. He rose to follow the alpha; his eyes sparkling as he saw things he had read of or seen only images and drawings. "These are amazing.", he twirled around. 

"Oh, that's nothing compared to what I'm about to show you...Here, this is what will help with your research.", Wen Ruohan drew his attention to the black metal resting in a glass case. "That is the first Yin metal conjured by YanLing Daoren, an immortal cultivator. Have you heard of him?"

"Yes... but how did you get this?" Wei Ying was drawn to the object in its safe. " Lan Qiren won't shut up about how that man destroyed everything. That old Lan is tripping, my mother used to tell me stories of YanLin Daoren. She said he was a peaceful immortal who wanted to free the world of evil but could not achieve it...Sorry.", Wei Ying realized he had just spoken impolitely. But Wen Ruohan only chuckled and said, "Do you think you can handle touching it?"

Wei Ying gasped excitedly and nodded. The alpha lifted the glass over the yin metal and shifted to the side. "But only for ten seconds. Do be careful with it..."

"Okay.", Wei Ying answered. As his finger stroke the edge of the metal, the alpha noted Wei Ying's reaction. 

"Wow, this is cold."

"Just cold?", the sect leader was surprised that was the only thing the omega felt. He was expecting something more. When the ten seconds were up Wei Ying backed away with no desire to possess the metal as Ruohan anticipated. 'Could my calculations have been wrong? Did he not take after his mother? Cangse had a different reaction to the metal.', Ruohan said in his thoughts. Wei Wuxian paid no attention to the man's silence and went ahead to ask if he would be going home soon. "You should rest, we can discuss that another day.", Wen Ruohan sent him off with those words alone.

Back at his quarters, his friends did wait for him. When asked what he talked about with the Sect Leader, the lotus said all he thought was relevant. After a few drinks and warnings, they too excused Wei Ying to let him rest... 

The next day...

Wei Wuxian stepped out with an entourage after getting fitted in yet another beautiful garment. He loved clothes that were easy to wear; jeans, shirts, jumpers, and anything stylish yet simple. But these robes made him feel like a character from a wuxia novel. Today he was feeling very perky and in control. A mischievous smirk on his face, hands behind him, he looked straight ahead as he barged into Wen Chao's quarters. Wei Ying was excited to spend the first day with his slave.

"WAKEY-WAKEY WEN CHAO!!!", Wei Ying pulled the blanket off the alpha. Wen Chao squinted his eyes for a few seconds before frowning. "Who the fuck do you think you are disturbing my beauty sleep." 

"Hah!! It's 11 am you lazy prick. Shouldn't a slave be awake before his master...Get dressed and follow me or I'll drag you out of bed like a piece of rag." Wei Ying flicked his nose with a finger. He was in no mood to dilly dally. 

"Tsk!", Wen Chao snubbed him and went back to his pillow.

"You have to the count of three to get out of that bed.", Wei Ying tilted his head with his grin still up. "1...2..."

************

"Master Wei has gone to the stables with Second Master Wen.", A guard disclosed to Wen Xu when he went looking for the omega. Curious about what Wei Ying had in stall for his younger brother, Wen Xu sat in his ride and instructed the driver to take him to the stables. 'Is Wen Chao doing manual work?...', he chuckled to himself as the car parked. 

First, the alpha had to find out from the foremen which block Wei Ying took his brother. "They are at 'Eagle'.", Wen Xu went through the books. The gate had been locked from the inside and he became worried; what if his brother did something to the omega. Wen Chao had already hurt Wei Ying and could do it again.

Not giving it a second thought, Wen Xu swirled his wrist once and gave the gate a tap. The strong gates flew open effortlessly, paving way for the alpha to enter. "Master Wen.", two men walked toward the future Sect Leader. 

"Why was the gate locked and where are the horses?"

"Sir, Master Wei said to let them stretch their legs in the field."

"And my brother?"

"..."

(Inside the stables)

*Puch!* *Slap!* *Kick!* *Wack!*

"You piece of trash!! *punch*...Freaken bastard!!", Wei Ying stretched his palms after the alpha went down. Wen Chao crawled his way up with the help of a haystack but he was knocked down again when he stood on both feet.

"Did you seriously...Think that I'll pass...on the chance...to pound your face into the ground!", Wei Ying did as promised, beating the man to a pulp. "Stay down till I tell you to get up!", he pointed a finger at the alpha after straightening his robes. 

"Shitty omega *Spits out blood*...Are not afraid of what I could do to you? I will show I'm a dominant alpha! How dare you treat me like this.", Wen Chao wiped the blood off his lips; his face swollen from the beating. Enraged by his defeat, the alpha releases more pheromones, hoping to turn the tables around.

"Hahaha...Do you think your disgusting musk will affect me? You seem to forget that I am Wei Wuxian, the omega that spits on men like you...Wen Chao, you ought to be shivering in your boots when you see me, cause I won't always be lenient.", Wei Ying tapped into his scent and poured it out. Wen Chao's reasoning became impaired. With one sniff he began to sweat and perspire. 

"What's wrong Wen Chao, dont you want to tame me anymore?...*Mocking laugh*...Now be a good slave and crawl on your knees.", Wei Ying had his hand behind him, the rush of power and dominance coursing through him freed his mind from feeling pity. All he wanted to do was torture Wen Chao just as he did to him. The alpha tried to fight it but that was futile. So he crawled on the cemented floor to the last cabin on the right. Wen Chao obeyed when Wei Ying guided him with his eyes to go in. 

"Stick out your tongue.", The lotus looked down on the alpha and drops two white pills on the dry tongue. "Swallow.", his instructions were simple. Wei Ying stepped back and closed the stable door after tieing his slave up. "I thought of hanging you upside down but let's just say I had a change of heart. Happy heat Wen Chao...Oh and, dont enjoy it too much.", he said with a cruel smile as he slid in the locks and enforced it with another padlock. 

Wei Ying walked outside leisurely, wiping his bloody knuckles with a handkerchief. His lips part lightly when he spots Wen Xu talking to the men he came with. "Master Wen Xu...", he called out. 

"Wei Ying, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I, it is a lovely day to go horse riding. Would you care to join me?", Wei Ying gave a smile that made the alpha's heart thump. Wen Xu could tell there was a change in the omega's mood. Wei Ying seemed cheerful. He followed the omega, taking him up on his offer. 

"Stay here and make sure my special little mule does not get out of that place.", Wei Ying said to the guards before moving on. Wen Xu knew that ought to be about his brother but kept quiet when the lotus raised a brow at him. Wen Chao is old enough to fight his battles, he reasoned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you in the next updates💖💖💖... 


	42. 41

Board Meeting

Author😠: You have done a really good job MAKING ME LOOK BAD...How many more chapters would it take to see WangXian act lovey-dovey. 

HCR😐: Mrs Canery, they will have their moment. My team and I have drawn out the statistics and have come up with a solution. *Hands the sheet to the author*

Author😠: Oh Gadd!! You're saying I should switch to volumes. So what do you have here, two freaken volumes?, You used 40 freaken chapters to build strings.

HCR😁: Yes, please. That way we can sum everything up. We dont want the chapters to be too long and boring, neither do we want to cram and cut out bits of the book to make it shorter, so it's best to make it two parts.

HOE😅: *Brings the author iced coffee to calm her.* We are doing our best to meet your targets but you also need a break.

HCR😁: As I was saying, the first part ends in the next chapter. The second part would be loaded with WangXian moments, less horrifying heartbreaks, and then sum it all up into a beautiful ending with a pretty little bow. 

Author: I'll only agree if the other part is to not more than forty chapters...*Sigh😒* I like bows, make it blue. Let's hope the readers agree to this. Cause if they dont, you're all gonna lose your jobs😤...

********************************************************************************************

A bright smile lit up Xichen's face when he woke up in the morning. It was pleasant feeling his mate lying on top of him, chest to chest. He brushed Jiang Cheng's messy hair over; careful not to wake him... There it was, that babyish look the omega had whenever he sleeps; his mouth slightly open, cheeks smudged on the side and just a small amount of drool he denies when mentioned.   
Lan Xichen pulled the blanket further up to shield his wife and slid his hand beneath to wrap his hand around him. 

"*sleepy voice*...Lan Huan."

"Yes, baby..."

Jiang Cheng raised his head to scowl with his eyes closed, "dont call me that", he said. The jade chuckled and answered, "No cant do, now I get to call you sweet names Wanyin..." Xichen smirked and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Baby...*kiss*...Hunny...*kiss*...Pumpkin*kiss*"

"Pumpkin?!", Jiang Cheng forces his eyes open and the alpha laughs. 

"Mhm, pumpkin...", Xichen deepens the last kiss. 

"Like the carved ones with a scary face... for Halloween?", Jiang Cheng moans under his breath. 

"Mhm, a big... scary ...angry...pumpkin.", Xichen pulled on Wanyin's lower lip. Jiang Cheng's breath hitched when the hand in the blanket travelled down south and Xichen slowly squeezed his glutes. 

"Hmm, ok, I'm your pumpkin.", the lotus felt numb beneath the sheets. "Wait wait wait, don't carve me yet.", Jiang Cheng jerked at the invasion.

"Why not, the knife is ready."

"*Gasp* You sharpened it already...My poor ass."

"Pffft! Such a caring wife...If I spare you this once, you'll have to put on the dress."

"Hell no!"

"I promise it'll be fun."

"Lan Huan, I'm not letting you tie me up and fuck me mercilessly."

"We could swap places."

"And see you rip that cute costume?...tempting but nope!"

"Is my master not happy about that?", the jade pouted. 

"Tch! Dont patronize me, I'm not doing it."

(Xichen closes his eyes and starts counting with his finger in the air.)

Jiang Cheng, "What are you doing."

"Mo!... It's settled then, I'm doing you in the bathroom.", Xichen flipped over and got down.

"Wh...what's happening?.... Ahhhh!", the lotus was pulled by the foot till he was close enough for Xichen to throw him over his chest like a bag of rice. "Lan Huan, stop it!", Wanyin scuffled.

"Nope, this slave knows the rules, a promise is a promise."

"When did I promise?... I'm gonna die if you carve me in there."

"Well, I guess I'll soon be a widower."

"No...I dont wanna die... I want a divorce you crazy beast."

"Aww, I love when you talk like this...Oh and put your back in it, we have to leave for our honeymoon at 12.", Xichen shut the door.

(Author😐😑: Nope, I won't do it...*Imagines what's going on in there anyway* Dang it😓😨😬!!)

*********************************************************************************************

Meng Yao was surprised when the doorbell rang. He was not expecting anyone. "Xichen?", He dropped the clothes he was folding and came out of the room. "No CoCo, dont chew on that.", the omega picked up the dog to free his shoe from its jaw before putting him back.

"Xi...Minjue?", His smile rescinded once the door was open. "Come in.", He stepped aside. "Hello Coco.", the dog rushes to welcome the alpha, and Minjue ruffles its fur.

"So, water?", MengYao sighed; he did not know what to say.

"Water is okay."

"Ok, have a seat then.", the omega pointed at the couch before slipping into the kitchen. MengYao took a different seat and watched the alpha drink his fill. It was awkward being around the alpha even after they exchanged greetings and other casual salutations. They had not seen each other after what happened months ago.

Minjue did not want to be the one to break the news to his friend but someone had to and that someone could not be Lan Wangji or Lan Xichen. The omega's face turned blank after hearing that Xichen got married. "He deceived me again? Even, after all, I told him.", MengYao fought back the cry tucked in his throat. 

"I'm sorry A'Yao...Xichen wants you to be happy and he knows keeping you a secret would cause you more pain. It's time for you to move on...What Xichen did to you was wrong and you dont deserve it. *Sighs* If there's anything you need please dont hesitate to let me know."

"What?", MengYao suddenly raised his head. His suppressed anger so strong came flooding to the surface, causing his body to shake. "A'Yao, you have to calm down.", Minjue was distressed by the other's pheromones. He tried to hold him but the omega snaps. 

"Stay away...This is not like the other night Minjue. Or did you tell him? Is that what this is, I sleep with you once then sudden Xichen wants nothing to do with me?", MengYao got up, panting and grunting. 

"A'Yao that's not what this is."

"Then what is it!... I came to you that night to complain about Xichen. I was desperate and vulnerable. We both had too many drinks and it happened! It was nothing more Minjue, nothing more."

Master Nie overlooked his anger and went over to hold him anyway. "He's the first and only man I've loved and he rips my heart out this way. What do I do Minjue? *Sob*...How do I get over him just like that."

"A'Yao, I dont have the answers but I will do everything I can to ease your pain.", Mingue tightened his grip and let the omega weep for as long as he needed to.

********************************************************************************************

"Huff Huff...You're very agile.", Wen Xu finally collapsed to the ground when he caught up to the omega. After riding on the horses for quite a while, the omega suggested a bet. Whoever won would get a wish granted. Luckily Wei Ying knew how to cheat in games. 

"So what do you want?", The alpha sat upon the grass. Wei Ying brushed his stray hair to the side. "That's simple, I want to go home." He said. 

"I'm sorry Wei Ying, I cant grant that...", Wen Xu was displeased with the sad grin on Wei Ying's face. "But I can let your family visit. My father has more to discuss with them. I'm sure he would allow it...All it takes is a phone call."

Wei Ying turned to him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you...We should go back.", He pulled away and rose to his feet. Wen Xu was certain the omega did not want him close but in the next second, a hand was sent his way. The alpha smiled and grabbed it. 

"Are you letting my brother out of that stable?"

"Pfft...Naaa, he has enough hay to last him a night. I might send him a carrot tomorrow if he behaves. Are you worried about your baby brother?"

Wen Xu, "Wouldn't I be a terrible sibling if I didnt?"

"I know what you mean...I drive my younger brother crazy all the time. You should see the way he scolds me.", Wei Ying walked side by side with the alpha.

"Your brother...he never gives up on you?.", Wen Xu looked below. His lips curves slightly as his hands brushed the other. He wanted to snatch it but didnt want to scare this person away.

"Yeah. Jiang Cheng will yell and kick and bite when I get on his nerves. But he never fails to bare his teeth and claws out to my defence when I'm in trouble...", Wei Ying answered. The alpha saw another sign of longing on the person's face. He compliments the omega on his strength and talks of something else to distract him.   
******************************************************************************************

After seeing Xichen and Wanyin off, Lan Wangji makes it back to his mother's quarters. The jade announces himself before entering, something he didnt has to do in the past. Madam Lan found it hard to be alone with her son and Wangji was aware of it. Again, his mother denied him entrance but Lan Wangji could not handle the rejection any longer. 

Wangji finds his mother sitting at her favourite spot, working on another embroidery. Madam Lan ignored her son and continued threading the fabric. Her face blanks and poised even as her son stood silently, hoping she would look at him. 

"Mother...", Wangji was unsure of what to do but he needed this woman. "Mother.", he cried out with a shallow tone. Lan Wangji went on his knees and dragged himself to the woman's feet. Madam Lan's hand froze with the pin in the material when her son's head landed on her lap. The jade clutched the base of his mother's dress to confess.

"I have no words to make this hurt go away...I let you down, I let Wei Ying down, I let everybody down by taking him by force. I wish I could take it back and do things the right way, mother.", Madam Lan lowered her eyes at the man he raised. Wangji's tears were already touching skin. "I should have told you everything...Of my restlessness and sleepless nights. That I felt threatened by another alpha Wei Ying had eyes on. An alpha that gave him his first mark...I..", Lan Wangji gulped to still the loud sobs escaping his throat. 

"I thought I had control over my actions... that I could stop myself from going into a rut if I stayed indoors, meditated, and played 'clarity'. Even when Xichen Ge warned me about it, I never listened because I believed I was shielding Wei Ying from being criticized by other relatives. It was stupid on me.", Wangji's shoulders slumped as the pain he was bearing behind a still face cracked and his sobs turned into weeping. "I have no right to love or want him after breaking his trust...but I still do. I feel empty and worthless without him... I'm slowly losing faith and I dont know what to do."

"Lan Zhan...*Sigh*", Madam Lan finally touched her boy."Son, things dont always work out the way we plan. When one makes such mistakes, the best one can do is seek redemption...We are all at fault for what happened to you and Wei Ying. We should have been well prepared when you constantly failed to control yourself around him but instead, we allowed you to stay under the same roof, thinking it would bring you closer...Wangji, you must never lose faith in the love you have for him.", the woman pursed her lips, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"Your father and I never had it easy. I was in a dark place when we met and hated the idea of being tied to him.", Lan Wangji's sobs died down as he listened. "Would you believe it if I said I tried to kill that man on three occasions before we had Xichen?", the jade raised his head, surprised. "Yes, I rejected your father many times so I have a little knowledge on what Wei Ying felt back then...I'm not saying he will love you no matter what, but that sometimes it's best to let time take its natural course. You may never know you have something good until it meets fire and comes out stronger and better.", Wangji's mother wiped her son's tears and pulled him up. "Your father will be going with the others to QishanWen. You should join them this time around. You're responsible for Wei Ying's life. You must act the part.", She smiled.

Wangji nodded once and embraced the woman. "Thank you."

"I love you son and I love Wei Ying dearly as well. You have to bring him back to us."

"Mn", Wangji's chest vibrated.

*********************************************************************************************** *********** Days Later...

It was almost afternoon when a servant knocked on Wei Ying's door. Wen Qing and Wen Ning were with the lotus, chit-chatting about relevant and irrelevant things. The female stressed on Wen Chao being hospitalized. Wen Qing thought Wei Ying could have been less brutal but the omega felt otherwise. 

"Master Wei...Your presence is needed at the dragon hall.", the servant relayed the message. Sect Leader Wen called for the omega often, so Wei Ying assumed it was yet another session on how to unlock the energy within or manipulate yin. In as much as it all came off as odd, Wei Ying did enjoy the lessons. He would leave after touching the black metal for a longer period and wake up every time feeling better and stronger than before. 

Today he was sent to one of the many pavilions at the Dragon hall. Wei Ying kept his eyes low as he walked around the man-made pond as he waits for the Sect Leader. He had no idea it would take an hour of his time. His body turns when he hears footsteps.

"Mother...", Wei Ying had never been soo glad to see Madam Yu and he does not miss a step to reach her. The woman holds up a smile and waits for him to come into her arms.

When they break from the embrace Wei Ying leads her to a suitable spot to sit. "Wild one...You kept your locks.", Yu's usually screechy voice was soft as she touched the man's face.

"Do you not like it?", Wei Ying pouted.

"It's nice...Are you being treated well?", The female asked.

"Yes, Mother...Sect Leader Wen treats me as a guest. Have you come to take me home, is father not with you?", Wei Ying smiled. Lowering her fingers to hold Wei Ying's hand the woman says, "He and the Lans are still talking things out. If you ask me I'd say he's a toothless lion... Wei Ying, no matter how nice and welcoming Wen Ruohan is to you, do not trust him. Never let your guard down. This place is not your playground."

Wei Ying nods with a faint smile but the next words the woman utters make him stiff. "If your father and I are not able to get you out within two more weeks, I will make plans for you to escape."

"Mother..."

"I was not asking for your opinion.", Madam Yu's tenderness disappeared in a second and the lotus shut up. Just then four more men came into Wei Ying's view and he stood to greet them. The omega's heart clenched the instant he saw the last man, an alpha clothed in white robes, and a forehead ribbon. Wei Ying hid his discomfort from his parents and the others with a smile that says he was doing ok. 

After pouring out encouraging words and making promises he was not sure he could keep, Fengmian shared information about his other children to cheer Wei Ying up. It appeared Jiang Yanli's In-laws were also making their move. 

Lan Wangji waited for the chance to be alone with Wei Ying. He could not take his eyes off the omega's change in appearance. Although there were a few holes to be filled in the slender body, Lan Wangji could breathe a little knowing Wei Ying had regained his colour. 

The jade took Wei Ying into his arms as soon as the glass doors closed at the far end. His breath steepened the tighter he squeezed and his pheromones could not help but express how much he longed for this person. Lan Wangji resisted the urge to grunt like a beast; Wei Ying's scent was more striking than he remembered. 

Wei Ying's eyes shut as he gasped. Having his bond close was like finding water in the hot desert. His nose and chest heaved as the alpha's scent triggered his own. But his heart clenched the more his mind reminded him he needed to assert his dominance. So he swallowed his craving and said with the coldest tone, "Did I say you could touch me?"

"...", Lan Wangji's constant squeezing came to an abrupt halt and he reluctantly pulled away to apologize. "Sorry...I should have asked."

"Of course Hanguanjun...But unfortunately, you do not know the meaning of restraint...So go ahead, rip me to shreds with your superior pheromones."

Lan Wangji raised his amber eyes and humbly lowered them again. "I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Ahh...", Wei Ying folds his hands and flicked the tip of his nose with a finger, "And yet you always do. I suppose you're here to give your undying devotion and hold my hand like a little princess, my emperor in a majestic robe. Is this your way of winning me over?"

"No, that is not my motive. My love...", Wangji shook his head frantically.

"Then what is it Lan Wangji?... I'm here because people think I committed a crime. I could die any day from now, who knows?"

"Wei Ying, dont say such things."

"Why not? Isn't that the truth?", Wei Ying tilted his head with a pout; his eyes wide open. " I've always been wild and reckless.", He walks past wangji, nodding. The jade twirls around, afraid to stop him until the omega turns to continue. 

" The last time I saw the news, people wrote a whole book about me. Forget the news, even in jail, the inmates knew everything about Wei Wuxian; the omega who rejects royalty for the life of crime. The ungrateful adopted son of the Jiang Family, the murderer, warden's special whore, the man that brought disgrace to his alpha by having numerous affairs... Hanguanjun is too pure for such a person and does not deserve trash..."

Lan Wangji crouched on his knees and grabbed the omega's foot. "Please, I'll do anything to make things right with us. I'll silence anyone and everyone that speaks against you. I'll bear any punishment you give."

"Ha...Hahaha, pathetic...Enough with that!! You expect me to punish you for a crime no one knows about? What are you going to do Lan Zhan, turn yourself in and force your father's hand to strike you with your clan's sacred whip for desecrating your betrothed?... That wouldn't be bad at all. It's not much, but the commotion might tickle me.", Wei Ying squats before the jade and caresses his face, "Would Hanguanjun destroy his and the entire Lan clan's perfect reputation just to earn a puny omega's forgiveness?"

Wei Ying's cold grey eyes did not budge when the jade looked at him with ocean eyes. The corner of his lips curved to the side in a smirk while he pathed Wangji on the shoulder. 

"Wei Ying."

A masculine voice made him turn his head. Wangji kept staring at his mates image.

"Master Wen Xu.", Wei Wuxian stood with a full smile. 

"Is he bothering you?", Wen Xu stood right next to the omega, not sparing the jade a glance. 

"...Hanguanjun was just checking a stain on my shoe.", The omega looked back at Wangji's expression. He could tell the jade was dumbfounded by how his adam's apple bobbed. 

"Ok...I've come to take you to lunch. Your parents should be out by the time we get back. Would Hanguanjun be joining us?", Master Wen straightened straightened out the omega's color. Wei Ying allowed him, to put more salt in someone's injury. 

"No, he's already full...Come.", Wei Ying wrapped an arm around the alpha's, overlooking the nausea that came with it. "I want something very spicy. Maybe hot wings and noodles then cake."

"Wei Ying, the cake is not a spicy food.", Wen Xu chuckled.

"Whaaaat!!! Haha, you're very attentive Wen Xu.", not once did Wei Ying look back.

Lan Wangji remained in the spot, helplessly watching the two leave. His heart and soul boiled with anger, not at anyone but himself. He caused all of this and there was only one thing to do to atone for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammatical errors...See you in the next update💖💖💖


	43. Chapter 42

Days later...

There was a new level of chill at the Jade Mansion. The estate that reflected the pride of the Gusu Lan clan was enveloped by loneliness. Despair lingered in every crevice like a mist, choking the atmosphere as Lan Wangji meditated on the words of an omega. His mind reined in images of the few good encounters he could siphon out of that person, not leaving out the bad ones. 

He opened his eyes: finding balance was unreachable in his current state. By sunset, he took a stand and walked down the corridors with his sword in hand. Lan Wangji put on a whole ensemble that depicted his status; light blue robes accompanied by the necessary accessories. 

Bichen hovered just above the alpha's foot when he was let go. Taking a calm breath, Wangji places one foot up. He curses his heart for hesitating but sighed it off silently and got on. The sword lifts him high above and flew away...

The station was overwhelmed with a lot of paperwork and scheduled court proceedings during the day. At five the officers did their briefing and handing over for those filling in on night shift. All heads turned when a twin jade of Lan, in the person of Lan Wangji walked in. It was easy to identify him because of his forehead ribbon and the peculiar headpiece. Many greeted respectfully and he responded with a nod. 

"He looks better in person...Wow. What idiot would cheat on such an alpha."  
Wangji turned his head to the side, causing the two females gossiping at a distance to stop. 

"That's the Sect leader's son, his senses are sharp...Get back to work."

"But why is he here. Oh my, he came to see Detective Ling?", the whispers did not end. 

Lan Wangji bowed slightly when he got to the woman's desk. The said detective was an alpha who was dedicated in her field. What made the jade single her out was her reputation for bringing some of the rich and powerful to book, especially those who abused and intimidated the weaker gender.   
The woman stood to greet. It was a big thing being sought after by such a person. "Master Lan, please have a seat...What can I do for you.", her tone was friendly.   
The jade's poker face was intimidating and commanded respect. It came off as a surprise when the alpha placed Bichen on the table and stretched his hands.   
" I broke the law...I'm here to turn myself in."

************************************  
Xue Chengmei encounters a setback. It is difficult getting the lotus alone with Wen Xu and Wen Qing around him at all times. For now, the alpha had to find a better angle.   
Walking the streets, he took a step back when he spotted the kid that robbed him the other day; Wearing the same outfit. The alpha chuckles seeing the same trick being used on another person.   
Stealthily he follows the boy into a bus. Judging by the lack of proper scent, Chengmei deduced that the young one was probably a beta or had not presented yet. 

About two hours later, the kid gets down at a humble neighbourhood out of town. The boy was almost home when a hand pulled and grabbed him by the neck. 

"You're pretty smart, kid...Going such a long way to steal."  
The boy yelped from the crushing grip.

"I dont know...what you're...talking about...let go.", the kid wheezed.

"Know when to lie...", Xue Yang smirked as he lifted the teenager off the ground.   
He furrows his brow when the kid's hat falls off.

"A girl...with white eyes?", the alpha mutters under his breath.   
Just then he hears a man calling. "A'Jing...I heard your voice. Are you okay? Who are you with... I warned you not to leave the house!"

Xue Yang tilted his head, confused. The young man had dark eyes that shone brightly, yet looked in all directions even when they stood right in front of him. 

"I'll return your wallet. Just dont kill me...My brother is blind and will be left alone without me.", the girl whispered to Xue Yang. 

"A'Jing..."

After a lot of deliberation, the alpha loosens his grip. Perhaps this kid may be of use.  
"Xingchen, I'm alright. Go back inside.", the girl massaged her neck.

Her brother found her by the sound of a strained voice and hugs her. "Do you want me to fall apart? What if something bad happened."

"She's a tough girl, no one can touch her.", Xue Yang stares at the blind man, ignoring the girl's glares.

Xingchen blinked as his headgears toward the sound. 

"Sorry...I hope my sister did not bother you.", Xingchen said.

"No, she was an absolute angel. I had to bring her home before she got beaten up...I'm Chen Yang. You can call me Yang"

The girl frowned at the stranger. Why would he still snitch when he had just wrung her by the neck.   
"Brother, let's go inside...", she tried to cut off the conversation. 

Xingchen, "Okay Chen Yang, I'm Xiao Xingchen...A'Jing, I made dinner...Your friend can join us."

"No he was on his way home.", Jing said.

"Dinner would be nice.", Xue Yang grinned.

"Then let's go in. Do you drink?", Xingchen had to ask and the guest responded. On that note, Xue Yang was ushered into the house much to the girl's disapproval. 

***********************************  
There was another storm brewing but Wei Wuxian was buried beneath the sheets, fighting with his skin. Since the day the jade left his side, his body began to fight him again. He was anxious.

Wei Ying caught on that touching the Yin metal was a form of relief; as if all his worry and insecurities just went with the wind, leaving him feeling alive. But Sect Leader Wen was away and he could not go to the dragon hall uninvited. 

It was 8 AM but the sky was dark grey: heavy with rain. Wei Wuxian was tossing in his sleep when Wen Qing entered shouting his name. The omega bats an eyelid and drapes the thick yet soft fabric over his head. 

"Wei Wuxian!!!", Wen Qing pulls off the cloth and shakes him like a dead lizard and he flinched.  
"A'Qing!!", Wei Ying pouts like a child and looks over at Wen Ning for help. 

" Must you sleep at a time like this!" The female's countenance showed that of concern and fear. It had Wei Ying confused. 

"A'Ning, turn on the TV and connect to the live feed." Wen Qing kept starting at her friend as her brother obeyed. 

The device reeled out of a wooden desk ahead and showed a plain screen once a button was pressed. Typing in the keywords, it searched the internet for what they had to see. 

Wei Ying's wild heart jumped when the screen was full of images and videos of the second jade of Lan with headlines and captions no one could ignore. 

"Hah! Would you look at that? He actually turned himself in."  
Wen Qing is taken aback when Wei Ying laughs. Wen Ning draws nearer and stands by the bed.

"Do you not realize the severity of the situation?", Wen Qing's mood darkened. 

" Pfftt, why should I care? Besides, he's the Sect Leader's son. No one can touch him.", Wei Ying played with the strands of hair on Wen Qing's forehead. The female slaps his hand and continues. 

"This is Gusu you're talking about. People are furious. There is no way this will be overlooked. Activists of the gender community are protesting for Hanguanjun to be given a severe penalty. He could be imprisoned or worse!"

Wei Ying lifted a brow, confused by all the blubber. "This is their precious jade. He'll be alright."

"Watch this!", Wen Qing points to a thumbnail and her brother clicks another button. 

In a tape trending online, the streets outside the station are crowed with people holding out cards and banners in protest. While a few argued that the Jade was not capable of rape, a majority thought otherwise. Soon both sides clashed and the security forces had to come in. Lan Wangji kept his head up and eyes low as he stepped out of the building.   
" People like you should have died at birth!", a rotten egg cracked on the jade's porcelain face after the comment. 

Wei Ying froze at the scene.

"So...so what if he gets egged. I've been through worse. But thanks to your Uncle I get to stay here instead of a horrible prison cell.", Wei Ying said. 

There was a strong instinct within that stopped him from accepting any sympathy towards Wangji in front of others. 

" My Uncle?!... God, you're so stupid sometimes. How could you not realize that you're a pawn!!! Your family provided enough proof to set you free or at least get a fair trial, yet here you are... Who in their right mind let's a suspected terrorist stay in a mansion meant for his mate. Think Wei Ying!!"

"What?", Wei Wuxian was befuddled. That did not sound feasible.   
Feeling pressed, Wen Qing decides to come as clean as she could. She moves away from the bed, pacing the room to organize her thoughts.

"This mystery of you being a criminal was all a plot to get you here. There's something about you that he wants. An ability, a trait, I don't know but there is an abnormality that makes you special Wei Ying...This entire block is meant only for the wife of the Sect Leader; the mother of the sun...", Wen Qing sighs to halt her rushed breath. Wide-eyed, Wei Ying shifts to the edge of the bed and sets his foot down. 

" So you're saying I'm here to be your Uncle's mate?", the lotus looked down, trying to process this.

"No, he brought you here to be Wen Xu's mate. You being bonded to another alpha will not be taken lightly. Xue Chemgmei was raised and respectd by my Uncle. He became a fugitive because he tried to keep you... People assuming you're Wangji's bond can be excused. But now that Lan Wangji has confessed to your bond, it will surely be the end of him and his clan."

"Bullshit! Why keep such information from me.", The lotus stood tall, clutching his hands beside him. This was hard to take in. Before Wen Qing could answer, a knock resounded behind the door and they all turned their heads. 

" Master Wei, Sect Leader Wen requests your presence.", the servant relayed. 

The omega paused for a moment before giving a casual reply. 

*************************************  
Lan Wangji kept his back straight in the chair. His father scolded him for hours about making such a private family matter public. The young man however was convinced beyond doubt that this is was his road to that redemption his mother spoke of. He was ever ready to see this journey through even if he came out with just a limb. 

" Your case has been processed. You would be going to court...Hanguanjun, you don't strike me as a violent person. Tell me the truth, what really happened with your omega.", the detective folded her arms after the Sect Leader exited.

"It was a crime of passion. I got jealous and hurt him in the worst possible way.", Wangji did not want to be pitied. Years of practice made the detective question this narrative more.

"Isn't it against your rules to lie?... From my case studies, your whole marriage arrangement was one-sided... The stone-cold Hanguanjun unexpectedly becomes primitive around one peculiar omega. Surely if you kept getting rejected by one you simply could not resist, then...a rut could happen" She leaned forward to ask with sternly  
"Has Hanguanjun experienced a rut before or was that your first?..."

"..."

"So it was the first rut then...What a pity...."

***********************************  
Xue Yang smirked as he saw Wangji on the news. "Well, I did try to warn him. Hehe. Ahh, now to go over the plan." 

"What are you yapping about.", the teenager shoved a half-eaten burger into her mouth. 

"Nothing you need to know, just remember to practice your role."

"...We better not get caught with whatever you're trying to steal."

Xue Yang winked, "Dont fret, you'll get your cut. You won't need to steal again for the rest of your life...Now let's take you home.", the alpha gulped his milkshake and grabbed the car keys.

************************************  
" Excuse me, where are we going?.", Wei Ying asks when the car does not take the usual route.   
"We are heading to Yiling to meet the Master. You seem tense Master Wei. Maybe some sparkling water would calm your nerves." The chauffer peeped at the passenger from the mirror. 

"Yeah...that's right.", Wei Ying bought the idea and quenched his thirst. The cool air from the ventilation coupled with the jazz playing in the car makes the omega drowsy and he succumbs to sleep...

When he woke up, the car had already stopped. Wei Wuxian did not mistake the smell of blood as he stepped out.   
" Ahhh, there you are my son. Come...I've been dying to share this magnificent place with you.", Wen Ruohan gave an approving grin. 

Before the lotus was allowed to near the man when Zhuliu demands his sword and cell phone. Wei Ying reluctantly hands them over

'Magnificent?', Wei Ying thought to himself as he surveyed the surroundings with his eyes. It was a deserted territory with no green or sign of life. Even graveyards were better than this ashen place that reeked of death and negativity.

"Beautiful isn't it...These lands used to belong to the Yue clan. This place housed the great Yanling Daoren. Below that canyon, is a majestic palace. Long after he disappeared the Last Sect Leader of the clan tried to control the Yin Metal by sacrificing cultivators and common folks. My ancestor, Wen Mao, along with other Clan leaders managed to stop him. It later became part of Qishan Wen but all efforts to appease the thousands of souls and resentful energy dwelling there was unsuccessful...Maybe Master Wei will be able to figure that out." 

"...Surely Sect Leader Wen is the only one wise enough to do so." Wei Ying went closer to the edge of the abyss and looked below. Nothing could penetrate that thick dark fog.

"Haha...I see. Since Master Wei survived a cliff at a very young age, this should be a piece of cake." 

"What...how did you...I never told anyone about that."

'It was all a plot.'

'The dogs that took your mother. They are coming for you.', words replayed in Wei Ying's mind. 

" You..you're...hah", Wei Ying's eyes almost pop out of their sockets from the sudden push. 

"SUIBIAN!", his sword tries to woosh out of its scabbard but Zhuliu grabs the hilt and pulls firmly. 

Wei Ying's life flashes before his eyes as his body neared the darkness. He reaches out for help but his throat ceases and all that comes out are fleeting gasps for air. Unlike when he was young, there was no water waiting for him below, only the unknown. But in the last hour, as he was choked off his breath, and his eyes shut like the first time, Wei Ying hears his mother's voice vividly, 'A'Ying.'...

************************************************************************

Lan Xichen was kept in the dark half of the time his brother was locked up. He ended his honeymoon abruptly and returned home with his partner. Jiang Wanyin for once was happy hearing about the jade. Xichen refrained from discussing his brother's trials with the omega to prevent bitter arguments.

In light of the events surrounding the abuse and the fact that it was meted out on the alpha's own betrothed, Lan Wangji's punishment was announced. He would receive sixteen lashes from the Gusu Lan's Sacred whip and be confined for months. People were happy with this. 

Many convicts preferred staying locked up than taking the sacred whip. Just one strike could maim an ordinary man. Hence they took it as a good punishment for the alpha. But the celebration of a case well-judged became gruesome when Qinghen-jun used his power to instruct the judge to add seventeen additional whips for shaming the clan, disobeying his elders and causing a disturbance in the sect by taking public space. 

Madam lan trolled her husband for taking such a step but could do nothing to stop it. Her rants and calling Qinghen-jun a hypocrite rather provoked the man to make the punishment public for everyone to see. 

" That many whips could kill him!", Jiang Fengmian came in. Yu Ziyuan kept quiet about it, showing Qinghenjun her support. The Sect Leader was as stubborn as his son and shut his ears to everyone that spoke for the jade... 

Aside from the few present, the rest of the world kept their eyes and ears glued to their television set, computers and phones. Watching the unwavering Hanguanjun walk with an expressionless face made people wonder what he was thinking.

With only his lower garments intact, the jade crouched at a marked spot. His hands were secured to a wooden structure, to prevent his body from moving out of the circle.

His bare back naked to the Punisher, Wangji takes a gentle sigh, awaiting the lashes. The first strike drew out blood from the graceful back. Wangji kept his eyes low and swallowed the pain...On the fifth strike, he bites his lips and tries to steady his trembling hands. 

Halfway through most people turned their heads away but couldn't help imagining things at the sound of the whip hitting flesh.

"Wei Ying...", Lan Wangji mutters to himself as the twentieth whip files in and blood drools out of his mouth. 

Madam Lan stayed home and turned off anything that would push her to watch her son being punished. Jiang Cheng had to stay at the lotus mansion with Huaisang and YanLi in order not to gloat in Xichen's face. They phone the Wens but got no answer to know if Wei Ying was watching.

" Justice has ultimately been served.", Jiang Cheng said as his sister uses his chest to avoid all the scenes.

"Wei Ying, I...", the jade lowered his head between cuffed hands and stayed still for the rest of the remaining thirteen whips.

Lan Wangji appeared lifeless when the cuffs were removed. The curtains finally came down and people slowly went back to their business, satisfied... If only the guest of honour; the one his endurance was meant for had not missed the whole show...

************************************  
"Wen Xu, where is Wei Wuxian...He's not returned since Uncle sent for him.", Wen Qing had no choice but to ask questions. 

She found her cousin sitting on Wei Ying's bed, his head hangs low and his hand kept his face hidden.  
"You knew about Hanguanjun...", the alpha grunts.

"Cousin...", Wen Qing treads softly.

"You know what I'll do to Lan Wangji, dont you? ..."

"Wen Xu, Wei Ying is a person, not a trophy. If you care about him, you'll stop your father from hurting him or the people he cares about."

"You're saying he cares about Lan Wangji?... Then why does he smile at me with such purity?"

"Wei Ying smiles at everything even when he's upset."

"Wen Qing, I take your silence to be a sign of betrayal. You're my cousin so I'll let it go this once. Hide anything about my mate from me again and I won't hold back...And about Wei Ying, father left him at the old burial mounds.", the alpha struts toward the door, brushing shoulders with the female.

Wen Qing, "..."

"When he returns successfully, father can achieve his aim of becoming a god and I will rule the world with Wei Ying by my side...anyone that tries to distort that plan will be crushed beneath my feet... Even if they are family.", the alpha growls one last time before slamming the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. This wraps it up for the first part. Next part will be published after a week.   
> See you soon💙💙💙💙❤❤❤


	44. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the first chapter of the second part.😶💙

Lan Xichen paid a visit to his brother at the break of dawn. Lan Wangji was confined in a dungeon at the Cloud Recesses; in a place where daylight never touched. With his status in the Sect, people understood why he was not placed with other inmates at a normal prison.  
Xichen put in more effort to convince their father to move Wangji to a better cell and grant permission to take him to the sacred cold springs to help him heal faster. But the Sect Leader was bent on letting his youngest son suffer. 

"It was his wish to be punished, let him nurse the pain till those wounds close.", Qinghenjun always replied. 

As he peeled off the bandages to let the doctor treat those deep lacerations, Lan Wangji twitched and groaned undertone. His wounds although cleaned constantly oozed out fluids. 

" Mother...", Wangji said faintly.   
Xichen sat by him and felt up his forehead with a palm.

"His fever is worse than before. You assured that the new drugs would work.", he looked up at the doctor. The first jade had been looking after Wangji behind his father's back. 

The Doctor was formal and experienced. He did not hide the truth from Xichen. Wangji needed something stronger to bear the pain but they had already given him more than enough. 

Xichen turns his attention back to his baby brother, wiping the sweat and tears off his face. "Wangji, mother does not have the heart to see you in this state. So you need to fight the suffering and get better."

"Mn.", Wangji agreed. 

From his brother's side, Xichen goes back to his resting place. The jade schools his expression as he walks inside. The last thing he needed was to listen to his mate nag. 

"Your robes are bloody...", Jiang Cheng folds his arms with a displeased look. The jade ignores his remarks and proceeds to take off his headpiece. 

"If you're going to treat his wounds then why bother wearing a new robe? You could have worn a simple shirt and pants.", Jiang Cheng walks to his alpha to help him undress but the jade moves away from him. 

"Xichen..."

" I'll take care of it myself.", said the jade.

"Are you blaming me for what happened to your brother?...", the lotus glared.

"Jiang Cheng..."

"Lan Wangji got what he deserved and I stand by it."

"You and your brother will never be satisfied no matter what Wangji does to seek pardon, I know that...Now that he has received a fair share of humiliation and torment, please stop bringing his mistake up with me. Cause I've had it...", Xichen kept his voice low.

"Why are you mad at me?... Hey..."

"You seem to be forgetting that you're a part of Gusu Lan Clan and Wangji is now your family, your brother!!... if you had a heart or was content with his penalty, you'd not be wishing for his death.", Xichen pulled his belt with brute force, threw it on the bed and walked into the bathroom. 

Shut down by the upset tone of his husband, Jiang Cheng sits on the bed and sighs. He blows the small hairs that escaped his bun as he thinks of Xichen's words. 

Looking for a way to smoothen things over, Wanyin goes to the closet and picks out one of Xichen's favourite outfits. Xichen was distraught about everything and Jiang Cheng realized he needed to tune down his complaints. Lan Wangji was no longer the enemy and he only needed to find it in himself to trust the second jade's motives. 

When the bathroom door creaked, Jiang Cheng stood aside with a small frown on his face. Xichen paused when he sees his clothes lying on the bed and briefly looks in the direction of his omega.   
Jiang Cheng's frown drops when Xichen shakes his head twice and leaves to get another set of clothes.

"Lan Huan...", the lotus nears Xichen again as he got into casual wear. 

"I just need to be alone right now.", Zewujun avoids the other and puts on his shoes. 

Jiang Cheng's heart clicked when the door clucked close. His feet trail after the other but halts when he sees that Xichen has already passed the base of the stairs. 'He's alright...He cant get angry at me.', he thinks out loud.

************************************  
Jiang Yanli was uneasy. Distracted by the lives of her siblings, she forgets to cry for herself. Yanli becomes moody when her father mentions her engagement. To make matters worse, Wen Qing was avoiding her calls. 

Her heart was slowly breaking at the thought of being wedded to Master Jin. The man was a dominant alpha but he was spoiled, rude and authoritative: The exact opposite of her Wen Qing. 

Scrolling through her contact, she sets eyes on a person that could give an unbiased opinion. Luckily that person was more than glad to be of any help and agreed to meet her for lunch. 

With a jacket and scarf, topped with a knitted hat for warmth, YanLi takes her seat in front of her new friend. 

"Lady Jiang..."

"Please Zhen, you know there's no room for formalities.", YanLi forced a smile.

The alpha picks up the menu and they make their orders. A simple juice was good to whet their appetite while they waited for the food. 

"I'm glad you texted...", Zhen shifts his seat and adjusts the position of his glass. "What can I do for...Yanli, please dont cry.", He leans forward; his large hands grabbing YanLi's smallish fingers in a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know who to talk to. Zhen, I'll be married off soon to an important personality...but my heart belongs to another."

"Wen Qing?"

"You know?"

"Huaisang mentioned it...YanLi, we may not be family, but I consider you as such. At this moment, being with Wen Qing is a little over impossible."

"But..."

"Listen, the relationship between the Wens and the other clans are crumbling because of your brother. Even if you love Wen Qing, I doubt your parents would agree...But you'll never be at peace if you dont tell them how you feel. Things could change."

"Ok...", The omega sniffed. Saddened by the others sobbing, Zhen gets out of his seat. He reaches for the omega's hand and pulls her in for a hug. 

"Everything will work out fine. I could also help you talk to your parents.", The alpha engulfed her with his height and size. YanLi allowed herself to be swayed. Somehow this man gives off a kind of comfort similar to that of Wei Ying's. 

" I hope you don't mind my pheromones. I have a bad habit of burying my little sister in my chest and letting out just enough musk to calm her. Forgive me."

"No Zhen... It's working. I feel better.", Yanli continues to sniff a few more times...  
***********************************  
************************************  
In the evening Zewujun climbed back upstairs to his room. Again, his mate was snappy and started a petty argument just to get the other to cave and pamper him like always. But that did not happen. Xichen completely ignored him. 

Jiang Cheng resorts to seduction and waits for the alpha to enter the shower. Xichen was caught unaware when Wanyin sneaks into the bathroom and slips his thin arms around his waist; climbing toward his chest. 

" Jiang Cheng...", Xichen peels his hand off and turns to face him. 

"Hubby...", the omega does not give up yet. Tracing Xichen's jawline with a finger as he kisses him. Xichen responds but pulls away in the end. 

"I am tired Wanyin, can we do this another time."

"What..." Jiang Cheng muttered in disbelief. His husband had never turned him down before. His eyes tailed after Xichen when he turns off the shower and grabs the towel.

"I'll be in the study, don't wait up for me.", Xichen adds once he puts on his pyjamas. Wanyin shortly foresees that Xichen was truly upset with him. 

************************************  
Two days later, Wangji's cell clinked from the locks being tempered with. It awoke the jade in the sleep he struggled to keep. 

" Set the water on the table and wait outside." 

The disciple obeys without a sound. Lan Wangji's eyes widened slightly when his sight was clear enough to see the man in his cell. Had Jiang Cheng come to annoy him?

The angry lotus found a suitable spot and gets help in lifting the jade then began removing Wangji's bandages. Seeing the jade's open wounds up close made Wanyin somewhat content and conflicted. He put himself in Xichen's shoes and reflected on his statements, he too would be unhappy about this. 

Once Wangji is lowered back down on his belly, Jiang Cheng reaches for the small towel and does his best to clean the wound with water. Ignoring Wangji's constant flinching, he applies a herbal paste over the red wound with caution. His eyes move to Wangji's face from time to time.

"Does it hurt?", he knew it was a ridiculous question. Of course it had to hurt, but Wangji answered anyway with a casual "Mn"

"*Gulp*...It's a traditional medicine known only to the Wens. Wen Qing said it is more effective than any pill you'll find out there...You may not believe me but there was a point in time when I liked the idea of you winning my brother's heart... That way he didn't have to travel and would stay home with us- as my right hand and your person...", Jiang Cheng continues to run the paste on the man's back; adding more where the cuts were deepest. 

Lan Wangji groans to the pain and struggles to keep still. Wanyin is patient. 

" It was a big blow when you threw all that effort away in a single night. I do hate you for what you did and I still bear the guilt of not coming to brother's aid. But I'm willing to move past it...I should try."

"...", Lan Wangji blinked a few times as the last statement sank in.

"I can't kill you because of Xichen...I also want Wei Ying to be here with us, in Gusu. So stop sulking for once and bare your teeth out, brother in law.", Jiang Cheng withdrew his hand and covered the jar containing the paste. After inspecting his work, he gets up and heads for the door. 

"Jiang Cheng...Thank you.", Wangji whispers loud enough for the other to hear.   
Wanyin paused for a second with the faintest smile, then walked away.

***********************************  
When Lan Xichen was told who had treated his brother's wounds, he sprints in search of the person. 'How come Wanyin is hard to find', Xichen thought...Finally, he tried a different location; his mother's quarters. Truly his assumptions were right, Jiang Cheng was with his mother, keeping her company while she weaved her needlework. 

Xichen greets Madam Lan without words. Just a gentle bow and the woman knows why her son was there.   
" You can have a moment with him, but only that.", Madam Lan said sternly. 

"Yes mother.", Xichen pecks the woman on the head then goes around her to pull his mate. 

Once they were at the gazebo Xichen took a deep breath and asked the lotus what he used on Wangji's wounds. Wanyin briefed him about it. 

Out of the blue Lan Xichen embraced his significant other with a cheerful grin on his face. All traces of anger, gone.  
"Wangji is resting peacefully...thank you pumpkin."

"Lan Huan, not so tight...hah", Jiang Cheng squealed until his husband loosened his hold and faced him. "I was insensitive before, Lan Huan. Sorry. What went on between those two has already been done. Had that mistake not happened, they still would have been together as a pair."

"What of Xue Chengmei...", Xichen brought it up.

"What about him?", Jiang Cheng shrugs.

"Xue Yang was planning to abscond with Wei Ying... Since you've never brought it up, I take it that you also don't know his imprisonment was all a plot."

"What?", the lotus raised a brow.

"Mother knows of this. We can discuss it in her presence.", Xichen hugs his mate one last time before going back inside.

***********************************  
Three months later...

Wen Qing was notified by a servant immediately Wen Xu was spotted carrying someone into the Phoenix Hall.   
Wen Qing knew right away that it had to be Wei Ying. She grabs Wen Ning and heads for the place at once. When she notices that Wei Ying's door was heavily guarded by strong alpha, she pulls rank.

"Sorry, lady Wen but we have strict orders not to let anyone in."  
Her path was blocked.

"What insolence...Are you aware the person in there is the next Mother of the Sun...I've come to examine him or would you be ready to explain to Wen Xu why his omega was neglected", Wen Qing narrowed her eyes as she bore out her pheromones to show her authority. 

The guards exchanged glances. Confused.

"I'd do what she says...Remember you're protecting Mother Wen from outsiders and Wen Chao, not us." Wen Ning backed his sister up. 

"Ok but please be fast with your visit. We have families that need us home alive."

Wen Qing tunes down her musk and waits for the gates to be opened. 

They found a sleeping omega in the bed. Raven black hair, milky skin, light rosy lips; an exotic beauty with new intensity. 

The female could not help but notice a black flute as black as ink clenched in the lotus's hand when she bends to check his pulse.   
Mysteriously she is drawn to the instrument and tries to touch it. But the moment the tip of her fingers meets the metal, a force throws her across the room. Wei Ying's eyes shoot open at the disruption. Moving at an incredible speed he grabs Wen Qing by the neck and holds her up in the air. 

"Wei Ying...let go...huff.", Wen Qing's eyes tear up from the sudden pressure on her neck. The amount of shock she felt was unreadable.

Wen Ning tries to stop the omega but is pulled back by the same strange energy.   
A chilling aura revolves around Wei Ying, leaving his friends aghast; his light grey eyes turned dark red and he carried a blank face like he felt nothing or recognized no one.  
The guards outside were too frightened to go in.

"Wei Wuxian...let go of her. We are only here to help...", Wen Ning louded but was shunned.

"Master Wei, please stop!!... Master Wei!!"

"Aish Cinamon roll, how many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?!... It's Wei Ying...Wei-Ying!", Wei Wuxian turned to Wen Ning and yapped.   
Wen Qing took a deep breath when she was dropped like an apple. 

"Why were you two being sneaky. I thought you were someone else?", Wei Ying placed a hand on his throbbing head as his red eyes turned back to grey. 

Wen Qing, "Are you out of your mind! *cough* ...What happened to you?"

"I'm starving, let's talk about that later...", Wei Ying stretches his body and looks for a robe. He then searches beneath a pillow to find a red ribbon.   
The Wens were worried about the change. One minute Wei Ying attacked like a beast, the next he was his jovial self. 

Wen Qing, "Wei Ying, you're being guarded..."

"Pffft! As if a few alphas can stop me from doing what I want...Let's go. Wen Ning, call Jiang Cheng and tell him I'm coming home soon. He better not have left my room at the lotus mansion unkempt."

Wen Qing raises her brows, "Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng is at the Cloud Recesses."

"Doing what?", the omega tilted his head with a pout. 

"Do you not remember, he got married to Xichen months ago.", Wen Qing felt she was dealing with a kid. 

"Oh that, it skipped my mind...Call my sister then.", Wei Wuxian fastened his belt and held his locks up with the red ribbon. It was messy but in a nice way. 

"Wei Ying, do you remember Lan Wangji."

"Do you have to remind me of him?", Wei Wuxian's eyes turned red and switched again when Wen Qing remained silent.  
"Now, let's get outta here.", the wild one took the lead and pushed the door open; knocking two guards down.

"You can't leave Young Master!", the next two stood in his way.

"Oh my...ahhhh, I don't have that patience. Where the hell is Suibian when you need it. Guess I'll make do with yours then.", Wei Ying pulled a guard's sword and stabs him in the stomach. Wen Qing gapes at how fast that escalated.

"You could either let me go and live a few more days- that's if I get back before your boss, or you could just die here at my hands, your choice.", Wei Ying adds with a smile.

The rest of the men move out of the way and watch the lotus walk ahead with his hands behind him. 

"Sister, Master Wei just killed a man without restraint."

"I saw...Let's just go along with what he wants until I figure out what his deal is.", Wen Qing stays behind their wild one until they were out of the Phoenix Hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I wonder how this chapter made you feel, good or bad. See you in the next update❤❤❤


	45. Breaking Out

Hi there, it is my time, letting you know we got another long chapter. The author won't even look at me. I'm sorry bout that but I hope you enjoy it.  
❤,  
Head of Emotions Dept.  
************************************

"Yummy, I haven't had these in like forever.", Wei Ying kept shoving food into his mouth. The Wen siblings kept a close watch, letting him have anything he wanted. 

After stuffing himself, he insists on going to Wen Ning's room. The omega jumped on the bed half the size his own at the Phoenix hall and hugs the pillow.

" A'Ning, your pheromones are so gentle. It's a shame I can't enjoy it like before.", he spread his limps, waiting for liquor. 

Wen Qing examined Wei Ying's behaviours as they shared a drink. The omega gave incomplete answers and avoided the rest by trying to change the topic.

" That's a beautiful flute, where did you buy it?", this enquiry made Wei Ying go cold again. 

"I'll tell you later.", he used the same excuse. 

"You can tell me now.", Wen Qing forced a small grin to make her interrogation look casual. 

"Wen Qing, all these questions hurt my head...instead of pestering me with them, why not tell me what I missed. Surely something interesting must have happened.", the omega cups his face, supporting himself by the elbows. 

Wen Qing contemplates on whether talking about his family would have a positive impact or not, considering how unstable her friend behaved. 

"Wei Ying...I'll tell you everything if you promise to answer all my questions."

"Pfff! You never change. Fine, but you only get to ask three questions.", Wei Ying sat up and gulped down his drink. 

Wen Qing was used to the lotus giving in to her demands and she didnt expect him to give her conditions as well. After taking a glance at her brother, she proceeds to tell Wei Ying every good and heartbreaking event that occurred while he was away. Her shoulders sink when she mentions Jiang Yanli and how she had been avoiding her because there was no news of his whereabouts. Madam Yu was still putting pressure on Wen Ruohan by manipulating public opinions of him. Sect Leader Jiang allowed her as usual. 

When Wen Qing mentions Lan Wangji, Wei Ying stiffens with a glare but she does not cower this time.   
"Lan Wangji is locked up?...let me guess, it's because of that confession isn't it. Haha! Qinghenjun must have been pissed.", Wei Ying snickers then sighs. 

Wen Ning, "Sect Leader Lan did not only lock his son up...Hanguanjun received lashes from the sacred whip."

"...Wow, that must have... been something.", Wei Ying's jeering seemed to die down.

Wen Qing, "The videos of that day were taken off the internet but I have a copy..."

"Video?...", the lotus inclined his head, with little signs of curiosity. 

"Yes, Sect Leader Lan made sure the whole world could see it...", Wen Ning chipped in. 

Wen Qing, "Now that I've said what I know, here comes my question. What happened to you at the burial mounds?"

"...", Wei Ying hooked a finger on his lips with his gaze on the drinks and grilled meat on the table.

Wen Qing carried on "How did you get out of that forbidden place."

"..."

Wen Qing, "Who gave you that flute?"

"..."

"Wei Wuxian!", She snaps the omega out of his trance.

"I want to see the video...I'll tell you what you want to hear but first let me see it.", the omega's says in a serious tone. 

Wen Qing sighs, massaging the point between her brows. One look and Wen Ning knew what he had to do. 

Wei Ying stood when Wen Ning plugged the drive-in and handed him the remote. His countenance goes dark as the recorded persons gather to witness the punishment being carried out. Aside Xichen, Wei Ying could not spot anyone else he knew. 

Wen Qing, "Forward it a bit."

Wei Ying did as told and pressed play when the jade came into view; Standing alone, surrounded by strangers. 

Wen Qing spies on the omega when the hard part begins. Wei Ying looked calm and his eyes never left the screen. Whoever took the video did not fail to capture different angles. That way one could almost see when the jade succumbed. 

Wei Wuxian was quietly counting every stroke that landed on Wangji's back beneath his breath. On the nineteenth count, the stops. 

The alphas standing apart share a look when they hear a faint gasp from the lotus. Wei Ying felt strange watching it all play out. And when the camera zooms in Wangji's face, he takes a step closer to the TV screen grinning from ear to ear. 

"Lan Zhan, how desperate can you be...Your lips barely move, so why do I hear you call out my name... like you're begging me to save you?", A reckless tear glides down Wei Ying's face, sluggishly. 

"...Wei Ying...", Wen Qing stops her attempt to go near when the lotus raises the hand holding onto his flute and makes a gesture. With undivided attention, Wei Ying watches the footage to the end. His breath steeped as the jade's cuffs were taken off and a medic checked if the alpha was still breathing. 

When the screen turns blue, Wei Wuxian twirled around slowly, revealing a face stained with dry tears and frightening red eyes.  
"Thirty-three... And that idiot took it.", he mutters.

Wen Qing, "It's not like he had a choice once it was passed. Hanguanjun refused any form of defence during his trial.", 

"Thirty-three is almost a death sentence.", Wei Ying av8erts his gaze.

'He's upset...Is that a good sign.', Wen Qing kept her thoughts hidden. "Wei Ying, what did you...Where are you going", she moved when the omega heads out before she could impose her questions again. 

Wei Ying, "I'm going to bed..."

"Just like that?", the female was exasperated.

"Jie, I'll take him.", Wen Ning smiles at her and goes after Wei Ying. 

The men left behind after the death of their colleague cowered away when Wei Ying returned looking angry. They were relieved once the omega shut the doors behind him and Wen Ning let him be. 

Inside, Wei Wuxian assembles himself only let the waterworks run. On the surface it looked like tears of joy; a downpour coupled with laughter echoing only in the large bedroom. 

"What is wrong with you Lan Zhan, how can I mess with you if you let yourself get hurt to this extent...Stupid idiot!", Wei Ying finds a seat and hastily removes his silver belt. His heart had been pounding since he heard about the jade but watching that video left him feeling choked of his breath. 

"In a place full of undefinable darkness and terror, you were the only gloom that prevailed...", He falls to the ground panting heavily.   
Wei Ying's fingers tremble as he dropped the flute and grunts from the anger eating him from the inside. 

" It's upsetting that when my surroundings tried to consume me, I could only think of seeing you again... Hear you ask for forgiveness like I am your god, your religion...How dare you try to break my vessel you son of a..." He stops himself from swearing and frees his chest of the robes.   
After minutes of gasping for air, the omega searches for his flute and hold on to it till he falls asleep in a black fog. 

***********************************  
In the middle of the night, like they've been doing four times a week in the past months, Xichen and his mate sneaked Lan Wangji to the cold springs hidden in the mountains. Madam Lan gave her support and agreed to take responsibility if her husband ever found out.   
Jiang Cheng would get in the water then assist Xichen to bring the second jade down. Together they helped Wangji's body float on the surface for over thirty minutes.

This night Wangji was strong enough to get in on his own with little guidance. When his time was up, Jiang Cheng waited at the bank to drape a light coat over him. The water had to dry on his skin before they took him back. 

Afterwards, the potent herbal paste was applied. With that and other healing hymns played by Xichen, they were able to heal the injuries with just little scabs left on the deeper ends. As expected, the scars would remain on his back forever to serve as a reminder. 

The next time his cells were opened, Wangji could stand on his own to hug his mother. The remnant pain and itches were not much of an issue. He could bear it.

Madam Lan came along with 'Wangji', the jade's zither- encouraging him to play and meditate. 

"You're angry at father?"

"Qinghenjun is just being an egoistic bully...I'll get an appeal for you. These scares are more than enough."

"No, let it be this way.", the jade lowered his eyes.

"How do you intend on getting Wei Ying out of Qishan Wen if you're locked here. Your father has not had any luck. Sometimes I think he wants to get your mate back because of what it could mean to the Cultivation world...Son...", Madam Lan caresses the man's cheek lightly. "You should take Wei Ying far away. From the look of things, he will never have a normal life now that more Sect Leaders know about his godlike abilities. They may even seek your life just to have him."

"..."

"It may sound difficult but it can be done.", Madam Lan ends her note with a smile and leaves the jade to brood on it.

************************************  
Wen Qing was on her way to pick some herbs when she notices a figure lurking around in broad daylight. Her nose immediately picks the scent of an alpha. She lays ambush, stealthily drawing out her sword. By the time she strikes, the other person does same and they both hold up their swords at each other's throat.

"Lady Qing."

"Xue Chengmei...Why are you not dread?", she smirked.

"I'm sorry, did you burn paper money at my fake grave?", the alpha grinned like he'd met an old friend.

"What are you doing in a place where everyone wants you dead?"

"What do you think? I missed your pretty little face.", Xue Yang pouted.   
He squinted his eyes when the female withdraws her sword. That was unexpected. 

"If you're here for Wei Ying, then I want in... but you'll have to come in four days. He's not himself at the moment."

"Why would I trust you?"

"Simple, I could turn you in right now... Wei Ying has become somewhat irrational, wild and childish."

"That's Wei Ying daily.", Xue Yang puts away his sword with a chuckle.

"No not this... he was thrown into the burial mounds for months and was just brought in. Two nights ago he almost killed me with his bare hands, and his eye colour changed... We should hide properly.", Wen Qing spies around and finds a safe spot to talk. 

Xue Chengmei takes the chance and gives more insight into what could be going on.   
" I can't believe I'm telling you this... An immortal cultivator is like a clean slate. He can move yin and yang. Like a coin, he can achieve balance if he inhibits both sides in their right proportions...Wei Ying may be a descendant but he has little experience of bearing the light. If he got out of the burial mounds, then he must have swallowed up all the negative energy residing there."

Wen Qing furrows her brows and reasons for herself. "He came back with a spirit weapon."

"Is it metal?"

"Yes."

"...Well, might as well make a plan then. But I will try to take him away."

"And I'll only let you if he agrees...", Wen Qing crosses her fingers behind her.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Good, let's meet at an appropriate place then. Five-O clock.", She moves past the man.

"I'll text you the location.", Xue Yang replies before finding his way. 

************************************  
Days later...(Midnight)

"Wei Ying, everything is set, an escort will be waiting for you once we get out of the main gates..." Wen Qing sneaked in through the window. 

"What happened to the door?", Wei Ying tilts his head.

"No time to argue, just get on my sword and let's leave as planned."

"Wen Qing, you've not taken back my Suibian, how will I fly home."

"Someone else will take you home. I can get Suibian to you later.", Wen Qing snatched a hand and run toward the window. 

"Hold on, let me leave a present for your cousin!"  
Wen Qing does not look back. 

Wen Ning took over Wei Ying once they were a distance away from the Phoenix hall. 

Wen Qing became the lookout guiding them below. And Xue Yang, he was the mastermind behind all the alarms and security cameras going dead for a period. 

When they crossed the borders of the Nightless City, Wen Ning slowed down and went below. 

"Now's not the time for a break, get in.", Wen Qing pressured them to go into a black van with tinted windows. 

"Another van?", Wei Ying becomes uncomfortable until a teenager sticks her head out and says, "What are you waiting for!"

"Who's kid is that?"

"You'll know later, just get in and let's leave.", Wen Qing shut the door from the inside.

For the three hours the van drove, Wei Ying leaned on Wen Ning, unable to control his naps. The driver up front was as quiet as a ghost; taking glances through the mirror. 

The alarm blew about an hour after their escape. Wen Xu suddenly felt the need to check on the omega after tossing in his sleep. The alpha is relieved to find a body wrapped in the sheets and nearly leaves; not to disturb his future mate.

But his sixth sense kicked in when something drew his attention. Why were the windows to the balcony slightly open?   
So he goes back to the bed and pulls a side of the blanket to make sure it was his Wei Ying. Low and behold a half-rotten corpse with jet black hair was grinning down at him...

********************************  
Wei Wuxian saw something else when he opens his eyes. He was still resting on Wen Ning but the car had stopped. 

"Are you thirsty, hungry?", The alpha asked.

"Why did we stop."

"The whole city is flooded with patrol cars...We had to relocate. Sister is outside." 

"Ok", Wei Ying sits up. Tired of being cooped in a small space, Wei Ying gets out of the van and straightened his clothes. He yawns in the direction of the female and another man. 

"A'Qing...is that the driver who never said hello. I should thank him now.", Wei Ying gets their attention. His cheerful aura crashes when the driver turns. 

"Xue Yang...What...", he takes a step back, clinging to the flute on his waist.  
The aforementioned pursed his lips and flips his hair back. 

Xue Yang, "Wei Ying..."

"You're not the menace they accused you to be, are you?" The lotus gains his composure.

"..."

"I'm told you worked for Wen Ruohan all along...were you with the goons sent to take me at QingheNie.", Wen Qing lowers her head to hide her grin. Wei Wing was packing up the heat.

Xue Yang, "Yes but I did not know you were the target"

"It is still wrong Xue Yang... You asking me to run away with you, was it also part of the plot?"

"Wild one, listen to me. I would never hand you over to them.", Xue Yang approaches the omega and cups his face, looking him straight in the eye.

"And yet he tore me from my family in your name. In the end, you were his biggest help. It doesn't matter anymore if I go home!...", Wei Ying gulped.

"Then come with me as we planned in the beginning. I'm the safest way out of this.", Xue Yang pitched once more.

"Xue Chengmei, I never contributed to that plan...and in case you forgot, I belong to another idiot who's dying to see me.", Wei Ying removes those hands from his face, not sparing the alpha of heartache.

"Impossible...you hate him.", Xue Yang shakes his head.

"Do I?... We had our chance but couldn't make it work...cause we were never meant to be. I see that now.", We Ying raised a brow and watches the alpha lose face.

Just then the 'chuff-chuff' sound of a helicopter swooped over their heads. Xue Yang is still rooted in the ground, disoriented by Wei Ying's decision. Wen Qing has to pull him out of the way for the machine to land. 

"I'm sending you off to the last place my Uncle would look for you. You must lay low!!!", Wen Qing screams.

"What about you and Wen Ning, you should also come with me!!!", Wei Ying knew they would get into trouble if they went back.

"No, I have to stay behind and cover your tracks!! Besides, I'm family." The female hugs him and smiles before getting him locked tight in his seat.

As the helicopter lifts above ground, Wei Ying waves at Wen Ning and parts ways with Xue Yang by giving a familiar smirk. It was not easy breaking off their friendship but he was certain he made the right call. The alpha reciprocates reluctantly as they move out of sight. 

"You just got jilted again, will you be alright?", Wen Qing taps Xue Yang on the shoulder.

"Enough with the sweet talk, let's get out of here before I change my mind and shoot that chopper down...", Xue Yang takes the lead with his hands in his pocket...

***********************************

Lan Wangji P.O.V

Brother says the wounds have closed. I feel better but it's still hard to sit straight or play 'Wangji'. These months went by slowly without news of Wei Ying. No one could tell me anything new no matter how many times I asked.

There were times I dreamt of my beloved by my side, taking care of my wounds. My mind was aware it was Jiang Cheng but this heart in its cage wanted to believe the lie a little longer. Brother in law did not curse so much whenever I let out faint pheromones without caution.

These days my heart keeps pouring out words I want Wei Ying to know. Words I failed to say when I had the privilege of seeing him every day...things will be different if I get such privilege again. And if I still can't say it, then I might as well sing it to him. I'll sing it all...

I stop playing when I hear footsteps approach. My senses are healing too. From the irregular movement, it had to be more than one person. 

"Wangji...", Brother was the first to appear, followed by Jiang Cheng then a new visitor. 

"Lan Wangji, I'm glad you're recovering fast.", Sect Leader Nie said. 

I stood from the instrument to greet properly but he tells me not to strain myself and even leads me to the bed.

The silence afterwards made me nervous. And brother's grin makes me wonder why they had come. It was odd. I'm used to seeing him smile but this felt different. 

"Wangji, Sect Leader Nie purposely came to see you.", Xichen sat beside me.

"Lan Wangji, your mate sent me to find you...", Da Ge's voice never sounded so melodic in my ears. I couldn't hide the shock on my face. He could tell there were so many questions I wanted to ask. 

"You must leave right now.", Xichen rises up and pulls me along. Jiang Cheng picks up my Zither... He complained about the weight until Minjue offered to help. Brother comments that Bichen was already in the car and I only need to freshen up at the Jade Mansion.

My mind went blank when we stepped into broad daylight. How long has it been since I saw the sun? Too long. Brother said Mother knew of it and advised against telling Father. Everything happened so fast I did not even get the chance to say a proper thank you to Xichen and his wife...

Before I knew it we were at the airport in a private jet. Fear swells within as I hold Bichen in my hands and we were off the ground. I may lose my mind if this is a dream.

************************************  
Nie Minjue monitors Wangji's steps when he comes down the aircraft and gets the car door for him. Lan Wangji could not fall asleep the entire flight.

As the makes an entrance in the Nie Estate, the jade clutched Bichen and shut his eyes, taking in short breaths as they burn with tears. The alpha beside him gives support with an encouraging pat on the shoulder...

Huaisang came out of the house at the sound of smooth engines reeling in and the intentional honk of a car horn.

The Shaker instructs a few servants with him on what to do and greets his brother and the jade with a short smile.

"Da Ge, can I see you for a second." Huaisang nibbles on his lip. Minjue checks to make sure Wangji can stand on his own before going to Huaisang. 

"We have a problem.", the omega had a nervous look.  
"Shoot.", said Minjue.

"Wei Ying has been nesting since you left... He went into heat last night and rejects the suppressants."

"Good thing Hanguanjun is here then.", Minjue takes a peek at the jade.

"Ge, dont be shallow... It's not a good thing when they have not settled their differences. Wei Ying looked angry when he got here. He still has that terrifying frown....*sigh*...Maybe we should wait for the heat to pass."

"I get what you're saying but Wangji has to go back in a few days."

"But Ge..."

" This is not a bad time at all. It will work out fine.", Minjue winked and dashed back to the jade. 

"Did Wei Ying change his mind?", Lan Wangji was anxious with the whispers and Huaisang shaking his head. 

"No, not at all. Let's go in...", Minjue eased his worry and takes him inside.   
Huaisang stays outside a while longer, wishing his brother was not being hasty with this. 

Lan Wangji found it strange that Minjue gave directions to the omega's room and left him on his own. The closer the got to the door, the harder it was for him to dismiss the intensifying scent blowing his way. The jade takes a deep breath, pausing in his steps briefly to recollect himself. This was Wei Ying's pheromones. It was truly his. 

He knocks and waits patiently for a reply. After five minutes of nothing, he boldly goes in on his own. Wangji grabs on to a statue and shudders a few times, fighting the desire washing over his senses.   
'Please...dont be in heat.', Wangji dreads taking another step. He holds his breath to reduce the impact but has to give in sooner or later when Wei Ying's frame on a bed full of pillows and soft fabrics come to view. 

Promising himself not to falter, he continues his journey. The jade kneels by the mattress when he finds himself close enough.  
The omega lay on his side in a pink jumper, his uncut locks held neatly. Wangji was afraid of waking the ethereal beauty but Wei Ying was only pretending to be asleep. Lan Wangji freezes when those grey eyes open and stare back at him. Wei Ying's poker face could surpas his. 

"...", Wangji was speechless and had lost he courage to feel him. Wei Ying's reaction was that of indifference so he painstakingly gets on his feet and turns to leave before it got soured.   
Lan Wangji feels a wave when a cold hand grabs his wrist. The jade's senses collapse as the grip comes with a gentle tug and he has no choice but to go back on his knees. 

Wei Ying's face, though still blank is close again. The jade feels his soul gradually ascend when the lotus moves his head to the edge of the pillow. Wei Ying asserts his wish when his hand climbs further up the jade's sleeves, beaconing for closure. And by a hair's breadth, their eyelids go down... but their lips touch. Lan Wangji is careful not to ask for too much yet it is Wei Ying that opens up and corners his lower lip. 

Wei Ying knew it was a moment of bliss for the jade. He could tell when what felt like a tear from the alpha glazed his cheek. A part of him had been aching for this but that would be his little secret until this heat passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Hope you're safe and healthy. See you in the next update❤❤❤


	46. Cold Sheets In A Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thread softly....smut alert...

Lan Wangji suddenly breaks their kiss, fighting his instincts. 

"Wei Ying, is it really okay?", the jade feels the need to ask again. And each time Wei Ying used pheromones to reply. At that, the jade climbs up and presses his lips on the other. Wangji let himself go and treats each rash breath as a gift. 

The afternoon light flashing through the curtains, highlights on the omegas features with faint beams; Wei Ying's eyes keep shut even as Wangji's kisses get sweeter and his smell more domineering. 

The jade turns his mind from the act, doing his very best not to go all out in full force. He was still weak and had to be careful of his mate.

Lan Wangji briefly looks below when two hands pull his belt. He devours the omega's lips again; slowly, attentively, like all the pleasures on the earth resides on the other's tongue, and Wei Ying melts into it.

The lotus sucks in his tummy when the tip of Wangji's fingers graze the skin just above his waistline; an attempt made at taking off the pink top. Wei Ying twitches to the alpha's hand touching his navel still in the plot to get the damn garment off. 

Wei Ying's first moan comes from the unintended teasing and Wangji is triggered to respond with a grunt. The two separate to get the disruptive thing off and Wangji uses that opportunity to take off his robes. 

The lotus suddenly gets nervous when Wangji's lips loom over his ear and neck.   
Feeling the pressure, he palms Wangji's collarbone and pushes him lightly. 

"Should I stop?", Wangji asks with a tint of frustration when he looks at his mate.

Wei Shakes his head twice, "...It just that I'm...", Wei Ying lowers his chin when his cheeks get flushed. 

"It's okay, I promise not to bite until you're ready.", Wangji searches for those lips to suck on them again like candy. 

Wangji avoids the omega's neck and dispatched a hand over his breastplate. Discerning that Wei Ying's nerve filled buds were tender and supple, Lan Wangji brushes a thumb over the chosen one. He repeats the act; strumming the swollen point like the first time he touched the strings of his zither.   
And he makes a melody; Wei Ying's moans vibrate in his throat. Each swipe seems to upset the nipple. It got harder and more erect, ready to fight until the jade breaks route and seals it between his lips. 

Wei Ying cries out in a lewd tone. Wangji was sucking on his sore nipple like an infant exploring his source on the first day. The omega sticks out his chest for more. 

"Mm...", Wangji grunts when his mate's hardness lightly taps his own with the slightest waist movement. Wei Ying gasps again when the alpha sneaks out his member and pairs it with his after pulling his pants to the thigh. The difference in size and length made sense. Wangji as an alpha was born to be bigger. 

The jade nibbles on the other nipple and begins to stroke their dicks together, barely locking both of them in that hand. Wei Ying turns his face to the left as the sensation tickles every brass in his waist and he groves to it. Soon their rods shared fluids that left a slippery lustful feeling. 

"Lan...Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying finally opened his eyes to witness what was messing him up. 

Lan Wangji pulls the lotus's pants a few more inches down and his other hand travels below the balls.   
Wangji's member lurched once his fingers feel the crazy amount of slick leaking behind. His mouth leaves Wei Ying's competitive nipple to nurse his goans. The omega is happy to see that even Lan Wangji could not keep a straight face at such a time. 

The alpha lowers his head to the first bud again, this time circling the pink areola with his tongue- pulling his head back enough for Wei Ying so see his nipple being teased. 

A finger working his way into the omega's back point makes him throw his head back unto the pillow. As the second finger gently probes and taunts his nerve endings, he can no longer hold back and shoots his first load.

Wangji notes how he shudders from the reflex. Giving the omega a minute to catch his breath, he takes off the pants entirely.

When the time is up, he sinks his fingers in the hole again. Adding another digit, he kneads the insides till the omega experienced another erection. 

"Wei Ying, I'm going in.", Wangji gruffed in the person's ears a second before pressing the head of this bulge at the entrance. By then the omega is too distracted to hear him. All he feels is something warm and hard squishing its way inside him, stretching his walls...and the sensation makes him release the extra cum hiding after the first. 

The lotus arches his back as the alpha's rod invades him slowly and anchor at the deep end. Lan Wangji's senses turn hazy; feeling a never-ending tightness around his shaft and the slippery slick easing the friction when the omega beneath keeps moving to adjust. 

With the utmost care and restrain, the alpha pulls back and rocks himself inside. 

Wei Ying's eyes shut tight after a gulp. An unhealthy thought had just crossed his mind. He opens his mouth and gasps to cross-check that his lips had not been sealed. But that bit of info breaks the camel's back as Wei Ying recalls the images of a painful first time. Every stroke makes him anticipate a pain that may not even land. He suddenly felt vulnerable. 'You dont have to forgive him, he doesn't deserve it.', he hears a ghostly whisper.

The jade stops at the sound of the omega's sobs.   
"Wei Ying, does it hurt. Should I stop...", he mutters with a husky voice. Wangji caresses his face, wiping the tears that escape. 

Wei Ying shakes his head, staring at the jade with wet eyes, "You...you won't hurt me again, right?" The words come out shaky.

"Never again.", the jade responds without blinking. He was afraid Wei Ying might already be regretting his choice. But a faint smile on Wei Ying's face rejuvenates his faith. Finding the lotus' lowermost lip, Wangji picks up where he left off and resumes the motion. 

**********************************  
Huaisang was checking out clothes online on his laptop when Minjue steps into the courtyard. He wanted to get matching clothes for him and Zhen before he goes back to Gusu; Zhen had promised to work out with him. Under Minjue's watchful gaze, Huaisang quickly closes the page and acts casual.

The Sect Leader overlooked the suspicious behaviour to have a conversation he had been preparing for. 

"Huaisang, I've been thinking...Maybe you should transfer to another school."

"Why is that? I only have a year left."

"I know, but Gusu may not be a safe zone soon. I want to be able to protect you when the unpleasant happens."

"Ge, I dont want to change schools. Yanli will be all alone without me and it will be stressful adjusting."

"I've already discussed it with the dean."

"And you choose to tell me now!!..  
I'm not changing schools.", Huaisang scowled.

"Husisang, watch your tone...I understand your frustration but..."

"No, you dont! You never have...Sometimes I wonder if you treat me like this because we had different mothers!"

"Hey! That has nothing to do with this. You're my baby brother and I love you...Cant you see I would be heartbroken if anything bad happened to you.", Minjue grabs his brother and shakes him vigorously till he became dizzy. "Didnt you say you never want to leave home? So why can't you do this for me?", Minjue adds.

Huaisang starts sulking. 

"Must you cry?", Minjue refuses to pamper him. 

'Ge, how am I going to see Zhen if I'm all the way here? Who's going to feed me delicious food and tell me how cute I look when I eat like a pig.', the Shaker keeps his thoughts checked as he cries out loud. 

"Fine! I'll give you some time to decide...", Minjue gives in. He would have his way in the end anyway. Huaisang wipes his tears and sobs for the last time. 

"Da Ge, do you think those two are doing okay?"

"We'll know tomorrow. Dont worry I have a beta there to see to their needs. She'll give us the feedback.", Minjue crosses his leg.

"Oh ok. I'm going to call Jiang Cheng and tell him about it then.", Huaisang stands to his feet and carries his computer. Stressed by Minjue's plans for him, he tucks in his seat and leaves his brother alone  
***********************************

'This feels good...I want more.', Wei Ying's pheromones become denser when his thoughts are diluted with lust. Wangji is the one that suffers; it got so intense he was being pulled into a rut. 

His body was producing more musk and burning up along with it. The jade keeps at a slow pace but his body jerks from time to time, messing up the pattern. If only his omega knew how erotic the sounds coming out of him were. 

Judging by his body language, Wangji takes it up a notch to see if Wei Ying responds. The omega turns his head to the side again, leaving his neck bare in Wangji's view. 

In a grunt the jade's canines pop out, drooling at the flesh. He wanted to sink his teeth in so bad and even lowers his head to take a closer whiff. 

"Ahh!", Wei Ying whimpers when the shaft grows bigger inside; filling him up. 

Wangji can no longer fight his urges so he finds another strategy. Wei Ying is taken aback by the alpha biting his own hand just to stay clear of his neck. 

He frowns at that behaviour and forcefully wraps his arms around Wangji's neck to break the act. He didnt need anyone to tell him the alpha was still weak, he could feel it. And although they both had little experience in mating, Wei Ying had cum several times already. The gap between them was not evident by the way the lotus clings to him. If Wangji so much as pull out too much the other would hiss in protest. Chest to chest, hip to hip, their fragrance mix along with their love juices until they both release and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

************************************  
Wen Xu's charming smile turned bitter and unforgiving. Everyone that was on guard that night got the hard end of the stick. Those meant to guard Wei Ying's room lost their lives on the spot and his cousins: they were locked in the underground cells.   
He would have killed them too if not for the fact that Wei Ying cared about them and he needed to know where the lotus was hiding. 

Wen Ruohan remained calm. "If you want an animal to come out of the woods, then set fire to the forest...", he said after resuming his seat in the throne room. While the escape transpired, the Sect Leader was spending hours meditating on Yin and Yang energy.

Wen Xu, "Father, it is not my wish to harm his family in the process. Wei Ying resenting me is the last thing I want."

"Wen Xu! I've thought you never to acquire a weakness if you want to live up to my expectations...Do not let me smite you for putting a rift in my plan. I instructed you to sedate the omega.", Ruohan points at his son to caution him.

"..."

"Do what you must to find Wei Ying and stop acting like a weakling...Your brother will assist you on this.", Wen Ruohan signals for Zhuliu to come forward when he was done talking.

"Yes Father.", Wen Xu mutters...

Master Wen walked out with his head up high, and a demeanour that made him unapproachable. He was on his way to interrogate his traitorous cousins again. His heart and mind were saying two different things but agreed to one fact: Wei Ying was not in QishanWen or Yunmeng. 

When the omega first came out of the burial mounds and was sedated, he mistook him for Lan Wangji. Although Wei Ying complained about his pheromones, it didnt restrain him from punching Wen Xu in the face and then kissing him. That alone was enough proof for Master Wen to believe that Wei Ying would seek out the jade.

************************************  
At seven in the evening, Lan Wangji awoke from the nap. A noticeable grin touches the corners of his lips. Seeing Wei Ying lying in his arms, resting peacefully, was a blessing. An answered prayer. 

He wanted to stay like this a little longer but his obligation kept poking his mind. 'I have to feed him.', that thought alone made his smile go wider. He carefully slips out of the bed, making sure Wei Ying's head is supported by a pillow before getting dressed.

There was no one in the sitting room when he got downstairs. Lan Wangji wandered around in search of the kitchen, quickening his steps to get ready before Wei Ying woke up.

"Master Lan, I'm here to assist you.", a female beta approaches him when he finds it. 

"Where is Master Nie?", Wangji looks over at the kitchen counter and the stove, thinking of what he could make. 

"They went to their quarters to give you some privacy...", the lady answered with a smile. She understands very well how mating works between an alpha and omega.

Lan Wangji's ears turn a light pink when he hears this. The house was indeed empty, save for the three of them.   
The lady whips something delicious and healthy in no time and plates it but the jade insists on taking the food up himself...   
*************

When he shuts the door behind him, the sweet smell of his mate gave off a hint of distress. 

"No, stop...It hurts, please...Lan Zhan."

Lan Wangji's smile disappears the instant he finds Wei Ying crying in his sleep. Placing the tray on top of a table, he rushes to the bed. Wangji wants to wake him but it was a bad thing to wake someone in the middle of a nightmare. So he sits on the bed, watching helplessly. 

Wei Ying scurried to the other side when he suddenly wakes up, startled and out of breath. His flute flies from its hiding place into his hand and he holds it upfront as a weapon. 

Lan Wangji gets distracted by the black flute. For a moment he thinks he saw a change in Wei Ying's pupil before his head sinks low but it is grey when it comes up. 

"Wei Ying, I promised, remember?.", Wangji stretched his hand hoping to calm the lotus. The presence of pheromones meant that Wei Ying was still battling with the heat. Being away from one's mate can make an omega distressed.

The lotus inclines his head like he was staring at some kind of illusion. His chest heaved with every shallow breath, his mind scattered with unclear memories. 

The flute helps him churn out the chaff and he settles on what he wanted to recall; that he chose to forgive Lan Wangji. With a clink, the metal in his hand is flung behind him while he hurried towards the jade. Wangji has his arms wide open to receive him.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Wei Ying.", the jade pecks him on the head and holds on till the trembling stops. Wei Ying's hands clutching Wangji's back was unpleasant for his scarred skin but the jade had butterflies in his stomach. Oh, how many times he had dreamt of such a thing.

"I brought dinner, you should eat first.", he continues to plant soft kisses on Wei Ying's head.

"I'm not hungry for food.", Wei Ying whispers, pressing his body against the jade.  
Wangji tries to peel him off when he feels the other's breath on his left ear but Wei Ying had become incredibly strong and overpowers him; flipping him on his back in one heave. It was hard to imagine that this was the soul weeping a while ago.

Wangji, "Wei Ying, you need to be nurtured before...", he groans when his mate locks him between his knees and parts his robe forcefully.

Wangji does nothing when the wild one orders him to keep his hands above his head while his headband is torn off to tie a shabby knot. 

"Hanguanjun, what do I do? I want to eat you but you're all tied up.", Wei Ying wipes the teardrops on his face and pouts cutely. Wangji's eyes widen when Wei Ying grinds his ass on him like he was a 'see-saw' at a playground. The omega was letting out a dangerous amount of pheromones in this wave and Wangji was enchanted by it. 

Wei Ying stands; his erection dangling in front of him. 

"Hanguanjun, stop staring at unholy things or you'll go blind.", Wei Ying smirks. 

Wangji did not know what to expect from this horny omega until the latter turns around and goes back on his knees; his half-rounded behinds taking over the view. 

'Wow, it's gotten bigger.', Wei Ying gleams at the object growing inside Wangji's pants. 

"Huff...Wei Ying, wait. Please eat first before the food gets cold.", Wangji bites his lip when his prick is brought out and toyed with. Wei Wuxian measures the thickness with a hand and gasped when he discovers there are still some gaps left to cover even if he uses both hands. 

"So big...How did it even fit?", he ogles at the shaft when it throbs in his grip. Wei Ying combs his lose hair backwards and goes for the first taste. 

There was a sense of fulfilment that came with hearing his alpha grunt. His mouth naturally drips saliva over the hot rod when he strives to shove a third of the length down his throat. Wei Ying did not despise the salty liquid he tastes as his tongue runs over the tip. It makes his insides throb. 

Lan Wangji was yet to endure such teasing and could not look away from the erotic bum. Between the omega's cheeks was a gaping hole oozing out slick. The transparent liquid trickled down to the omega's hard penis diligently rubbing its head against Wangji's chest. It was all too much for Hanguanjun to bear. 

*snap*

Wei Ying lifts his head when two hands yank his waist backward and he feels warm lips kiss a butt cheek. He sinks his fingers into Wangji's thigh when a tongue sneaks to his back point.

"Huff!!", Wei Ying works on the alpha with his hands and enjoys the rimmimg. 

The more Wangji ate out the nectar-filled spot, the more active he became. Wei Ying goes back to sucking his dick and Wangji is no longer in control of his legs. Taking out his tongue he sticks two fingers in and touches the soft walls on all sides. 

"Ahh! There, right there.", Wei Ying abandons the shaft briefly and shudders as his sweet spot is found inside.  
Wangji increases the speed to meet the fast movements of Wei Ying's lips and hands capturing his length. 

"Hmm...Ying...I'm...Close.", Lan Wangji could barely speak to alert Wei Ying on the coming eruption.

"Mff moo...*saying 'me too'*...", Wei Ying's words are misrepresented by the meat in his mouth. Lan Wangji feels the warm thick liquid from Wei Yng's member pour on his chest a second after his lava hits the omega's throat. 

Wei Ying jerks his head a few times and pulls out when he can't swallow any more cum. A palm lands on Wangji's thigh when Wei Ying rolls off of him.  
The two wheeze and pant, hoping to slow down their racing hearts. 

"Huff...huff...Lan Zhan."

"Mn."

"I never said you could break out of your bondage...Now you owe me a forehead ribbon.", Wei Ying's eyes dangle a few times till it closes for another nap.

After five minutes of no words, Wangji gathers himself and changes his position. His neck turns crimson when he sees the white mess on the lotus's face.   
He couldn't let that stay there without getting ideas. Wangji learnt from past instances, courtesy of Jiang Cheng babysitting the omega, that Wei Ying slept like a log and would not wake up if the bath was warm enough. 

So he overlooks the food and fills the tub. Once he was good to go, he carries his mate to the bathroom to clean him...

************************************


	47. His Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head of Smut: Hi everyone, the author just jumped into a river after reading the chapter. So it falls on me to tell you that this chapter is mainly smut. You can skip if you're uncomfortable with it....you won't miss out if you do.   
> ***********************************

Gusu's Cloud Recesses...

Around nine in the evening Jiang Cheng phoned Huaisang to know if anything new had occurred. He sat on the office table in the study while his alpha went over a few proposals. Ever since Qinghenjun punished his second son, he often stayed locked up in his room and left Xichen and Qiren burdened with work. 

"A'Cheng, there's no cause for alarm. Wei Ying is in safe hands."

"It is your brother I'm worried about. Wei Ying is quite demanding in his heat."

"Really?" Xichen pushes the stack of papers aside and moves out of his seat. Fixing himself between the omega he speaks with an alluring smile, "More demanding than you?"

"Oh please! I am way better than my brother. He could bring a house down when he wants to get knocked up... That one is a sly snake- even betas had to run when he was in heat." Jiang Cheng stops the alpha from kissing him by pushing his face away.

"*Chuckles*...But Wanyin, you're not so different. Remember that time you promised to buy me a unicorn just to get me in bed, then threatened to cut my...' it' off when I said it wasn't feasible. You really went for the scissors..."

"Can you not remind me of that. It was your fault for teasing me anyway.", Jiang Cheng snorted, refusing to feel embarrassed or responsible.   
The alpha searches for another angle to get to his wife's neck, still bemused by the scary experience. 

Due to the workload on the future Sect leader, the two had been lacking in nightly bedroom activities or in their case, hourly sexual activity.  
Xichen could not believe he'd been kept from the heavenly manner between his husband's legs for two whole weeks. Talking about Wangji getting some made him remember he was being starved. 

Jiang Cheng responds with a soft hum as his alpha sucks on his neck; poking his canines lightly at his skin.   
"Lan Xichen, you still have work to do. Wait a few more days to put a bun in this oven.", Wanyin said his thoughts out loud.

Xichen froze. He sharply pulls away to gaze at his mate. "Wanyin...", his tone suddenly gets serious. "How long have you been waiting to talk about this?", Xichen brushes his hand over Cheng's head, playing with the ponytail as his beloved breaks eye contact. 

"We've not been married for long but dont you think I should have been carrying a little one by now; considering how often we do it?", Jiang Cheng runs a finger over his brow, still bugged by looking Xichen in the face. 

"Wanyin, you have strong heats. For a dominant, I'm sure you're perfectly normal and fertile. We'll have a mini-you in no time.", Xichen nuzzles the lotus' cheek. Although those words were encouraging Wanyin was not fully convinced. Xichen was observant of this and goes the extra mile to show his support. 

"Pumpkin, your heat should be in around three weeks. I hope it comes on a Friday... Either way, I'll eat healthier, not forgetting to fatten you up as well...", Xichen playfully squishes the omega's pointed nose.  
"...Have you get enough vitamins...and when your heat comes, I will be sure to hit that womb and fill every space with my seed till you can barely walk...That ought to do the trick.", Xichen grinned with mischief.

'Pervert!', Jiang Cheng stares blankly at the man, shaking his head in disbelief. It still beats his mind how this guy is the face of the cultivational world. 

"You just called me a pervert in your head, didnt you?", Xichen laughed. Snatching his man by the waist the jade rests his chin on Wanyin's shoulder and engulfs him sweetly. 

"You complete me Wanyin...I thought I knew what happiness felt until you proved me wrong. I wouldn't trade this for anything in this world... or even the heavens, my love.", Zewujun was overwhelmed with his new life as a married man. Sure this person had a lot of safety precautions and hazard signs plastered on this soul but that was an adventure the Sect Leader could not get enough of.

************************************  
Wei Ying is surprised to find Wangji snoozing when the sun was out. Yes, they did not rest the entire night after another hour of napping. Wangji also cleans him after every round and wrapped him in something comfy. 

Wei Ying is more annoyed about his alpha not waking up after pulling off the blanket and putting his entire weight on him. But that was not going to hinder the lotus from quenching his resurfaced thirst. 

Lan Wangji is drawn out of the deep sleep by something wet and slippery ascending and descending upon his manhood. As his vision clears, he sees who is on top of him, riding away.   
In motivating his jade to wake up completely, Wei Wuxian draws his ass up to the top then slams into the rod, swallowing the length all the way to the bottom.

Wangji jerks forward from the electrifying phenomenon. His hands grip the bed desperately for a little bit of control. The situation does not change for the better when Wei Ying does it again; slapping him hard and deep, causing his logic to disintegrate. He adored how Wei Ying's body rockets when he ventures too deep. Wangji's abs tighten whenever the other descends on him like a whirlwind, making him swoon. 

Biting his lips and grunting in ecstasy, is not enough to keep him in check as someone crudely steals his right hand, navigating it over an abdomen. Wangji could almost feel the impact of his member disturb the flat outline of that section, leaving traces of a bulge. 

It is when his hand tours further that he faces the incubus on top of him. Wei Ying was draining his energy in exchange for uncontrolled pleasure. 

Hard persimmons on each side of that snowy chest, a thin neck that sinks in with every moaning breath, a sexy mole sitting below rosy lips, Lan Wangji was the innocent sheep caught by a wolf.

Wei Ying seizes two fingers in his mouth, sitting upright on that dick. Lacing four fingers this way with saliva, he sends the hand below to his erection. 

Wangji took his job seriously, jerking the omega off according to the frequency of the thrust. He slowed down whenever his omega reduced the pace to rub on him and picked it up again when Wei Ying sped up aggressively. 

At last Wei Ying's cum brims over, escaping through Wangji's fingers. A few drops find it's way to his abdomen. So flawed and free. 

"Hmmph Wei Ying...", Wangji's lips disappear before he could finish. He parts them to give way to the tongue swirling around his, inviting him to its cave. Wangji's heart crescendo when his mate resumes moving his hips out of the blue to remind him that he was yet to release. Like a boat shaken by a high tide, his body is controlled by the waves and he feels addicted to it. 

Even as the jade cums, throbbing and twitching beneath him, Wei Ying does not leave his lips until every drop is sucked out. 

"Good morning...", The omega whispers with a grin. Wangji identifies it since the omega's lips were still on his, sharing his breath.

By midday, Wangji gave up on clothes.

Wei Ying had many shades of crazy buried alongside his heat and anytime he thought he had the hang of it, the omega surprises him again.

He was beginning to wonder if it was really true that dominant alphas had full control over dominant omegas. But then again he was still recovering. 

Lan Wangji came out of the bathroom after checking his back. Wei Ying fell asleep not long after eating. Since the cold spring was far from reach the jade had to rely on meditation. So he found a spot where he could see and hear his mate if he woke up. 

Things were going smoothly until he picked another disturbance in Wei Ying's pheromones. The omega was plagued with a nightmare just like the other day.   
Wangji thought of waking the omega this time but his mind is drawn to something else. The black flute. It kept shifting from side to side, making a ruckus in the drawl Wei Ying placed it.

Wangji changes route toward the drawer. He had been curious about that instrument since he first set eyes on it. The object felt ominous. 

The metal shakes violently when Wangji pulled the wood halfway. It bounced, feeling its owner close and in need of him. 

The jade reached out...

"Stay away from it!!", Wei Ying yelled and he turned.

Wangji closes the drawer as Wei Ying jumps out of the bed. He prepared himself for a scolding but the omega rather embraced him and frantically checks if he was harmed.

"Do not touch Chenqin without my knowledge, okay!", Wei Ying cups the jade's face and sighs rashly. 

"Mn.", Wangji nods once like a child. In his mind, he concludes that the flute is a spirit weapon and wants to know more. 

"Come, let's do it again...", Wei Ying goes in for a kiss but Wangji stops him.

"Wei Ying, you had another nightmare..."

"And I want to forget it...so please make me disregard that horrible moment... I need you inside me, now.", Wei Ying climbed ontop of Wangji on the floor with pleading eyes.

"Mn.", the jade answers softly with scepticism. 

"Lan Wangji, I'm good to go down there but I need you to do me a favour.", Wei Ying blinks as he stares into his mate's eyes.

"..."

"Dont hold back..."

"Wei Ying..."

"Do it...Fuck me like that ni..."  
Wangji hushed him with a finger. It would break his heart to hear Wei Ying complete such a request.

Wangji cannot refuse him, neither can he grant that bid. The best he can think of is showing the love of his life a better alternative. So he takes his time to prepare the lotus.

"More...", Wei Ying beaconed. 

In the lotus position, the jade lowers his beloved to give his warmth. The latter clung to his body, fuelling him with his shallow breaths. But Wei Ying knows this is not Lan Wangji's dangerous desire and results in scolding him. "Didnt you say you loved me?... if your spiritual energy is low then take some of mine, but stop acting like a toothless lion!"

*whoosh*

Wei Ying went wide-eyed. A fresh batch of alpha pheromones sent his heart racing and his body began to burn from within. The slick piling up from Wangji corking his hole anoints the shaft for the task ahead. 

Still asserting dominance, Wangji rises from the floor without severing the connection. Every step he takes shoves his growth inside the lotus and he tightens his hold on his rod. 

"Not so tight...", Wangji grunts, yet his mate disobeyed. "Wei Ying.", he speaks with his pheromones this time around and the aforementioned cooperates. 

Wangji lowers Wei Ying at the foot of the bed and taunts him. 

"I've always wondered... how you got your mark all over my body that night...show me.", Wei Ying's words come out broken as his body bobbed upward from the penetration.

"I dont want to hurt you.", Wangji replied after much difficulty. 

"I promise not to break...", Wei Ying meets him halfway, then adds, "Mark me, Hanguanjun."

Wangji knits his brows, hearing his omega. He pulls Wei Ying closer to the edge and straightened his back, then grabs a leg after a warning stroke. 

Wei Ying watches attentively as Wangji kissed his foot, sucking on a few toes before sinking the tip of his teeth into the instep. Seeing that his mate is unbothered, the jade travels to the back of his knee and licks his way to the calf to plant another bite. Wei Ying shivers.

The trend continues to the thigh, his chest then to a shoulder all the while leaving the lotus breathless with pheromones and deep hits.

Wei Ying flinched when Wangji gets to his neck, yet inclines his chin and leaves it bare. The faint marks from their first bond are visible on the man's neck. Wangji frowns at it, eager to replace it with a better one. 

"Ah!"

Wangji sinks his canines deeper into the omega's neck, pouring out more than he could have asked for. Wei Ying's eyes flick from grey to red and red to grey again in a split second just when he came.... but Wangji missed this. 

Accepting the mark, he wraps his legs around Wangji, holding on to him. Wei Ying did not anticipate that the jade would carry him again but he tightens his grip when he does. 

"Dont let go.", Wangji says with a grunt as he locks his hand under Wei Ying's knees. 

"Hah...Ahhn.", Wei Ying feels the pleasure shoot to his chest. This position came with a different feeling altogether. Wangji's slightly curved shlong does not miss any spot. The jade heaves Wei Ying up and bites another spot on his chest, right on the collarbone, unleashing another batch of pheromones. 

"Hmmm, Lan Zhan, its...Ah!", Wei Ying cums again, splashing his sperm on Wangji's ripped chest. 

Next thing he sees is Wangji leaning him against the wall in the same position within moments.

"But I just... came...Huff", Wei Ying's movement is restricted. He hangs in the air waiting for Wangji's salami to ram into him; his ass pouring out the slime that refuses to run out. Wangji's pheromones had his body lubricating more to take him.   
The quelching sounds and slaps resounding as their organs meet leaves more than enough to imagine, even if Wei Ying goes speechless, gaping while he digs his nail into Wangji's tender back. As the moans pitch higher, Wangji judiciously enjoys his mate's lips and only frees it after a bite.

It does not stop there when the Lotus cums again, leaving his rushed breaths in the alpha's ears. Wangji then takes him to the table in the outer room. 

Wei Ying tries to catch his breath but Wangji turning him on his belly to eat him with his tongue makes it hard. 

Holding on to his mate's thin waist, the Jade penetrates with overpowering stamina. Wei Ying grits his teeth when the alpha mounts a foot on the table and propels forward until his abdomen is rigid against the omega's rump.

Feeling a bit of distress, Wei Ying squirms, trying to move it out a bit but Lan Wangji catches on to his plan and clamped his waist to plunge back in again.

"Aish...Fuckn shit...Hah, mercy..."

"..."

Wei Ying turns his neck when the alpha suddenly halts.

"Did I tell you to stop?", the omega can barely manage a frown as his dishevelled hair got in the way, covering his entire face. 

Psyching himself, Wangji sheaths back inside. He collects Wei Ying's hair into a hand, then swirls it around his wrist.

"Fuck...", Wei Ying's eyes joyfully roll back when his locks are tugged and his body leans backwards. 

Wangji's rough pace returns from the stimulation. The omega's moans and the music their bodies make together churns out beads to sweat.   
The lotus hisses when Wangji bites the nape of his neck at the peak of his arousal.  
When the jade released his hair and pinched a nipple. Wei Wuxian concedes with an "ah" crying out, "Hanguanjun!" 

"You asked for it..."

"Mnh...then cum inside me.", Wei Ying opens his inner tract as the play is about to end. Wangji gleefully enters, grunting and puffing like a beast. 

Wei Ying's toes curl and his body quivers. The pain was quickly replaced with unspeakable pleasure.

"Lan Zhan...dont stop now... just a little more."

"If you keep saying such things I might...knot you.", Wangji groans.

"Do it...knot the hell out of me."

"Shameless!"

"Me?...how can you say that... when you're.... the one..fucking me on a table.", The lotus responds with a little nasal tone.

"Mhh...quiet...", Wangji finds another place to mark. 

"Ahh...s...slow down. I'm cumming.", Wei Ying's head drops after his cannon shots.   
Another thrust kicks him up and he cries, "Lan Zhan, what did you do...I think I'm...coming from the other end...Huff...", he grabs Wangji's hand and squeezes. The pleasure escalates and normalizes when he feels his insides swell from the alpha's fluids. 

"Hanguanjun...my knee hurts."

"Dont move.", Wangji warned.

"Why? The table may not be able to hold our weights", Wei Ying's shuffles causes Wangji to stutter, "No...it has to...I'm...stuck."

"Aish! Lan Zhan!"

"Sorry...you can have any dessert you want as compensation."

"What?!... Can we at least find a way to get off this table?... Add cuddles, lots and lots of it."

"Mn.", Wangji responded. For the next twenty minutes, the two were joined together all thanks to a knot. They did find a way to get off the table- it broke...in the end Wangji kept his word and fed his mate ice cream after his meals....then let the omega snuggle in his arms for as long as he wanted before mating again...

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you're having a great weekend. See you in the next update❤❤❤


	48. His Lotus

At the break of dawn, Lan Wangji was up, gazing at his 'sun'. No surplus pheromones weakening their resolve, no heat to quench. Just the stable body temperature and a clear mind. The jade relished the moment, worried for when the other will awake from his slumber. There was no guarantee of what was going to occur; would Wei Ying be welcoming or as cold as a blizzard. 

Not long after he leaves to take his bath, the omega begins to twitch on the mattress... 

Wangji halts when he emerges from the bathroom, clean and half-naked. What stops him from taking a step is Wei Ying's frame sitting on the other side of the bed, with his shoulders crouched. 

"Leave...", A single word from the omega damns Wangji's mind to hell. 

His back facing the jade, the lotus blinks away his distress with silent breaths and a flute hidden on his lap.

Wangji deals with the disappointment by going for the set of clothes prepared by the servant the previous day. He was not going to upset Wei Ying.

When the omega steals a glance at Wangji, his lowermost lip drops. A clear presentation of Hanguanjun's desperation was painted on his back; uneven scars cut across in all directions.   
He looks away as soon as the alpha moves. 

Draping his robes over the inner shirt Wangji recognised his shortcomings and bad behaviours. How were they going to have a decent conversation when he always shrunk at the omega's words

" Wei Ying...", he ignores the thick fabric that falls while he walks to the bedside."...We have to talk.", he says.

"Get out...", Wei Ying shut his eyes, tunning out the terror in his chest.

"I know it's not easy for you but it must be done."

"Get Lost!!...", the omega barks.

"No", Wangji squats before him.

"What?"

"I'm not running away from this, Wei Ying. I am yours and you are mine."

"I am not yours Lan Zhan..."

"Then I want you to be...", Wei Ying slides the flute beneath a pillow the instant Wangji grabs his face. 

"...Alright, you want to talk, let's talk...See if can change my mind about you being the worst alpha on this planet... ", Wei Ying sneers with the sole aim of dampening the jade's spirit.

******************************  
Qishan Wen...

Xue Yang kept his word to Jing, providing enough to take care of her and her brother's needs without making Xingchen suspicious. " We won the lottery!", was the young girl's excuse and Xue Yang backed her up. 

As for where Xue Yang got the money, why ask when he knew all he needs to about Sect Leader Wen's numerous accounts.

Without Wei Ying in the picture, the alpha felt empty. His goal in life was thrown off because of his desire for the lotus but that had also been snatched due to his carelessness. He could also not return to being Wen Ruohan's pawn. 

So he sits in his room drinking beer, ripping out sheets from his bucket list. One thing was for sure, he was positive Wei Ying would need his help sooner or later. Either that or the world would end with Ruohan standing on its ashes. 

It would give him pleasure to see Hanguanjun burn along with that world. 

"Hah...Is this what heartbreak feels like?... Well, I might as well get a new robe since we will be returning to the stone age soon...Owww what name will I choose for my underground city...Hahaha", he shatters another bottle against the wall.

A bang on his door makes him snap out of his misery. Taking his gun, he slowly walks to the door.

" Hey Mister, are you at home or not."

A'Jing's voice makes him massage his temple. 

"What the hell are you...", Xue Yang bites his tongue when the door is opened and Xingchen stood behind the girl.

"Sorry, did we come at a bad time?", Xiao Xingchen asked; his blind eyes directly in Xue Yang's view.

" Umm No, you can come...you know what, *Nervous laugh*, my house is a mess right now. How about we go to your place or grab lunch.

"Oh, that's not a problem, I can tidy the place for you.", Xingchen smiled.

A'Jing kept poking her head inside the apartment, checking if the alpha was hiding something else.

" What, no...hold on, I'll get my jacket.", Xue Yang shoves the girl's face out and shuts the door.

"A'Jing, was he drinking?", Xingchen asks his sister, stroking her hair affectionately. 

" I didn't smell alcohol but that guy is capable of it. Ge, why do you insist on being his friend. That guy is weird."

"I don't know, I guess I felt he was lonely. He must be a good person for keeping you safe. Not many alphas out there would be this humble."

'Yeesh, that guy is anything but good or humble. He tried to kill me because of a stupid wallet.', A'Jing frowns at her truthful thoughts. 

Not long after, the door creaked open. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, we can go now.", Xue Yang managed to freshen up real quick. 

" So much for getting a jacket.", A'Jing comments. 

"A'Jing, be polite..."

"Don't worry, she was just joking, right A'Jing?", Xue Yang snatches the girl's ear and pulls hard. 

" Ye...yes, a joke.", the girl fights the urge to scream. Falling behind the two men, she massages the unlucky ear, wincing...

************************************

Wei Ying had Wangji sit at the centre of the bed with his legs crossed, as he would when meditating. The Lotus was opposed to shifting since his womb was full and the slightest movement made him uneasy. 

Given the long period of silence, Wangji speaks up, asking the omega if he was in any pain from their constant frolicking. As pleasant as mating rituals were, it did have a downside. 

"I take it that Hanguanjun is not ready for this conversation...", Wei Ying tilts his head with a raised brow.

" No, I am...", Wangji's Adam apple bobs when he looks at the omega. "Wei Ying..."

"Let's cut to the chase, there is something I've been dying to know...Did pinning me down and taking away my right make you feel powerful, Lan Wangji? Did you win?", Wei Ying cut the alpha off with questions extremely piercing to the jade's ears.

Wangji, " ...That was my first time being with anyone and I do not regret sharing it with you. I only wish the events had been different...You were going to elope with another alpha and that made me furious and anxious...I didn't think it would go that far."

Wei Ying's mocking grin went down; stunned that the jade knew about Chengmei's conspiracy. "...I was not going to do it.", his voice echoes as he averts his gaze.

"Then why keep it from me?... Why did you communicate with an alpha that marked you before, while pushing me away?"

"..."

"Watching you constantly lie to my face was suffocating and tearing my mind apart...", Wangji retained his calm expression regardless of the hardship.  
"Not once have I believed you were beneath me, Wei Ying... Taking you by force came as an illusion and I failed to control myself...And it was wrong. Disturbingly wrong...so..."

Wei Ying was perplexed, "So basically I should accept that you bottled up your emotions and it ended up exploding in your face...HAD YOU ASKED ME ABOUT IT I WOULD HAVE..."

Wangji, "You would have lied to protect him."

"...Yes, you're right... But I'm engaged to you remember?", Wei Ying's tone changed altogether, leaning toward a sulk.

"You had no love or fondness for me.", Lan Wangji answered without delay.

"That is not true Lan Zhan! I had feelings for you!..." The omega confessed shockingly, suppressing the urge to cry. It came out so sudden that Wei Ying wished he could take it back, but there was no use."Why do you think I disabled every barrier Jiang Cheng and I set up in my room...Its because I saw a change in you...AND I CHANGED!!. That is why I believed I did not need to be protected from you... I believed you loved me back then and that made it harder for me to not feel guilty about wanting both of you!... DAMN IT!", he screamed as he hit his chest to desist from ripping something off.

Lan Wangji had mixed feelings sprinkled with a dash of remorse. The white in his eyes turned a light pink and he kept looking down no matter what he did to stop.

"You're such a log to assume that accepting one's advances when you already admire another is as simple as rewriting your clan rules!..."

"I'm sorry.", Wangji's voice was drained of its natural depth.

"Shut up and turn around!!..."

The jade glances at Wei Ying, feeling incompetent. Although Hanguanjun was clueless, the omega's frown has him doing as commanded in no time.

"Moron!! I said 15 and you bring home 33 marks to remind me of how much of a jerk you can be...", Wei Ying scavenged through the side drawer for a piece of paper to write on. He pulls off the inner garment and slaps the talisman against Wangji's back after completing the spell. His temper cooling off, he rests his head on the jade's shoulder.  
"This spell helped me when I was in need. It will restore your energy faster.", he speaks almost in a whisper.

"Did you use your blood?"

"Are you gonna tell on me to your annoying Uncle?"

Wangji shook his head. With the omega's body against his bare back, Lan Wangji's soul returns to him.   
"Wei Ying, that flute made of metal...you called it Chenqing, is it your spirit weapon?"

"Mhm."

"Did Sect Leader Wen give it to you? Is it a replacement for Suibian?"

"No, I made it myself using your brother's music technique. I should thank him later...Suibian is not with me because it got taken by Wen Ruohan... But I will get it back someday.", Wei Ying shifts closer. 

"...Wei Ying, you said before that you might forgive me when the nightmares stop...I thought I understood until I heard you cry in your sleep."

Wei Ying raised his head. "*sigh*...After that evening you were always in my dreams...Even when it started differently, it would end with you raping me over and over again...and there was nothing I could do to stop it." The omega's pensive mood had died down but talking about his haunted night made his skin crawl. 

"Wei Ying...", Wangji turns to his original posture and cups the omega's face. " I will find a solution to those nightmares.", he vows. The broken look in his eyes pushes the omega to lighten his burden. Lan Wangji did not handle that bit of information so well. He had been curious about it since he heard the omega call out his name but was too scared of the reply.  
The omega's eyes soften when a streak of salty water seeps out of Lan Wangji's eye sockets. Then there was another, and another...and soon the alpha had to hide his shame.  
Wei Ying watered the impression that one broken soul was enough. His heart and mind needed time to adjust to this arrangement but he was willing to be surrounded by love and give love.

"Lan Zhan...these days spent with you were different...I slept well, only in your arms... and anytime I had a bad dream, you were not beside me.", his hand pressed on the tablets hiding Wangji's throbbing heart, encouraging the organ to calm down.

"I'm sorry Wei Ying. You're everything I need and cherish above all, yet it is I who hurt you the most.", The jade's stoic face became a crying mess.

"I know.", Wei Ying sneaks his palms above Lan Wangji's chest and clasped his neck. Wangji leans forward as he is summoned, surrendering to the omega's lips. And while the liplock intensifies at a heartwarming pace, his hands leave the man's face to grab his waist; drawing him close. But Wei Ying has a more effective idea to cork those tears and strives to climb on top of him.

"Mnn."

"Lan Zhan, my womb is full, yet you're already up from an honest make up kiss?"

"No need, it will go down on its own."

"Okay, we'll see about that.", the omega managed a grin as he dived in for another tender kiss. They had a long way to go, taking one step at the time was the best form of healing...

***********************************  
Sect Leader Nie was already expecting his guests at lunch. Huaisang quickly grabs a seat for his pal when they showed up. 

"We are late, sorry for the imprudence.", Wangji bowed to his host.

" That's not an issue Lan Wangji, I'm glad you could join us.", Minjue offered him a seat. He smiles when he picks up the exchange of pheromones between the two. 

Covered in marks from the curve of his chin, Wei Ying kept adjusting his garment from Huaisang's watchful eyes. Lan Wangji ate quietly, taking note of the omega's distress.   
Minjue heard the jade groan lowly when Wei Ying flinched after burning his lower lip with hot soup.

"Careful.", He set aside his strict rule of no talking when dinning. The situation becomes more remarkable when Wei Ying nods innocently, briefly sucking on the area.

The awkwardness remained until lunch was consumed and they could talk politely over a pot of tea. Minjue refrained from mentioning their nuptials and beat about the bush with other discussions.  
The omega's expression changed once the Sect Leader discloses that Hanguanjun had to return that evening. He took his time to explain to the omega that Wangji was still under punishment and needed to go back to prevent being caught by Sect Leader Lan...

When they return to their room, Hanguanjun's first instinct is to examine the other's lips. Licking the raw spot derives a soft moan from the Lotus. Repeating it renders him breathless and hungry for Wangji's lips.

" Is it better?", the jade inquires.

"Mhm.", Wei Ying replies after sinking into his arms, taking long whiffs of Sandalwood emanating from Wangji's glands. 

'Lan Zhan, it's only been a few days, I don't want you to leave...', Wei Ying refused to let those thoughts out. 

" I should get ready. It would be rude to keep Sect Leader Nie waiting again.", Wangji pecked Wei Ying on the cheek and freed him. 

The omega found his way to the bed and fell like a log after the ice jade went to take a shower. Staring at the ceiling, he lets out a choking sigh as he feels his lip with a finger.

The remaining hours were spent undisturbed; clinging and cuddling, until Wangji gets dressed to leave. His trek was cut short when he discovers Minjue waiting in the living room. 

Minjue, "All set?"

Wangji, "Mn."

"Well let us go then.", Minjue leads the way. Huaisang comes out of the kitchen, munching on a snack. He slows down when he sees his friend stand alone, watching the jade leave with his brother. What made the Shaker pine was seeing the lotus hug himself, clawing at his skin. 

" Wei Xiong, come, let's see them off.", Huaisang drapes an arm over the Wild one and accompanies him outside. 

Wangji had the car door open when his mate comes into view. His blank face gives off a small frown when he feels Wei Ying's pheromones deliberately cry out to him.  
Abandoning his ride, the jade doubles toward the omega. Minjue comes out of the vehicle, confused, but chuckles under his breath when he sees Wanji gait toward his mate. 

Describing the moment without speaking of Wei Ying sulking in his breath would be a crime, for he let himself go and welcomed the pain of being ripped away from his bond again. In the past, he rejected that emotion to its bitter end.

"Stay...", he leaches onto Wangji's neck. The grip was so strong, the jade had to hold his own to keep balance. 

"Wei Ying, I will return in five days...Ok, four days."

"No...What if I disappear again and you can't find me. What will you do then?"

"Impossible...Take this.", Wangji's sword flies to him by instinct. "Bichen wields a part of my core. You won't miss my presence if you keep it close to your heart.", the jade ties the scabbard around Wei Ying's waist. 

" Lan Zhan..."

"Mn.", Lan Wangji hushes him with a kiss, disregarding the people around.

" You have four days to return.", Wei Ying warns the alpha. Wangji nods while caressing the other's cheek. With one last touch on the lip, he breaks away from Wei Ying and retreats to the car.   
Huaisang gets the chance to console his friend when the car wheels out of the compound just as it came...

************************************

Xichen was summoned by his Father out of the blue and he treated it as urgent. Although he feared his old man may have been tipped off about Wangji, he went to the Sect Leader's quarters with boldness.

"Father.", He bowed quite low before accepting a seat.

" My Son, how is your mother?", Qinghenjun was slow but steady.

"She is fairly angry...its nothing an apology can't fix.", Xichen waits for the servants to pour the first cup of tea before finishing his statement.

Qinghenjun sighed after taking a whiff of the strong scented tea, " Lan Lihua is not easily moved by apologies, she will only let it go if I free her last born and get back Wei Wuxian..."

(Author: Finally decided to give Madam Lan a name.)

Xichen, "Father, if punishing my brother was done out of instant rage, then now would be a good time to accept mother's appeal. Bringing Master Wei home will be easier if you set Lan Zhan free."

"To be honest Xichen, I would have broken the engagement if your brother had not bonded with the omega.", Qinghenjun surprised his son with that statement so casually made.

"..."

"Bad things happen when a descendant of an immortal walks the earth...If Wen Ruohan is not the enemy another will rise to claim him."

"But Cangse Sanren was peaceful and Master Wei has proved to be as bright as she..", Xichen said.

"Cange Sanren was the cause of the Wei Family annihilation... Fengmian was clueless about this until now. And we are certain that Wen Ruohan was behind it.", the Sect Leader set his cup down.

The questionable look on the older man's face jolts Xichen's mind to what the real debate was.  
"...Are you conceivably troubled that Wei Ying would lead to the destruction of our clan?"

"..."

"That's impossible. Gusu Lan is capable of defending its borders from an attack. And I'm positive that other clans would not stand for it.", Zewujun refutes that thought immediately.

Qinghenjun, "I admire your zeal, Son...But the best way to keep this clan and your brother from getting killed is to sever the bond."

"Are you suggesting that we...", Xichen swallows his spit, afraid to complete the sentence.

"Yes, if Yanling Daoren and Cangse Sanren disappeared from the face of the earth, then young Master Wei, who is yet to understand what he is, can be stopped before he becomes abreast with it...I've set some spies at the enemy's camp..."

"Father, you can't possibly be serious about this. Wangji would never agree to such a thing, he would be shattered if you make him choose."

"Then it's a good thing that he is bedridden and locked in a cell where he will not be able to move, even if he finds out... If you love your brother, Xichen, you will do what you must to protect him and the clan."

"So that's why you did it?... You were looking for a way to disable your son all along?... How could you?", Xichen grasped his knee, 

"It had to be done when the opportunity came...someday when you have children of your own, you will understand."

"...And Sect Leader Jiang, what will you tell him after killing his son?"

"He will know that Wen Ruohan is responsible for the child's death...I'm telling you this because the future of the clan also rests on your shoulders. Power and leadership require making the hardest decisions. This is merely one of them.", said Qinghenjun. With this insight, Xichen decides to keep mute for now.

************

Later that evening Zewujun received a call from Madam Lan to come around. Weighed by his father's words, he struggles to maintain a cheerful front when he learns his baby brother had returned. Xichen felt worse hearing Wangji give positive feedback about how his mate asked him not to leave. 

Madam Lan fed her sons some moon cake to celebrate. "Four days seems long, you should leave tomorrow.", the woman winked at her second jade.

Jiang Cheng palms his forehead and tells his mother in law that would be too desperate. 

"...Mother, can you help me get into the forbidden room at the library?", Lan Wangji brings it up.

"What for?", Madam Lan feeds Jiang Cheng the tasty treat.

"Wei Ying has nightmares and I vowed to put an end to it...", Wangji lowered his eyes, remembering who's fault that was.

Madam Lan, "Say no more, your brother will take you there...Xichen...Lan Huan!"

"Yes Mother, I'll help Wangji with whatever he needs.", Xichen smiled.

" It's settled then...Have some additional cake, my lovely sons...", Madam Lan picked another round bite-size treat and fed the three men one after the other.

Jiang Cheng stared at his husband, taking note of his reaction. The others were so engrossed in the discussion to see it but Wanyin could not disregard it.

Once they sneaked Lan Wangji to his cell, Jiang Cheng starts making estimations. Taking a walk through the beautiful flora that had been there since time immemorial, Jiang Cheng slides his fingers in Xichens and slowly tugs him backwards. The Alpha stopped.

"Yes Pumpkin?", the jade lights up his face with a loving smile.

" Spill the beans, what's eating you up?", Jiang Cheng frowned. That bit of expression made Xichen chuckle..."Wanyin, you might kill me with that cute pout before I even speak..."

"Are you gonna tell me or do I need to tie you to one of these trees and interrogate you?"

"Careful Wanyin, I could eat you up right now...", Xichen growls playfully. 

"Pervert!... Stop ignoring my question."

"Okay, I'll tell you, my beautiful wife...Father sent for me this morning. He is not doing so well without Mother's affection...and he is also worried about Wangji."

"Oh, then he should get off his high horse and talk to his wife...You're not allowed to get stressed with such issues Xichen. You said you'd stay healthy and wait for my heat. Stress is not a healthy word!", Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth. 

" Haha...Wanyin...", Xichen crouched to meet the omega's height and nibbles on the tip of his nose. "I'm very healthy right now, we could do a little trial for the main event."

"Get out of my way sicko, I am not in the mood.", Jiang Cheng goes around the alpha and pulls him along like an angry mother ready to spank her naughty child.

************************************

At Qinghenie, Huaisang spent his hours with his best friend. If there was anyone that could keep Wei Ying entertained, it was the Shaker. 

"Wei Xiong, your long hair makes you look more like a girl. Let me give you a neat cut."

"No, I want to keep my locks for a while." 

"Okay, then a nice braid should be in order. I'll get the comb.", Huaisang rushed to the dressing room. " Wei Xiong, you've been indoors since you arrived, how about we go for a run tomorrow then head to a club. There's a private one not far from here. 

"I'm not sure your brother would be happy about that."

"Forget Da Ge...Or we could party right here...I have a wonderful surprise on its way. Just hold on for an hour."

"Alright, Huaisang...Auch! be careful."

"Sorry, sorry...", Huaisang slowed down as he adjusted the hair clip and got ready to comb Wei Ying's raven hair.

About two hours later, way past the estimated time, Huaisang received a call from the head of security. 

" Are you insane, do you no longer recognize my friends? Let her in before I lose my marbles.", the shaker tries to keep his voice low. 

Wei Ying is fixated on the snow shade sword on his bed, tracing his fingers over the intricate designs of cloud patterns. He simply nods once when Huisang asked to be excused. 

"Bichen, do you also miss him?... Chenqin is not happy about sharing his space with you... But it thinks you're cool.", Wei Ying sighed as he grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out by an ich. Blue glares encircling the naked blade puts a smile on his face. He recalls the few times he spared against this blade with his agile Suibian. 

Wei Ying quickly pushed the sword back in at the sound of the door being opened. 

" Wei Xiong, your surprise is here!", Huaisang steps out of the doorway. The Wild one beams when he beholds his sister's image. 

"Shijie..."

"Xianxian..."

The two stay together in a lengthy embrace, sobbing amidst giggles until the former breaks the bond to wipe her brother's face. Hearing that her brother was close and out of QishanWen made her tear up. It was great news but Jiang Cheng had cautioned her not to breathe a word of it to their parents.

"My XianXian, why are you crying." 

"I've missed my Jie...She left me alone in a foreign land."

"She's sorry...I've been trying to reach A'Qing and A'Ning but that never worked out."

"Jie, they risked their lives for me..."

"Shhh...come let's sit...Now tell your Jie everything that happened in that place.", YanLi stroke his brother's hair...

************************************

Two days in, Lan Wangji was not satisfied with the results at the library. Whatever he found either talked of sleep demons or something unrelated to what Wei Ying described. 

Madam Lan took it upon herself to join in the search so her son could keep his promise.  
" Xichen, have a look at this...Will this work?", She picked up a small chest wrapped in leather and tucked far away from where the eye could barely reach it. 

"Dream Searcher."

Wangji set down what he was looking at and geared his neck toward his mother and Xichen.

Xichen opened the chest to reveal a strange incense burner.   
The incense burner has the appearance of a magical creature: its face displays an elephant’s nose and a rhinoceros' eyes, while its body is that of a bear, its tail of an ox, its legs like a tiger. Its stomach contains the incense burner

"It could but this is not just any dream searcher...says on the leather it works solely on soul bonds."

"We are.", Lan Wangji stepped up.

" Wangji, this is not something you can just assume.", Xichen said.

"I've said this before, Wei Ying is the only one for me."

"I believe you Son. You should try this.", Madam Lan closed the chest and handed it to her youngest. "Now, let's get you prepared and send you back."

***********************************

After narrating his ordeal with Wen Chao, Wei Wuxian speaks of the magnificent nightless city and the Phoenix Hall meant for the Mother Wen.   
Yanli pays rapt attention to every detail, her facial expression changing according to the thrill and chill. 

Wei Ying omitted the part about being thrown into the burial mounds with no food or water. That he came face to face with dark creatures and resentful spirits often spoken about in class.  
Although the Gusu Lan curriculum lacked practical teaching, the omega found a way to combat what he came across. And just when he thought he was a spent arrow, something mysterious occurs. All the darkness swirled around him like scavengers awaiting the death of a wounded beast. He remembers hearing the screams of ten thousand souls seeking justice and revenge, the booming sound of thunder and lightning shaking the place while he was beaten by the wind. And with a screeching cry, he felt his entire body give out an unspeakable force till everything was blurry...

"A'Xian...A'Xian."

"...", Wei Ying was pulled back to earth. 

" Do you need to sleep? Here, let me get the blanket...", Yanli's eyes fall on the jade's sword and she looks to Wei Ying for an explanation.

The wild one gets into the sheets and clutches Bitchen against his chest just like Wangji had asked him to.   
"It was his idea to leave his sword.", he lets his sister play with his hair until sleep usurps. 

************************************  
The second trip to Qinhenie included Xichen and Jiang Wanyin. But they arrived late and could not talk for long.  
Yanli approached Lan Wangji. The two had not seen each other for long and she thought it wise to ask about his health...

" He fell asleep early...Will you be sharing a room with him?", Yanli disclosed when Wangji searched around with his eyes.

"Mn...", Lan Wangji took a bow and excuse himself after their conversation ended.

The jade closed the door and quietly entered the bedroom. A small smile touches the corners of his lips when he sees his mate cling to Bichen in his sleep. 

In as much as he yearned to claim his rightful place, he takes off his clothes for a bath then dries himself. 

After getting into his silk pyjamas, Lan Wangji climbs the bed. Careful not to wake his mate or cut him with the metallic case, he takes his time to peel Wei Ying's fingers off Bichen. The lotus latches onto him like a Koala once the sword is successfully taken. 

Kissing the omega's forehead a few times, Wangji flicked his fingers to turn off the lights and closed his eyes to sleep.

" Lan Zhan"

"Mn..."

"You smell like soap and Sandalwood... Nice."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you in the next update❤❤❤


	49. Incense Burner I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I hope you don't mind another long chapter🙈😥.  
> .......................................................................

Lan Wangji gives up on sleep after trying so hard. Thoughts of the incense burner ate at his mind- he was anxious to confirm his belief that he and Wei Ying were truly soul bonds. 

Caving in, he cautiously slides out of the bed in search of the artefact. There was not much to it: all Wangji had to do was light the incense. He did not know how exactly it would work but he leaves it to chance and goes back to bed.  
Wei Ying groaned when tiny strands of smoke diffuse into the room. It was so calming that Lan Wangji did not know when sleep seized him...

First, there was an illumination beyond what the eyes could bear. Then it diminished...and was replaced with the night. 

Lan Wangji identified Wei Ying by the pyjamas he wore to sleep. He engulfs him when they meet. If this was his Wei Ying, then there was nothing to fear. They are soulmates.

" Lan Zhan, what are we doing here? How did we get to Gusu...To the Jade Mansion...", Wei Ying patted his back like a child. 

Lan Wangji gives a rough explanation of what went on while he slept.

"Dream searcher?..."

Wei Ying turned when he hears distant laughing and cussing. Soon a Wei Wuxian from months before came out of the dark holding onto a drunk Lan Xichen. 

From where they stood, Wei Wuxian knew he should have been seen but his replica didn't even react. So he goes closer and tries to touch him as he struggles to help Xichen. But his hand goes right through the clone's body like a ghost. 

"Wei Ying, let me take Xichen. Lan Wangji is hugging a tree because he wants you to take him inside.", Jiang Cheng came into the scene.

Wei Ying slowly backs away to the Lan Wangji he could touch.

" This...its the night we went clubbing.", Wei Wuxian watched as his image hands Lan Xichen over to Jiang Cheng and goes looking for his jade.

Lan Wangji was a bit puzzled. 'This is my dream.', the thought crosses his mind. Wei Ying being familiar with the scene, in the beginning, was okay as long as it didn't go further. 

"Lan Zhan, look...I'm taking you inside. You are very hefty when drunk...Let's follow them."

"...", Lan Wangji could not deter the other from having his way even if he was uncomfortable. Wei Wuxian noticed him dragging his feet but they made it to his room in a few leaps.

" Wei Ying wait. I have to tell you something...", Wei Wuxian entered before the jade could even end his statement. 

"Don't be nervous Lan Wangji. I'm sure there's nothing odd going on in that room.", The omega winked. 

The jade clenched his fist, half-embarrassed by what Wei Ying might think of him after discovering his dirty dream. 

On the other side of the coin, Wei Wuxian withheld from blushing. He remembered that fateful night vividly. And as the scenes played out, he wondered what the alpha was feeling.

"Wangji, control your pheromones...You can smell me all you want as long as you promise not to bite.", the words slipped out of Wei Ying's lips as he waved two fingers over Wangji's face. The alpha followed it like a cat spotting a red dot. 

"Mn...I promise.", his voice rippled in his throat.

Thereon, the pair watched as their other bodies coiled up on the bed. The kiss that broke out between them granted the alpha an enduring spirit to enjoy what they shared.

" Huff...Lan Zhan, you're...you're getting hard. We should stop."

"...", Lan Wangji backed off slowly, sitting up.

"Did I make you mad?", Wei Ying could not dismiss the expression on his face.  
Lan Wangji shook his head.

"Then what's wrong."

Wangji's shoulders sank as he looked at the omega, "...I love you, Wei Ying. But I don't know how to make you see it."

They say that a drunk man never lies. The same goes for the second jade of Lan, but having a merge of both was more than Wei Ying had bargained for. Surely, he was not expecting the alpha to confess in such a state but it was too adorable and nearly perfect not to get smitten.

"Lan Zhan, how much do you love me?", Wei Ying grinned with mischief. 

Lan Wangji counts his fingers hazily, "there is no number that could measure."

"Hmm...Then, is it more than you worship your Uncle?", the lotus inched closer.

"Mn", Wangji frowned.

"Hahaha...And more than your three thousand Gusu Clan rules?"

"More than my life..."  
Wei Ying became speechless but did not despise those words.

" I don't want to live without you by my side.", Wangji pouts.

Wei Ying pursed his lips after a light chuckle. Lowering his eyes, he says,  
"To be honest, I'm also stiff down there...So, what we do?"

" Do you want to kiss?.", Lan Wangji covered his face shyly, making the omega burst with laughter.

"Do it.", Wei Ying pulled his hands off and raises his brows playfully.

The jade seized the other in his arms once more. Wei Ying crumbles in his clutch and finds relief in the lip lock.  
He does not resist when Wangji's large hands pry his clothes. Wei Ying does the same to the jade and pulls off his upper garment.

With their chest bare and their pants nursing a painful erection, the jade tacks Wei Ying beneath him and aims for his flap.

"Mnnh!...Lan Zhan, hey...Wait. I know I'm a dangerous flirt, but I've never done this before. I don't think I'm ready to go all the way yet."

"Mn"

At the other end of the room, Wei Wuxian covers his eyes briefly when the pair strip each other and clumsily attempt to try things. 

Lan Wangji was nervous at this point. He wanted to end the nightmares, not show his beloved how perverse he could be when asleep.

"Ah, Lan Zhan, dont touch my ass."

"But it is...wet"

"I know, Silly, I just dont want any form of penetration...You're an alpha, you should know where to touch to...hah...ok, ok, there is good.", Wei Ying jerks when his crouch is grabbed and paired with a bigger one. 

He shudders by the eased friction and the attention his body received. Lan Wangji was careful not to violate his rules and sucked on every patch of skin he yearned to mark. 

"Lan Zhan...Huff"

"Mn."

"It feels so good..."

"Mnn...hah...Wei Ying, dont speak. I'll get worse."

"Hahaha...oh my gosh you're so cute.", the louts laughed.

*  
"Wei Ying... let us leave, you don't have to watch this.", Lan Wangji could no longer bear the shame.

"Why would I not want to see it again: even if it has steamy moments.", Wei Wuxian muffled a laugh.

"It is only a dream.", Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian turns sharply, his brows raised with a glare, "What do you mean only a dream?... Lan Zhan, this was the first time you confessed your love for me and you dont recall a thing?"

Lan Wangji was taken aback. "I thought...But we were never intimate."

"For someone who's supposed to have a photographic memory, you shock me with this...We did not have sex, it was just a little rubbing of our...forget it, I'm upset."

"Wei Ying..."

"I had to give us a bath that day to clean up the mess while you kept asking me to chase you around, and you dont even recall a single moment?", Wei Wuxian fumed out of the inner room.

"My love, wait. I blacked out. And we were dressed when I woke up.", Wangji caught up to him.

"If I had not put clothes on you, we would have done worse things afterwards. You didnt even let me put my shirt back on. ", Wei Wuxian yanks his hand away and walks out of the room. 

The moment he steps into the hallway a tall man walks through him. Wei Wuxian was startled but calmed down sooner- he was invisible. Feeling his chest he twirled around to see the figure. 

'Lan Zhan wait...', another Wei Ying from a different time run through. Lan Wangji holds on to Wei Wuxian when he falls backwards. 

"This is crazy!", Wei Ying held on to the support. 

It was a different night from months after- A time they both remembered. Lan Wangji had no idea Wei Ying stayed longer at his door that evening. A look of remorse plastered on the man's face as he found his way back to his room made Wangji's heart sink. 

They followed Wei Ying...

The omega sat on his bed, hugging himself for warmth. After a few pats, he takes off his clothes and enters the bathroom. 

Lan Wangji had not thought of going in there but Wei Wuxian heading that direction denoted that the omega wanted him to see something else. Their frame sank through the doors to a spacious room with the luxury a bathroom should have. 

A splash of water on the floor diverts their gaze from the empty shower to the bathtub in a corner. Wei Ying was immersed in the water from head to toe. After holding his breath for quite some time, he emerges. It was until he wiped his nose and sniffed a few more times that Wangji realized the omega was trying to hide the tears. 

Wei Ying was out of the water after some reflection and got into his nightwear. Draping the blanket over himself he picks up his phone, but the gadget gets tossed aside after failing to complete the text meant for Hanguanjun. 

'What is wrong with me!... I don't want Lil Fuddy Duddy to ignore me again...', he sulks to the pillow on the left. 

It was a blinding truth. The signs Wangji had missed was pretty clear. Wei Ying was as disturbed as he was that night. 

Things sped up within a flash and the lotus fell asleep. Wei Wuxian gulped when the room goes quiet.  
Unwilling to wait on the next part, he attempts to leave, but his feet do not obey. 

"No, I dont want to watch.", He shakes himself vigorously yet his legs won't budge. Lan Wangji has also stuck three feet away. 

"Look at me Wei Ying.", this was the most painful encounter haunting his mate's dream. The one he hoped to wipe away. 

The one Wangji would be witnessing with a clear mind for the very first time. And he had selfishly not prepared Wei Ying for this. 'I should have told him before using it.', Wangji scolds himself.

Wei Wuxian stiffened as soon as the jade spoke. It was as if he was being controlled by a force. His body stood straight like a mannequin. 

"Wei Ying!"

Lan Wangji was helpless as their bodies moved like pawns on a chessboard- separated on opposite sides of the room. 

They saw everything: From the period the jade enters shirtless, wakes up the lotus, kisses him after a make-believe reconciliation and then takes him like a storm. 

Their eyes neither shut nor blinked. Whatever energy behind this wanted them to face this unfortunate moment together. 

'No one takes...what's mine.'

Lan Wangji was mortified by his own statement. It was not a declaration of love or a pledge to save guard and protect. It was a cruel claim to a person and he guessed how the other may have felt.

"You are not property Wei Ying!! If I could go back I would have said something different, done it differently...I would beg you to choose me. Please!", Wangji knew he had to get the man's attention least he sank into a black hole. 

Wei Ying wept at the bitter scene. His silenced voice ringing in his ears like clashing symbols upset him to the core.

A seeth of rage and pain crawled up his skin and he looked at the frightened jade with scorn.

"Wei Ying.", Lan Wangji's eyes grew wider at the omega. Surrounded by a black mist, he stared at Lan Wangji with blazing red eyes. 

"Can you not hear me begging?... Do something!", there was an echo in his struggling tone. All the remnants of his frustration came flooding in with strength. Yin was his way out and yin gave him the power to break from the bonds.

The force that kept them apart took hold of the lotus once more, dragged him back and forced him to watch. 

Wangji, "This isn't us Wei Ying...We are not broken- You are not broken!"

Wei Wuxian only cried, "...Is this your love?"

Wangji shook his head, "No! This is not it, Wei Ying. This is an alpha who lost his mind and rationality when he should have been strong."  
The jade had run out of words to say. Was there even any to save him at this point?

They continued to watch their replicas.

After Wei Ying's body gave out, Lan Wangji fell beside him and drifted into a deep sleep. Fast forward to about two hours later, the jade opened his eyes. The painful throb in his head made him woozy. He was weak, disoriented, and it took a while to comprehend where he was... 

The travellers see how the jade's world turns upside down when he finds the unconscious omega lying next to him. 

"Wei...Ying.", he chokes on his spit. His face tensed up and fear welled in his eyes a pool of tears when he saw what he had done? 

"Wei Ying...Wake up...Please.", the rut had cleared, leaving him with a drastic outcome. He had crossed a very bad line.

Wei Wuxian's angry breaths steep when the mirage pulls the body to its chest and sobs. The next thing he sees is Lan Wangji giving his image spiritual energy and pecking his temple intermittently as he rocked back and forth in despair. Emptying any strength left within, Wangji is afraid to leave the person alone...

Slowly the scene fades and the room is empty. 

"..."

"..."

Lan Wangji is afraid to approach his mate when the force of the burner sets them down and unhands them. As much as he was curious about the person's appearance, this was the least of his problems at the moment. 

With a shaky breath, Wei Wuxian shuts his eyes and searches deep within. And when he opens them, it is no longer red but a calm grey. His fists stay glued to his sides while he looks down.

After panting and groaning, he expelled his fist. Wei Wuxian's eyes come up with a blank look. And he sighed, "The trauma of being assaulted is crushing. I was scared, ashamed, and alone. Plagued by nightmares, flashbacks, awful memories... I criticized myself for what happened. At some point, I felt dirty... Like I was damaged goods."

Wangji, "You're not damaged goods..."

"Yeah...I know. To top it off, the world is no longer a safe place- for me... These feelings of helplessness, shame, defectiveness, and self-blame, are symptoms, not my reality...I can not let them cloud my judgement anymore.", The omega takes a step ahead.

"No matter how difficult it may seem, Wangji, I need to come to terms with what happened, regain my sense of safety and trust... and learn to heal- move on with my life.", The grounds beneath them starts to break off like shattered glass when Wei Ying takes the next steps. 

"I want to be happy...", He says.

In the sublime trend, night becomes day. A blue sky roofing a simple garden at the jade mansion. The laugh of a silly omega singing to a jade who's blushing state could only be discovered by the pink of his ears and neck.

"Lan Wangji, I choose to forgive you not because you're my mate or the Second jade of Gusu Lan, or that you love me and I share the same sentiments...But because of this...", he turns to the colourful image behind him. 

"Pfft, thissss...", Wei Ying chuckles as their world flips right like a picture slide, displaying a memory of him clinging onto Wangji to escape an excited dog wanting to play.

"...this...", An image of 'flower boy' Wangji stealthily sneaking flowers into his mate's room at dawn, and the lotus' smile after taking a whiff- it was quite a pain enduring the barriers but the jade managed to do so after proving he had pure intentions. 

"And then we have this unbelievable moment...", Wei Wuxian looks to the day his jade finally declared his love for him.

"The burner did do a lot of digging but I don't need any artefact to tell me that beneath that beautiful face and stupidity, you're not the monster you became... You're not some creep pretending to like me."

Lan Wangji's reaction was heart-tugging. It was like running a marathon, blindfolded, not knowing where or how to get to the finish line. But by some miracle, you stumble into the ribbon and land victorious on the other side of the finish line.

"I was too hurt and angry to accept your mistake... Sure you did try to humiliate me in public a couple of times- I did that to you as well.", Wei Ying sighed as he shakes his head in disbelief. 

"So dont let us come back to this dark place. Let's put it behind us and start over. Holding on to it will only make me sick, same goes for you Mr Hanguanjun.", Wei Ying leans on a foot and bares his arms open.

"Mn.", That was all Wei Ying needed to hear from the jade. That, and the hug that came afterwards...

****  
Again, waking up next to Wei Ying was in its self pure euphoria for Lan Wangji. Staring at his lotus was like basking in the glory of the sun at dawn and experiencing the moon at night. 

Lan Wangji was so excited to work toward being the alpha his omega deserves, that the many times he wanted to touch the omega was restricted by his desire to not wake him. 

"...Hanguanjun, is it safe to open my eyes?", Wei Ying murmured. The jade hesitates for a second, confused by the question. Perhaps he wanted to be sure they were out of whatever dream they shared. 

Tired of waiting, the omega unleashes his gaze. Haven shown his healing strength, he felt untouchable. 

In their next breath he sticks out a finger; tracing the outline of the alpha's nose leisurely, then travels lower. Lan Wangji did not look away the entire time Wei Ying's thumb pressed softly on his lower lip. His dull grey moving between Wangji's light gold and his pink lips. 

"That was some dream huh?... Wanna take a bath...together?", the lotus' words sounded more like a demand than a question. The jade nods timidly.

" *sigh*...Lan Zhan, I'm too lazy to get out of this bed.", Wei Ying kept the smirk short but visible.

"Mn."

Lan Wangji was very obedient. Once his body is off the bed, he goes around to scoop his mate. 

"Lan Zhan, are you giving me a bath in my clothes?", Wei Ying inclines his head- One brow up to express his dissatisfaction. 

Silently, Wangji lowers him on the mattress and proceeds to undress him. He was beginning to wonder if Wei Ying was ever angry with him for arriving late...and maybe not giving him a heads up on the incense burner before putting him through another alarming experience. It did pay off in the end.

The jade had pulled off the other's clothes various times, but having the omega stare at him authoritatively while he did it, made him a little nervous. It was a huge turn on- even when he kept trying to school his thoughts. 

After striping the man naked, Lan Wangji has too little to imagine. He goes in again but this time his mate stops him. " Hanguanjun, aren't you forgetting something?"

"...", Lan Wangji follows the other's gaze on his broad chest- he was yet to undress.

Wei Ying thought he could keep intimidating the jade until Wangji pulls down his pants and he looks away, scorched by the view. He gulps, sucking his lips lightly. That bit of innocence painted by the red spreading on the omega's cheeks tossed his power out the window. 

Lan Wangji was left with no option but to pick it up.  
" If you want it, I'll give it to you.", he lures the omega's face toward him. The blood rush spreads further down his neck as Wangji's tower stared him right in the face. He did not see this coming.

Lan Wangji sounded too lecherous even for a flirt like Wei Ying. And when Wangji lowers his height to taste his lips, he is already on the edge of exploding from too much drip.

"Lan Zhan...huff."

"Sorry for being late...Am I forgiven?", Wangji's tongue on his skin sends shivers down the omega's system.

" hah, I only...asked for a bath..."

"Then why are your pheromones all over the place?", Lan Wangji did not need an introduction around this figure anymore. He had received permission to provide love without fear.

" Ahh...Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying could not cleanse his body and mind of the influx of pleasure. They were already in their birthday suit- so why not?

************************************  
Jiang Cheng grew impatient waiting for his brother to appear. "Wanyin, Wangji is in there. I'm sure they will come down soon.", this was the fourth time Xichen convinced his mate not to go to Wei Ying's room. 

Huaisang stayed closer to Yanli, trying to fish out any 'coded' information about Zhen. The pure lotus did not leave out a single detail. Zhen was not only supportive of Huaisang but also treated his closest friends with respect. 

Breakfast was delayed in the wait of the endangered couple, still locked up in their nest. 

" Guys, it's almost 10:39 AM, I don't care anymore...I'm going up.", Jiang Cheng pulled back his seat. 

(NB: Their names have been abbreviated for the dialogue.)

JY, "A'Cheng..."

"Look they're coming...they're coming down.", Xichen grabbed him just in time. 

Jiang Cheng could finally breathe when his elder brother entered the dining area, his alpha following behind.

"What took you so long, idiot!", The angry lotus met him halfway and encircled his brother without delay. 

" Aouch! aouch!", Wei Wixian yelped like a wounded pup. The sound caught everyone's attention. Jiang Cheng holds his brother by the shoulders, staring at him with wide eyes. That gaze quickly modifies into a scowl- which he directs at his brother in law.  
"Really?! Could you not wait till after breakfast to do this to him!", He hissed.

Nie Minjue nearly chokes on water in an attempt to seal the laughter in his throat while Xichen holds a fist to his lips, lost for words. YanLi and Huaisang exchanged glances while trying to find a solution for Minjue amid their embarrassment.  
Lan Wangji lowered his eyes, reflecting on his actions...And Wei Ying pinned it all on him without flinching. 

"Are you alright, can you sit?.... Huaisang, I think he needs a pillow or something soft on his chair.", Jiang Cheng kept caressing his brother's cheek like a worried mother. 

It was a very humorous period for the rest but Xichen did not take Wanyin's anxiousness lightly. His mate was overreacting. It was as if Jiang Cheng's maternal-like instincts had kicked into a bizarre state and he was a bit concerned. Even when they sat to finally eat, the omega could not stop scolding Wangji for touching Wei Ying...

After breakfast, they all sat in the living room to have a serious discussion. Since they were the only ones aware of the recent development in Wei Ying's case, they needed a plan.

"Wei Ying, tell us what happened while you were at QishanWen?...We must know.", Nie Minjue chaired the meeting, as the host. 

Wei Ying stares at the circle of people in the room, contemplating on what to share. 

"A'Xian, you can trust Sect Leader Nie.", Yanli chipped in to encourage his brother. 

" They kept me in the Phoenix hall under Wen Xu's watch. Wen Ruohan was pleasant and understanding the entire time until...until he.", Wei Ying blinked. Flashes of the Burial mounds at Yiling and the darkness he endured for months made his heart pulsate at an irregular rhythm. Lan Wangji held his hand...and he sought focus once more. 

"What did he do, Wei Ying?", Jiang Cheng pressed. 

" He exposed me to a very strange metal called Yin and offered to teach me how to control it. Something about touching my full potential.", Wei Ying ended his statement.

JC, "Is that all?"

WY, "..."

"A'Xian, that's not all that we discussed. You need to tell them everything.", Jiang Yanli voiced out. Wei Ying gaped at the serious expressions waiting on his revelation.

Taking time to breathe, Wei Wuxian turns his gaze to the alpha right beside him, holding his hand like he was giving him time to prepare for what's coming. " He...Sect Leader Wen wants me to get married to his son, Wen Xu. And there is no telling that he will give up on that plan anytime soon."

The aura in the room became tense. All the alphas present knew what this meant, especially Lan Xichen. 

JC, "Why is everyone mute...if this is all Rohan wants then our parents should be able to handle it. Wei Ying is already bonded to this...human.", he did his best not to cuss.

NM, "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

JC, "Why?"

LX, "Before civilization and rules, an alpha could kill for the right to own an omega. Times may have changed but the order is still embedded in the deepest part of our soul. It's instinct; why I would never let just any alpha get close to you, why Wangji went feral because of a rut..."

JC, "You're not making sense to me Xichen...Cant we just take Wei Ying to Gusu. It is his home."

LX, "No Wanyin, Gusu can not protect Wei Ying right now. It's too dangerous. He needs to stay hidden."

NM, "This is the last place Ruohan would look for him. But I suggest you keep Lan Wangji in a safe spot as well. "

NH, "Huh?"

NM, "Wen Xu can not own Wei Ying completely if Hanguanjun is still alive. They are heavily bonded."

The room became quiet again. Things became a lot clearer. If Hanguanjun was not found then Gusu would be torn down to find him. It would be easier to lure Wei Ying out if the alpha is apprehended.

"Oh god...", Wei Ying stood from his seat, overwhelmed by the weight on his head. 

LW" Wei Ying, we'll get through this..."

"No...stop! Stop trying to make it sound like everything will be okay, cause it won't! I could be the death of everyone in this room, including you and your family.", Wei Ying became restless. He needed to get out of the area.  
Lan Wangji's methods were not working either.

"I can't let them touch you, Lan Zhan. Wen Qing warned me about this...I hid all the marks so well until you freaken told the whole world that you've been inside me!!", Wei Ying slapped his hands away. Then he remembers why Wangji turned himself in, and that makes him look away.

LW, "Wei Ying..."

"I'm not in the mood Lan Zhan!... That man took my parents away from me!!", 

Another shock coursed through the small gathering. Well, all except Xichen.

"... I'm trying so hard not to lash out because I have another family I need to protect...So don't patronize me!"

"..."

LX, "Let him go Wangji, he needs some space."

JC, "How could Sect Leader Wen be..."

"It's the truth, Father told me recently that Wen Ruohan eliminated the entire Wei clan because of Wei Ying's mother. ", Xichen spoke at a slow pace to get his brother's attention. 

NM, " Things just got a lot complicated..."

LW, "I can't let Wei Ying be alone."  
Xichen knew his words fell on deaf ears when Wangji showed no interest in anything but his distraught omega.

JY, "...I agree. You should go to him."

On that note, Lan Wangji excused himself to find Wei Ying while the rest continue to put their heads together for a solution. 

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Thank you for waiting patiently. Will do my best to update sooner. See you then.❤❤❤


	50. WangXian

Lan Wangji foregoes searching like a normal person and sniffs the air until he heard the shrill sound of a flute. It was faint but there was also a trail. 

"...", Wei Ying took the flute off his lips when Wangji entered the music room. His senses sharpened by his flute, he remained still.

When his alpha embraced him from behind, it was as if snow had been poured into burning flames, slowly tussling with the heat to calm him.

" You're going to hate what I am someday after I take everyone you love away..."

"That will never happen."

"How can you not recognise a monster when you see one."

"You're not a monster Wei Ying... The world is bright because you're in it and nothing makes sense without you...I'm your alpha, I'll defend you with my life.", Wangji leaned on the other wholeheartedly.

Wei Ying exhaled, grasping Wangji's hand. " I'm restless Wangji, that you'll detest what I'm going to do when the time comes."

"You don't have to do anything. Just stay in my arms, like this.", Wangji's breath flashed against Wei Ying's neck and a gentle kiss followed. 

When Wei Ying hears his partner's rich baritone voice hum a tune he had never heard, a smile spreads across his cheeks, but then the words that follow churns out emotions he was not looking for. Wei Ying could not help but ask about it.  
He grew more interested when Lan Wangji did not give a response.

"I will tell you when we get married."

"Lan Zhan, why so secretive about a song?... Anything you say. Lan Zhan..."

"Mn?"

"I won't let you fight alone."

"..."

"My mother died doing it for me and my father. If the need ever occurs, I'll do the same for you. So don't get captured.". 

Lan Wangji's grip tightens around him like tentacles. His smell lingering in the room filled with instruments. It was an incredible belief, learning they had the same desire to protect each other. 

************************************

The meeting ended not long after Wangji left. While Yanli and Cheng we're dragged away by Huaisang, Xichen decides to confide in his sworn brother.

The two find privacy in one of the studies. To safe proof the details of their discussion, Xichen adds a barrier to seal the noise within.

Minjue pulled back the glass of whiskey after recollecting that his friend could not hold his liquor.

" I was hoping you would tell me what to do Minjue...Father thinks Wangji is still crippled. Imagine what he will do when he finds out the truth. And killing Master Wei is out of the picture. Can he even be killed?... Would Wangji and Jiang Cheng forgive such an unjust crime?", Xichen vented out.

"Relax...This is difficult to match but also manageable. Why not use Wei Ying rather than trying to eliminate him. Embrace the unknown. He is not one to cower in the face of a fight."

"There is no way my brother will let Wei Ying become a weapon. And even if he does, what's the guarantee that we can control him."

"Lan Wangji can do that."

"In case you haven't noticed, Minjue, Wangji is but a kitten in the omega's presence. He would catch a grenade for Wei Ying in a heartbeat. It's hopeless."

" Hahh, well, what happens is up to you, but I do not agree with your father's ideas.", Minjue raised his glass to his friend and took a well-deserved sip.

************************************************************************  
Qishan Wen...Nightless City.

No amount of pain moved his cousins to give up valuable information, and that ate out Wen Xu's patience. His father was also on his neck, demanding that the omega be brought back at all cost.   
Thus, Wen Chao was brought into the equation. Although Wen Zu was deadly enough, he had become weak because of his affection for the omega. 

If there was anyone that knew how to step on Wei Ying's toes, it was Wen Chao. 

"Brother, you should have sent for me sooner...I knew my cousins would slip at some point. They were too close to your person of interest.", Wen Chao found his brother at the Phoenix Hall, in the room he kept Wei Ying.

His brother had become grumpier and stern.

"Can you help me deal with this or not?", Wen Xu held on to an outfit Wei Ying adored.

"You forget so soon who gave father the brilliant plan to capture that thing in the first place?"

The elder looked at his brother sharply.  
"I dare you to call Wei Ying a thing...one more time.", Wen Xu glared with a bone chilling scowl. 

His brother caved, changing the direction of these assertions. 

" About our cousins, did you try using truth serum?"

"..."

"Well then, leave it to me. I guarantee we will have that...umm...Wei Ying, here in a few days.", Wen Chao put on the fakest smile. 

****

QingheNie...

It was another day and the Sect was up and running. Inside the Sect Leader's abode were a group of aristocrats striving to enjoy the morning without thinking of their problems. The one with the biggest crisis of them all wore a huge smile as his toast was buttered. 

It was not the last hurrah, but the crew thought it right to create a better environment for their wild one. After what he'd been through, he deserved to have a little fun with his mate. Not to talk of the fact that Lan Wangji would return to Gusu in a few days. So after breakfast, they shoved their friend and his alpha into a car and sent them off to a remote mountain to be alone.

Putting on their thinking cup they explored various solutions to their headaches, and when their brains were fired, they sought refuge in recreational activities.

" I'm going to come clean to my parents. I don't want to marry Master Jin.", Yanli let it off her chest after the first three drinks.

"Jie, I think I speak for all of us when I say we support you...What made you change your mind?", Jiang Cheng stuck to drinking juice.

"It's Zhen, he gave me the courage to speak up. Huaisang is very fortunate.", Yanli caressed the Shaker's face.

JC, "Since we're sharing stuff, I might as well say this...I'm trying to have a baby."

YL, "Wow, Congratulations."

"Way to go Cheng...I thought your mummy vibes were getting out of hand but seem it's for good reasons.", Huaisang gave a thumbs up.

JC, "Don't hail me yet...It is not that simple... Not once have I used protection or birth control since the first time I did it with Xichen...I was worried, so I met a physician in secret. Turns out my fears were valid, it will take extra effort to make that happen."

YL, "A'Cheng..."

"Doctor says it can be caused by the illicit use of suppressant's, something I have been exposed to since I was a child... I have to produce not less than two pups to secure an heir for Gusu and Yunmeng and that may not even happen.", Jiang Cheng voiced out his frustration.

YL, "Is your husband aware? You should not go through this on your own Wanyin. Zewujun has to know about this."

"How can I tell him I've been taking medication and inducers behind his back. That pervert knows my cycle more than I do...At times like these, I wish our Savage and Cinamon roll were here with us... I hope they're okay.", Jiang Cheng grabs his sister's hand to console her. The Wen's whereabouts troubled her the most.

" Those two will be fine, they are Wens...Come guys, we can still help each other.", Huaisang works at picking his friends up.  
"Jiang Cheng, I will search for the best physicians in Qinghenie to help you deal with it. A'Li, your parents will listen and we will find a way to get Cinnamon roll and Savage back... As for me, I need to hang on for a while to see Zhen.", Huausang stood strong now that his circle needed him. 

Not long after, he gets distracted by the buzzing of his phone. " I just got a text from Minjue. Let me find out what he wants, I will be back soon.", he said...

Sometimes when one knows hell is coming, one realizes that it is best to enjoy the peace and make memories rather than spending the entire period in grief, fear, uncertainty. 

Even the ones that didn't know they had it coming. 

" Huaisang, I know this may be a bad time but...Ive thought of the Clan's future in case of an uprising. It's right that I get you engaged before it's too late.", Minjue served his brother with his dose of misfortune.

"What!", the omega processed it faster than the speed of light.

"I found someone for you, a good alpha. One who will treat you as I do; with love and respect.", Minjue looked him straight in the eyes.

"Da Ge, this is not a good joke...Hahaha... it is not a...What the hell do you mean by you got me someone?"

"Huausang, watch the language... He will be joining us for dinner this evening. So prepare for it.", Minjue was not expecting his brother to jump for joy from the onset.

The omega shook his head in turmoil, "You're not going to do this to me Nie Minjue!" He looks around his own home like a discovered trap. Leaving him to deal with the news, Minjue decides to give him space.

"You'll thank me someday, I promise.", He said at the door. 

"Bullshit! I won't, you empty shell covered in muscle!", Huaisang picks up a vase and hurls it at his brother. Minjue catches the object in time and sets it by the door. 

" I love you too Hiaisang.", Minjue waved his hand and closed the door behind him. Walking away, Huaisang's bitter yelling and blowups bore through the hallway. Minjue heard his little brother clearing trashing the room.

'It's for the best.', Minjue shook it off and carried on, convinced that his brother was too much of a coward to hurt himself over this.

************************************************************************  
Arriving at the cottage was like taking a whiff of fresh clean air. The mountain view was serene and pure. Wei Ying agreed to wear something casual and hung around Wangji like a jumpy bunny. 

"Hanguanjun, I want to go hiking...or we could go to the spring...No, I have a better idea.", Wei Ying kept changing his mind within seconds after settling down. 

"My love, we just arrived, you should rest first.", Lan Wangji showed no excitement. His mate grumbled with a harmless frown.

" Lan Zhan, stop acting like my senior. What would I even call you, Zhan Ge?..", Wei Ying meant it as a joke but Wangji's mood was a bonus.

"Huh? Does Hanguanjun like being the Senior? You're already older by age.", Wangji walked toward the balcony to avoid Wei Ying but his shirt is yanked and his body twirled to be toyed with.

" Zhan Ge, are you running from your responsibility?"

"Don't call me that..."

"You don't like it? Then how about Er Gege, Wangji Didi...Haha...Ahhh, hey it's a joke.", Wei Ying's laughter reached the roof when Wangji threw him over his shoulders and headed for the bed. 

" Hahaha, stop, that tickles... I'm gonna pee Zhan Ge. Aiya, Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying scuffled to keep his clothes on...

At lunchtime, Wei Ying forced his jade into a black outfit before stepping out. 

The housekeeper, an old man called He Su was their guide for the day. Years of hard work and bad posture made the senior adapt to crouching his back at all times. Although he was bald with a goatee Lan Qiren would kill for, He Su had a kind face and governed the place well. 

"There is a temple not far from here, it's a great place for couples to pray. The Goddess of the temple is well known for granting wishes." He Su walked with them after lunch. "There is also a small town at the foot of the mountain that has beautiful places to visit. The people live very simple lives contrary to those in the city. No one will know who you are."

"That's awesome, we are well fitted then.", Wei Ying was chatty. " Lan Zhan, where do you want to head first?"

"The temple."

"Good choice Master Lan.", He Su commented. 

The temple stood many feet tall. Still standing after hundreds of years it had an earthy fragrance. Aside from the few town folks that visited, the place was almost empty. 

The couple paid for incense sticks before entering the place. Even in broad daylight, there was some darkness the candles could not reach. But one thing that could not be missed was the statue of the dancing goddess.

Before the lotus could kneel with his incense stick, a whisper travelled past his ears. 'Dont make a wish. Leave at once.'  
His face tightened as he looked at the huge rock moulded in the form of a woman.

" Lan Zhan, can you take me out of here?.", Wei Ying suddenly held his belly.

"Wei Ying, it would be rude to leave without paying respects..."

"Isn't it more disrespectful if I go a number three here? We can come back tomorrow. Please.", He contorted his face.

"Mn.", Wei Ying faked the Tommy ache throughout, refusing to use the restroom at the temple and insisting going to the town was better. 

Lan Wangji carried him down the uncountable stairs down the temple and met their guide at the entrance. 

" Back so soon?", He Su started the car.

"Wei Ying had..."

"I had little to ask of the goddess. We can go to the town.", Wei Ying shuffled his way down from Wangji's back and rushed into the car. The jade was surprised by the change in character but let it go.

During the drive-through, they came across simple homes and honest people who indulged in farming. Some carried baskets of vegetables while others lead their livestock across the single tarred road. 

" Lan Zhan, can you picture living in this beautiful community?... I would till the earth while you stay home and cook for me, and mend my clothes when I return."

" I'm the husband, I should work in the sun while you stay home."

"Haha, Lan Zhan, surely you don't want me to burn our house down...You're too gentle for fieldwork and you hate getting dirty."

"..."

"You two make a lovely couple.", He Su complimented as he pulled over at the market. " Have fun, I'll be right here."

They waved at the old man and continued hand in hand. 

"Have you always wanted a simple life?", Wangji asked out of the blue, bowing slightly to a woman offering radish for sale.

" I lived a simple life with my biological parents. It was not like this, but to me it was normal. I attended a normal school as well and got away with every mischief...it would be nice to have it back."

"...", Wangji tore his gaze from his smile.

The market place was not as empty as the temple for sure. Wei Ying dragged his partner into every shop and tried out ever good in the streets. 

The natives noticed the visitors and treated them with the best hospitality. Soon people were trying to pull Wei Ying into their shops. Lan Wangji's blank face made it almost impossible to tell he hated people touching his lotus. 

"You have beautiful silver eyes, I have a necklace that would highlight them. I could give it to you for free if you come with me... Are you married?", A female approached Wei Ying when Lan Wangji turned to buy another steamed bun. 

" No, I'm not married.", Wei Ying smiled.

"Oh my, must be my lucky day then.", the lady said. 

"Let's leave.", Lan Wangji grabbed his mate's hand and dragged him away.  
From there on Wangji had to keep Wei Ying within two feet to stop him from letting others flirt and touch him.

The omega turned a blind eye to it and let his partner battle with his discomfort... 

*******  
" Let's explore the mountains tomorrow. Oh and let's also try the hot springs.", Wei Ying reminded the jade when they were back in the comfort of their room.

"Mm.", Wangji took off his jacket.

" Hah!...", Wei Wuxian jumped on Wangji's back and sniffed his skin. "Zhan Ge, will you give me a bath?", Wei Ying hoped to wipe away his husband's envy with affection and manual labour.

" Just a bath?"

"Gege, I also need a foot rub and then...*Whispers something lewd even the author can't hear*"

Lan Wangji clears his throat and nods diligently, his neck turned a different colour from the rest of his body.

"Gidi-up, off we go then.", Wei Ying bobbed himself up to command his dark horse...

After a round of play, they were interrupted by the doorbell. "Greetings Master Lan, it's time for your spa appointment...", a female servant explained. Wei Ying jumped out of bed to drag Wangji back inside after what seemed to be forever.

" No no no, you are not allowed to talk to another person for this long. Not when you should be spending time with me.", Wei Ying pouted playfully. 

"Mn.", Lan Wangji nodded once without complaint.

" What did she want anyway?"

"We have a spar appointment."

"They have a spa close to the estate? Why didn't you say so from the start, lets go!", the lotus pulled his cat along. 

It was a spar date alright, but Lan Wangji was pissed off again. A muscular beta was touching his mate's naked body. To make matters worse, Wei Ying did not hold back on moaning and glorifying it.

Wei Ying didn't mind at all. No other alphas were blocking Wangji's jealousy, and that satisfied him.

" Lan Zhan, can I keep my masseuse forever, his hands are magical.", Wei Ying winked at the innocent worker when he finished. Lan Wangji growled with displeasure until they left for the sauna, clothed in a piece of towel. 

Inside the steam room, Wei Ying was unperturbed and constantly made silly remarks, waiting for Wangji to react.

"Wei Ying, do you want me to rub your feet?"

"Meh, that beta hit the spot, I'm good...I wonder if he does room service.", Wei Ying kicked back and crossed his legs in his seat. His neck arched slightly, hands resting by his side, soaking in the heat while Lan Wangji aimed at suppressing his pheromones. 

" Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji, I won't bite when you call me out for misbehaving...If you always go easy on me, I will drive you nuts." 

"...Mn...Wei Ying, can you stop flirting with everything you see.", Lan Wangji mastered the courage to complain.

Wei Ying closed his eyes with a taunting smirk on his lips. " Nope, can't do, try harder...Whats a Wei Wuxian without flirting.",

"A Wei Wuxian without 'flirting' is my mate. It is not a request, stop.", Wangji spoke bolder.

"What happens if I don't, will you make me beg on my knees?"

"Not everything has to be solved with bedding activities.", Lan Wangji gulped.

" Sounds good, how about a duel then. I do miss our fighting days."

"I can't do that to you."

"But I can.", Wei Ying drew out a spiritual fire and aimed it at Wangji. The later only brushed off the flame.

" My love this is childish.", Lan Wangji had to block close-range attacks while protecting his towel.

"What's childish is you not using words when you're upset. I don't know sign language and don't expect me to read pheromones.", Wei Ying moved swiftly and landed a kick. 

" I don't want to control you."

"It's not controlling if it's mutual...Look, I do solemnly, vow to pluck out the eyes of any male or female that flirts, disrespects or makes advances at you...Well, let's exclude the family from the 'disrespect' column, I can't stop Jiang Cheng. Now, fight me.", Wei Ying used a technique Lan Wangji had never seen before, slamming him into the wooden wall.

"..."

"Sorry... let's send for that masseuse, he got rid of the back pain you gave me hours ago.", Wei Ying mocked with thrill. He loved messing with this man.

Wangji stood up. Grabbed him by the hand, he tried to pin him, but the omega saw it coming and manoeuvred his way out. Unfortunately, his towel could not hold. 

Lan Wangji looked away instantly. "What? Do you not like what you see?", Wei Ying teased until the jade takes down his own and his face burns red. 

Distracted, Wangji finds an opening and seals the deal with an arm lock.

" H...Hey, that's cheating!", Wei Ying protested. 

"There were no rules. Not my fault.", Lan Wangji defended himself. 

That evening after a candlelight dinner, Wei Ying refused to have desert and insisted on retiring to their room. In a few minutes, he tasked Wangji to get a big bucket of chocolate ice cream. This was something he could have sent one of the numerous caretakers to get but Wei Ying wanted his Zhan Ge to do it. 

Lan Wangji had it tough finding a store that had the exact type of ice cream Wei Ying was craving. As he passed by a small antique shop, he slowed down and retraced his steps...  
***********************************

The fifth servant Minjue sent to get his baby brother came back unsuccessful. Fortunately, their guest of honour had not arrived. Taking matters into his own hands he leaves the Lan and the Jiangs at the living room and goes up to Huisang's nest. 

" Open this door or I break it down.", Minjue roared.  
The youth at the other side corked the knob with a chair and stepped back. 

"Nie Huaisang!"

"Da Ge, maybe I should talk to him.", Jiang Cheng touched the Sect Leader's shoulder. Minjue was too riled up to notice he was being followed. 

" You go on ahead, I will get him downstairs.", Wanyin assured Minjue. Hence, the alpha left him at the door.

"Shaker, he's gone. Open up.", Jiang Cheng sighed. The door creaked shortly afterwards and Wanyin was pulled inside. 

" I am not going to that dinner.", Huaisang frowned.

"Yes, you are... Has Wei Ying not thought you anything?... If you want to get someone off your back you need to face them."

"Waiiiiit, are you saying what I think you're saying?", Huaisang raised a brow.

" You know the drill. Look hot, eat the best food and watch that alpha spew his guts out. YanLi is already in the kitchen setting things up."

"Tell her to spike Minjue's as well. That shitty brother of mine!"

"Family is excluded, don't get crazy. I'll help you get dressed.", Jiang Cheng went to the wardrobe and selected the clothes...

Minjue sighed in relief when his brother came down with Jian Cheng. More so, the butler announced the presence of the guest. 

" Welcome, we've been expecting you.", Minjue's tense look eased into a broad grin.

"Thank you, Master Nie. Do accept my humble gift.", the alpha looked to his servant to present the seal.   
" My sister was dying to meet second Master Nie, I'm sorry if I've put you at an inconvenience by bringing her along.", he added.

"Not at all, Lady Peng is always welcome to join us.", Minjue bowed lightly when the lady curtseyed. 

" Let me introduce you to my brother before dinner starts.", Minjue turned to the people behind him. 

Jiang Yanli had just joined her family after doing the deed. Sitting by Huaisang, the three were confused. 

"...Zewujun, Sandu Shengshau, Lady Jiang, Brother, allow me to introduce you to Master Han BoZhen and his lovely sister, Han Peng.

" Greetings", Zhen and his sister bowed respectfully.   
Xichen reciprocated but the other three were glued to their seats, yet to recover from the shock...

************************************

It took exactly three hours to get back to the house. Holding his key, Lan Wangji pushed the door open. 

'Is he asleep?', the darkness was first to greet him. He wondered if he may have frightened Wei Ying by keeping too long. 

Reaching for the switch, the omega tells him to stop.  
" Enter with your third eye.", he says. Lan Wangji understood and walked through the dark until he saw a glow in a corner of the bedroom.

"I know this is not your usual old-fashioned cliche kind of a romantic date night, but I hope it's enough to make you happy.", Wei Ying walked up to the jade.

" It's perfect.", Lan Wangji looked at the poorly made tent on the floor. Stuffed with pillows and decorated with a few lights, creating a miniature love nest in their bedroom.

"I've set up a projector so we can watch a black and white movie while eating this ice cream and the chips." Wei Ying took the treats and guided his jade to sit. 

Wangji does not refuse the lotus's help in taking off his coat. It was nice being pampered by the other. 

"Wei Ying, I got you a gift. For chenqin.", Lan Wangji brought out a blood-red tassel.

"Wow, I'll fix it right now.", Wei Ying calls forth his black flute and loops the tassel in place.  
"See, it looks so adorable for such a bully. Thanks.", Wei Ying giggles and sets it aside. He then peck's the jade on the cheek and goes back to getting started.

There was no need for bowls as long as Wei Ying had two spoons ready and a broad chest to snuggle against. 

While enjoying the movie, Wei Wuxian became worried that his mate did not like it as much. He had laughed fifteen times already yet Lan Wangji remained quiet and crunched on a few chips. Not to talk of the constant peeks taken at him.

"What is wrong?", Lan Wangji took the liberty to ask as his partner kept pouting.

" Lan Zhan, I wanted us to have an ordinary romantic evening and yet I get no reaction from you."

"You're looking at the wrong place. Here, let me show you." The jade seizes a hand and rests it on his chest. "The easiest way to tell what I feel is through this."

"Pfft, how are you still alive with such a vigorous heart. Sounds like it may explode any second from now.", Wei Ying laughed. 

The fun died down as Wangji stared at his mate with fondness. " Wei Ying, there's something I've wanted to do since you first stepped into the jade mansion. And even more when we reconciled. I was hoping to say it on a perfect night but I fail to see how I can surpass this.

Wei Ying tilted his head, listening to what this might be. Drawing a few incantations in the air, a small pouch falls from over their heads. It took a few seconds for Wangji to find what he was searching for but once he did, Wei Ying sought cover from a pillow.

"I believe in the old system, but I find new ways of expressing love fascinating as well...So I want to ask the right way...Wei Wuxian, will you marry me?", Wangji's deep voice does not stutter or lose strength. Wei Ying peeked a few times.

Shy, he sneaks a hand beneath the pillow, sticking it out for Wangji to put it on.

He screams into the fluff when he holds that hand up to examine the ring. Certainly one of the finest jade.

Lan Wangji shows his teeth in a broad smile and pulls the other's head to his chest. Wei Ying listens to the heartbeat as it stalls and surges again, admiring the ring on his finger. 

Remembering something embarrassing that once happened to him, the omega sits up and scoops half a spoon of ice cream, then splats it on the side of Wangji's lips. 

"..."

" Zhan Ge, remember the first day you bought me a bucket of ice cream?... This is me taking back that kiss you stole.", Wei Ying dived in and sucked the frozen treat off the jade's mouth. Lan Wangji did not despise the sensation. 

Following Wei Ying's lead, he plasters a scoop of his own on the lotus and scuffles with the omega to clean it up. Wei Ying was taken off guard by a tickle in the rib.

"Ee Gege, you're cheating again...No, haha, it's cold.", Wei Ying bowled over the entire time his face was invaded by his partner's lips. And when it was clean, Wangji stared into his eyes. His breath is hoarse from the struggle. 

Wei Ying placed a hand on Wangji's chest and said softly, " Lan Zhan, I'm waiting."

"Mn.", Lan Wangji responded. Just a while longer...he wanted to capture this image in his heart, under the beauty of their love canopy. But as he felt short of breath, Wangji lowered his head and kissed his soulmate with affection, and without lustful intentions...

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you in the next update.❤❤❤


End file.
